


Hymn of the Fayth

by Ignis_Fatuus



Category: Final Fantasy X, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Final Fantasy X, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Final Fantasy X lore, Final Fantasy X-2 lore, Gen, Kingdom Hearts x Final Fantasy X crossover, M/M, Multi, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Religion and religious themes, Saving the World, Soulmates, and also everything will tie up in the end, but the focus is VanVen, some chapters have specific content warnings, tags will be updated as I write, this is a huge thing you guys, with a lot of characters and ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 124,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Fatuus/pseuds/Ignis_Fatuus
Summary: Vanitas is the star player of the Radiant Tempests, the best blitzall team in the world - so himself, if he may say. Life is good, life is simple... until it isn't. Until a gigantic, grotesque monster swallows him and spits him out somehere unfamilar. Until he's told his entire life may be no more than a toxin-induced hallucination. Until the only good thing left is a summoner with the sweetest smile, who's about to go out to save the world.Of course, Vanitas goes along for the ride.
Relationships: Lea/Roxas, Naminé/Xion, Olette & Hayner & Pence, Sora/Riku/Kairi, Terra & Aqua & Ventus & Vanitas, Terra/Aqua, Vanitas/Ventus, Ventus & Roxas, Xemnas/Ventus, implied Eraqus & Xehanort, implied Vanitas & Xehanort
Comments: 82
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Soraaly here! Hope you are all great and taking care ♡
> 
> First of all, the lesson to take from this is... I need to be forbidden from replaying my favorite games. Because, every time I do, I get this urge to write fanfics about it AND I have zero self-control. orz
> 
> Well.............. it's happened and I will let it consume me, and hopefully you guys come along for the ride!
> 
> Let me add that the fic is already rated as Explicit because there's graphic descriptions of violence right at the beginning of the chapter, along with graphic descriptions of character death. If this makes you uncomfortable, please keep the warning in mind! Also keep in mind that religious themes will appear in pretty much every chapter, as will themes related to heresy/blasphemy (we can all count on Van for this, can't we). Other than this... this fic is based on the overall plot of FF X, but it will be mixed with X-2 lore as well. I already have a pretty good idea of how all of it will unfold, though I can't say if the next chapters will be as long as this one... For this first one, I had a lot to unpack already, to properly establish the background. Actually, you can consider the initial part of the chapter as more of a prologue to the actual story.
> 
> Also, expect a lot of FF references in the dialogue, because I'm a proud nerd :D  
> I'm super excited for this and I hope you guys can enjoy too~
> 
> Happy reading!

_This is unfair._

_This is so fucking unfair._

_You feel your insides about to burst, as if your very soul is bathed in acid. Your heart is beating frantically right at the back of your throat, as if you’re about to vomit it out along with blood and black, boiling tar. Your arm feels heavy and tired but you bring it down yet again, and the warrior monk cries out as your blade rips his chest in half._

_He deserves it. He deserves much worse._

_All of them deserve it, for what they’ve done – what they’re doing – and you’ll stop at nothing before justice is served by your own hands. Maybe you were unable to stop them before they took what’s most precious to you… but you can, at the very least, get your revenge. Make sure that they’ll never do it again. Make sure that they’ll never again ruin someone’s life as they’ve ruined yours._

_Another monk’s footsteps echo throughout the corridor._

_As soon as he runs across the corner, your blade is kissing his throat till only a sea of bright crimson is left. He deserves it, and this isn’t near enough. You won’t stop till you take down every single one of them for what they’ve done. For stealing your light._

Wait for me, I’ll write you letters.

_Oh, you would have waited a lifetime, gladly… You would have waited till the sun sets in the east and rises in the west, till rivers stop running to the sea, till summer grows cold and winter burns fiery hot. You would have waited, if only you could believe that he’d return to you… alive. That this war wouldn’t swallow him, as it’s swallowed already so many with powers like his. He’s the best of the best and that’s why they shoved him right at the frontline, to wage a war he never agreed with and to defeat enemies he’s never made. He’s always been light, your light, and they wanted to use him to lighten the path of the darkness they’ve created themselves. You know, you have no doubt that they’d never let him return alive. They’d turn him into the martyr to be cherished once the war is over, to have statues made of him and songs sung in his tribute._

_No one would know of how he loves to sing to you instead, with that sweet voice that only an angel can have, till you fall asleep with your head on his lap. No one would know of your lips smiling against each other as you kiss, your hands entwined and your fingers laced together. No one would remember the vivid green of his eyes, and how they always light up when he turns around to see you._

_He’s always looked at you like you’re the most precious treasure on this earth. Even when you couldn’t see the good in yourself, or perhaps especially then. You always feel beautiful whenever he looks at you, no matter what you’ve done in your past. He’s got this way to see the good in everyone, to make them feel worthy of love and care._

_He’s always been light, and he would never tell them no._

_He would never refuse to fight for our people, even if it comes at the cost of his life._

_This is why you’re here._

_You’re finally at the end of the winding maze of corridors, and kicking the door open comes with little effort. There’s shrieking and panicking inside, the word of your presence in the building has traveled faster than your steps. It doesn’t matter. They’ll stop talking as soon as they’re dead._

_You venture inside the room, and you could have smiled at the expressions of terror you see on their faces. It’s not enough… You gave them a chance, you pleaded and begged to be heard by them, so they would reconsider their decision and bring him back. So that they wouldn’t use him as a pig for slaughter, whilst they remain bunkered here and safely tucked away from the horrors of the war waging outside the thick walls of the temple. They didn’t listen… and you won’t listen, now. Your blade still drips blood and you’re about to meet your purpose, your arm draws up–_

_“You must stop!!”_

_This voice reaches the very marrow of your bones, and you freeze for a couple seconds. It’s enough for someone else to rush into the room and past you, and you know this is not just someone – he’s never been just someone. He’s your light, he’s always been your light. The other half of you, the best half of you. He’s now in front of you, having positioned himself between you and the cowardly maesters behind him, his arms wide open to prevent you from getting to them. As if their wretched lives are worth saving. As if their crimes can be forgiven._

_“What are you–“_

_“Please, you must stop this! What are you doing??”_

_You two tend to finish each other’s sentences often, or to say the same thing at the same time – just like right now. It’s always made him smile. But he’s not smiling now… his eyes are wide in shock, his lips are pressed into a tight line._

_“…I’m here to take you back home.”_

_He heaves a deep breath, almost like he’s pushing back tears, and the cowardly rats behind him begin scampering away towards the room’s back door. And you’re dying to chase them and smother them all under your boot… but you can’t, not when he’s here. Not when you can finally be with him again, after weeks of fearing he might be dead and rotting already. Dropping your blade, you close the distance between you both and wrap your arms tightly around him. He immediately holds you back and whimpers your name in a tone that both breaks and heals your heart, bringing his hands to cup your cheeks._

_“You’re crazy… Look at what you’ve done…”_

_“I told you, I’m here to take you home. There’s no way I’m leaving without you.”_

_“I– I saw the guards outside… You killed them…?”_

_Not even something as grotesque as war has changed him. He’s still got the same innocence, the same benevolence, the same unwavering desire to keep everyone safe and protected. For a moment, you regret that he has to see you like this… that he has to see what you had to do to get to this point, to be with him again. But you shake your head, pushing those thoughts away. It’s too late for that. They made their choice and you made yours, and you’re reunited with him again. That’s all that matters._

_“I would murder every single person in this city, if it meant that I can save you.”_

_His eyes widen again and his bottom lip trembles ever so softly, again as if he’s on the verge of tears – but, finally, you see his smile blooming. It’s like watching the dawn break after a dark night. He leans in, still cupping your face, and takes your lips in his – and, for a moment, everything is right in the world._

_“I can’t go… you know that I can’t. They need me–“_

_“_ I _need you! Fuck them, fuck them all! They started this war because they’re so power-hungry and couldn’t settle for our city only, they wanted the whole world to command and play with! And now they wanna use you to clean up their shit?? I couldn’t care less if everyone and everything burns to the ground, you’re coming with me! There’s no way I’ll ever let them take you from me again!”_

_He parts his lips and is about to reply, but a sudden sound pierces through the air. The sound of weapons being reloaded and made ready to shoot. Your hold around him instinctively tightens even more, and you both glance at the back door just in time to see the room filling up with a squadron of warrior monks – one by one, they take position with the respective gun pointed. The cowardly rats rose the alarm, and security is here and ready to cut the evil by its roots, it seems._

_He looks back at you, and again you feel your heart sinking. You’re not afraid of dying, you’ve never been… quite frankly, you would have died a long time ago, if it wasn’t for you crossing paths with him. He saved you from yourself. He showed you that you had a place in this world, right beside him. And now… now it’s about to be over. For you, for him. You could try to retrieve your blade, and maybe you could slash down half the squadron before they’re done with you… but that would mean letting go of him. And you just promised, for every living soul to hear, that you’ll never let them take him from you again. And you won’t._

_You wish you could have saved him, but it seems like dying together is the best you can do._

_“I’m sorry–“_

_“Don’t be.”_

_He’s quick to shush your apology, as if he knew it was coming – he’s always been able to read you like an open book. You, the most complicated little shit you’ve ever known. His smile is back, now so pained but still so genuine, and he snuggles further into your arms._

_“I wanted to save you…”_

_“I know. And you did. You’re here for me, and that’s all I need… this moment is enough.”_

_The guns screech like a fiend from the depths, as they’re fired. It’s so fast, you don’t even have the chance to feel pain. All you feel is a series of jabs at your chest and arm, still wrapped around him so fiercely; feeble illusion that maybe you could keep the bullets from touching him. His body jerks in a similar way and, next thing you know, the world has tilted on its axis and you are both falling. You land on your face, and you imagine the floor must be hard under you – you don’t really feel it, you don’t really feel anything other than the sensation of… something leaking out of you and starting to soak your clothes. There’s still no pain, and it’s so odd… you’d imagine you’d be screaming by now._

_Is it because no pain can compare to the sight you see, as you reopen your eyes?_

_He’s right in front of you, on his back, his clothes also slowly growing stained with crimson. You can’t see his eyes, not with the way his golden bangs are covering half his face. How many times have you brushed these bangs away from his eyes? But he’s not moving anymore… and you know. You know it’s over. Somehow, despite life leaving you by the second, you’re still strong enough to bite the inside of your cheek till drawing blood._

This world has failed us… But what’s worse, I failed to protect you.

_Ironically, you’re the one crying in the end. At the end._

I’ll find you again, I promise…

In a different life, in a different world. I’ll find you.

I promise.

You’ll always be my light.

*****

Vanitas suddenly jerked awake, gasping twice in a row – first, as he was pulled out of a nightmare, and then again as he rolled over in bed… only it wasn’t a bed at all, and he ended up all but sliding right off the couch and falling straight on his face. In a matter of seconds, the door was being opened and the team’s manager was peering inside the room with a confused frown.

“The hell you doing, Van? Don’t you do anything stupid right before the big game!”

Since Vanitas’ response was a muffled grumble that sounded a lot like _asffdkdfkfd_ , the manager simply rolled his eyes and closed the door again – no doubt, having his plate full of last-minute preparations for the match. Van made himself sit on the floor, still rubbing at his sore cheek, and took a good moment to breathe in and process what was going on.

It’d been just a nightmare… and already he couldn’t remember much of it, but his chest felt heavy as though he’d swallowed a bag of bricks. Can you grieve for someone you don’t even know or for something that never even happened? Because that’s exactly what he was feeling… an odd sense of grief. As if whatever he’d dreamed of had filled him with a deep sense of sadness and loss. As if that dream had wrenched something out of him, and he was left incomplete.

What a dumb thing to feel, right?

A dream was just a dream!

Swiftly standing up, with that sort of agility that only professional athletes had a right to have, he stretched with his arms up in the air and let out a content noise as it caused his back to pop. The manager was right, it was almost time for the match… it wasn’t the time for accidental naps and much less to let dreams get to him and lower his focus. What would the Radiant Tempests be without their star player, after all?

Vanitas’ humbleness had never been one of his talents.

As he was about to leave the room and go find his teammates, however, something distracted him by the window. The sky was looking dark, far too dark for an event that was supposed to start at sunset… Was it going to rain? Walking closer, he realized fast enough that those weren’t clouds – he wasn’t sure _what_ it was, actually. All he knew was that this huge thing was moving, drawing closer and closer to the building.

“The fuck…?”

Instinctively, he stepped back and away from the window – as if this could make any difference, really. A sort of growl echoed throughout the building, causing the floor to shake under his feet, and suddenly he could hear the faint sound of people screaming in the streets. Of houses falling, of explosions blowing. Before he could even begin processing all this, let alone react, the huge creature shifted and Vanitas could see a… a sort of a face, horrible and grotesque. This was a monster, a monster as big and as large as the blitzball stadium beside it… the stadium where he was supposed to play in less than half an hour. Stupidly enough, he was so startled that he could only think that the match would have to be cancelled and they’d have to refund the money for the tickets.

As if offended by this, the creature opened that hideous excuse of a mouth and began inhaling – effectively sucking in everything around it, like a gigantic vacuum cleaner. Trees, roofs, cars, persons… and the window. The window shattered in front of him and Vanitas gasped, bringing his arms up to try and shield himself. One second later, he was being swept away and dragged into the air that the monster kept sucking in and in, screaming as he was drawn closer and closer to that putrid mouth–

*****

Vanitas suddenly jerked awake, gasping. He didn’t feel like being sucked through the air anymore, but a blinding light made him whimper quietly as he stirred and forced his eyes semi-open. Promptly, an impossibly gentle touch came to his forehead.

“Take it easy… I healed you, but you still need rest.”

The voice was so gentle, as well. This voice felt like running your hand over the soft fur of a puppy’s belly – not that Van had much experience with that, because he was actually a cat person. Other than this… he felt absolutely wrecked. Nothing was exactly hurting, but he just felt _so_ tired. He wasn’t even sure if he was awake or dreaming, feeling his head so light like it was floating miles above his body.

_Am I dead?_

It was plausible, wasn’t it? If it was the case, though, he was too stubborn even for death itself, because soon he was trying again to open his eyes. The same bright light made him flinch once more, but he endured this first shock and, very slowly, he could see a blue sky above him. There was a mass of fluffy white lazily passing by, which he assumed to be a cloud… and, eventually, his vision focused enough for him to notice someone’s face staring down at him.

Or, well… he was also assuming it was a person’s face. The outline was foggy, as if it was blending in with the surroundings, and the features were blurry even from this up close. All he could notice for sure were bright green eyes, messy locks of golden hair, and a smile so gentle that it prompted the following words out of him.

“Are you an angel…?”

The angel laughed quietly, in a way that made Vanitas think of crystal. Then he must have said something, because Van could see his lips moving… but he couldn’t understand what it was. All of it sounded like a long string of words stitched together, with no real start and no real end. Thinking this was too much of a hassle to deal with when he was so exhausted, Vanitas let his eyes flutter closed and got ready to return to sleep. Before conscience faded entirely, he felt a soft sort of movement under him that made him wonder if he currently had his head on someone’s lap, and then felt something very similar to other people tugging his body up.

After that, he didn’t feel anything else.

It could have been a minute or a century, between that last sensation and the moment when he now reopened his eyes. There was no blinding light anymore, and he also didn’t feel as tired. In fact, he felt quite well-rested. Above him there was a ceiling made of what seemed to be straw, and the very characteristic smell of the ocean was suddenly invading his nostrils. There was also a vast array of muffled sounds coming from beyond the wall beside him: voices, people chattering and laughing, a small child crying, a dog barking, a strong yell announcing fish and clams, a flute melody coming from even farther away.

“Hey, he’s awake!”

This made Vanitas realize he wasn’t alone, and he turned his head to find two kids staring back at him. They couldn’t be older than ten years old. One had a mane of fiery ginger hair and blue eyes so big they almost popped out of the sockets, and the other was similar enough to pass for his brother but had shaggy brown hair instead. They were dressed in clothes and accessories Van had never seen before, something like bright colored overalls with far too many buckles and no shirt underneath. Both also wore leather sandals and the ginger one had a bracelet that was clearly too large for his skinny arm.

“Hello! How are you feelin’?”

“You gave us a big scare, ya!”

The accent was also unlike any he’d ever heard before, but thankfully they spoke the same language. Taking a moment to reply, Vanitas sat up and glanced around what he could now see was a small hut. It was an only division and likely used for storage, given the amount of wicker baskets and crates piled up at one of the corners. What was he doing here, and _where_ was here to start with…?

“I’m… fine.”

The kids practically beamed at such a simple reply, coming closer. It was clear that they were as curious about him as he was confused about them, though they were trying their best to hold back their enthusiasm. Thankfully, this enthusiasm also led them to start talking and more-or-less explaining the situation, without the need for him to ask anything first.

“Can’t believe you were washed off at the beach like that!”

“Did your ship sink?”

“You must be pretty good at holdin’ your breath!”

“Hey, was it Sin that sank your ship?”

“It was the lord summoner that found you, he did! Said you had some bruises and scratches, so he healed you.”

“You should go and thank him as soon as you’re feelin’ better, ya?”

“We’re lucky to have him here with us, he always helps everyone!”

“He’s leavin’ soon, though… goin’ on his pilgrimage.”

“I bet he’s gonna defeat Sin in a month, at most!”

“Then we’ll get a statue of him for the temple, too. We’ll put it right beside his father’s statue.”

“Besaid’s finally gonna have a High Summoner!”

…Well, maybe that wasn’t such a good idea after all. In less than a minute, Van already felt like the kids were talking both his ears off, and he couldn’t even make sense out of most of what they were prattling about. Bringing his hands up with a wince, he had to make his tone louder than theirs in order to be heard.

“That’s enough!”

It was like thunder striking the earth. Realizing what they were doing, and now admittedly a bit intimidated by this foreigner with golden eyes and jet-black hair, they stepped back and sheepishly huddled into each other.

“…Sorry, mister.”

“Didn’t mean to make you mad, ya.”

That’s all he needed. To be called “mister” on top of everything else. Did he really look that old to them…? Sighing, Van leaned over and rested his elbows on his thighs. At least they’d calmed down, and he might be able to finally start getting some answers.

“First of all… I got no clue what you’re on about. What’s with so many… sins? And what’s a– huh, a summer-ner? How did I get here, and what is this place anyway?”

The kids exchanged a look between them. They still looked wary of him but, now, they also looked puzzled – as if Vanitas was the one not making any sense.

“This is the isle of Besaid. I’m Sicho, and this is my brother Sancho. Our ma owns the item shop down the road, right at the village’s entrance.”

“The lord summoner was out for his walk at the beach, when he found you… the Aurochs were there trainin’ as well, he called them for help and they brought you here.”

“You were asleep for almost two days, but the lord summoner healed you so we knew you’d be all right.”

“Stayed with you for a long time, he did. But he’d to go to the temple, and we offered to watch over you till you woke up.”

Vanitas listened with his eyes downcast, playing absently with the hem of one of his black gloves. To say this was a lot to take in would have been a bad understatement. He’d never heard of a place called Besaid, and he had no clue how he ended up apparently drowning near this island’s shore… Last thing he could remember was talking to someone at the beach, still when he was out of it, and before that… he’d been at one of the stadium’s locker room, waiting for the match to begin. He’d fallen asleep without meaning to, the manager came in to twist his ear for it, and then… then that huge monster came out of nowhere.

Suddenly jerking up, in a way that actually had the kids squeaking and jumping a mile, he ran to the hut’s door and went outside. There was no looming shadow in the sky… no giant creature ready to swallow him again. There was also nothing familiar around this street, as far as he could see, and he glanced back inside.

“…Have you, by any chance, seen a big monster in the sky?”

He expected the kids to either laugh or look at him like he was insane but, surprisingly, they didn’t find his question the least bit strange.

“Oh, you mean Sin? Is that why your ship sank?”

“We haven’t _seen_ it yet… but we keep hearin’ rumors he’s been spotted around Kilika.”

Vanitas wasn’t sure if the reply made him feel better or worse. Of course, it was good to know he hadn’t lost it and hadn’t imagined the whole thing… but, at the same time, it _wasn’t_ good that an abomination like that had popped out of nowhere and was going on a rampage. Was it the monster, this Sin, that’d somehow dropped him here on this island?

“Hey, mister… what’s your name? Where you from?”

“…Stop calling me that. Name’s Vanitas, I’m from Radiant Garden.”

For a split second, they looked pleased to be given a name. Right before their faces dropped, as soon as he mentioned his homeland.

“Huh…”

“How can you be from there? It’s been a ruin for a thousand years!”

“Hey don’t lie to us just ‘cause you’re older, ya!”

Just like when he felt he was making a little bit of progress. Returning inside the hut, Van scowled at the kids.

“Are _you_ little punks trying to pull my leg? I was there just before that thing– Sin came in and wrecked everything. Radiant Garden. I’ve lived there all my life. I play in the local blitzball team, the Radiant Tempests.”

Star player, he might have added, but was way too thrown off by this sad excuse of a joke the other two were trying to pin on him. His city, in ruins? It was the brightest city! The city that never sleeps, all lit up and hustling and bustling even at night. Sure, there would be a lot of damage after what Sin did… but just the thought of it being in ruins was enough to make Vanitas shiver.

“But… no one even calls it that anymore…”

“We learned that at school, ya! Sin destroyed Radiant Garden a thousand years ago, as a punishment for the Great Machina War. It’s been abandoned ever since, and folks started callin’ it Hollow Bastion instead.”

“So… you can’t really play blitzball there. No one plays blitz there anymore.”

Do you ever feel like someone stole the floor from under your feet? It was what Vanitas was feeling like, right there and then. Destroyed a thousand years ago…? His Radiant Garden, his home? Could it be that Sin actually brought him a thousand years into the future…? But he’d never heard of any war happening, he didn’t even know what a Machina War was supposed to be! Suddenly feeling faint, Van rested back on the doorframe, just as Sancho stuck a finger up in the air.

“Wait, I know! I know what’s happenin’, it must be the toxin!”

Sicho immediately and enthusiastically nodded in agreement, like the two of them had just discovered the cure for every disease. “Oh, that’s right! Sin’s toxin, it messes with your head!”

“The priests say that being too close to Sin is, huh… it’s like poison! There’s somethin’ that gets to your head, it does, and makes you see and hear and feel things that never happened for real. You start believin’ in those fake memories too!”

Again they were getting too loud for their own good but, this time, Van didn’t bother stopping them. Sin’s toxin… could it be? Everything he remembered about Radiant Garden, about _his whole entire damn life_ , was just a hallucination…? His friends, his mother… well, at least if his bastard of a father turned out to never have existed, this much he could feel happy about. But even the thought that maybe Xehanort was just a figment of his imagination wasn’t enough to drown the panic he could feel growing in the pit of his stomach.

“Hey, I know! Let’s take him to the temple!”

“The priests will know how to help, ya!”

Just like this, Sicho and Sancho were now tugging at him, each by a hand, and Vanitas also didn’t bother to stop them – following along as if on autopilot. Wherever this Besaid village might be, it definitely wasn’t a large settlement and it took them less than five minutes of walking to reach the temple. Even this building, that was supposed to be impressive, paled in comparison to the stadium that Vanitas could remember back home. Or back in his imagination… who even knew, at this point. They stood at the entrance, ready to venture in, when a lady’s voice coming from a nearby hut reverberated through the air.

“Sicho! Sancho! Supper’s ready and don’t you dare be late today!”

Clearly, their mother. The kids looked at each other and let go of Vanitas’ hands, already trailing back towards the temple’s stone stairway again.

“Sorry Vanitas, we gotta go! Ma said she’d put us off dessert for a month next time we were late.”

“Go in the temple, the priests will help you cleanin’ off the toxin!”

As if it was something that could be gone after a shower. For a moment there, Van was jealous of how simple a child’s mind can be. His life was simple up until half an hour ago, too. It wasn’t like he had any better option, so he decided to follow through and visit the temple. Maybe someone in there would be able to give him explanations other than his entire life being a lie… or maybe he’d be told the kids were indeed playing a prank on him, and then he’d be able to breathe normally again – and _then_ he’d go and mop the floor with the little rascals, of course, for scaring the living shit out of him like this. Vanitas wasn’t above kicking the ass of helpless children, whenever they gave him a reason to.

With a deep breath, he pushed open the large door and walked in.

The temple was an incredibly stark contrast to the village outside. It was gloomy and dark and chilly, eerily silent but with some sort of chant echoing in the background. Van walked tentatively inside, taking a moment for his eyes to get used to this dim lighting before he ended up tripping on something and/or someone and making a fool out of himself. Gradually, he started discerning the statues displayed in a circle around the room’s main area, with some villagers here and there in silent prayer. There were two doors at the back that likely led to adjacent rooms, and a stairway in between them with yet another door atop. Actually, this place was a bit bigger than it seemed from the outside.

There was also a distinctive man at the base of the stairway, dressed in some sort of intricate silky robes and sporting a dumb-looking hat on his head, and Vanitas assumed he must be one of the priests. Reckoning it was a place to start as good as any, he walked closer,

“Um…”

“Oh, you are awake – praise be to Yevon!”

Before Van had the chance to even explain who he was and what he was doing here, the man greeted him like an old friend and bowed in a manner that was entirely out of place. That was the common greeting between blitzball players, why was he even doing this in a temple, of all places…? Then again, maybe this priest played blitz. Weirder things had happened, especially in the last hours.

“Huh, yeah. My name’s–“

His sentence was cut short by another priest approaching, in similar garb but in tones of green rather than blue. Having the decency to at least give Vanitas an apologetic look, he barged into the conversation (it if could be considered one, already) and took it for himself.

“How long has it been, now? Shouldn’t we call for help?”

“You know that the precepts are very clear. Only summoners and guardians are allowed in the Cloister of Trials.”

“Yes, but it’s been almost a whole day…”

“I’ve been told some summoners spend as long as a week in the Chamber of the Fayth, before they’re able to claim the aeon. Don’t worry, my friend… he’ll be all right. He is his father’s son, after all.”

The two priests then glanced in the same direction and Van followed along with his gaze, out of curiosity. They were looking specifically at one of the statues, but he had no clue who that man carved out of stone was supposed to be or why he was important. Distracted from his initial purpose, he turned to the priests again.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no… hopefully not, if Yevon is good. Our young summoner apprentice is inside, praying to get his first aeon. It’s been a good while already, but I believe he will succeed.”

Again with the whole summoner thing, and whatever this Yevon might be.

“Listen… if someone’s in trouble in there, I can go lend a hand.”

A good intention, especially for someone who tended to not go out of his way for the sake of others – yet now the priests were staring at him as if he’d sprouted a second head.

“I’m afraid that’s impossible.”

“Only summoners and guardians are allowed.”

This was exactly why Vanitas couldn’t stand religion, at the best of times. These two were the perfect example of it, refusing to follow common sense just because one scripture or the other talked against it. Their precious summoner or whatever is in danger? Well that’s too bad, because going to help is a sin! Rolling his eyes vehemently, he watched them walking away to one of the back rooms still rambling of the same, as though they had no power to change fate. Speaking of sins, though… damn, he completely blew his chance of asking, didn’t he? Maybe he could find another priest, one that didn’t have his little holy head stuck so deep in his ass? Or maybe…

As if beckoning him, Van found his gaze drawn again to the door atop the stairway. Only for summoners and guardians, was it? He was neither, he wasn’t even sure what they actually were… but heck if he didn’t feel up for a little heresy, right there and then. Or ever, really. Wasting no more time, then, and taking advantage of the fact that the villagers were all too entertained in their praying to pay him any attention, he swiftly ran up the steps and tried the door. For something so important, it wasn’t even locked, and he had no trouble sneaking within unnoticed.

This other room was less dark than the previous, and the chant was slightly louder. Odd glyphs shone in the walls, one of them reacting when Vanitas touched it in order for the other to vanish and reveal a passage. …So they liked their magic tricks, was it? Only a little bit impressed, he continued along the sort of maze that, in the end, proved rather simple to navigate – it was just a matter of touching more glyphs and moving a couple glowing spheres around, till everything was in the right place. The final touch was a pedestal that could be pushed around… which revealed an elevator-platform-thing as odd as the rest of this temple so far, which Vanitas used without questioning it any further. A few more steps forward and he was entering what seemed to be a rather richly decorated antechamber, where the chant was loud and crystal clear.

“Who are you, and what are you doing here?”

A deep voice coming from his left startled him, as he turned to see a young man glaring in his direction. He seemed to be a bit older than Vanitas himself, probably somewhere in his early twenties – tall, dark brown hair and blue eyes, clothes somewhat similar to those of the priests but less ornated and instead complemented with pieces of armor. Was this the famous summoner that the whole village seemed to be obsessed with? Before he could ask, a second voice now coming from behind him sounded just as unwelcoming.

“Who let you in here? Don’t you know this is a sacred place?”

A young woman, probably of an age with her companion. Blue hair, blue eyes, blueish clothes… almost everything in her was a mix of blue and dark. Neither of them looked pleased to see Vanitas at this sacred place, as she’d just called it, and this fact brought him an exquisite sense of pride. His intention wasn’t to start a fight, though, and he rose his arms as if stating that he meant no trouble.

“Hey, calm down… it’s no big deal. I saw the door open and I walked in.”

It wasn’t even a lie, the door up there _had_ been unlocked. Van was just leaving out the part where the priests expressly forbade him from wandering in but he did anyway. The duo hardly seemed convinced, but they didn’t look ready to start anything, either.

“Well, you can’t be here. Go back. You’re lucky enough that you didn’t get hurt in the Cloister of Trials.”

“What, you mean those spheres and scribbles on the walls? Even a baby could waddle in here, don’t tell me you guys are having trouble because of that.”

The girl looked downright about to punch him all the way into outer space. But she must have exceptional self-control because, instead of exploding, she folded her arms neatly over her chest and kept her tone even and unaltered.

“Who told you we’re having trouble?”

“Some priests up there. They said the summoner’s been in here for quite a while.”

A sigh was what he got in response from her, as the other guy rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. Before more explanations could follow, though, a low rumble echoed across the antechamber and the three of them turned their heads in the direction of the sound – Vanitas only now noticing yet another door at the top of some more steps. This one looked rather heavy and opened in a peculiar way, sliding up through an opening… though he didn’t have much of a chance to study it, not when noticing someone slowly making their way out of that room.

It wasn’t just someone.

The features weren’t entirely known to him, but Vanitas knew who this was _– it was the angel._ Or, well… it was the person he recalled seeing at the beach, before waking up in the hut with Sicho and Sancho. The angel… no, the boy ( _goddamn it, Van, stop being awkward about a complete stranger, what’s wrong with you_ ) didn’t look too good, though. As the heavy door began closing behind him, he managed to take a few unsteady steps forward but soon was losing his balance, and about to go for a tumble down the stair. Or it would have been so, if the girl didn’t move as quickly as a bolt of lightning. She darted up the stairway and caught the boy in her arms before he could hurt himself, the two of them eventually sitting down without further incidents.

“Are you all right?”

Her tone was completely changed from the cold shoulder she was giving Vanitas half a minute ago, now sounding so sincerely sweet and concerned. She gently brushed back the boy’s blonde bangs, leaving a hand on his cheek to stroke it with her thumb.

“I’ve done it… I have become a summoner!”

For some reason, his voice made the hairs at the back of Vanitas’ neck stand up. It was a soft voice, and currently so weakened that it was barely audible over the chant that was emanating from beyond the heavy door… whatever must have happened in there, it clearly left him frazzled. Still, it carried such cheer in it that it was like, by simply listening to him, everything was suddenly right in the world.

The girl smiled brightly at the news as she pulled him into a proper hug, their other companion promptly went to join them, soon they were helping him down the rest of the steps and out of the antechamber and up the elevator… and, just like that, everyone seemed to have forgotten about Vanitas entirely. Which was probably a good thing, given the circumstances. At least he wouldn’t get lectured for being a heathen who’d so blatantly disrespected the holy precepts.

Surprises still were not over for the day, however.

Van made his own way back to the main chamber of the temple without difficulty, still mulling over the fact that the person who’d saved him was indeed the summoner, when the cheer coming from outside got his attention. The sun above seemed even brighter, as he crept his way out of the darkness of the temple, but he didn’t need long to notice the crowd that was gathering. Fishermen, sellers, children, old ladies, the local blitzball team, even Sancho and Sicho… all whispering and gossiping excitedly, as if some sort of wonder was about to happen. The duo Vanitas had just met in the antechamber was there as well, closer to the center of this improvised circle, and he didn’t fail to notice the way they were clinging to each other’s hand. They were a bit of an unlikely couple, he thought, but at the same time… what did he know. Or cared. People always say that opposites attract and all that.

Once he stopped being distracted by the smallfolk, though, and as his vision adjusted to the brightness, Van eventually came to notice what should have been obvious at first sight. These people weren’t just randomly gathered… they were gathered around someone in the center, and that someone was the summoner. Wasn’t he half-dead just five minutes ago? Right now, he looked ready to put on some sort of show… and Vanitas couldn’t help his curiosity. He quickly went down the stone steps and more-or-less politely pushed his way through, finding a nice spot at the front.

At first, it didn’t look like it was going to be that interesting. The summoner gave one last look to his friends and then stepped forward, holding an ornate staff in shades of gold and green. He then began on what seemed to be some dance… which, honestly, Vanitas couldn’t have cared less for, but even he had to admit it looked graceful. That boy moved a bit like the wind, at one point creating the illusion that his feet weren’t even touching the ground.

Either way, the dance lasted only a few seconds, before he halted at a specific pose… and, just like that, like it was the most common thing in this world, glyphs like the ones in the temple appeared on the ground and, from there, swirls of light and color shoot towards the sky. Before Vanitas could wonder what the heck those were, a ray of light came shooting down from the sky instead, turning into a… a creature shaped like a bird but not really, that’s the best way he could describe it. It landed beside the summoner and he stepped closer and, although most of the crowd were holding their breath, a few gasps of awe broke free as the boy reached a hand to start stroking the creature’s head. Like it was just some sort of grown-up pet, and not a monster that could wreak havoc upon the whole village.

Now _this_ was impressive.

Van was still trying to pull his jaw back up from the ground when the crowd erupted into cheer and celebration, the other two running over to the summoner to catch him in a hug. With another gesture of his staff, the creature returned to the sky and basically disappeared, but no one was paying much attention anymore – at this point, far too preoccupied with congratulating that young boy that, at first sight, didn’t look like he was capable of harming a fly. Never judge a book by the cover, huh?

Soon enough, the villagers forgot every other chore or boring mundane thing they had to do and, instead, began putting together an improvised feast. A large fire was started at the same spot the creature had just been at and, around it, wooden tables were being lined up and gradually filled with food and drinks. It was then again that Vanitas recalled he never got to talk to the priests about his strange situation… but, well. He doubted that, after that display, anyone would want to talk of anything that wasn’t related to the summoner, so he didn’t bother trying. Maybe in the morning he’d find some answers… and, for the time being, free food didn’t sound like a bad idea.

Still, the evening didn’t progress as smoothly as it could have. Most people didn’t pay attention to him, figuring he was just some foreigner who was visiting Besaid for one motive or the other, but Vanitas wasn’t oblivious to the whispers and crooked stares coming from a select few – mainly, the devout. Guess it was to be expected, after his little stunt at the temple? They seemed particularly keen on keeping him away from the summoner and, while he found it hilarious at first, it got old pretty quickly. It wasn’t like he was about to try and get close to the boy and then be burned at the bonfire for it so, eventually, he just found a quiet place behind one of the buildings, away from the crowd. Thankfully, this island’s weather was warm even at night, so sleeping out wouldn’t be too much of an issue.

As he was trying to find a comfortable position under a tree, though, Vanitas was caught by surprise when… something hopped on his lap out of nowhere. Squinting, because he was far away enough from the fire to not be able to notice a dark animal trying to blend in with his dark pants, he tried to hold it and was again surprised by how soft that fur felt. Was that a dog? It didn’t sound or behave like a dog… or even looked like one. From what he could see, it had four legs and some really long, pointy ears… but it didn’t seem like a rabbit, either. Whatever it might be, the vivid red eyes had no hostility in them as it stared intensely at Vanitas, and so he soon decided there’d be no harm in letting it stay for some cuddles.

“You are nicer than all those idiots, anyway.”

The little thing gave him a purr-like sound that was a lot like it was agreeing with him, and that settled it. They would cuddle for the night. Again, though, as he was trying for the most comfortable position, Van was surprised and, this time, by a voice that sounded familiar enough.

“How did you do that? I don’t think I’ve seen her warming up to anyone, before!”

Looking up, he found none other than the summoner staring down at him – or, more concretely, at the animal happily settled on his lap.

“Huh… didn’t do anything, really. She’s the one that found me.” Apparently, it was a s _he_.

“Really? That’s amazing!” Just that casually, as if he wasn’t some sort of hero around this place, the summoner sat by Vanitas’ side – still staring at the little creature. “One of the children named her Flood. She’s been hanging around the village for a good while, but she’s very distrusting. She hisses at anyone who tries to get close, even if we’re just trying to give her food.”

Van wasn’t sure what to say to any of this. Flood was already snoozing on his lap, unaffected by the reputation she seemed to have, but making friends with an animal that apparently hated everyone else in the village wasn’t even what puzzled him the most. Why was the summoner here and talking to him, when the rest of the religious floozies had already branded him as an enemy of their faith? Maybe because he was so confused, and even a little bit suspicious, the reply that came out was rather on the blunt side.

“Maybe she just doesn’t like idiots.”

Now he half-expected to be smacked by the staff that was used to summon the other monster before, or even to have the monster itself thrown at him – but, instead, the summoner laughed in a tone so gentle that, again, it was like the wind rustling across leaves.

“That’s not very nice!”

With a shrug, and still not letting his guard down, Vanitas simply murmured a _whatever_.

It seemed to be a good enough cue for the boy, as it made him shift to kneel on the ground instead, so he could do the same blitz greeting the priests at the temple had done.

“Sorry, I haven’t introduced myself! I’m the one who found you at the beach and I healed you as best as I could… then I had to head into the temple to start my test, so Sicho and Sancho offered to watch over you. I’m Ventus, but everyone calls me Ven. Praise be to Yevon, for allowing us to meet.”

There was something… unnerving about this boy. This Ventus. Vanitas immediately wanted to hate him, for being another one who was seemingly so into that stupid religion, but at the same time he couldn’t. Maybe because he’d seen a sample of Ventus’ power and that was definitely worth respecting, maybe because he’d actually approached Vanitas when the rest of his holy squad wanted nothing but to avoid him… thing was, he couldn’t hate him. He couldn’t bring himself to hate someone with such a kind, warm smile. Regardless, the frown stubbornly refused to leave his face, and he folded his arms as he offered yet another jab.

“Is it okay for you to be here with me, Ventus? You don’t think I have the plague, like the rest of your friends?”

“What do you mean…?”

“I mean that, ever since I got here, and I don’t even fucking know _how_ I got here, all I hear about is this Yevon that has to be obeyed and this flawless summoner that is you – and I’m kinda over it already.”

For some reason, this little outburst had Flood rolling over and climbing up to flop on Van’s shoulder instead, suddenly agitated. It was as if she could feel his emotions and was acting on it, and he was liking her more and more with each passing moment. Ventus, on the other hand, was taken aback by what he’d just heard.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t think I could be causing you trouble.”

Why was he even apologizing? Again, Vanitas wanted to hate him for trying so hard to be mature about this and trying so hard to be the better person… but, again, he couldn’t. One, it wasn’t Ventus’ fault that the village wouldn’t shut up about him and, two, this didn’t look like an act anyway. He sounded genuinely apologetic though he didn’t have to, to start with.

“You know what, never mind. Forgot I said anything.”

“You were there, weren’t you? When I exited the Chamber of the Fayth?”

“…Yeah. I was.”

“How come they let you in? You’re not my guardian.”

“They didn’t. I sneaked in when no one was looking.”

“…What?? Why would you do that?”

“There was talk that the summoner – _you_ – had been in there for a while, and apparently everyone was worrying about you but they didn’t have the guts to do shit about it because the precepts must be obeyed, and blah blah blah. So I just thought I might go and help, myself.”

Ventus’ reaction was priceless. His deep green eyes widened as Vanitas summed up his brief adventure, and his mouth was slowly falling agape as well – till, at the end, he looked more like a fish out of water.

“You… you did all that to help me…? But… you don’t even know me.”

“So? _You_ help _me_ , a complete stranger. You don’t need a reason to help someone. I thought a holy boy, of all people, would know that.”

The fish-out-of-water promptly changed in response to this, to something that Van would call a blend of enthusiasm and awe. A mix that he wasn’t too used to, truth be told, but Ventus was wearing it like second skin.

“You’re right! You’re absolutely right. Thank you for coming to help me– huh…”

“Name’s Vanitas.”

“Thank you, Vanitas! That’s a name I never heard before… I like it. Where are you from?”

Van allowed himself one short-lived instant of pride that his name was that impressive to His Holiness, before the question that followed returned the scowl to his expression. He knew what to say, of course, but those kids’ reaction had not been the best… what could he expect from someone so religious? Being intimidated wasn’t something that came easily to him, however (neither was to consider the consequences of his actions), so he opted for saying the truth – even if defensively.

“I’m from Radiant Garden. And, yeah, I already got told that it’s been in ruins for a thousand years and that I’m hallucinating because of a toxin and what not – don’t bother. I dunno what to tell you. I _am_ from there, I was there just before that Sin monster swallowed me and spat me out here. I was just getting ready for my blitz match, I was talking to our team’s manager… and it just happened.”

Having blurted all of this out at once, Vanitas made a pause to breathe in at the end. Ventus did look stunned, no surprises there… but what he said as reply, _that_ was surprising.

“You play blitzball? That’s so cool!”

“I– …huh. Yeah. I do.” _…Wait, what?_ That’s what he took from that?

“What’s your team called?”

“The Radiant Tempests… I’m the left forward.”

“Oh, so you must score a lot of goals! I’d love to see you play, sometime!”

Van had to make himself stop, much as he’d have loved to keep bragging. Why was Ventus not even questioning the fact that he was from Radiant Garden…? Why wasn’t he repeating the kids’ tale about the war and the city being destroyed? Why was he… believing Vanitas?

“Hey, hold on… are you mocking me?”

“What? No… why would I mock you?”

“Why are _you_ not giving me the same talk about the toxin and my city being in ruins and all that? Sancho and Sicho didn’t believe me, and they must’ve spread the rumor because a lot of people are giving me these sickening pitiful looks… why would _you_ believe me?”

Ventus shifted to sit cross-legged again, holding back his answer a little longer. Whether on purpose, to keep mocking him, or instead to truly consider what to say, Vanitas couldn’t tell.

“I’m not sure… maybe I want to believe you.”

“And why’s that?”

“You don’t sound like you’re lying. And…”

The summoner’s expression swayed, now. The smile was still there, but it’d become kinda… sad, in a way. Wistful. Almost nostalgic. Almost like whatever he was about to say affected him on a very personal level.

“You know… that monster that brought you here, Sin – Sin is Spira’s sorrow. A thousand years ago, a dreadful war happened between Radiant Garden and Bevelle. Radiant Garden was famous for the powerful summoners, far more powerful than any summoners nowadays… but Bevelle eventually emerged victorious, by making use of the forbidden machina. Radiant Garden was destroyed and Sin was born in the aftermath of this carnage, to be our punishment and the reminder of our sins. Until we atone, by following the teachings of Yevon, it will continue to devastate Spira. The ruins of Radiant Garden were considered holy ground after the war, and eventually that place was renamed Hollow Bastion. Us, the summoners, we’re the only ones who can face Sin… by going on a pilgrimage, training to be able to summon the Final Aeon. It has the power to defeat Sin and to bring the Calm back to Spira. And the end of the pilgrimage… it ends at Hollow Bastion. So, maybe that’s why… I would like to believe that you come from a place that is different than that. That you come from a Radiant Garden that is still wonderful as the books tell it to have been, where war never happened.”

Vanitas listened in utter silence, running a hand over Flood’s back who’d meanwhile calmed down and returned to his lap. All of this was… it was a punch straight to the gut. There was a lot he still did not understand, like what the heck was a Final Aeon and what was a machina and why they were forbidden, but… something about the way Ventus told this tale had left a hand squeezing at Van’s throat. Such a tragic war, something that’d happened at the place he’d always called home… how could that be? Why couldn’t he remember anything about it? Sin was real, this much was undeniable… so did this mean that _his_ Radiant Garden… wasn’t? That he really had hallucinated the whole thing, his entire life? But then… where was he from? Who was he?

“I’m sorry that you have to go through this.” Ventus’ hand went to find Vanitas’, giving it a gentle but reassuring squeeze. “It must be scary, not knowing what happened and not knowing what’s real… and it must be very lonely. But remember: you are not alone.”

…Right. Not sure if he wanted to scoff at the cliché little speech or if he’d rather keep enjoying the warmth of that hand, Van shrugged and did neither of those. “Anyway– you sure have guts, going for that big lump like that.”

“I’ve decided to become a summoner a long time ago. Like my father before me.”

“Does he live here, too?”

“No… he died, ten years ago.”

“…Oh. Sorry ‘bout that.”

“It’s all right… I am very, very proud of him. My father died for the people of Spira… he’s the High Summoner Eraqus. He defeated Sin ten years ago, and brought us back the Calm.”

Van couldn’t help but frown, now. First of all, his own relationship with his father had ever been disastrous, so he couldn’t relate to that much… but the things that Ventus was saying didn’t really add up. “How come he defeated Sin if it’s still around?”

“Sin… reappears. Several high summoners have defeated it in the course of the past thousand years, but it reappears again after some time. Sin will only truly be gone when we atone for what we did.”

Again with the religious bullshit. This time, Vanitas didn’t hold back his eyeroll. “What’s the point, then? If you’re–“

“Please don’t tell me it’s not worth it.”

Being interrupted by someone as polite and composed as Ventus was not something Vanitas had expected, and so he made no attempt to resume the rant he’d been about to go on. Not when there was suddenly so much fire, so much conviction glistening in the boy’s eyes.

“Even if Sin returns… if I can defeat it, I will bring the Calm back. For some years, people will be able to sleep peacefully at night, without having to worry if their home will be destroyed and their loved ones will be killed. Even if it’s only for a short time… it’s worth it, it’ll always be worth it.”

Without even trying to, Ventus had just skyrocketed in Vanitas’ personal consideration – still with no patience for the religion talk, but he could certainly admire someone so selfless and so determined. Van would likely never forget his own horror when seeing Sin for the first time, just a few hours prior… If that abomination could be gone, even if for a time only, of course it was worth it. Shifting awkwardly, he patted Ventus’ fluffy blonde head even more awkwardly so.

“…You’re right. It is. And I’m sure you can do it, just like your dad.”

“You really think so?” The smile was back in place, and Van thought he looked much better like this.

“’Course I do. I saw that– …huh, the thing you summoned early on, that was neat.”

“Hey, don’t call her a thing! She’s an aeon and her name is Valefor.”

Well, at least now he knew what an aeon was. It’s the _things_ that summoners summon.

“Whatever. My point is, you’re powerful as hell. If you keep training, Sin won’t stand a chance.”

Ventus was positively beaming at the compliment but, before he could reply, a female voice coming from the public end of the road chimed in and cut him short.

“Ven? Where did you go?”

“…Oh. It’s Aqua.”

It was the girl from the temple, wasn’t it? Same voice, it was easy enough to remember. The summoner looked sheepish all of a sudden, like he’d been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to do, and hurried himself to stand back up and dust off the back of his clothes.

“Sorry, I have to go. Everyone wanted to talk to me at the feast… I’m so tired and it was starting to overwhelm me, so I ran away for a bit. Good thing I found you here, I really enjoyed our chat!”

Vanitas didn’t bother to point out that someone as important as a summoner who’s about to go out and fight Sin _should_ have the right to tell people to shut up, especially if they were being pushy. Despite everything, their talk was ending on an unexpectedly nice note, and he didn’t feel like ruining it.

“No problem. And… good luck on your trip. Journey. …Thing.”

“ _Pilgrimage,_ you mean?” With a grin of amusement that suited him as well as the sweet smile, Ventus was already stepping back to the road but not before one final remark. “If you’re still here in the village tomorrow, we can talk more. I’d love to hear about your Radiant Garden!”

“…Yeah, sure. I’ll be here.” Where else could he go, really?

“Awesome! Good night, then, and sleep well.”

“You too, Ventus.”

“Ven! You can call me Ven.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, Soraaly here! :3
> 
> First of all, let me thank you all so much for the wonderful welcome this fic has had!   
> I'm overwhelmed and I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it!
> 
> Also, I kinda forgot to point this out at the first chapter, but... at some specific points, I get a bit extensive in explaining the FF lore - like talking about summoners, about the fiends, etc. This is because 1) Van technically doesn't know of any of this, so in my head it makes sense that Ven would explain it to him. But also because 2) I want everyone who reads this fic to enjoy it, even if they aren't familiar with FF X or FF X-2, so I want to properly explain details like this that are important for some parts of the story. Hope I'm not boring anyone too much! xD
> 
> Other than this, hope you guys enjoy the nice and calm of this chapter... because, coming the next one, stuff is gonna start picking up!
> 
> Happy reading ♡

_“Are you having fun?”_

_“So much! And the fireworks are gorgeous…”_

_“You know what else is gorgeous?”_

_“What?”_

_“You.”_

_Your whole face is suddenly burning as brightly as the explosions of color in the night sky. He can make you blush so effortlessly that, half the time, it’s infuriating – the other half (the much, much bigger half), you melt like butter during a hot summer day. Like right now. Smiling so widely that your cheeks almost hurt, you lose yourself in his beautiful golden eyes for an instant longer, before cupping his face to lose yourself in his lips, next._

_“Look who’s talking!”_

_“Just stating the truth.”_

_Infuriating, see? He always wants to have the last word on everything, and usually you let him – because you love that little smug smirk he puts on, every time he makes his point. Taking another kiss for yourself just for that, just because you can, you then snuggle some more into him. It’s a bit of an odd position, admittedly, considering you are both sharing a tree branch and you’re nestled on his lap but also half-sitting on said branch at the same time, and your arms are around his waist while one of his own is protectively draped over your shoulders, and every time you perk up to kiss like this you’re certain that you’ll both end up smacked down there on the ground… but, somehow, it’s working. And that’s all you need._

_He’ll always be all you need._

_“Fine, since you’re feeling so wise today – then can you tell me what I’ll be doing tomorrow at the temple? The maester scheduled a meeting, again.”_

_“Probably just some more non-sense about the Bedore contraptions.”_

_Despite the lovely moment, you can’t help your sigh of worry. “I… really don’t like the way they’re treated. Bevelle treats them like slaves.”_

_“Your beloved tutor isn’t a saint, either.”_

_“I know… I wish Master Yu didn’t rely on machina so much, either. It’s not like he needs it… he’s the most powerful summoner we’ve had in a long time.”_

_“Don’t worry, you’ll get there.”_

_“That’s not what I mean… I don’t care for power. I just–“_

_“–You just wish you could do something to help.”_

_He can also always make you laugh as easily as he makes you blush._

_“Did you take the day off to tease me??”_

_“It’s not my fault you’re predictable, my love.”_

_“Oh, now I am predictable! Great! Must be a sacrifice for you to put up with me, Mister Star Player of the Radiant Tempests.”_

_And, yes, you are pouting on purpose, because you know it always lures some more kisses your way. It works yet again. He also always says that your pouty lips are your secret weapon, more devastating than any aeon._

_“You know me – I’m a man of many virtues. I love helping the poor misguided souls.”_

_“Yeah? You should tell that to the whole world, then. What a martyr you are, for being with someone like me.”_

_“Fair enough.”_

_He doesn’t give you chance to tease back this time, leaning even closer and so close that his lips are practically touching your earlobe now._

_“I am a martyr for all the things my lover makes me endure on a daily basis. Terrible things… He eats like a fiend, he drools in his sleep, he is so easily distracted that I’m always worried I’m gonna lose him somewhere when he trails off to pet a cat. Though this last one is kind of acceptable, cats are neat. But… I’m also the fucking luckiest man alive. That I have, all for myself, someone so brave, so kind, so selfless, so beautiful inside and out. He’s the other half of my heart. He’s my light.”_

_“Why are you whispering that to me…?”_

_“Because you’re my whole world.”_

_More fireworks go off above and it’s a perfect match to what’s going on in your chest, right now._

*****

“Spira to Lord Summoner Ventus, please come in!”

“…Huh?”

Ven blinked a couple times fast, realizing he’d somehow spaced out while having the cup of persimmon tea halfway to his lips. Terra laughed, glad he’d finally managed to get the younger one’s attention.

“We were starting to worry you’d turned to a fayth.”

“…Sorry! Did you say anything?”

Aqua laughed as well, but she reached over to gently ruffle his hair. Sometimes, Ven believed this was her favorite thing in the world to do, given how often she’d do it. And, in turn, she’d tell him yet again she’d never met anyone with hair as fluffy as his. It was a win-win situation, really.

“Are you sure you got enough rest? You’ve been so distracted since you woke up.”

“Yeah, I’m fine… I was just thinking about a dream I had.”

“Ohhhh, do tell! Nice dream?”

“Yeah… I mean, I _think_ it was. I can’t remember much of it… only that I was somewhere and I was with someone. But I have no idea where that was or who that was… but I woke up feeling really good about it. Like it was some sort of very happy memory, that made my heart feel so warm.”

“Aw, sounds like it was lovely. Maybe you’ll remember, eventually.”

“And, whoever that person is, if they want to take you out they’ll need our permission first.”

It was Ven’s turn to laugh, playfully rolling his eyes as he took a big chunk out of his piece of bread and got to chewing. Spell casting left a constant hungry hole in your belly, something he and Aqua knew very well at this point, and he only expected it to grow more intense now that he’d started summoning.

“Thanks guys. This way, at least one of us will have a decent relationship.”

“Hey!”

Terra mock-glared at him, exactly one second before joining in on the laughter. As if to prove his point, though, he hurried with leaving a cute little kiss on Aqua’s nearest cheek. This made Ven’s grin widen, in awe and amusement at the same time. They were so perfect together! Sometimes, he even felt a little bit jealous… knowing that he’d never get to experience anything of the like. For a summoner to have someone fall for them, that was probably the only thing in Spira more cruel than Sin – for all the obvious reasons. But that was okay. He’d made up his mind a long time ago and had never had any regrets, and it wasn’t about to start now.

“Might as well walk out and give you guys some privacy.”

Now both of them turned tomato-red at the same time, and Ven mentally patted himself on the back for such a brilliant comeback, as he got up and snuck one final blueberry cake in his mouth – the whole thing at once, momentarily turning his face into a pufferfish. Whoever watched his graceful dancing and summoning, at any point, would never have guessed.

“Ventus!”

“Just kidding!” It also wasn’t polite to speak with your mouth full like this, but he always felt at home with Aqua and Terra. Ever since his father’s death, they’d become like a real big brother and big sister. “I gotta hurry anyway, I want to pray before we leave.”

Turning around, Ven headed for the hut’s front door but stopped as he got there – recalling something else he’d been meaning to talk about. A topic that he knew was going to be a bit more touchy and that had some chance of not going his way… but there was nothing like trying, right? Taking in a deep breath, he glanced back at his guardians once more.

“Um, also… I was wondering… Maybe we could ask Vanitas if he’d like to come with us?”

As expected, the mood in the room went for a 180º spin.

“That guy? Why would he come along?”

“It’s just… I was thinking, if we at least get him to Luca, maybe someone will recognize him. He plays blitzball, so–“

“He _says_ he plays blitzball.”

“The Radiant Tempests, of all teams. A team that, if it ever existed, it was a thousand years ago.”

Ventus sighed, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. “I really don’t think he’s lying.”

“Ven…” Aqua sighed right back and twice as loudly – as if breakfast had suddenly become a sighing contest. “You are too trusting, and there are plenty of people with bad intentions who’d take advantage of that. Especially if they know you’re the son of Lord Eraqus.”

“I… I also don’t think he has bad intentions. He made friends with Flood!”

“The little one that hangs around the village?”

“Yeah! She never gets close to anyone… but she was sleeping on his lap last night, I saw it!”

Choosing not to question what their summoner had been doing with a potential delinquent last night during the feast, Terra kept his arms stubbornly folded.

“So we’re supposed to trust him, just because he gets along with a fiend? I don’t think that’s the message to take home from that, Ven.”

“Fine, if you don’t believe it’s true… then, have you considered it’s probably because of the toxin? Why else would someone say they’re from Radiant Garden?”

_Because they have bad intentions,_ Aqua almost said out loud, but held back. It _was_ true that Ventus had a heart as golden as his hair, always willing to see the good in everyone… and it was also true that he was about to start carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, for the sake of trying to save this same world. Would it really be so terrible, if they let that Vanitas boy tag along for a while? She and Terra would definitely keep an eye on him, and if that meant Ven had reasons to smile while he still could… then it’d be more than worth it. Standing up, she stood behind Terra and left a gentle but firm squeeze on his shoulders – as if saying _let me handle this_.

“You’re not wrong in that, Ven. It _can_ be the toxin. It can be that he’s not lying and we’re overreacting, because we want to protect you.”

Terra immediately tilted his head back to scowl at her, and it was in times like this that Aqua was really convinced that Ven had learned how to pout from Terra.

“And you are not wrong about Luca, either. The tournament will be soon, if he really plays for one of the teams then no doubt he’s gonna find someone who knows him, there.”

“Then…?”

The hopeful look on Ven’s face was enough to finally melt the last of Terra’s resolve. Joining in the sighing contest himself, and easily taking the title of champion, he flopped back in his seat and let the back of his head bump on Aqua’s belly.

“I get it, I get it… can’t win against you both when you team up against me. But I’m warning you: if he starts trouble again, Sin’s gonna be the least of his worries.”

Ven beamed at that, clapping his hands together in enthusiasm. “Thank you, thank you so much!! I love you guys! I’m sure he’ll appreciate it… he’s all on his own, I can’t even imagine how scary and lonely that must be.”

“He looks pretty tough to me.”

“Well, you can look tough _and_ be soft at the same time. You’re the best example of that, Terra.”

Laughing, Ven immediately ran out of the hut before his friend’s revenge could catch up with him.

*****

This time, he didn’t roll of the bed to fall on his face – which was already progress, in Van’s book. Maybe because he’d not slept on a bed to start with, but he chose to ignore that detail as he got up to stretch. Flood stretched along, wiggling that cute little body of hers, and Vanitas took a moment to finally properly look at her under the morning sunlight. She _was_ an odd one… and he could see why the villagers thought she was scary, even if she was about the same size as a regular cat. If nothing else, for those bright red eyes that seemed to pierce right through your very soul. Somehow, this only made him fonder of her, so he didn’t mind that she seemed to be following him once he went for another stroll around the village.

Would today be the day he’d finally get some answers? Or, well… maybe that wasn’t the issue anymore. His talk with Ventus – _with Ven_ – last night had been clear enough. He didn’t understand why or how it’d happened, and he much less understood the link between Spira and his Radiant Garden… but facts were facts. He was here, now. Not there. Maybe he’d never be there again. The only mildly remotely plausible solution Vanitas could think of was to find Sin again, and hope he’d be warped all the way back, this time. If it worked one way, it might work the other…? Or maybe he was just in denial and lying to himself and refusing to accept the obvious.

Sighing, he decided to focus on the practical problems first – namely, the rumbling in his stomach. He doubted free food was gonna happen again, especially with the lopsided glances some of the villagers were still throwing at him, and he had a grand total of zero gil in his pockets, so… a more creative approach was in order. Creative and simple. There had to be fruit trees somewhere outside the village, right? Hell, he’d go and try to catch some fish himself, if he had to. Flood seemed to be in perfect agreement, considering the way she’d just climbed up his leg and perched herself proudly on his shoulder again, so they started on their way.

Nature wasn’t something Van was too used to, admittedly. Radiant Garden was as urban and technological as a city can get, and finding food already prepared and ready to be put in the microwaves was much easier than coming across actual greeneries or fruit. But climbing trees was exactly what being a pro athlete was for, right? Which was what he did as soon as he found one, and it was like luck was finally returning to his side – because it happened to be full of ripe pears. Not his favorites but beggars can’t be choosers, so he was quick to start stuffing his face as Flood hopped back down and wandered away. Was she going to hunt her own breakfast? He didn’t even know what she liked to eat, so he figured he might as well let her take care of herself for now.

And it could have ended like this. It could have been just a perfectly peaceful, uneventful morning… but, of course, it wouldn’t be. No longer than ten minutes had passed when Vanitas noticed some sort of commotion nearby. Peeking from the branch he’d sat himself on, he couldn’t see much… but a flock of birds was flying away, startled, and a soft rumble had just shaken the ground and the tree itself, and soon his curiosity was getting the best of him. Could it be Sin? That big, ugly thing had certainly not been so gentle, last time… but it might be worth investigating, nonetheless.

Hopping down pretty much like Flood had done before, Vanitas followed the path going up the hill, passed by a waterfall that was actually quite gorgeous to look at, and eventually found the source of that growing ruckus. First thing he saw was another big, ugly thing, though not nearly as big as Sin – it was birdlike, if you looked at it from the right angle, though by far not something you’d wanna keep in a cage anywhere near you. It was picking a fight with something else from the looks of it, and Van was ready to take this for local wild animals having a go at each other and to keep minding his own business… when that something else caught his attention.

It was unexpectedly familiar.

It was… _wait a minute,_ wasn’t this the thing that Ventus had summoned outside the temple?? Yeah, yeah it was! What was her name again…? Violet? Valerie? Forget the name, what’s she doing out here away from her summoner? Until he realized that, nope, she wasn’t – the summoner was right beside her. The damn ugly thing was so large that it took up almost all the space in Vanitas’ field of vision, but there was no mistaking that mop of golden hair.

While Van was still trying to process what was happening, one of the aeon’s smacks hit as hard as it did gracefully, and the monster stumbled back and landed with another earth tremor. The aeon gave it no chance to rest and unleashed a series of quick attacks, by flapping its wings and sending gust after gust of wind at it, and eventually the monster fell over for good and began disappearing in a swirling mass of small lights.

Well, breakfast had suddenly and unexpectedly just gotten a lot more eventful.

“Can’t believe you took that thing down on your own!”

Ven, who’d been distracted caressing Valefor’s neck before dismissing her, immediately turned around with wide eyes. “…You scared me!”

“ _I_ scared you? Look what you just did!”

Snickering at that, now that his heartbeat was returning to normal, Ven sent the aeon away before anything else and walked closer – and Vanitas couldn’t help but notice the odd way in which the summoner held his staff, because he was holding it backhand. That couldn’t be practical in a battle… but, then again, he’d just been proven entirely wrong.

“Had it coming! I didn’t start the fight.”

“What’re you doing here, anyway?”

“I came to pray. There’s a monument at the summit, where everyone prays before leaving Besaid. It’s for good luck during a boat journey.”

“Why would anyone need luck for that?”

“Well… maybe we don’t, during the Calm. But it’s become important again.”

…Oh. Of course. Sin could probably lurk underwater, too. Realizing he’d, for once, been incredibly rude without meaning to, Van shoved his hands at the back of his head and awkwardly looked away.

“Anyway… you sure kick a lot of ass, for someone so small.”

“Hey! I’m almost as tall as you are!”

If he was religious, he’d thank Yevon for being able to so smoothly get the chat back on track. Since he wasn’t, Vanitas looked at Ven again, with the smug smirk back in place.

“Yeah, but you look all dainty and delicate like a flower. Whoever thinks they can get their way with you is in for a damn surprise.”

Rolling his eyes, though he was smiling as well, Ven dismissed his staff as well and folded his arms. “Is that a good or a bad thing?”

“Guess it depends on who you ask. To me, it’s a good thing. Means I don’t have to worry that any fuckers will try and get funny with you. Actually–“

Noticing another of the trees nearby, Vanitas climbed it as easily as he did the first one, and stood on a branch so that he could pluck a peach to toss down back at Ventus. The summoner gasped quietly, not expecting that, but ran over to catch it before it could hit the ground.

“What’s this for?”

“A reward for not taking anyone’s crap. That ugly monster included.”

This made Ven laugh, in a way that left little crinkles at the corners of his eyes – and also left Van thinking he’d never seen anyone cuter in his whole life. Even if that life did turn out to be just a hallucination born from Sin’s toxin.

“I think it learned the lesson. They’re not very common around here, anyway.”

“They aren’t?”

“No, Garudas are indigenous to the Mushroom Rock – quite far from here. But they’ve been showing up, lately… makes me wonder if maybe Sin’s blowing them away over here.”

Van also had no clue about the life and habits of Garudas.

“Do you guys always give names to monsters?”

“They’re not really monsters… not as in wild animals, if that’s what you’re thinking they are. These are fiends.”

“…Pretend I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

With another quiet laugh, Ven nodded. “Fiends are the spirits of the dead who linger in the living world. When a person dies, they must be sent to the Farplane in order to rest in peace – this is one of the tasks that summoners do. If they aren’t sent, their soul wanders aimlessly, envying the living… and eventually that envy turns to hatred. They use the pyreflies to manifest again, in distorted forms. Each fiend is a reflection of the person they were in life.”

“Pyre…flies? Are they like fireflies?”

“No, they aren’t a living being. They’re… a part of nature, that’s the best way to describe them. They’re a bit like Spira’s life energy, as everything that lives is made of pyreflies. The fiends, us… aeons, as well. They’re the little lights you can see when I summon, or when a fiend is defeated.”

Oh, so that’s what they were! One mystery solved… only a thousand of them left to go through.

“You know a lot, Ven.” _But, somehow, you’re not annoying to listen to. I quite like it._

“I have to, as a summoner. And as a white mage. Can’t help anyone if I don’t know how my magic works and why, can I?”

Vanitas was about to question this white magic further, now, but yet another commotion suddenly interrupted them. And at the center of it… was no other than Flood, this time. She was surrounded by three monsters – well, fiends – and, while they were much smaller than the one Ven had brought down, they still looked vicious enough. Without a second thought, and without allowing Vanitas even a chance to blink, Ven ran over and made his way past the Dingos, startling them enough to be able to get to Flood. Momentarily forgetting she hated everyone in the village that wasn’t Van, she gladly jumped into Ven’s arms and huddled up.

And now there was a problem to be dealt with.

Freeing a hand in order to materialize his staff again, Ventus stepped back as he bit the inside of his lip. Would he be able to hold Flood and summon at the same time, and fast enough so that the Dingos wouldn’t get to them first? They might be small, but he knew from self-experience how agile these dog-like creatures were… even Terra had trouble hitting them, at times. But it was the only option, wasn’t it? And if he got a few bites out of it, well… that’s what he had Cure spells for. As long as they didn’t touch poor Flood, trembling against him, that’d be good enough. And so he was about to start–

–when Vanitas landed in front of him and, just like that, one of the Dingos fell over with a groan and began fading into pyreflies. Next second, Vanitas was jumping at another and slashing at it with something Ven could not see yet, actually moving so fast that the summoner was having a bit of trouble to keep up. That done, he lunged for the last fiend and, with a midair combo of slashes that was just as spectacular as the ground one, defeated it as well. Like it was easy. Like he wasn’t using a tree branch for a weapon, as Ventus could now clearly see.

“…That was amazing! I didn’t know you can fight!”

Truth be told, Van hadn’t known either. All he’d known, still on top of that tree and watching as Ven was running off probably to get himself killed or at least seriously injured along with Flood, was that he had to do something. And so he’d ripped off the thickest branch at arm’s reach, and then acted based on instinct only. Somehow, it worked.

“Well… I’ve had my fencing classes.”

In the days he’d not slept in, or been too lazy to go. A blitz player must stay fit, after all, and hitting things was always something Vanitas was glad to do. Fencing was the best of both worlds and, ironically, it was saving his ass now in a completely new world too. Leaving the fiends to disappear by themselves, he turned to Ven and took a good look at him from head to toe.

“Are you hurt?”

“Nope, all good! You came in just in time, thanks.”

Flood didn’t need anything else to basically fling herself at Van, hiding inside his shirt. Hissing at stupid villagers was one thing… but fiends trying to have her for a snack was just too much! This made the two boys laugh, breaking the last of the tension.

“I take back what I said, though. Maybe you shouldn’t be out here on your own.”

“I _can_ take care of myself… Maybe I’m not good at physical attacks, but my aeons will keep me safe when I need it.”

“You only have one.”

“But I’ll have more! I have to pray at every temple in Spira, in order to complete my pilgrimage. Only then I will be able to pray for the Final Aeon.”

Vanitas would have loved to stretch his point further, and also to possibly comment on how attractive Ven was when he was being defiant like this, but the local fiends didn’t seem interested in giving them a moment to breathe. More pyreflies were already gathering, and getting out of there might be in their best interest.

“How ‘bout we continue this later? Preferably, when nothing’s trying to chew on us?”

Agreeing immediately, Ven nodded – but didn’t leave before going back to the last tree, in order to carefully take the peach back after having dropped it for the sake of helping Flood. That done, they thankfully made it to the village without further incidents and without the need for further battles.

“When you said last night that we’d talk more, I wasn’t expecting something like _this_.”

Stopping by the item shop to catch his breath after so much running, Ven laughed.

“At least it wasn’t boring!”

“That’s one way of putting it.”

“Actually, that reminds me… Come with me, I got something to show you.”

Waiting for no response, Ven took Van’s hand in his own and started running again, this time down the road and over to the temple, which earned both of them a few questioning looks along the way. Not that Vanitas minded it, he didn’t mind the stares and he certainly didn’t mind that other warm hand. As they reached the temple, Ven led them in but made a brief pause to give the Yevon greeting to one of the statues.

“So… why are these guys important, again?”

“These are the statues of the high summoners who have defeated Sin. And this one… is my father’s statue.”

Oh, good… look at him, asking all the wrong questions again! You go, Vanitas.

“…Got it. You gonna have a statue, too?”

“Only if I defeat Sin… that’s how you become a high summoner.”

“Then you got this in the bag.”

Ven gave one of his sweet smiles but didn’t answer, and instead led them into the back room at the left of the stairway. He knocked on the door and then tentatively pushed it open to peer inside, while Van peered over his shoulder himself. The room had half a dozen kids poring over the table in the middle, filled with books and scriptures, and they were dressed in a fashion similar to the priests. Ven walked further in and gave them the same greeting he’d just given to the statue, and all of them promptly stood up and did the same.

“Good morning, everyone. I’m sorry to interrupt your study, but… Could you give me maybe ten minutes? I have something to talk about with my friend.”

“Of course, lord summoner!”

At least they were well-raised enough, Van thought, even if seeing young children dressed up like that was kinda disturbing. It was like they were trying to brainwash them already, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Ventus had been the same. Once they were out and the door was closed behind them, he took a quick look around out of curiosity. There was a shelf nearly doubling over with books and more documents, a few boxes stacked besides it, an old chest, a smaller table (where Ven was just placing the peach) with candles burning and also a stick of incense that had the whole room smelling of some flower or the other… and, by the opposite wall, a bed and a nightstand.

“What’s this room for?”

“It’s the acolytes’ library, and it’s also used as infirmary sometimes.”

“Oh, so that’s what the bed’s for. I was wondering.”

“Actually… that’s my bed. This is also my bedroom. But, of course, I let them use it when there’s need.”

As if this was the most normal thing in the world, Ven casually walked over to said bed and knelt on the floor beside it, looking for something that seemed to be stored under it.

“…You live here?”

“Technically, I live with Terra and Aqua. I’ve been staying with them ever since my father died and they found me in Bevelle. But when I started training to become a summoner, I spent most of my time here, in the library… So, at some point, the priests were kind enough to just let me stay over. In exchange, I became the acolytes’ tutor. Guess they’re gonna have to find someone else now, though.”

Van wasn’t sure what to say to that. Yesterday, he’d gotten the idea that summoners were their own equivalent of a blitz star, what with being so famous and probably having everyone else to cater to their every whim… And maybe they were, because in fact he only knew _one_ summoner. Yet Ven apparently led such a humble life, if this small excuse of a room was really all he’d been given.

“You’re about to go out to fight Sin and save all their asses, and still they make you work here in exchange for a bed?”

“That sounds really mean when you put it like that… I don’t mind helping with the children, it’s a lot of fun.”

“…You’re too nice, you know that.”

“In fact, you’re the second person telling me that, today.”

Looking proud of himself, for what he’d just said and for what he’d just brought out from under the bed, Ventus sat now on top of it. On his lap rested another box, a long one, that revealed a beautiful sword within as Ven opened it. With his eyes slightly wide in awe, Vanitas sat beside him to have a better look.

“Whoa… that’s really cool.”

“My father named it Wayward Wind. It was his blade. Unlike me, he could summon _and_ fight with a sword. It was the only thing left behind, after his final battle with Sin… We were lucky to retrieve it.”

Ven’s tone had grown quieter, fragile as crystal, as he told the tale and carefully pulled the sword out of the box. It _was_ a gorgeous weapon indeed, in tones of black and beige and gold, with a small keychain dangling from the handle in a shape that was unfamiliar to Vanitas.

“Go on… give it a try.”

Blinking, Van gave the summoner a puzzled look, but he did seem like he meant it – and was already holding out the sword for him. Van took it just as carefully, studying it from up closer before he got up and experimented with the weight. For a real sword, it felt incredibly light. He tried a few experimental slashes then, also paying attention to not just accidentally ruin anything in the room. The sound it made as it cut through the air was also beautiful.

“Better than a tree branch, isn’t it?”

Chuckling, Van stopped and held it now above him, to watch as the light of the candles flickered along the blade.

“It’s freaking amazing. I’m glad at least you have something this nice to remind you of your old man.”

“Vanitas, I’d like you to have it.”

It was a really good thing Van had brought the sword down already, or else he might have dropped it on his face.

“ _…What?_ ”

“It’s no good to me. I tried learning how to use it, but I’m really not cut out for that. Terra said I should stop before I ended up chopping of my own legs… I’m a summoner, not a warrior. And I don’t like that I keep it in a box all the time, it’s too beautiful for that. If you have it, at least you can show it the world again.”

“But… This was your father’s–“

“And I’m sure he’d be happy if you have it. He’d like you, if he could meet you.”

Vanitas could feel his knees going weak for an instant. What could he even say to this…? He’d known this boy for a day, not counting their meeting at the beach, and… not only Ven had been impossibly kind to him from the very start, now he was willing to give him such a stunning gift.

“But…”

“Come on, please! Accept it? Please? If you’re coming with us, you’re gonna need to stay sharp! Fiends outside of Besaid will surely be much stronger… and you can’t fight them with another wooden stick.”

“I’m… I’m going with you…?”

“…Oh. I didn’t explain, did I?” Looking sheepish all of a sudden, Ventus got up and put on his most composed expression, hands clasped at his front, before bowing before Van. “I would be honored if you would come with us all the way over to Luca! Aqua and Terra already agreed to it.”

Van felt the overwhelming need to sit down, before _he_ ended up being the one chopping off someone’s legs in accident. And, yes, he had no idea what a Luca was or where it was, but his brain wasn’t even acknowledging that for the time being.

“You… want me to go with you?”

Ven glanced up from his bow, smiling all over again. “Yes, I would love that!”

“…Why? You barely know me, half the village thinks I’m a liar or worse, your friends probably hate me and don’t trust me at all–“

“Aw c’mon, Vani! I didn’t fight with them early on for you to now tell me this!”

“What did you just call me…?”

“Vani – I think it’s a cute short version of Vanitas. But if you don’t like it, I’ll stop.”

“…No, it’s okay! I just– …no one ever called me that before.”

“Does that mean you’re coming, then?”

Seriously, how do you say no to this? Ven might as well have been asking him to waltz straight into Hell and, with the way he was doing it, Van would probably do it gladly so. Finally laughing and shrugging the surprise and unnecessary tension away, he nodded.

“’Course I’ll go. It’s better than staying here, that’s for sure.”

“Great, that’s so great! That’s also why I wanted you to come… Maybe someone in another city will recognize you, or maybe… maybe you’ll find a way to return to Radiant Garden. Who knows, right?”

“Mhm… And, if nothing else, I’ll keep you safe. Using your dad’s blade.”

“You know what, that’s even better! You can be an apprentice guardian.”

“Guess it’s a deal, then. When are we leaving?”

“The ship for Kilika should be here this afternoon. I still have to finish packing and saying goodbye to everyone, anyway.”

They both exchanged a nod but, before ending the chat and getting to business (not that _he_ had anything to pack, literally), Van had one last thing to ask.

“Ven? You… really fought with your friends because of me?”

“I prefer to call it _peer pressure_. I’m quite good at it – have you seen how adorable I am? These big green eyes, the rosy cheeks, the blonde hair? I’ve been pulling this on them ever since I was little.”

Vanitas couldn’t have described him better, even if he tried.

And he really couldn’t blame the other two for falling for it, either.

It’d just worked on himself.

*****

The ship was honestly a bit of a let-down, compared to the luxury Vanitas could remember from the ones at Radiant Garden, but it was nice enough to travel in. A good number of the villagers had gathered at the port to see off their summoner, including all of the acolytes, some of them even making offerings for the journey, and that had been nice to watch. More and more, Van was convinced that Ven deserved every good thing in this world. Every token of appreciation and gratitude, whether it came from presents or simple words alone. There’d also been a lot more tears than he’d expected… but he figured that Ven’s pilgrimage would be a long endeavor. Probably, he wouldn’t come back home in a while.

On the other hand, matters between him and the other two guardians were… acceptable. Even if Van had no doubt they were being decently nice to him only for Ven’s sake. Terra was particularly mistrustful and silent, but Vanitas couldn’t deny how impressed he was after seeing him fight on the way towards the port – his large blade sliced across the fiends like they were made of paper, incredibly powerful even if a bit slow. Aqua was a black mage, as she’d explained herself, and she’d been the one teaching Ven to start using his own magic. Ventus meant the world to the both of them, it was clear to see, and Vanitas could at least respect that. So, in the end, it’d been working well enough for all of them, so far.

Other than his father’s blade (as if that gift alone already wasn’t far too precious), Ven had also gotten Vanitas some new clothes, more appropriate for their journey. Overalls really seemed to be Besaid’s thing, so he’d gotten a pair of black ones that he easily customized more to his liking – chopping off the ends in an asymmetrical way, so that the right leg, that reached now roughly below his knee, was longer than the left one, which was at mid-thigh length. Unlike the villagers, though, Van had also opted for a shirt underneath – one that was a blend of black and red, with a deep V cut that revealed most of his chest and loose sleeves reaching to the elbows. Black gloves and black boots completed the look, along with his favorite necklace, his silver-colored belt, and a piece of armor along his left arm that matched the ones that the other two guardians wore. With all of it in place and his new shiny sword in hand, Van could almost pass for a native Spiran. Almost.

And it wasn’t even on purpose, but his black-ish, dark-toned clothes were a nice opposite match for Ven’s brighter ones. As if they were the darkness and light to each other.

It seemed like the air of the sea could make you quite philosophical, too.

And it could make you quite tired, Van realized, after taking a nap he’d never intended to. You know when you say you’re gonna close your eyes for five minutes, and then you wake up three hours later? That was exactly it. The sun was already going down when he was finally up again, he could see through the window of his cabin, but there was still a while left to go – according to Aqua, they’d only be getting to Kilika in the morning. The heavenly smell of food cooking was hanging in the air and had taken over the entire boat, so Van figured it was a time as good as any to go find some dinner.

As he returned outside to the deck, though, something else in the air caught his attention – not a scent, but a sound. A melody. Someone singing.

_I know that you are something special  
To you, I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

Why did it sound so familiar…? Following the song, he continued along to the boat’s stern.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Maybe he hadn’t been so far off, calling Ventus an angel when first they’d met – that’s what Van was thinking now, as he realized who was singing. The summoner was on his own, near the rail and seemingly watching the sun descending in the horizon, and his beautiful voice blended in perfectly with the wind and the sound of the waves crashing against the hull.

_You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Maybe he should walk away? Ven probably thought no one was watching, and he might get flustered if he was caught like this… but, perhaps selfishly so, Vanitas found himself walking closer instead, till he was standing just a handful of steps away from the other boy.

“You never stop surprising me.”

As expected, Ven stopped singing and immediately turned around with a look of surprise.

“…And _you_ really like startling me, don’t you?”

“Can’t say that I don’t.”

Grinning at the clearly fake glare he was getting now, Van closed the distance between them and sat himself on the rail, facing the inside of the ship.

“Never heard that song before.”

“It’s… just an old one. I don’t remember when I learned it, but it’s like I’ve known it my whole life. It always helps me feeling better when I’m upset.”

“Why are you upset?”

“…I’m not. I meant it as in _if_ I was upset.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

Ven just smiled at that, lowering his gaze.

“I’m just… a little homesick, I think. I don’t know… when I’ll see everyone again.”

That was a perfectly valid reason, Van thought, and one he could relate to.

“Guess I know how you’re feeling.”

“You miss home too, right? You know…” Making a brief pause, Ventus walked closer to the rail as well, leaving his hands over the edge as he leaned in to watch the sea below them. “I didn’t mention it last night, but there’s another reason why I believe you do come from Radiant Garden.”

“And what’s that?”

“Someone else once told me about it, when I was little. That… it’s the most beautiful city in the world. All lit up, even at night… with a great stadium, where great blitzball tournaments are held and the stands are always full.”

“…How do you know that?”

“A man named Xehanort told me. He was my father’s guardian.”

It was only due to a random miracle, possibly a random blessing of Yevon, that Vanitas didn’t topple right off the rail when hearing that name. Hopping off before it did happen, he rested against the rail instead, folding his arm with a sudden angry frown.

“Are you fucking kidding me… of all the names to have.”

“Hmm…?”

“Xehanort… that’s my old man’s name, too.”

“Really?? Do you think it’s the same–“

“No.”

“But it could be–“

“It isn’t! Shut up about it!”

The sudden outburst caught Ven off guard and made Van regret being such an ass even before he was done saying the words, but there was no taking them back now. Fucking Xehanort… ruining his life even here. Even in a literally different world.

“…Anyway, it’s just the same name. It can’t be him.”

“Why not?”

“He died, ten years ago. He disappeared off the coast of Radiant Garden one day, and the body was never found.”

“Oh… I’m… I’m sorry to hear that…”

“Don’t be. I fucking hated him, anyway.”

“Vani…”

“I’m okay. I really couldn’t care less.”

“It’s not that, I just– You said the body wasn’t found, right? So, you guys assumed he died at sea… but. What if he didn’t? What if… he ended up here, just like you?”

This was why hopping down from that rail before he could fall off was the best decision Vanitas had ever made in his life. Not sure if this prospect made him wanna laugh or cry instead, or maybe both at the same time, he frowned at Ven.

“There’s no way…”

“But… I met Xehanort ten years ago, too. It was right before my father left on his pilgrimage, maybe a week at most. I don’t really remember how he came to meet my father and we didn’t get to spend a lot of time together, but he’d always talk about Radiant Garden. Everyone thought he was crazy because of it… but I really loved listening to his stories, he was so fun to be with.”

Fun to be with. His father. _Xehanort was fun to be with._ Yeah, that didn’t sound right at all.

“How can that even be? How could he have gotten to Spira?”

“Well… you’re here, aren’t you?”

Ven really should be forbidden from smiling sweetly at people who were trying so hard to stay mad and throw a tantrum.

“…Whatever.”

“Aren’t you being a bit too harsh on him?”

“Not even close. You didn’t know him like I did. You don’t know the things he would say… and do.”

“No… I guess I didn’t. He was always so nice to me.”

“Yeah, to me he was always the fucking shittiest dad you can imagine.”

Ven’s quiet laughter made Van scowl deeper – especially when he wasn’t done complaining.”

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, sorry… It’s just– _you really do have a potty mouth._ ”

Whether Ven said this on purpose to lighten the mood or not, it did work. Laughing a bit too, Vanitas unclenched his jaw and rolled the stiffness off his shoulders. If Xehanort truly was alive and somewhere in Spira… well, he’d deal with it when he got there. If he ever did.

“My humble apologies, Your Holiness. That was, indeed, quite rude. I shall refrain from such vulgarities in your holy presence, henceforth.”

Finishing with a very dramatic bow, Van then offered out his arm.

“In the meanwhile… how ‘bout we go back in and grab some food? I’m really _fucking_ hungry.”

Wasting no time, Ven retributed with a bow of his own, before taking Vanitas’ arm – as he leaned closer to him and also rested his head on his shoulder.

“Lead the way, Sir Guardian!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS - A virtual cookie to all of you who see what I did there with Ven's song lyrics :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Soraaly here! I hope you are all great! ♡
> 
> Remember I told you guys, in the last chapter, to enjoy the peace while it lasted? You're about to see why!  
> Buckle up for feelings, in a few whole different ways and contexts :D
> 
> Honestly, if I had to pick the star of this chapter, I'm gonna say it's Flood.
> 
> Happy reading!

_You remember the first time you met him._

_You remember the complete and utter mess your life used to be, to say it in nice words. How you used to have no purpose, other than to feel angry, get piss drunk, smack something and/or someone till that anger shushed enough to let you sleep, wake up feeling like you’re the most worthless piece of shit on this earth, rinse and repeat. You remember how there was no escaping this cycle, no matter what you tried._

_Radiant Garden seemed like a city as good as any to drink yourself to death at._

_You remember how much you hated the monks and priests back then, and this is the one thing that hasn’t changed ever since. You remember snorting in disdain at the flowing silky robes of the summoners, thinking the bunch of them looked like peacocks prancing around thinking they were better than everyone else. You remember everyone else treating them like they_ were _better than them, too. You remember particularly hating this Master Yu Something-Or-The-Other, mostly because his face was all over the neon signs. Even the ones at the stadium. If you are going to mix up summoners and blitzball, what the hell is wrong with you._

_You remember the precise moment when some idiot who was running down the street crashed right into you, how you lost your balance, how you dropped the half-empty bottle and how it crashed against the pavement. You don’t remember falling on those shards but you must have, because you remember the pain flaring up your hand and arm, even if dulled by the alcohol in your system. You remember looking at it while still slumped down, and how vividly that red glistened under the artificial lights dotted along the street._

_Radiant Garden is the city that never sleeps._

_“I’m so sorry! Are you all right??”_

_You remember a voice, so soft even when it sounded so concerned. You rolled over with a groan and he was staring down at you, his expression tense with worry. Before you could get your brain back to work in order to give him a reply, his hands hovered over your wounded arm and you had to shut your eyes at the sudden bright light. Just like that, your pain was gone and so were the cuts and slashes, and you asked the only dumb thing that could be asked at the moment._

_“Are you an angel…?”_

_You were convinced of it back then, you still are nowadays._

_“Sorry to disappoint you… but I’m nowhere near that.”_

_You remember getting lost in that smile for what was probably an embarrassingly long time, and you remember how everything suddenly changed as you noticed what he was wearing. A stupid flowing silky robe. Of course… if he could heal you with magic, he was obviously one of them. You remember how hard you tried to hate him._

_“Didn’t ask for any help.”_

_You remember how his expression shifted, along with your own brusque change in attitude. You expected and wanted him to provoke you back, give you an excuse to turn it into a real fight. Instead, he bowed his head in apology._

_“I’m… I’m really sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. Is there anything else I can do for you?”_

_“Yeah, you can fuck off and leave me the fuck alone.”_

_You remember feeling that was too much of a dick move, even for you. You remember acting on instinct and grabbing his wrist as he was about to get back up, and you remember blaming it on everything you’d had to drink._

_“Why in such a hurry, anyway?”_

_“Um… I’m late for my training. My master is very keen on punctuality.”_

_“You’re a summoner.”_

_“Apprentice summoner, really.”_

_“You really gotta dress like that?”_

_“…What do you mean?”_

_“I dunno– that just looks really fucking stupid.”_

_You remember expecting again that the argument might escalate, even if you weren’t so sure anymore that you wanted it to happen. Instead, he made no comment and kindly helped you back up. You remember noticing the bright green of his eyes, the way his blonde bangs framed his face perfectly as he moved, the softly colored freckles scattered over his nose and cheeks. You remember also noticing that he was a bit shorter than you, probably some two inches, and you remember thinking that height difference would be perfect for you to lean down and kiss those velvety lips. And, of course, you remember mentally kicking yourself for even thinking about it._

_Who the hell kisses a summoner? Or apprentice summoner, even?_

_“Do you need help going back home?”_

_“Don’t have any home here.”_

_“…Oh.”_

_“Aren’t you late, anyway?”_

_“I am… but now I have a good excuse. I’m helping you.”_

_“…You’re really fucking weird, y’ know that.”_

_You remember the precise moment when he glared at you for the first time, the way his lips curved into an almost-pout. You remember wanting to kiss them even more, just for that._

_“Well, and you are very rude, mister! And what a potty mouth you have, really.”_

_You remember the precise moment when he made you laugh for the first time, even if unwillingly so. How easy it was, despite how you’d been scraping at reasons to hate him. You remember him picking up some books you’d never even noticed he’d dropped, you remember leaning down to pick up the last book yourself, somehow managing to not fall over again in the process. He practically yanked the book out of your hand, then, but made himself bow politely nonetheless._

_“…Thank you. Have a nice day. And please stay out of trouble!”_

_You remember how he left after that and resumed running down the street, how ethereal the white silks flowing around him made him look, how you suddenly realized you’d not asked his name. You remember wondering if you’d ever see him again. You remember thinking of asking around for the place where apprentice summoners went to train._

*****

For an instant, Van couldn’t tell if the loud crashing noise that’d just jerked him awake had been real or a part of his dream. It was morning already, he could see through the window… which meant they must be arriving at Kilika Port soon. His heartbeat wasn’t done returning to normal when a second crash came, and cleared up all doubts. Rushing out of the cabin and down the corridor, he noticed the very obvious screams and cries coming from above, as well as the dangerous manner in which the boat was now swaying. Some other passengers were leaving their respective cabins as well, in a mix of confusion and fear and astonishment… and, as the first hushed whispers were spreading, Aqua pushed open the door leading to the deck with a loud slam.

“Sin’s attacking! Everyone stay down there, it’s safer!”

Then she disappeared back out again, and Vanitas was overwhelmed by the sudden stupid urge to laugh. Sin… Sin was out there, under there, somewhere there. Was he going back home…? Or was he going to die, here in Spira? Quickly pulling himself together, because this certainly wasn’t the time for daydreaming, he echoed Aqua’s words and helped a couple persons back to their cabin, before running out to the deck.

Matters didn’t look too good, to say the least.

The ship didn’t seem about to sink, fortunately, but nothing looked exactly stable, either. The deck was dripping water everywhere, which had him then noticing the large waves furiously breaking against the hull. Terra, Aqua, and Ven were doing what they could to help the remaining people get down to the cabins, save for the few brave sailors that continued their respective tasks to ensure the boat stayed afloat. Vanitas didn’t need a reminder of how easily a creature as huge as Sin could snap that boat in half like a twig, but Sin sadistically reminded him anyway.

Another crash, this time violent enough to nearly make him lose his footing and fall over, and suddenly a gigantic fin emerged far too close to the ship – there was no doubt who it belonged to. Trying to ignore the ball of panic growing in his chest, Van ran over to the guardians in time to hear Terra’s also not so cheerful remark.

“We can’t fight it here… Our weapons don’t reach!”

Van immediately understood that. He might have been the fastest man in the world, and Terra might have been the strongest, and still that didn’t change the fact that they would need to be close to the fin in order to attack. Aqua materialized her staff, clutching it tightly against her chest.

“We have my magic…”

“That won’t be enough.”

“We have to do _something_.” Ven made himself heard then, sounding oddly tranquil given the situation. Maybe because he knew the time for real panic had yet to come. “Sin’s heading straight for Kilika… if we don’t stop it, the village will be destroyed.”

A heavy silence fell on them, for the next seconds. Was there a worse feeling than knowing you’re so completely helpless? It didn’t last long for Ven, though. He stepped forward and away from his friends, and performed the movements needed to summon Valefor. Promptly, the aeon was descending from the ironically sunny skies above, hovering near him.

“We can at least buy some time. If we keep it distracted… maybe it’ll focus on us and forget about Kilika.”

By far, the worst plan Van had ever been offered, and yet it was the only one they had. It was either attempting to engage that monster, or watch idly as it reigned destruction on so many innocent lives. Aqua didn’t need more than that to step forward herself and closer to Ven, already prepared to begin her spell casting, and Terra and Vanitas nodded to each other. Maybe the two of them couldn’t fight, but they could be the support team.

For a while, it actually seemed to be working.

It was obvious that lower-level spells and even the aeon’s attacks were little more than scratches on Sin’s fin, but it was fulfilling the purpose. Sin was gradually moving slower, and at some point it must have changed directions, because the fin did a sharp turn. It could have been a good sign… if it wasn’t for the fact it crashed against the boat, and this time shook it so harshly that the four of them fell over in one way or the other. Falling right on his butt in a very embarrassing manner was the least of Van’s worries, though – because, as he did, he watched in shock as poor Flood was thrown across the deck and actually over the rail, falling into the sea.

…How was she even aboard?? She must have followed Vanitas all the way in, from Besaid, and he hadn’t even noticed… And, while he might have been flattered, in any other situation, right now he felt his heart sinking along with her. Without a second thought and without hesitation, he didn’t even register Terra yelling at him as he dived over the rail himself. The water was clean but had turned into a hellish mess of waves and foam, which made it hard to look around. She couldn’t be too far… and this was exactly what a blitz player’s lungs were for, so Van kept swimming deeper and deeper. And he might have actually thanked Yevon for once, the moment he noticed Flood trying to move in his direction. He didn’t even know she could swim, either, but he was surely not about to question it. For the first damn time since he got here, Spira’s oddities were working in his favor.

Van was already swimming to the surface with Flood tucked away safely in his arms, not sure of how good her capacity to breathe underwater was, when a low growl followed by a rumble stopped him in place. Oh, he recalled this… he recalled this very well. Was he about to be swallowed by Sin again…? There was no telling, however – because, next thing he knew, everything had gone dark around him. Dark and silent and still.

This time, he was aware he was dreaming. The Radiant Garden he saw surrounding him wasn’t real… just a dream. Still, he walked down the street. There was the stadium, and the coffee shop where he often went for breakfast, and his home further down. People passed by him, laughing and chatting, talking on the phone, listening to music, silently mulling over everything they’d have to do for work today. It _was_ like being back… but Vanitas knew he wasn’t. And he knew that maybe he would never be, again. He continued walking down the street, towards the light… and woke up to the sound of Ven’s voice.

“I will defeat Sin… I _must_ defeat Sin.”

Slowly, Van blinked his eyes open, and noticed the still bright blue sky above him. Beautiful and peaceful, like nothing at all had happened. He noticed Ven’s features as well, so evidently strained with sadness as he gazed towards the horizon, and felt Ven’s fingers running gently through his hair. He had his head on Ven’s lap, while lying down on what was left of the ship’s deck. Somehow, they were still sailing towards Kilika, though Van dreaded getting up to look around. Maybe because of that, he made his hoarse voice work again in order to ask about something completely different.

“Where’s Flood…?”

As if on cue, the cute little thing jumped on his chest immediately, nuzzling under his chin. Ven glanced down and offered them both the best smile he had at the moment.

“You saved her… but, please, _never_ scare me like that again.”

“And Sin?”

The summoner didn’t answer this time, and instead glanced over ahead of him again, and Van gently shoo’d Flood away in order to sit back up. The boat had been left wrecked enough after that last smack… but it was nothing compared to what he could see by the shore. Either Sin or the giant waves, or both, had hit the village brutally, and what was left was a desolated pile of destroyed buildings, flooded roads, random objects and pieces of furniture and debris and bodies floating around idly. With an invisible hand squeezing viciously at his throat, Vanitas found himself thinking of what Ven had said during the feast. _Please don’t tell me it’s not worth it._ Of course it was worth it… If people could live not constantly fearing something like this might happen again, even if only for a limited time, it was fucking worth it.

Only now he was realizing what Sin’s sorrow was truly about.

And only now he was realizing what summoners truly were up against.

Summoners were Spira’s only hope.

*****

The ship arrived at what was left of Kilika Port less than ten minutes later, and Ven was the first to head out, approaching a small crowd nearby.

“Hello… I am Summoner Ventus, of the island of Besaid. If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the Sending.”

What was that, again? Oh, right… something that summoners did to make sure the dead could rest in peace, right? Honestly, Van was surprised he still remembered – maybe if Ven had been his teacher, his grades back at school would have been a lot better. The villagers seemed quite pleased with that offer, and soon they were leading Ven along the winding wooden passage over the water.

“You can go look around while waiting, if you want.”

Van pursed his lips, not sure if he was interested in that. “The Sending… what’s it about? What does Ven have to do?”

Aqua smiled, in a genuine manner that she’d not done towards Vanitas before. “Maybe he isn’t wrong, in insisting that you’re not lying.”

“…Well, I’m not. Can I watch this?”

“Come along.”

Terra had nothing to object, apparently, so the three of them followed the wooden path as well. It ended in a platform leaning into the water, with several bodies, wrapped in different types of fabric and covered in flowers, gathered all around. Vanitas found a quiet spot for himself, not really wanting to cause a mess by trying to squeeze through the people that were watching, and waited.

It wasn’t long before Ventus stepped forward along the wooden platform, holding his staff backhand in that quirky little way that he always did. Van noticed he was barefoot and had to wonder if he was about to go into the water as well… only to have his jaw dropping when seeing him walk _on_ the water, instead. Was that also a summoner thing, or was he an angel for real…?

No chance to keep wondering, because soon a chant was filling the air and Ven began on his dance. It was the same chant that Vanitas had heard at the temple in Besaid, now coming from the villagers who’d gathered to mourn their loved ones… it must be some tradition common to all followers of Yevon. It didn’t really matter to him, not with the way Ven was moving. Van already thought that the movements to summon Valefor were graceful and elegant, but nothing could have prepared him for what he was presently watching.

The way Ven was moving his arms, his feet, his staff, his whole body… it was, without question, the most beautiful display Vanitas had ever seen. The water itself seemed to resonate with it, gentle ripples forming and spreading under the summoner’s feet, as the lights – no, the pyreflies – began leaving the bodies and swirling in the air. Van could hear the soft crying of the villagers closer to him, some others crying louder and sobbing, some trying to console others. Ven danced, and mothers held children who’d lost their father. Friends held friends who’d lost a lover. Big siblings held little siblings who’d lost their parents. _Spira’s sorrow_ , he thought, as the pyreflies swirled around Ven and ascended, and the flames burning at the torches nearby turned blue for a moment. The villagers kept singing and Ven kept dancing, and now the water itself swirled under him and pushed him further in the air. As the last pyreflies flew up towards the morning sun, the water gently let Ven down again and he finished.

It was done, apparently.

It was still the most beautiful thing Vanitas had ever seen, and now also the saddest.

He hoped that Ven would never have to do it again.

As some of the villagers began dispersing, having to go take care of the living now that the dead were at peace, Terra and Aqua went to meet Ven halfway through the wooden road. Aqua promptly caught him a hug and Terra mussed his hair affectionately.

“I hope… I hope I did okay.”

“You did very well. We’re so proud of you.”

With his own voice about to break, despite keeping his composed expression, Terra cupped Ven’s cheek to brush the dampness away with his thumb. “But no tears next time, hmm?”

Ven laughed weakly, nodding.

Van hoped that there would never be a next time.

*****

Unsurprisingly, the visit to Kilika Temple was pushed back to the next day. Sin’s attack had left as many dead bodies as it did injured people, and Ven refused to leave before he was done healing every single one of them. Knowing better than to argue with that, Aqua and Terra got busy helping around as best as they could, as well, and Vanitas did the same. There were houses to evacuate, food to salvage and store, debris to start cleaning… The best way to deal with destruction was to begin rebuilding anew immediately, after all. Even Flood wanted to help, though for the most part that meant making friends with the monkeys that had fled the Kilika woods to find refuge at the village. No one really bothered to stop her, especially because their cute shenanigans provided a very welcome distraction to kids and grown-ups alike.

Vanitas barely noticed time going by, with so much to do. After dinner, kindly offered by the inn keeper to the lord summoner and his guardians, he flopped on the mattress he’d also been offered somewhere along the floor and passed out almost immediately. A sleep without nightmares, which was an accomplishment in itself after such a day… Still, as he woke up, the sense of dread lingered in his chest.

It was still the middle of the night, he could see through the gaping hole left across the inn’s roof. The village was mostly quiet, save for some noises of reconstruction echoing in the distance, but Van found himself too restless to fall back asleep. He opted for a walk, instead, and exited the building (if it could still be called one, half-wrecked that it was)… and wasn’t too surprised to find Ventus walking out of the house that used to be the market and, for being the largest in the village, had now been turned into an improvised infirmary.

“How’s it going?”

“Good… well, as good as it can go. At least, all the serious wounds have been taken care of.”

Ven looked downright exhausted, after having spent all day – and, apparently, all night so far – healing and treating as many people as possible. For a moment, his eyes actually fell shut and he swayed in place, though Van’s quick reflexes caught him before anything worse could happen. Tucking the summoner’s fluffy head under his chin, he gently stroked up and down his back a few times.

“Hey… how about a break? You really look like you need it.”

“I still have some things to finish…”

“Ven, I didn’t see you around for dinner already.” And he’d seen the half-hilarious, half-terrifying amount of food that Ven could pack away, back in the boat. Vanitas actually was surprised he’d not crashed from low blood sugar at this point. “Can’t help anyone if you faint on them, can you? They’ll probably think you’re pretty rude for that.”

The summoner’s slender form shook gently in his arms, with a tired laugh, and that’s how he knew he’d won that battle.

“Fine… you’re right. Wanna come with me?”

Of course he did. If nothing else, to make sure Ven wouldn’t pass out on the way back to the inn, or slip right off the wooden road and drown himself accidentally. What would he tell to Terra and Aqua, after that? Despite the late hour, the staff were more than happy to provide for the summoner, and soon the two of them were sitting face-to-face at a table filled with modest, but wonderfully smelling food. Ven shoved the first portion in his mouth and practically moaned in delight, and Van couldn’t honestly say he minded that at all.

“Oh, I was _starving_!”

“And yet you wouldn’t have thought of actually eating, if it wasn’t for me.”

“…I was busy.”

“You should never be too busy to take care of yourself.”

Ven basically hid his face into the bowl of noodles, in response to that, and Van also didn’t mind the cute cherry-pink blush spreading across his freckled cheeks. …Wait, what? Blinking, he leaned closer and actually stared for some good five seconds or six.

“…What?”

“You have freckles!”

Ven laughed, already pushing another generous chunk of bread into his mouth. “What’s so special about that?”

“I dunno… it’s really cute. Just when I thought you couldn’t be cuter.”

Thankfully, Ven managed to not choke… but cleared his throat and began chewing slower, anyway. The blush also grew darker for a moment. “A lot of people have freckles.”

“Yeah, but I don’t care about a lot of people.”

“…Anyway. What’re you doing awake at this hour?”

Vanitas leaned back again, not wanting to make Ven push his face into the bowl till he drowned _there_ , instead, but did absolutely nothing to hide his own smirk of amusement. He wasn’t even sure why he was enjoying this little exchange so much, as it’d started in a rather innocent and unplanned way… but, if it could grow from there, then he definitely wouldn’t be the one to stop it. Somehow, Ven acted like he’d never flirted with anyone before, and Van wouldn’t mind teaching him a thing or two about it. For the time being, he grabbed one of the rice cakes for himself.

“I woke up and couldn’t fall asleep again.”

“Can’t blame you… it was a terrible day.”

“You think Sin is still nearby?”

“We can never really tell for sure. Usually, when it strikes, it’s already too late.”

Not a pleasant thought to have.

“Must be tough… living like this. Always in fear.”

“Mhm… I really, _really_ wish I could do something to help.”

“Ven… c’mon. You’re kidding, right? You’ve healed practically every single person in this village. You did the Sending. What else could you have done, go out and fight Sin with your bare fists?”

“Thank you, Vani… I know. But it’s still hard. It’s hard to watch so many people dying, so many people grieving…”

It dawned on Van, then, that he’d been lucky in a way – since he’d passed out while trying to save Flood, it spared him from watching what’d happened next. Ventus likely had watched the village being destroyed in real time, right in front of him, without being able to do anything to stop it. Shifting uncomfortably, he folded his arms.

“I… can understand that. It is. It fucking sucks. It’s fucking unfair. But some things in life are just like that. Sometimes, you can’t do anything about it. Sometimes, you can’t save everyone. But that doesn’t mean that still saving as many as you can isn’t important. Even if it’s only one person that you’re helping.”

Ven looked thoughtful for a moment, now chewing on a whole carrot like it was nothing – which, again, might have been hilarious, if it wasn’t for the situation. But soon he was easing into a smile. “You’re right. Doing the best we can is always the best choice.”

“Good. Then stop pushing yourself so hard, or I’m gonna have to start smacking you for it.”

“How mean! You’re supposed to guard me, not smack me.”

“I am a man of many talents. I can do both.”

The late-night meal continued on a lighthearted note from there, as Ven practically inhaled all the food till every plate, bowl, and tray was left empty. Summoners eating like monsters of the depths must be a common thing, because the inn keeper didn’t look surprised in the slightest as she came to announce they’d prepared an actual room for the lord summoner – and not just a mattress on the floor. Ven looked unsure, nibbling at his bottom lip.

“I… wanted to go back to the infirmary, still.”

“What did I say about smacking you, Your Holiness?”

That settled it. The two of them left for the assigned room (which, really, was nothing out of the ordinary but, in such context, was the greatest luxury to be offered) and, despite Ven claiming he’d only rest for a bit, the exhaustion of the day and now this big meal clearly had other plans for him. They sat on the small bed for a short while, continuing their chat, but it wasn’t long before Ven’s head was going to snuggle on Vanitas’ nearest shoulder… and it was even faster that he stopped replying, having fallen asleep. Van sustained that position for a few more minutes, not wanting to accidentally wake him, but apparently there was nothing to worry about – this boy slept as heavily as he ate. He pulled their boots away, because the bed might not be the best but there was no need to get it dirty, and tucked Ven in. Then he sat on the floor himself, leaning against the side of the bed, and got ready to return to sleep as well.

That’s how Ven found him, waking up in the morning. This portion of the inn’s roof had been spared from damage, but the light coming in trough the window was enough to make him roll over with a long yawn. Gosh, he’d _really_ needed that nap… His body still felt sore a bit all over, after the strain of using so much magic, but he felt a lot more rested and even in a better mood. Noticing Van’s slumbering form at the edge of the bed, though, he smiled and brought a hand up to caress the other’s hair.

“Can’t believe you slept on the floor for me, you silly…”

Clearly, the morning was starting all too idly, and that tranquility ended sooner rather than later.

“Ven? Are you awake?”

Aqua’s tone was gentle, as was her knocking on the door, but Ven almost fell off the bed. …What would she think if she walked in and found Vanitas there?? A bit too frantically, he started shaking Vanitas awake.

“Vani, come on! You have to go!”

…But go where? There was no leaving through the door, and this was the inn’s second floor, so jumping out of the window also wasn’t a smart option.

“Ven?”

“…Aqua! Hi! Just a moment, I’ll be just a moment!”

At this point, Ven wasn’t above slapping his guardian awake, but thankfully it wasn’t necessary. Still groggy, Van found himself all but being shoved under the bed all of a sudden.

“I’m sorry, please just stay there and be quiet!”

“Wha–“

No time. Ven thanked Yevon for the long covers that perfectly hid the sides of the bed all the way to the floor, and prayed some more that, for some reason, Aqua wouldn’t feel the need to go and peek there. He then finally opened the door, looking more like he’d just finished a marathon rather than fresh awake.

“…H-hello! Good morning! How are you??”

Aqua blinked a few times in confusion. She’d expected to find the summoner still fast asleep, after having worked so hard the previous day… but, instead, Ven seemed like he’d accidentally jolted himself with a strong Thunder spell. “…Good morning. I am okay. Are _you_ okay?”

“I’m fine! I’m great, thank you for asking! Sorry I took so long, I– I… I was looking for the key, that’s it!”

“What key?”

“The key to unlock this door, I couldn’t find it anywhere!”

“Ven, I didn’t hear you unlocking the door before you opened it.”

“…You didn’t? I mean– I didn’t…? I mean… that’s _exactly_ what I mean! I thought I needed the key and I was looking for it all over, till I finally realized I hadn’t even locked the door! Silly me, I know…!”

The nervous laughter did very little to help his case but, luckily, Aqua didn’t feel the need to press the matter. If Terra had taught her anything, when they were younger, it’s that puberty could turn boys into idiots, at times. For their own special motives. Instead, then, she did her favorite thing and ruffled Ven’s hair.

“Well… I’m glad you solved that! Either way – I came to tell you that breakfast is served. Terra and I will be around helping some more, so you take as long as you need. We’ll be ready to leave when you are.”

Ven nodded almost vehemently, closed the door again a little too fast, and then all but slumped back against it with a deep sigh of relief. He hated lying like this, let alone to one of his best friends… but it’d been for the greater good. Right…? Forgetting about it for the time being, he knelt by the bed and lifted the covers, peeking under it.

“All clear… you can come out.”

Vanitas inched out as well as he could, without smacking his head anywhere (as he had, when crawling under the bed), and finally stretched himself. At first, he’d admittedly not been too pleased with being tossed around like that, let alone into such a cramped space… though, as the chat with Aqua unfolded, his amusement quickly took over and was now shining as bright as the sun outside.

“Can’t believe she actually fell for that.”

“I know… I thought my whole face was going to fall!”

“Sooooooo… your big sister wouldn’t be happy seeing another guy in your bed?”

“…I don’t think she’d be happy seeing _anyone_ in my bed.”

“What, so you can only sleep with someone after getting married and all that?”

Just like that, Ven’s face was as red as a tomato. He turned around and busied himself with making the bed. “What sort of question is that?? I’m not getting married…”

Of course, Van was nowhere near done. “Well, good luck with that, then. Hope you find someone who won’t mind being tossed under the bed or into the wardrobe, every time you guys kiss.”

“I– That… that’s not gonna be a problem, anyway.”

“You sure about that?”

“I never even kissed anyone!”

That was like dropping a silence grenade in the room, for the next few seconds. Ven was tugging at the covers so intensely that the bed was actually shaking and squeaking in place and, after the initial astonishment, Vanitas reached over to take the summoner’s hands in his own to make him look back at him.

“Is that true?”

“…Yes.”

“I can teach you.”

Again silence, but now of a much different kind. Van wasn’t even sure why he’d said something so bold and so potentially stupid, but he wasn’t about to take it back. Ven’s face had gone from tomato to fluorescent strawberry, but he also did not feel the urge to decline the offer that he knew for a fact he should be declining. He should actually be pushing Vanitas out of the room, saying that it was for his own good. Instead, he watched as Van was leaning closer into him, still holding his hands, wearing a smile that was as cocky as it was helplessly attractive… and, before he realized what he was doing, Ven was leaning in as well. He closed his eyes and was already parting his lips in anticipation–

–When a ruckus suddenly coming from behind them nearly had him jumping out of his skin. Both of them turned at the same time, incredulous, to find Flood and one of her monkey friends in some sort of playfight that’d just knocked the jar down from the small wooden table at the corner. It wasn’t broken, but there was still water now splashed all around and flowers scattered.

“Yevon save me… what are you little rascals doing?? We can’t go around making a mess in a room that isn’t ours!”

To say the moment was ruined would have been the biggest understatement ever since the days of the Great Machina War. Clearly, said rascals weren’t even caring, because they continued bouncing off each other despite Ven’s rather feeble attempt at a scolding – up until the moment Van grabbed them each under an arm. Ventus hurried to salvage the poor flowers, and put the vase back in place.

“They probably climbed in through the window…” And, man, did they have the worst of timings.

“Y-yeah… _Well._ Aqua said breakfast’s ready, s-so… I’ll see you around? I should actually go shower before anything else. If I show up at the temple like this, the priests will probably take me to the exorcism room rather than the Cloister of Trials.”

Saying this, Ven hurried out of the room and Van was left with two unexpected children to care for. Bringing Flood up to eye level, he couldn’t help the glare of frustration.

“See what you’ve done? You’re supposed to be on my side!”

*****

Even if nature wasn’t really his thing, Van would be the first one saying that the forest at the outskirts of Kilika was impressive. There was a clear path for travelers, since in order to get to the temple going through the woods was mandatory, but it wasn’t a completely linear one and had a few twists and turns among the trees. The native fiends were also different than those at Besaid, but the four of them had no trouble making their way through. At the other end of the woods, a large set of stone steps marked the entrance to the temple. Though, as they were about to start their way up, two other boys darted past them – followed by a girl with beautiful blue eyes and red-colored short hair, who paused to offer them an apologetic smile.

“Sorry… they’re always racing like this, to see who gets to the top first.”

Aqua gave back a smile of her own. “Are they trying to be like Lord Ohalland?”

“They wish!”

Everyone laughed, except Vanitas – who had no idea who that was supposed to be. Noticing it, Ven began explaining. It was actually the first time the two of them were talking again, after the events of that morning.

“Lord Ohalland defeated Sin 230 years ago. He was the third high summoner to bring the Calm, and was also a blitzball champion. It’s said he used to train here, running up and down these steps.”

“Really? That’s actually kinda smart.”

“Pretty cool, huh? He’s a legend and an inspiration to all of us in Kilika! Though, sometimes, I wish those two wouldn’t get so… excited about it.” Snickering, the girl then bowed her head respectfully. “My name’s Kairi, it’s nice to meet you.”

They were about to introduce themselves but the other two boys were already rushing back down, stopping nearby. From the look on their faces, it wasn’t hard to guess who the winner was.

“Really Sora? You lost _again_?”

“Now this week’s score is 5-1.”

“I almost had it this time! Tomorrow I’m winning, Riku!”

With a pout, Sora shoved his hands at the back of his head, and Van had to snicker to himself at the choice of clothing. He looked quite young, possibly even younger than Ventus and himself, but he was still surprised that someone at this age willingly chose to go around in a flashy red jumpsuit. That and the borderline ridiculous, big yellow shoes, though his two friends had something of a similar size. Maybe it was just the fashion trend around these parts.

The taller boy was interesting as well, mostly because of his silver-colored hair… and eyes that were of a green different than Ven’s, with an exquisite sort of swirl around the pupils. That and either he was incredibly perceptive or Vanitas was terrible at being inconspicuous, because his staring did not go unnoticed.

“What? Never saw an Al Bhed before?”

“…A what?”

With the mood suddenly growing awkward, Ven was quick to step in. “Are you guys from around here? It’s our first time in Kilika… I came to pray at the temple.”

“Oh! Are you a summoner??”

It did work, and it must also be world record for two people becoming best friends after having known each other for less than two minutes. As soon as he heard about the temple, Sora was beaming.

“I’m training to become one, too! How many aeons do you have? Where did you do your training? Who’s your favorite high summoner?”

Riku was now clearly resisting the urge to facepalm, and Kairi actually nudged Sora in the ribs with her elbow. “Sora… how about you ask people _their name_ , before anything else?”

“…Oh. Yeah, you’re right–“

Ventus couldn’t help but laugh – not only not feeling bothered by the mini torrent of questions, but actually finding it quite amusing. He did the Yevon’s greeting, first and foremost, and proceeded to answer.

“I’m Ventus, but you can all call me Ven. This is Terra, Aqua, and Vanitas,” he pointed to each of them in turn. “My guardians. We’re from Besaid, and that’s really the only aeon I have because I only recently started my pilgrimage. And… my favorite high summoner is my father. High Summoner Eraqus.”

If Sora was beaming before, now he was positively about to sparkle.

“NO WAY! You’re his son??”

The response, however, did not come from Ven – rather from someone at the top of the stairway.

“Sinspawn!! Someone help, please!!”

The name kind of spoke for itself, and the tremor that suddenly shook the ground was all the proof that Vanitas needed to understand it was some sort of trouble or the other. Forgetting his enthusiasm for the time being, Sora turned to his friends and the three of them exchanged a knowing look.

“We’ll handle this! You guys guard Ven!”

Just like that, they took up the steps and disappeared from sight, leaving the party in actual bewilderment.

“What the hell was that all about?”

“If it’s really a Sinspawn, they’re going to be in trouble…”

“What’s a Sinspawn, anyway?”

“Fiends. They fall from Sin’s body, and are left behind in its wake. And, if they’re not defeated, Sin comes back for them.”

Not a single part of that explanation warranted anything good, and so Vanitas promptly followed the others up the steps. Much to their surprise, though, not only Sora, Riku, and Kairi were holding it up against that large fiend… they actually seemed to be winning. All three of them were expert magic users and they fought with peculiar weapons as well – blades shaped in the form of a key, that didn’t look impressive at first sight but were clearly getting the job done. Soon the fiend was turning to pyreflies, and Ventus approached them almost as excitedly as Sora had been before.

“That was amazing, guys! I didn’t know you were so strong!”

Being praised by the son of High Summoner Eraqus was the highlight of Sora’s entire life so far. He struck a proud pose with his hands on his hips, as his two companions came to join him.

“We’ve been training since we were little! My friends are my power… and no one can defeat the three of us together! Not even Sin!”

“We have to stay sharp, if we’re gonna become Sora’s guardians. And also to save him from his own bragging.”

Kairi’s remark had them all laughing, as if they all were life-long friends. The area in front of the temple was a mess now, with fallen pillars and cracks along the ground… but the building itself was safe and, fortunately, no one had been hurt. A couple priests came to greet them and were immediately overjoyed to see a summoner ready to take on the Cloister of Trials, and headed back in to get everything ready. The inside of the temple wasn’t too different from the one in Besaid, with the same set of statues and the chant echoing from within – though, here, it was being sung by a deep male voice. Ven presented his respects to every statue in turn, staying a bit longer by the one of Lord Eraqus, and led the way up the stairway once he was prepared. As Van was about to join them on the elevator platform that would bring them down to the trials, however, he was surprised by Terra holding him back at arm’s length – literally so.

“You’re not a guardian yet. Still in training.”

“What??”

Ven offered him a sheepish smile, but did nothing to change that decision.

“Sorry, Vani… we’ll be back soon.”

It caught him so off guard that Van only reacted after the platform was done going down, so all he could do at that point was to yell at them and hope his outrage would be heard.

“Yeah, soon! Like tomorrow soon or something!”

If they did hear, there was no comeback. Sighing in annoyance, he had half a mind to sneak in just like he’d done the first time… but eventually decided against it. It might result in real trouble for Ven, this time, and, even if things were still a bit awkward between them, that was not something Van wished to happen. So he dragged himself back outside and flopped on the first wall coming in sight, glad to at least see Flood coming to join him soon after.

“I’m still mad at you, young lady.”

Which he said with a smile, so, being clever like she was, it was her cue to climb up his leg and perch herself on the usual spot atop his shoulder. Nothing to do now, other than waiting and being bored out of his mind. Only a few minutes passed, though, before Sora came to sit beside him – falling in love with Flood immediately, even if she seemed as wary of his presence as she was of everyone who wasn’t Vanitas.

“How come you didn’t go to the trials with them?”

“’Cause, apparently, I’m still _an apprentice guardian in training._ ” His purposefully bad imitation of Terra’s voice had Sora giggling immediately. “Either that… or I fucked up and Ven’s mad at me.”

“Oh? What did you do?”

“It’s…. stuff. Between the two of us.”

Much to his surprise, Sora seemed to catch up immediately – now giving him a knowing little smirk. “Between the two of you, huh? I see, I see!”

Despite all else, Van had to laugh. “If only he was a smartass like you, maybe we wouldn’t have fought to start with. Well, we didn’t really fight… it just happened. Or it didn’t happen, should I say. Because of _someone_.” Cue the mock glare at Flood, who didn’t even have the decency to look offended. Instead, she hopped down to his lap and curled up for a nap.

“Maybe he just needs some time.”

“Mhm. Maybe.”

“Hey, don’t be upset. A summoner’s pilgrimage runs on happy faces!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know what I mean. It’s… tough. So it’s better to face it with a smile.”

“Well, yeah. I know that. Going everywhere to pray, fighting fiends, and then fighting that fucking ugly Sin before being able to return home… I know it’s tough.”

Regardless, the look Sora gave him seemed to speak of something else entirely. Something Van wasn’t quite grasping, apparently, and so he felt the need to explain his side of things. More or less. In an acceptable manner for everyone who wasn’t Ventus and, therefore, likely wouldn’t believe him.

“I… got too close to Sin. The toxin. So my head’s kind of a mess, now.”

“Oh, that sucks! I’m sorry about that… You forgot about your life and your friends?”

“Yeah. And Ven’s been helping me out with it… which is why I really don’t want to make him upset.”

“It’s going to be okay, you’ll see. Sometimes, we have our worst fights with the people we love the most. It’s like me and Riku and Kairi… I don’t know what I would do if I lost them or forgot about them. I love them too much.”

Van’s mouth was suddenly hanging agape, not sure of what just startled him more – the fact that Sora was implying that he was in a polyamorous relationship with his future guardians, or the fact that Sora was implying that Vanitas and Ventus were in love.

_What??_

“That’s not what you’re thinking! Me and Ven– we’re not– not like _that_!”

“Aw c’mon… really now? I saw the way you guys look at each other!”

_At each other._

So, not only he was potentially giving this impression, with the way he was with Ven… but the other way around was true, as well. Thankfully, Flood herself must have felt his embarrassment, because she suddenly squealed in her sleep and bounced to huddle herself inside Van’s shirt – which, in turn, caused Sora to squeal at her cuteness and drop the topic.

“She’s so cute! My buddy looks a bit like her, his name is Shadow. He stays home with mom, while I’m busy training. Hey, speaking of which! Do you wanna stay over, till Ven is done?”

“Nah, it’s okay. I can find a place here, somewhere.”

“Are you sure? I bet it’s gonna take at least the whole night… Ifrit’s kinda stubborn, from what I’ve read and been told.”

“Ifrit?”

“He’s the aeon of Kilika Temple. And he embodies the power of fire – haven’t you sensed how it’s hotter inside the temple? I bet it must be boiling, in the Chamber of the Fayth… Poor Ven, I hope he’ll be okay.”

Vanitas frowned, trying to ignore this last part – or else he _would_ end up doing something stupid, again. “You guys talk of these things like they’re real people.”

“Well… they once were. The Fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin. They offered their souls to Yevon, while still alive… and now they live forever, trapped in statues. If a summoner calls to them and prays with all their heart, the fayth hears that call and comes alive to fight against Sin again. That’s what an aeon is.”

Clearly, being a know-it-all was part of a summoner’s job – even those still in training. But Van was grateful for Sora’s explanation, much as he always was for Ven’s.

“So… he’s gonna be praying all day and night?”

“Yeah, till the fayth accepts him as a summoner able to defeat Sin. They _are_ like people… they have different personalities and preferences. Some are easier to bond with than others, depending on the summoner. Ifrit is known for his strength and temper, so that’s what he respects in a summoner, more than anything else.”

“If it’s a temper he’s looking for… this may end up being over surprisingly fast. Don’t let Ven’s angel face fool you.”

The two of them laughed, and Van was grateful for this little chat. There was no point in staying out here for hours, was there? So, in the end, he went back to the village with Sora and the others for the night. Regardless, not having it in him to stay put for too long, Vanitas returned to the temple at the break of dawn, getting entertained with helping with the reconstruction for a couple hours, till the large doors of the temple swung open again. Van wasn’t surprised to see his three companions practically washed in sweat, as he ran over to greet them. Not after what Sora had told him about Ifrit.

“How’d it go?”

“I… I got him…”

Before anything else could be told, Terra cut in as bluntly as he usually would. “Vanitas, can you go find the priests to request a room? Ven needs rest.”

Although he was still not happy with having been pushed aside by this same Terra, Van didn’t bother with being petty and headed off to see that done. The priests had already vacated a room for the summoner and his party anyway, and also didn’t need long to prepare food and much needed baths. Terra and Aqua let Ven be taken care of first, and only went to get themselves cleaned once he was tucked in bed for some well-deserved hours of rest. Vanitas stayed with him in the meantime, but it was well into the afternoon when Ven went to join them in the common room. He still didn’t look that great, and, now that he was sitting beside her, Aqua could notice the soft shaking of his hands.

“I’ll ask them to hurry up with dinner. We have to get some food in your tummy.”

“It’s all right… I’m not really hungry.”

That’s how the three of them immediately knew something was wrong. Pursing her lips in worry, she put her hand on Ventus’ forehead and her frown deepened when realizing how hot it felt. “Ven… you’re burning up.”

“I know… don’t worry, it’s because of Ifrit. I just need to get used to him, a few hours should be enough.”

“Then let’s get you back to bed. You need rest.”

“I thought… maybe you guys wanted to return to the village.”

“No way we’re taking you through the woods like this. It’s okay, I’m sure the priests won’t mind us staying here for a night.”

Honestly feeling too weak to argue, Ven just nodded and let himself be taken back to bed. Terra and Aqua left to make the necessary arrangements, and Vanitas was about to exit the room as well when the summoner stopped him.

“Vani?”

“Yeah?”

“Please stay with me?”

As if he’d ever say no. Closing the door to keep the chanting out a bit more, Van pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. Soon, though, he was recalling something – and pulling out of his pocket a carefully wrapped little bundle.

“Sora’s mom’s cookies. They’re awesome and I thought you’d like some.”

Ven looked over curiously, too tired to properly process how thoughtful of a gesture this was, but scrunched up his nose. “Save them for tomorrow?”

“No way, I’ve seen all too well how quickly you burn through food. Gotta eat something, even if you’re not feeling it.”

Not waiting for the comeback, Van reached over and poked at Ven’s lips with one of the cookies, not letting go till he opened his mouth and took a bite. Chewing slowly, Ven grabbed another cookie and brought it closer for a better look.

“They’re so cute… is this a star?”

“Sora said it’s a Paopu fruit.”

“Never heard of that.”

“Me neither, it’s probably a Kilika thing. But, apparently, there’s some sort of tale about it.”

“Oh?”

“If you share a Paopu fruit with someone you care about, your destinies become intertwined and you’ll be a part of each other’s life forever.”

Ven was smiling at the story, but Vanitas kind of already regretted talking about it. Their day, yesterday, had started with a misunderstanding because of him being far too straightforward… and the least he wanted was for it to happen again.

“Speaking of which… sorry. About what I said.”

“Hmm?”

“…You know. Back at the inn.”

Seemingly, Ven’s brain was currently too clouded by fever to let him eat and think at the same time, because he didn’t really get what that was about until he was done with the cookie.

“Oh… no, never mind about that. You don’t have to apologize.”

“I just… don’t want you to think I was trying anything that _you_ don’t want.”

“Do you know why I never kissed anyone, or dated anyone, or got close to anyone in that way?”

“’Cause you’re waiting for your true love and soulmate and all that?”

“Because… because it’s not easy, loving a summoner. And I don’t want to break anyone’s heart.”

Van couldn’t imagine Ventus leaving anyone heartbroken on purpose, ever, so that justification didn’t entirely make sense to him. Maybe he was referring to the pilgrimage? And the summoner having to be away for such a long time? Shrugging, he figured Ven wasn’t in a fit state for deep talks, anyway.

“So… if you kiss someone, that immediately means you’re gonna marry that person? To keep your honor and all that?”

Ven laughed quietly, shaking his head. “No…I guess not.”

“One day it’s gonna happen, and then you’ll realize it’s really not a big deal. It’s just a kiss.”

“Does that mean that _your_ first kiss wasn’t a big deal?” Before Van could answer, though, he continued. “You know… I wouldn’t have minded if my first kiss was with you. You should tell that to Flood.”

That last part was what made Vanitas certain that this was just the fever talking… but, suddenly, his own face was burning just as much.

“And… I wouldn’t mind sharing the Paopu fruit with you, either. Maybe we should do it sometime.”

Aqua and Terra walked in soon after, and weren’t sure why Vanitas was suddenly in such a hurry to walk out.

But Van knew.

He had to go find Flood to tell her something important.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Soraaly here! Hope you are all good and great!
> 
> Let me start by saying that this chapter has a LOT to unpack. The events at Luca progress really fast and one right after the other, so we're in for a big trip today. Also you know what else? This chapter has nsfw content so you're all warned :') This fic isn't rated Explicit for graphic depictions of violence only, anymore!
> 
> I'm not gonna spoil anything else but please do look at the end of the chapter for an important note, too.
> 
> Happy reading ♡

_There are few things in this world that you love more than his touch._

_His fingertips, rough and calloused, tell the tale of who he is beyond a revered blitz star – he’s your guardian. He’s the one sworn to stand by you and keep you safe. The dexterous hands that wield Wayward Wind to cut through fiends are the same that hold you so carefully, so fondly, as if you’re the most precious treasure. His rough fingertips are a sheer contrast on your smooth skin, a skin he often says is made of porcelain – and you always laugh and roll your eyes, because that is so cliché._

_You two are Yin and Yang, shadow and light, and, yes, it is cliché and you do love it so._

_There’s no sound in the room other than your labored breaths, the eager meeting of mouths, the rustling of clothes being gradually stripped and discarded. His touch knows you better than you know yourself. His palms read you like an open book and undo your every secret, find your every crevice. You once said that, if you died with his touch on you, you’d die as the happiest man that ever lived. He sulked for the rest of the day after that, telling you to never again use your self and the concept of death in a same sentence._

_For someone with such rough hands, he’s got such a tender soul._

_His hands are on your hips now, and you toss your head back in delight as he pushes inside of you. The two of you have done this at least a hundred times, yet it still always feels like the first time. His voice still fills your belly with butterflies as he whispers by your ear of all the things he’s about to do to you and with you. His scent still makes you press your short nails to his shoulder blades as you bring him closer, as close as physically possible. His hands still know, will always know, exactly where to touch to turn you in a shivering mess in his hold._

_There are few things in this world that you love more than your own name when it falls from his lips._

_You say his name back, and you say it like a prayer. You once told him he’s your favorite place of worship, and the ending of that night was also when you swore for your life to never again touch his favorite drink. He makes your head swim right now as well, leaves you dizzy and wobbly. He’s your own addiction._

_You say his name again and he brings his tongue to the side of your neck, he licks all the way from your collarbone to your earlobe, and you feel your soul leaving your body. He finds the sweetest spot inside you and the flashes of pleasure rushing down your spine are blinding and make your nails dig deeper in his flesh. He fills you up with his orgasm and you follow right after, crying out as your whole body shudders. These few seconds are eternal and pass all too fast._

_He slumps on top of you with a satisfied groan and you welcome his sweaty, sticky form. Your move your arms to better wrap around him and it’s like your muscles have turned to goo, so blissfully heavy and still tingling from the overload of pleasure. The urge to close your eyes is pretty much impossible to resist… but not before one last thing. You brush back his unruly black locks, cup his face to make sure his beautiful golden eyes are focused on you. And you lean in to kiss him yet again, with a wide smile._

_“I love you… I love you so much.”_

_*****_

Ven’s mouth felt as dry as the desert in Bikanel Island. He sat up after a little struggle to disentangle himself from the bed covers, the cabin plunged in darkness save for the moonlight coming in through the window. He didn’t need light to figure out the mess he must look like, however. Yevon be good, what was that dream just now…? Did he seriously dream of two persons doing– …well, making love to each other? More than the content of the dream, though, what had his head spinning was the sense of nostalgia it’d left him with. He didn’t even know who those were, if they were anyone at all other than figments of imagination, but somehow it felt like he’d been there himself. Like he’d been reliving a memory, rather than creating it anew overnight.

But how could that be?

He’d never been that intimate with anyone, and he doubted he’d ever be.

With a groan, he kicked the covers further back and rested his forehead on his knees. And was quick to realize that the dream hadn’t played with his mind and emotions only… His own body also seemed antsy enough, to call it like that. For a moment he stayed like that and refused to move, hoping that the issue would either get bored and fade away, or solve itself. Wishful thinking did nothing for him, much to his dismay.

What now?

He could just flop back down, bury himself in covers and pillows, and try to go back to sleep. He could also throw himself into a barrel of ice cold water and hope for the best. Or… he could do what he was doing already – to slip a hand inside the baggy gray sweatpants he wore to bed, and then also inside his underwear. Admittedly, it wasn’t a solution that Lord Summoner Ventus was too proud of… but Ven did think it’d felt hot-damn good, once it was done with. Having the pillows around, to muffle his noises into, had also been good… and, probably, an even better thing was to have a private bathroom as part of his cabin. Sometimes, summoner perks and pampering really did come in handy.

After cleaning up the sticky mess he’d just made, and after washing his hands at least three times and then his face and then his hands again, _just to be sure_ , Ven put on a t-shirt as plain as his sweatpants and exited the cabin. Despite feeling so entirely relaxed now, he wasn’t in the mood to return to sleep just yet. Actually, he wasn’t even sure what hour it was… He recalled having gone to bed rather early, still so tired from adjusting to the presence of a fayth as strong as Ifrit, so maybe it wasn’t even midnight. Quickly concluding that it didn’t matter anyway, he made his way out to the deck and was glad to find there no other than his newest guardian.

Vanitas was perched on one of the few large cargo crates nearby, arms lazily under his head to serve as pillow as he contemplated the stars above. Ven climbed up as well and sat beside him, staying in silence for a bit longer.

“Are the stars here the same as at Radiant Garden?”

“Dunno, really… you can’t really see the stars there. Too much artificial light at night.”

“I see… it must be such a beautiful city. I’d love to go there.”

“I can take you.”

“And how would you do that?”

Good question, and Van didn’t really have a good answer. Still, sitting up, he shrugged and offered his usual carefree smile. “If you really wanna go there, I’ll find a way. Once you defeat Sin and everyone’s at peace, we’ll go there together.”

“Would you take me to the stadium?”

“Of course! Once you see the Tempests playing, every team here in Spira’s gonna look like amateurs to you.”

“I could sit at the front row to cheer for you!”

“And every goal I score is gonna be for you.”

“I think… I would really like that.”

It wasn’t lost on Van that the two of them were talking of their future plans in two different verb tenses… and the only reason he could come up with for that was that maybe Ven wasn’t convinced it was possible to go to Radiant Garden. Which was fair, Van would give him that much.

“I’ll find a way to take you there. Promise.”

Ven answered with one of his sweet smiles, and Vanitas couldn’t help but notice how different he looked when out of his usual clothes. Ventus always dressed in at least three layers, in an elegant mix of mostly white with bits of black and gray – elegant and graceful and fit for a summoner, Van supposed. Fit for the weight a summoner ought to carry. Maybe that was why, now that he was simply clad in a worn-out shirt and loose pants, messy bed-hair rather than perfectly brushed as usual, he looked smaller and younger and… in a way, he also looked happier. And happiness looked really good on him, Van also thought.

“Had a good dream or something? You’re kinda glowing.”

“Ah… well, yeah. I had a nice dream.” He wasn’t lying.

“What’s it about?”

“…Don’t really remember.” _Now_ he was lying.

“It’s good that you’re feeling better. Had us freaking worried for a while there.”

“I’m sorry, I know… When he answered my prayers, Ifrit warned me he wasn’t easy to bear. Guess I shouldn’t have been overconfident.”

“Is it gonna be like this? Like… every time you get an aeon, it’s gonna hit you hard like this?”

“Probably. Maybe not like I’m burning alive, like Ifrit did at first… but there will always be side effects, I expect. The fayth are lending me a colossal power, after all. I shouldn’t whine about it, and I should be grateful. I should be stronger.”

“Ven, you’re the strongest person I know. In every sort of way.”

“Thank you, Vani. I guess… I just–“

“You just wish you could help more than you already do. I know that, too.”

The laugh that followed was quiet but warmed his heart, and it felt like coming home after a long day. Ven leaned closer and left a kiss on Vanitas’ cheek, before hopping down the crate to return to his cabin.

“Also… thank you for coming with us to Luca! I really like being with you.”

*****

The S.S. Winno landed soon before noon, as expected – thankfully, without any Sin-related incidents. Even before setting foot on Luca, Van was already amazed. This city was much larger than Kilika or Besaid, probably even larger than both combined. There was a crowd waiting for this ship and for a couple others that’d arrived as well, as they were bringing, from all over Spira, the blitzball teams that would be competing in the tournament. Soon, though, Van learned that there was more to it.

Apparently, one of the ships – the largest and loftiest one – also was bringing some very important Yevon people. It was Terra who was explaining it to him, as Aqua and Ven, respectively, tugged the both of them along by the hand in order to find a better spot up front.

“Grand Maester Ansem is the symbol of all the peoples of Spira. He presides over all the other maesters, and over all the temples of Yevon. This tournament is also to commemorate his fifty years as maester.”

Sounded like a darn long time, and Van wasn’t surprised when an elderly man made his appearance at the deck, escorted by warrior monks. He was bald, had a mop of silver-colored beard at his chin, and eyes of a golden shade disturbingly similar to Vanitas’ own. Despite the age, though, he seemed agile enough as he followed along out of the ship and over the red velvety carpet that covered the dock’s wooden ground. He then made a pause on his way to give the crowd a boring speech that Van didn’t bother to pay attention to, instead focusing on someone else.

“Who’s that one?”

Terra followed the direction Van was now hinting at, keeping his voice low. “Maester Xemnas. He’s considered a prodigy, and was ordered maester at age 17. The youngest ever. Because of this, he’s also referred to as Xemnas the Superior.”

Looking at this man was hatred at first sight for Vanitas. First of all, that title was incredibly vain and self-absorbed. Who the hell would agree to being referred to as _The Superior_? He had golden eyes as well, and a mane of long hair in the same silver tone as the grand maester… but what irritated Van the most were his clothes. A flowing silky robe, with intricate patterns in a blend of black and white. To be fair, every other maester around him dressed similarly… but, somehow, Xemnas stood out. Right there and then, Van was really grateful that Ven had a much better fashion sense and didn’t feel the need to wear the same kind of ridiculous attire that the Yevon people seemed so fond of.

Somehow, it was as though Xemnas had just read his mind.

Or maybe it was Van himself having a vain moment, but he could swear the maester was suddenly staring right at him. Shit… he _really_ was, wasn’t he? Not only he was staring, now he was actually walking closer… and the crowd collectively wiggled in anticipation, probably awaiting some kind of miracle. To everyone’s surprise, Xemnas stopped at the front row – stopped right in front of Ven, offering the Yevon greeting and then a smile that was nothing if not unreadable.

“Summoner Ventus… son of High Summoner Eraqus. Am I correct?”

Ven was so stunned that, for a moment, he forgot how to breathe. Was the Superior really talking to him, face to face, in the middle of a crowd, having gone out of his way specifically for this…? Realizing he was being incredibly rude, though, he quickly offered the greeting back, as gracefully as he could.

“…Lord Xemnas! It is an honor!”

“The honor is mine. Your father was a true inspiration, someone well loved and respected by all Spira. We shall never forget what he has done for us… and we pray that Yevon will guard and protect you along the way, so that you can rise even higher than he did.”

Saying this, Xemnas took Ven’s hand and brought it to his lips, leaving a kiss on the back. He then bowed to Ven and, as if on cue, everyone else in the crowd bowed as well – and, if Ven forgot how to breathe before, now he felt downright about to swoon. Was this really happening…? Wasn’t he still in bed, dreaming the whole thing…?

But one correction: everyone in the crowd bowed – except for Vanitas. Perhaps that was why Xemnas offered him another eerie smile as he resumed his way, or perhaps he was actually feeling the murderous rage being sent at him… because there was no other description for what Van was currently feeling. As Terra and Aqua cheerfully congratulated Ven, and then a sheer number of people began poking and prodding and asking questions, wanting to know who was the summoner who’d caught the Superior’s eye like that, Van pushed his way through in the opposite direction – in severe need of a moment to calm down, before he did something he’d regret.

*****

The enthusiasm at the locker room assigned to the Besaid Aurochs was moderate, at best. Despite their good intentions and hard work, the team had actually never won one single game, in over two decades ever since the start of the tournaments. Honestly, Van was appalled that a team could be _this_ bad, but he was saving all comments to himself – especially after having learned that Terra was actually also in the team. To be fair, it was a secondary sort of hobby and, ever since Ven decided to become a summoner, Terra had been dedicating himself to being his guardian more than anything else. Which was why this year’s tournament would also be his official retirement and, evidently, the team would like to see their captain go with a bang… but statistics were not in their favor.

This time, though, it seemed that at least the odds weren’t completely against them. Having had the luck of the draw and avoiding an opponent in the first match, the Aurochs would only have to play two matches out of possible three. Which meant, if they managed to win over the Al Bhed Psyches, it’d grant them that precious pass to the final. They could at least dream, right? At least, for the twenty minutes or so that separated the current moment from the start of the match.

Having nothing better to do until then, Van went for a walk around the city, with Flood perched on his shoulder as usual. Unlike Kilika or Besaid, here there weren’t many pets or wild-animals-running-from-the-woods around the streets to play with, so she was also fresh out of options for things to do. As soon as they got to the main street, though, Vanitas was surprised to see Ven’s face being broadcasted live on the large screen above the stadium’s entrance. One look around was enough for him to find the little pile of people gathered around the summoner, who was apparently being interviewed and answering questions about his pilgrimage, Sin, the tournament… and, of fucking course, what had happened with Xemnas.

Talk about salt on the wound.

Van’s self-control, as he repeatedly talked himself out of going to crash that whole clownery and tell the world what he thought of their Superior, was eventually rewarded. As soon as the interview was concluded, Ven scurried away from the crowd and came over to Van instead, looking actually relieved now that it was just the two of them.

“You’re really famous, huh?”

“It’s a bit too much, sometimes… but I didn’t wanna be rude.”

“If I had a gil for every time you’re too nice for your own good, I’d be rich by the end of the year.”

Ven snickered at that, swiftly reaching in one of his pockets to pull out an actual coin that he placed on the palm of Vanitas’ hand. “Well, there you go then. What are you gonna do with it?”

Well played. It was impossible not to smile at it, despite the lingering grumpiness. “Maybe I’ll get you one of those balloons they’re selling.”

“Really? I want a green one!”

“Green it is, then.”

Ven nodded in a way that spoke volumes about how he _really_ expected to be offered a balloon, by the end of the tournament at most.

“Aren’t you going to watch the match?”

“Yeah… but I’ll be there in a bit.” First of all, there was now a green balloon to buy. And… truth be told, Van still felt thrown-off by the whole Xemnas thing. _Still._ The stupid interview made it worse, by making him realize how the whole city seemed to have loved that ridiculous moment. And he really didn’t want to admit he was bummed by any of this, so maybe a quick jog up and down the street, to burn that annoyance away, would be the smartest option. “You go on ahead, I’ll meet you there.”

“All right… but be careful to not get lost.”

That was a valid concern, given how crowded the streets were and the fact it was Van’s first time in Luca. He was fast to think of a solution, though. Slipping two fingers in his mouth, he whistled loudly.

“If we get separated, just whistle.”

“…How do you do that?”

“Easy! Put your fingers in your mouth… like this. Then, you just blow.”

Van remembered whistling like this pretty much since forever. It was likely the only good thing he’d ever learned from his father. Still, as Ven tried to follow the instructions and do the same, no sound came out and he looked more like he was blowing out the candles on a birthday cake. Laughing at how adorable that was, Van couldn’t resist the urge to pat the summoner’s head.

“It’s not working…”

“Practice! If you can call aeons out of the skies, you can learn how to do it.”

That was exactly the kind of motivational speech that Ven needed to get into it. He returned to the stadium, then, and Vanitas continued on his own way – now already feeling slightly less irritated, but still wanting to keep to himself for a little longer. Most people also started making their way to the stadium or to one café or the other, to watch the match on a sphere (which Ven thought looked really weird, and not at all as good as the actual televisions he was used to). He’d been sitting by the fountain in the middle of the square, entertained with the way Flood kept jumping in and out of the water, when Aqua suddenly came to find him in a hurry – and, from the look on her face, it wasn’t to share good news.

“Where in Spira have you been?? Ven was kidnapped!”

Yeah, no good news at all.

“What??”

“The Al Bhed Psyches… They left a note saying that, in exchange for his safe return, they want the Aurochs to lose.”

“…Wait, _what_?”

How did that even make any sense…? Admittedly, Vanitas didn’t know a thing about that other team… but he seriously doubted anyone could be worse than the Aurochs. Why would the Psyches go to such an extreme to force them to forfeit? Aqua herself didn’t seem too convinced, either, despite the obvious glint of worry in her eyes.

“I know what you’re thinking… Even Terra agreed that it’s strange. But we can’t take any chances. He’ll be holding up the match for the time being, and we’re gonna go find Ven. The Al Bhed ship is in dock 4, they must be holding him in there.”

“Listen… who are these guys, anyway? Why are they screwing around like this?”

“The Al Bhed are a minority tribe. They speak their own language… and, unlike everyone else in Spira, they have forsaken the teachings of Yevon and they use the forbidden machina. You can easily tell them apart by their green eyes and the swirls in their pupils.”

“Oh… so that’s why Riku got so riled up.”

“The Al Bhed tend to be avoided by most people, if not worse… so he probably thought you were trying to start something.”

That made sense, even if Van wasn’t too happy he’d come out as an ass like that. If the Al Bhed saw Yevon for the foolery it was, they already had something in common. Regardless, the moment really wasn’t the best for idle chatting, so Vanitas and Aqua wasted no more time in starting up towards the docks. The streets were relatively easy to navigate, given that most people were already away to see the match… but, as they got closer to where the ship was, they had to fight their way through the machina units that had been sent to meet them. Nothing too difficult, especially with how Aqua’s thunder spells made them short-circuit in a single hit.

As they reached the deck of the ship, however, they found the way obstructed by someone in a long, black leather coat. The hood was pulled back to reveal a young man probably of an age with Terra and Aqua, with long hair in a bright red color and green, swirly eyes that left no doubt about his Al Bhed heritage. His grin of amusement also spoke for itself, but he began clapping for them nonetheless – though in a rather condescending manner.

“Didn’t expect you to get here this fast! You guys are good.”

Aqua was far from impressed. In fact, she let out a deep sigh. “Lea… are you _really_ doing this?”

“Hey, I’m just following orders here, sister. You know very well who’s in charge.”

The last thing Van might have expected was for Aqua to be acquainted with someone who’d kidnapped the person who meant the world to her… yet here they were now, bantering like old friends. Before he had a chance to comment on it, though, this Lea clearly had very different ideas for the remainder of the chat.

“Sorry Aqua… no hard feelings.”

Saying so, he unceremoniously activated the lever nearby, bringing over a crane from which dropped a machina much larger than the ones they’d been fighting so far. Van and Aqua were soon realizing that the damn thing was also much tougher, and even the thunder spells weren’t too effective against armor so thick. Matters weren’t looking too great… and they looked even worse the moment a tremor rippled across the ship. It’d be just their luck, to get jumped on by Sin right now, wouldn’t it?

What jumped, however, was something thankfully much different – as a fiery glyph began forming along the deck’s floor, right where the machina was standing. No later than three seconds, that portion of the floor cracked and broke and, from underneath, Ifrit came roaring in a rather spectacular entrance. The aeon greatly damaged the machina already as he literally erupted from the ground like that, and then landed viciously on top of it with another loud roar – effectively reducing it to little else beyond scrap metal.

Sitting on Ifrit’s shoulder, and having participated in the whole thing just now, was Ven – who then hopped off like it was nothing, to stand atop the destroyed machina as he gave Lea the glare of his life.

“ _Enough._ ”

And Vanitas couldn’t have stopped staring in awe even if his life depended on it.

Lea was staring as well, though his stare was more of a horrified one than anything else. Crying out loud, he ran over to cling to one of the machina’s wrecked claws.

“My beautiful Oblitzerator!! Do you know how many nights I spent awake in order to have it finished for today??”

“Too bad for you, then.”

“Man, he’s gonna kick my ass into the sun and back…”

With a deep sigh, Ventus hopped down the machina now, close to Lea. “Go home… and tell Roxas to stop this non-sense.”

“Ven, he’s doing this for you! To protect you!”

“ _Go home, Lea._ And tell him I made my decision and I’m not changing it.”

Though not interrupting, Aqua didn’t look surprised by any of what was happening – much unlike Vanitas. Lea didn’t look surprised by the attitude he was getting, either… but nor did he look ready to give up. In fact, he’d just materialized his weapons, a chakram in each hand, and turned to Ven with a suddenly much darker expression.

“He told me to bring you back, so you’re coming with me… conscious or not.”

To those bold, threatening words, the only thing Ven had to offer was the unimpressed creasing of his eyebrow. Just like that, Ifrit pounced again and landed now right on top of Lea – not nearly as violently as he’d done to the machina, but Lea still fell over heavily and with a loud _oof!_

“Are we done? The match must be already at half-time… and, if we lose because of this, I promise you that Roxas is gonna be the least of your worries.”

For a brief instant, Lea seemed about to keep struggling to get free… but one look at Ven’s expression sufficed to change his mind. Flopping back down, arms and legs sprawled open under the aeon’s unyielding form, he very clearly admitted his defeat.

“…You both really do have the same scary temper. You’re just better at hiding it.”

Ven simply smiled at that, having Ifrit step aside but keeping him nearby just in case. Lea, however, had gotten the message. He stood up and hopped on top of the rail and, from there, down to the dock – running away with the wave of a wand and the same grin he’d started with.

“This ain’t the last you’ll see of me! Get it memorized!”

Ventus dismissed Ifrit, Aqua shoot up a ball of fire that exploded in the sky to act as Terra’s signal to stop stalling and get to winning the match… and Van wondered if, _finally_ , he’d be able to ask the long list of questions that were burning at the tip of his tongue.

“Who the hell was that guy…? How come you both know him? What about the whole kidnapping thing, what was that for and what’s going on??”

Aqua and Ven exchanged a look between them. There was quite a lot to clarify, and it would have to happen before they could return to the stadium. Most of that story wasn’t safe to be heard by other people, especially now that Ven was pretty much becoming a celebrity.

“That’s Lea… we’ve known him for a while. He’s from Bikanel Island, where the Al Bhed Home is. And… we know him because he’s my brother’s lover. Roxas.”

“You have a brother…?”

“Twin brother, actually. He’s younger by ten minutes but insists on calling _me_ the baby.”

Van had not been expecting any of that, in the slightest. But the dramatic family revelations were only just beginning.

“We grew up in Bevelle. Our mother had a weak heart and she died when we were still babies. Then, ten years ago… I stayed there with Aqua and Terra, but Roxas moved to Home to stay with our uncle Cid – our mother’s brother. Roxas can’t stand the Faith of Yevon, especially since our father’s death, and we had a huge fight when I told him I wanted to be a summoner. He never accepted it and I don’t think he ever will. So… apparently, he sent Lea to take me back home with him. The Psyches were in on it, so they came up with the idea of making this about the match, to not raise any suspicions.”

…Right. Because someone threatening the Aurochs, of all teams, to get them to lose on purpose wouldn’t even be suspicious. Still, Vanitas was focusing on something else.

“So… that Cid, your uncle – he lives with the Al Bhed?”

“Yes… he is one. As was our mother. And so are we, Roxas and I… well, we’re half-Al Bhed, really.”

“What…? But you don’t have the eyes.”

“I do. Most people think it’s about the swirls… but, in fact, only those with Al Bhed blood have green eyes. They just may not be pureblood, like me. Roxas actually has blue eyes, but he has the swirls. He got the swirls, I got the green. Guess you can call us special like that.”

Ven’s smile was a nervous one, as if he expected something bad to happen now. Sensing this discomfort, Aqua gave his shoulder a reassuring little squeeze. “Not many people know of this. Lord Eraqus was disgraced after marrying Ven’s mother… the maesters wouldn’t accept that he loved an Al Bhed, and he probably would have been excommunicated if he didn’t decide to become a summoner. Ironically, now they all bow to his statue and sing praise about him.”

“Well, shit… what a mindfuck. I’d never have guessed any of that.”

Despite being antsy just now, Ven had to laugh.

“If you ever meet Roxas, you’re gonna be best friends. You both love your naughty words.”

That comment was enough to break the rest of the tension.

“If that’s so, then I like him better than _you_ already, Your Holiness.”

“How mean!”

“Anyway, why’s he so… determined to bring you back? I get that the pilgrimage isn’t easy, but isn’t that what you got guardians for?”

Ven averted his gaze for a moment, before replying. “He’s… overprotective. He’s always been. But, hey… we should really go back, I wanna see Terra and the guys winning the game!”

Clearly, the Psyches were in for a bad day, if they were to really lose and then, on top of that, return to their ship to find it half-wrecked like this. The way back to the stadium went without any further incidents, now that Lea had called back the machina units as well, and they arrived just as the Aurochs were returning to the locker room. The big, wide smiles everywhere didn’t leave room for doubts: they did win!

The literally historical victory came at a price, though. Having to hold back and just defend, till he was sure Ven was safe, Terra had also had to endure all the rough tackles from the Psyches. The end result was a collection of bruises a bit all over but, more worrying than that, the way he winced as he breathed was likely signaling for broken ribs. Ventus got to healing immediately, but it would take a while to mend broken bones.

“I’m sorry, Terra… if only my magic was stronger. _If only none of this had happened to start with_.”

“It’s not your fault, Ven. We know your brother by now.”

“B-but I can’t heal you in time… The team’s gonna play the final match with one less player…”

Never a good prospect, let alone against the Luca Goers – current champions and playing at home, with the whole crowd to support them. Terra, however, despite still pensive, didn’t look entirely worried. As it was, he looked like he had an emergency plan all figured out and about to be enacted. Turning to Vanitas, he placed a friendly pat on his back.

“My substitute is right here.”

Van’s eyes grew wide as saucers.

“…Me? You want me to play in your place?”

“Aren’t you the star player of the Radiant Tempests?”

“I–“

“He is! Terra, you’re a genius! He’s gonna do so great!”

With eyes still wide, Van was now looking at Ven and then at Terra and then at Ven and then at Terra again.

“You really sure this is what you want…?”

“What, you’re not up for it? So all that bragging really was for nothing?”

“Of course he’s up for it! Actually, he’s gonna score a goal and dedicate it to me!” Halting his healing for a moment, Ven turned to face Van with hands on his hips and a knowing grin on his face. “You didn’t get me my balloon, so a goal is the least I’m expecting now. _And_ the tournament cup!”

Just like that, Van was being handed an Aurochs uniform and tugged over to one of the stalls to change into it. Well then… looks like this was really happening! It was actually exciting, now that he coming down from the initial startle. Play a tournament’s final in a full stadium, with every important person watching, being expected to carry the team on his back and score the winning goal? Yup, he’d definitely been there and done that. All things considered, this might be the easiest challenge presented to him ever since waking up in Spira. And if he was gonna have Ven cheering for him, all the more reasons to ace it.

Which, in all fairness, didn’t prove to be as easy as Van’s enthusiasm first made it out to be. The Aurochs team did suck, with players that were more amateurs than anything else, and it didn’t help that Van was playing together with them for the first time and had no idea about their tactics. The Goers were also a problem, not only because they were clearly much more skilled and talented, but also because of their attitude – though, to be fair, this much only served to fuel Van’s determination to win. There were few things he loved more than to rub a victory in the face of snotty, arrogant adversaries who’d underestimated him.

Getting to half-time at 0-0 wasn’t bad, given the context.

And it wasn’t good, given what Van wanted.

The Goers started the second half at a leisurely pace, as if to state they were in no rush and could win this whenever they wanted. The crowd seemed to appreciate it as well, with practically the entire stadium chanting for them and forgetting that the other team even existed. There was one person, however, who in the meanwhile had squeezed his way into the first row, and who was cheering for the Aurochs with all his might – and for their new star player, in particular. Van had eventually noticed that very familiar fluffy head, and that was all he needed to know there was no time left to play.

Literally, very little time left to play, because the match would end in exactly twenty-three seconds. Van was close enough to the goal to believe he had a chance at finally scoring… though with three defenders in between himself and the keeper. It was going to be his final chance definitely, their final chance, and so he knew what he had to do. The first defender tackled and he managed to dodge, just barely. And the other two looked ready enough for him, actually ready to make his ribs as cracked as Terra’s – but, to their surprise and to the surprise of the whole stadium, he didn’t head for them nor did he attempt to break through.

Van kicked the ball hard and it hit the second defender on the chest, moving him out of the way. The ball bounced back to Vanitas and he punched it this time, even harder, and it hit the third and final defender right on the gut. No one left between him and the goal, now. With a first spin, he then jumped up and actually out of the water for a moment, flipping in midair and diving back down right after – to kick the ball again. This time, it only stopped in the top left corner of the goal, with the Goers’ keeper unable to do a thing about it.

_Goal._

_0-1 for the Besaid Aurochs._

Ten seconds later, the match was over and the crowd was experiencing quite the change of heart. The home team might have just lost… but Van’s masterpiece of a goal was driving the stadium wild nonetheless. Even the commentators were beyond excited, half-yelling into the mics about how that had to be the best goal that Spira had ever seen, by a complete stranger no less, and what a way for the Aurochs to win their first trophy ever.

For a moment, as everything unfolded around him like this, Van felt like he was back home.

*****

The awards ceremony would follow soon, so the players had a short break to shower and get prepared for it – and, of course, to start celebrating already. Or to go and cry in shame in the corner, in the Goers’ case. Vanitas found himself practically swallowed by his teammates, in between cries of cheer and pats on the back and begging for him to teach them that shot, and Terra himself was wearing the widest smile Van had ever seen on him. Aqua actually gave him a tight hug, of the sort she tended to save for Ven only, and it wasn’t long before the locker room’s door was being pounded at by a legion of newly gained fans and rabid journalists.

Much as he was loving the current rush of joy and triumph, however, Van asked the rest of the team to handle the hysteria. It was _their_ victory, after all – he might have scored the goal that decided the match and made everyone’s jaw hit the floor, but not even he was as self-absorbed as to take this moment away from them. Especially from Terra. After a quick few words to one lucky journalist, then, and also because he knew it wouldn’t be a wise idea to reveal too much of who he was and where he came from, Van excused himself back into the locker room. His job was done, roasting the Goers like that had felt fucking amazing, and now a nice hot shower was all he wanted.

And, indeed, the moment he was under that jet of water, it felt like heaven. The Goers might not hit as hard as he could remember from a couple other teams back in Radiant Garden, but they had still been eager enough. There was a dark bruise on his right side and he could feel another on his shoulder blade, but nothing serious and they should be faded in a couple days. Maybe even less than that, if Ven noticed and insisted on wasting his magic on healing something so unimportant. And, speaking of Ven…

“There you are! I looked everywhere for you, you–“

Despite the mood having calmed down outside, likely because the fans and journalists had already followed the team to where the cup ceremony would take place, a very thrilled summoner had just entered the locker room… And only had the chance to take one good look at Vanitas, dripping water from the shower and naked save for the towel wrapped around his waist, before all color drained from his face and then rushed to his cheeks all at once.

“…I’M SORRY, I’M SO SORRY!”

Turning back around so fast that he almost skidded in place, Ven promptly hid his face in his hands – even if that didn’t really do much, considering he was already looking away anyway.

“I’m sorry, that was so rude of me! Just barging in like this, I– I didn’t know… y-you were still… I’m so sorry, I didn’t even knock!”

Van couldn’t say that he wasn’t surprised – mainly, because indeed Ventus had just popped in there like that, without a forewarning. His amusement was far greater, however – especially because he also had no qualms with being seen right after a shower.

“You done apologizing?”

“I– I just wanted t-to tell you they’re starting the ceremony soon… S-so… we should hurry!”

“It’s all right. I’m not going, anyway.”

Despite still wishing to bury himself in a hole, Ven peeked tentatively over his shoulder. “Why not…?”

Van just shrugged, grabbing another towel to start drying up his hair. “I’m not in the team. I just substituted Terra for one game because he was injured. It’s their victory.”

“It’s yours, too! They actually asked me to come get you before it starts!”

That made Van smile, he couldn’t lie. It was very nice to finally be accepted, even if it came through uncanny circumstances.

“Well… guess I can drop by, then. At least it’ll be fucking hilarious to see the Goers drag their feet to get their teeny little second place medals.”

Ven seemed pleased by that, and he turned around yet again and walked closer. And, whereas he still looked like a fish out of water, he wasn’t forcing himself to look away anymore – if anything, now staring at Vanitas with quite some intensity.

“…Good. Hurry up, then.”

“Hey, star players are always fashionably late.”

“Guess you really weren’t exaggerating about that, huh? I’ve never seen anyone playing like that… not even Terra.”

“I did promise you a goal.”

“And what a goal that was!” Ven smiled widely, a bit more at ease again. “That… was the Xehanort shot, wasn’t it?”

“…How do you know that?”

“He showed it to me, when I was little! He called it _The Sublimely Magnificent Xehanort Shot Mark III._ ”

Suddenly, it was Van’s mood dropping like a heavy brick. Of course, the one time he achieved such a victory, it’d still be his freaking father taking at least half the credit. Rolling his eyes, he tossed the towel at the nearest hamper a bit too harshly.

“Fucking lame, isn’t it? There’s not even a Mark I or Mark II. He just wanted a stupid random name.”

Ven did regret bringing up the topic, still not used to how much Vanitas seemed to hate his own father… but wasn’t about to let it put a damper on the special moment. His hands went to gently cup Van’s cheeks and he made him look up again.

“This isn’t about Xehanort, though. It’s about _you_. _You_ were absolutely amazing, _you_ scored that goal, _you_ won this cup.”

Sighing at first, Van eventually also decided it wasn’t worth being upset about. Not right now. Certainly not when Ventus was this close to him.

“There’s one thing my old man will never have, anyway.”

“And what’s that?”

“You cheering for him during a match.”

It was Ven’s turn to exhale a shaky little sigh, and they were so close that Van could smell his breath – it was a strange but fitting mix of mint and vanilla.

“Remember what I said… about… my first kiss? With you?”

“Yeah…?”

“I haven’t changed my mind.”

Turns out it hadn’t been just the fever speaking, after all. And Flood might end up accidentally demolishing the stadium but, this time, Vanitas wasn’t about to let the chance go to waste again. His hands went to Ven’s slender hips, and they settled there so naturally that it was more like they’d been doing this all their lives. He leaned in and so did Ven and their noses bumped at first, but it only took an instant for their heads to align and for their lips to find each other. They met gently, but it was more than enough for Van to feel a spark of electricity running down his spine. Ven’s lips were impossibly soft, soft and warm and perfect, and he decided right there and then that he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life kissing these lips. He decided he wanted more actually, and so he experimentally poked at them with his tongue, quietly asking for entrance – and his stomach did a little flip when they so willingly parted. His tongue ventured in and, for the next few seconds, he explored every inch of Ven’s mouth – his pearly white teeth, the roof of his mouth, and, of course, his tongue as well. There was a flavor that he couldn’t quite place, but that had him addicted to it immediately.

Kissing Ven was like coming back home after a long day.

As their lips parted, Ventus made himself breathe again. One of his hands stayed on Van’s cheek, the other slid gently to the side and into the mane of unruly black hair, still damp. There was something suddenly so familiar about this gesture, and it filled him with nostalgia as much as it did with puzzlement.

“You know… you were wrong.”

“Huh?”

“It _was_ a big deal.”

His chest actually felt a bit like a can of soda that’d been shaken too much before opening. And there was a feeble little voice at the back of his head, reminding him of how terrible an idea this was… reminding him that a summoner should never allow himself this kind of attachment. Quickly, he let that voice drown in the joy he was feeling. At least for now.

“That’s ‘cause it was with _you_. It was never a big deal with anyone else.”

“So… I’m special?”

“You bet you are. You’re really fucking special.”

Saying this, Van leaned in to steal another quick kiss, this time just lips on lips, as Ven snickered.

“Can’t believe I let you kiss me with _that_ mouth.”

“Yeah? I for one think a little sin looks really great on you.”

Ven rolled his eyes playfully and stepped back – but not before taking one last kiss, himself.

“I’ll wait outside… Hurry up or we’ll miss the cup for good!”

Though the whole thing ended far too soon for his liking, Vanitas definitely had no will to complain. In fact, part of him was having trouble to believe it’d just happened for real… He’d really just kissed Ven, and Ven had really just kissed back. Between this and the tournament, it really was the best day ever, so far.

So far.

Because, of course, it’d reached the point where things were too good to last.

Van swiftly changed back to his usual clothes, and the two of them hurried over to where the ceremony seemed to have already started… only to be interrupted midway, as screams and cries began echoing from the stadium seats. People were now fleeing in panic, and the reason for it made itself apparent a brief moment later – fiends. Fiends that had somehow made their way into the city and into the stadium, and were now terrorizing the citizens.

“…How can this be??”

Ven didn’t wait for answers for his own question. Hopping down a few steps along the stands, he found an area suitable for summoning and called forth Valefor – who darted down from among the clouds and started immediately tearing at every fiend in her path. Terra and Aqua joined them as well, because the whole awards ceremony was all but foiled at this point, and Van also wasted no further time in materializing Wayward Wind. The four of them were doing decent damage, though these fiends were stronger and tougher than any other they’d fought up until now… And the damn things seemed to be relentlessly spawning, with no end in sight. It wouldn’t be long before they were overwhelmed, at this rate.

A glyph suddenly being formed along the ground caught their attention, though. The three of them looked at Ven, wondering if he was about to also call on Ifrit to help, but the summoner looked just as puzzled – not only that was a glyph he did not recognize and couldn’t associate with any temple in Spira, it was also much larger than usual.

Before he could crack the mystery, a gigantic chain descended from above and pierced the ground with a rumble that nearly had the four of them falling over. With wide eyes, they watched as the chain pulled, from seemingly the Underworld itself, a massive creature that could easily put most nightmares to shame. It was trapped in a sort of cocoon and had thick chains and worn-out bandages wrapped around its arms and torso, as well as human arms also wrapped tightly around its neck – from where hung a long medallion, with the engraving of a person that was far too faded to be recognizable.

To say it was impressive wouldn’t even begin to do it justice. Impressive, terrifying, insanely powerful. It attacked in a manner that was just as uncommon and as ghastly, concentrating energy in its single, green, blood-stained eye before shooting it all around. Each strike immediately reduced a fiend to pyreflies, even the larger ones that Valefor herself had trouble to fight back, and the arena was growing clear again at a very fast pace. And above the creature… they could now notice Maester Xemnas, standing at the balcony reserved for the stadium’s very important guests. This creature was his aeon.

Aqua and Terra could only stare helplessly, in a mix of awe and actual dread. Vanitas himself hated to admit… but a power of this kind _was_ to be respected. Maybe Xemnas wasn’t all just talk and stupid robes, after all.

On the other hand… Ven was experiencing the whole display much differently. He’d been the first to understand it was an aeon, unsurprisingly – but this fayth was unlike anything he’d ever sensed before. This was a horribly tortured soul, enslaved by a grief much heavier than its chains… The sorrow that emanated from this aeon was so dense that he could almost grab it out of the air itself. Its aura was horrible, stifling, heartbreaking… and, all of sudden, Ven found himself drowning in memories. Not memories such as a person’s face or the image of a night a long time ago – rather, memories of agony and despair. Memories of mourning… memories of a tragedy that had no real shape nor form, but that was suddenly consuming him so wholly. As if this grief was his own. As if he was becoming grief, himself.

_Whose feelings are these?_

_Are you calling for me?_

_Who are you…?_

Somehow, among the screams that were gradually subsiding and the ethereal whispers of the pyreflies as they faded, Van heard the clattering of a staff rolling down a few steps of the stadium stands.

When he turned around to look, Ven was lying unconscious on the ground.

*****

Ven woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling. There was the soft ticking of a clock nearby, somewhere on his right, and the room smelled of a flowery incense – jasmine, probably. His body felt oddly light, but still a few seconds went by before he made himself sit up.

“…Hey! Easy there, you need rest.”

Vanitas had been sitting near the pendulum clock, now walking closer to sit on the edge of the bed instead.

“What happened…?”

“ _You_ tell me. You blacked out just like that. Gave me the fucking scare of my life, too…”

Frowning, Ventus took a moment to put the pieces together. The tournament, the locker room, the fiends, and… Ah, yes. Of course.

“Maester Xemnas’ aeon… The fayth, it– I could feel it so well… A soul in so much pain, so much sorrow and grief. I couldn’t stand feeling someone in such suffering…”

Van wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved or more worried, after this answer. Though, in a way, he could understand what Ven was talking about – even if he was no summoner, himself, and had no clue how to connect with the fayth and all that. Somehow, that thing’s presence was so paramount that even he had been able to feel it.

“I know… pretty freaking creepy, if you ask me. What aeon is even like _that_?”

“I… I don’t know. I never saw anything like it in any of the books I’ve read, and that glyph wasn’t from any temple in Spira. Or… not any temple that I know, at least.”

Again, Van wasn’t sure if this was good or bad. What he was certainly sure of, though, was that he felt much better now that Ven was awake. His heart had skipped at least ten beats, when he’d turned around to find him out cold like that. Taking one of the summoner’s hands, he kissed the knuckles gently.

“Doesn’t matter, anyway. It was creepy as hell and that’s it. Now, how are you feeling?”

“I’m all right… sorry for making you worry. Is everyone else safe?”

“Yeah, the aeon made quick work out of all the fiends.”

“There’s that, at least… though I’m sure a lot of people were wounded.”

“All those fancy maesters are already on it. So you’re gonna stay here and rest and let them handle it, even if I have to tie you to the bed.”

That succeeded in putting a smile on Ven’s face.

“It was a… quite eventful day. To say the least.”

“All in all, I still think it’s a good one. Though my favorite part was the locker room.”

Perfect excuse to do it again, wasn’t it? Vanitas brushed back Ven’s bangs, leaving a kiss on his forehead and then another on his lips – glad to see how welcome it was, and how the summoner so promptly kissed back.

“Really? More than the goal?”

“I’m still gonna score a shitload of goals more. But taking your first kiss? That’s one I’m gonna brag about forever.”

“Oh, so you did it for the bragging only! I see how it is, Mister Star Player.”

“If you’re so offended, we can just never do it again.”

“…Don’t you dare!”

Ven actually looked so serious when he said this that Van had to laugh. That and he also had to take a couple more kisses, even though having just threatened to do exactly the opposite.

“Look what I’ve done! I’ve ruined your chastity!”

“…Shut up, Vani. It’s not my fault you’re an amazing kisser.”

“How would you know? You never kissed anyone else.” _And I wouldn’t mind if you never do, from here on._

“Fair enough… but I still think you’re great at it. And I’m really glad I didn’t accidentally bite off your tongue or anything like that.”

“Oh, so you’re a biter? I’ll remember that for _the next_ first time.”

That earned him an actual playful bite on his shoulder, and Van couldn’t even say he hadn’t deserved it. He also couldn’t say he hadn’t enjoyed it.

“You’re terrible! Get out of my room and go make yourself useful!”

Ven’s grin was a good enough hint that he might be smacked with a pillow, next.

“Yes, Your Holiness!”

Standing up, Van saluted with an expression as serious as he could keep, and then left the room – if nothing else, wanting to go find Terra and Aqua to let them know Ven was awake and well. He didn’t even make it to the end of the corridor, however, before stopping on his tracks as he saw someone else making his way up the stairway.

Xemnas.

Well, of course… He’d helped them with Ven back at the stadium, and actually offered the suite he was saying at, in the Luca hotel, for the summoner to rest till he was recovered. It was only fair if now he came to see how things were… but Vanitas still couldn’t bring himself to like this man. It was one thing to admire his power and his aeon for what they were – it was another thing, completely different, to not be unnerved by his presence. Still, not wishing to be rude given the situation, he made himself offer a polite nod of the head as they came face to face.

“Maester Xemnas.”

“Sir Guardian. How is Lord Ventus feeling?”

“He’s awake already. He’ll be fine again after a good night of rest.”

“I see.”

Short and civil, and Van was totally okay with that. He was already taking the first step down the stairs when the maester’s voice stopped him again.

“It must be hard for you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Having to live with the guilt.”

…The hell? Frowning, he looked back at Xemnas.

“What’re you on about?”

The maester gave one of his unreadable smiles. The one that always made him look like he knew of secrets that the rest of the world ignored.

“Your father, of course.”

Maybe he did.

“What about my father? My father’s dead.”

“Is he?”

“…Yeah, he is. He died ten years ago.”

“I remember hearing the news. Your father, Xehanort, was Lord Eraqus’ guardian, was he not?”

“Guess he was. I wasn’t here to see, but Ven said so. But it could’ve been just someone else with the same name.”

“Someone else from Radiant Garden?”

This was _exactly_ why Van couldn’t stand this man. This air of superiority. This condescendence. This looking at you from the top of his high horse. This talking in riddles. Reminding himself to not make a scene, for Ven’s sake, he had to be content with curling his hands into fists.

“Are you gonna call me a liar, too?”

“On the contrary. I believe you. If you’re here today, it’s because Sin wanted to bring you from Radiant Garden to Spira.”

“…Why would Sin do that? Why would Sin want me here?”

“Haven’t I already said it? Your father. Sin is your father.”

For a moment, Vanitas wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh really loudly or to scream even louder. _What the actual fuck…?_ Before he could weave a proper reaction though, or just any sort of reaction at all, Xemnas was already knocking on Ven’s door – walking in as soon as he was welcomed, and leaving on his wake yet another cryptic smile.

Why would he even say something like that?? It didn’t make any sense!

His father was Sin? How could Xehanort be Sin?

That was impossible.

Impossible.

It _had_ to be impossible.

Right…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so let me try to clarify this as well as I can...
> 
> Grand Maester Ansem is actually the equivalent to Master Xehanort. I changed his name to Ansem to avoid confusion, because Van's father is already named Xehanort - because, unlike Nomura, us normal people don't have 40 characters all with the same name and who are all also the same person >_> He looks just like Master Xehanort, as you could probably tell from the description, he sounds like him, he's got the same sort of shady intentions and presence and personality. For all intents and purposes, he /is/ what Master Xehanort is, but with another name.
> 
> Van's father = (young) Xehanort  
> Grand Maester Ansem = Master Xehanort
> 
> Let me say again that they are /not/ the same character.   
> The grand maester is not secretly Van's father, this much I can guarantee!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Soraaly here! Hope you guys are doing great and taking care ^^
> 
> Also... I hope you are all ready for angst, because this chapter has a big load of it (and an actual content warning for graphic depictions of death and violence, so please keep it mind). There is a specific moment in the chapter where things are happening at the same time, though we get to see Ven's POV first and then Van's - but it is technically at the same time. Hopefully I didn't make it too confusing to follow along!
> 
> Other than this, let me also throw in a quick note of appreciation for all the love this fic is getting so far! All the views, the kudos, the comments - I am genuinely so happy you guys are enjoying it, and I'm having a lot of fun writing it and then talking to you about it. Thank you so much ♡
> 
> And happy reading!

_The woods of Macalania are hauntingly silent, save for the sound of old leaves crunching under your boots. It’s not a place that you dislike… even if, admittedly, you do prefer the hustle and bustle of the city. You prefer to see buildings rather than trees, and people rather than butterflies._

_These butterflies here are actually creepy as fuck._

_You can understand why this is a good place for newly anointed summoners to train at, though. In a place like this, it’s easier to connect with nature. Or… with the statues. Or whatever it is that they do, you’re still not really sure. Having so much free space is also an advantage – it’d be daunting to summon a freaking dragon, of all things, in the middle of one of Radiant Garden’s crowded streets._

_On the downside… fiends here in the wild are also a lot more powerful, and there’s no handy machina to keep them away with. One either knows how to fend for themselves or they get torn to shreds faster than they can understand what’s happening._

_He can definitely fend for himself, you realize, as your gaze follows the battle that’s unfolding above. Is it a thing, that summoners actually climb on an aeon and go up there to fight face to face…? Because most summoners you’ve seen are a bunch of lazy asses who’d never do this. Then again, you wouldn’t be here if he was like the others. You’re here because he’s so much different._

_The fiend growls in its rage, but seems almost done for. It attempts a blow with its tail and misses entirely, because that crazy summoner up there has the dragon doing a flip that actually leaves them upside down for a moment. How he’s not fallen off is beyond you, at this point. The dragon’s flare then practically burns through the fiend’s side and that’s it – pyreflies are already swirling off its body. With a loud roar of its own, the dragon claims victory._

_The two of them start descending, almost close enough to the ground to land, when an energy blast coming from above grazes one of the dragon’s hind legs and makes it abruptly fly up again. Apparently, the sneaky fiend had guts for one very final strike, before vanishing for good. And it’s not like it does too much damage… but, this time, with how unexpected it was, the summoner does slip off his aeon’s back and comes crashing down. Thankfully, it’s not too much of a height to fall from… and he’s lucky enough that a few tree branches break the worst of it, before he ends up flopping down on a large bush. Still, you feel your heart leaping to the back of your throat, as you watch it happen and then run over towards him._

_And then the dragon lands in front of you._

_Lands in between you and him, with a shake of the earth and another fierce roar, and you honestly believe your days have come to an end as well. It’s not like there’s gonna be anything left, if this thing decides you’re a threat to his precious summoner and that you deserve to be chewed on. Or burnt to a crisp. Or just obliterated into dust. Or maybe all of the above._

_“Hey… G-good dragon… I’m here to help! Please, don’t eat the help…?”_

_Fortunately, it also seems to be incredibly intelligent and able to perceive your good intentions… Either this or it deems you so insignificant that you don’t even qualify as threat. Your ego would prefer the first option. Either way, now with permission, you practically skid to his side and gently hoist up his body from that mess of leaves and twigs, placing a few gentle taps on his cheek._

_“C’mon, open your eyes…”_

_It can’t be anything too concerning, if he’s coming to senses already. And yet, as he slowly blinks open his eyes, with a wince and a quiet whimper, that’s when you can properly breathe again._

_“Ow…”_

_The dragon nudges him, all too gently for such a massive creature, but it’s at you that he’s looking once the world comes into focus._

_“What are you doing here…?”_

_“Really, that’s what you got to say? You gotta sort out your priorities… The hell were_ you _doing up there, are you fucking insane??”_

_Matters between the two of you are… civilized, at this point. That’s a good word for it. The first meeting was a disaster, the couple others that followed weren’t much better. On the bright side, you can now brag about having been kicked out of the temple in Bevelle for trying to drunk flirt with an apprentice summoner. And maybe “civilized” isn’t a status good enough to warrant you coming all the way here, to the middle of the freaking woods, just to check on him… but hey. Here you are!_

_He sits up properly with a bit of difficulty, but there doesn’t seem to be anything broken._

_“Got attacked by a fiend… we had to fight.”_

_“As far as I’m concerned, it’s the aeon that fights. You stay back.”_

_He rolls his eyes at this, and you resist the urge to wipe a speck of dirt off his cheek – mainly because there is still a dragon breathing at the back of your neck._

_“They aren’t just tools to be used, you know? If I’m not willing to fight side by side with my aeons, then I’m not worthy of receiving their blessing to start with.”_

_And, just like this, he finished the argument. With an overkill, even._

_“…You really are something else.”_

_“Are you gonna call me weird again?”_

_“All those greedy bastards at the temples… they do it for themselves. For the money, for the fame, for the status. They don’t care for the people, unless there’s something in it for them. But you – you care so much. For everyone, for everything. I never met anyone like you.”_

_You also didn’t mean for this to come out so sappy… and, this time, you’re completely sober and there’s no easy excuses to blame it on. Still, watching as a flush spreads across his cheeks till reaching the tip of his ears, maybe you don’t regret it so much after all._

_“…I wasn’t expecting something like this from you, of all people. Thank you!”_

_It’s not the first time that you both smile at each other, but it’s likely the first time it comes so easily. So naturally._

_He then dismisses the dragon after a few caresses to its scaly face and neck, and also brushes a few leaves off his hair… though, as he tries to stand up, he immediately stumbles with another wince._

_“You okay?”_

_“I think I sprained my ankle… I must have landed in an awkward position.”_

_That’s the least to be said about his epic crash. If anything, it’s a miracle that he made it out with_ only _a sprained ankle. But there’s an easy solution to this issue and you’re already on it, being the problem solver that you are. Swiftly, one of your arms holds around his back and the other slips under his legs, and you pick him up pretty much effortlessly. He really is as light as he looks._

_“…What are you doing??”_

_“Taking you back to Bevelle? You can’t walk like this.”_

_“I– I know, but… you don’t have to, I can heal myself!”_

_“Can you? ‘Cause you seem pretty dry on MP to me.”_

_Your turn to finish the argument, and you nail it down with a very smug smirk. He looks about to talk back for an instant, but soon decides against it and leaves his arm gingerly around your neck – snuggling more comfortably into you, as you start walking back through the woods._

_“…Thank you. Master Yu will appreciate it.”_

_“I’m doing this for you, not for his entitled ass.”_

_He smiles at this despite everything else, and you think it’s probably got to do with the comment he made that other time, about your potty mouth. Turns out he doesn’t hate it, after all. Much as you’ve come to realize you don’t really hate his flowing silky robes, either. Not when he’s the one wearing them._

_“Regardless… we’re supposed to depart in the morning, and he wouldn’t like me being late.”_

_“Where you going?”_

_“To the island of Baaj. He has matters to attend at the temple, there. And I’m going along, to learn from it.”_

_“Guess you won’t be back for a while, then?”_

_“Mhm. Probably a few weeks.”_

_“I see.”_

_The woods grow silent again after that, save for the sound of old leaves crunching under your boots. Your mind, though, is ringing loudly – as you wonder how expensive can a ticket to Baaj be, and who will you have to bribe and/or threaten for it._

*****

Dreaming about dragons, even if he couldn’t really remember half the dream, should be more than enough to put anyone in an awesome mood. Yet, as he rolled over awake, Vanitas still felt like there was a blade looming above his neck, ready to drop at any moment.

How were you supposed to be in a good mood when Sin was your father?

Sure, there was still the possibility that this was all a lie as big and ugly as Sin itself… That, for whatever reason he’d found necessary, Xemnas had invented such an absurd story. Unfortunately, the more he thought about it, the more it was feeling real to Van.

First of all, why would Xemnas come up with it? What would he have to gain from it? He was already one of the most powerful and influential persons in Spira – if his intention was to torture Vanitas, he certainly had every other mean available to him. And why would he make up a lie about Xehanort, anyway? If it was true that he’d been Eraqus’ guardian, then he was a sort of celebrity himself… and it was hard to believe that Xemnas would be dumb enough to lie about such a revered person. Xemnas struck Van as a lot of things, most of them not so flattering, but dumb was not one of them.

And then… there was the fact that it kinda _made sense_ that Sin was his old man. It would explain how Vanitas ended up in Spira, for a start. If Sin would indiscriminately suck in and warp everyone and everything, how come _he_ was the only one dropping here? It could be a big coincidence, and bad luck to the extreme, but it made sense that it’d happened because Sin wanted it so. And maybe this was placebo effect now, and Van self-fulfilling the prophecy… but he could also recall feeling his father’s presence, whenever coming in contact with Sin. Something faint and noticeable only if he paid attention to it… and, now that he _was_ paying attention, he could sense it.

It was probably true, wasn’t it?

His father was Spira’s sorrow.

Flood left a little bite on his arm, out of the blue, and Van frowned as he pulled himself out of the pit of his thoughts. She seemed as agitated as he was, so he opened the room’s door and let her out to go run around till she was feeling better. The Mi’ihen Highroad wasn’t exactly the safest road in the world, but he trusted her to take care of herself. This clearing around the travel agency was tranquil enough anyway, with plenty of people often coming and going. They’d actually stayed overnight for free, since apparently the owner – this Al Bhed man named Rin – was good friends with Roxas and therefore was more than happy to provide for his brother.

The establishment was still closed for business as Vanitas walked outside, and dawn was breaking in the horizon and filling the dark sky with streaks of soft pink and blue. He filled his lungs with the chilly morning breeze and stretched, taking in how sore his muscles still were even after a night of rest. Fiends were definitely ramping up in toughness along this Highroad, and Van was starting to understand how much of a big deal a summoner’s pilgrimage truly was – and how important was the role of a guardian. A single mistake, a single moment of distraction could prove fatal. And this huge responsibility had him pumped, floored, dazed all at the same time.

Speaking of which…

Ven was awake already, too. Sitting by the edge of the hill, though rather than admiring the beautiful sunrise, he seemed to be entertained with something on his lap.

“Hey.”

Whatever it might be, Ven was also quick to slip it back in a pocket as he felt his guardian approaching – and, though Van wondered as he sat down beside, he didn’t bother asking about it.

“Good morning! You’re up early.”

“Flood wanted to have me for breakfast, so I had to let her out.”

Ven smiled at that, but he wasn’t oblivious to the weight that’d been dragging down Vanitas since they left Luca. Van had been so thrilled after the tournament, regardless of the (still unexplained) incident with the fiends, and then his mood had gone for a complete twist for no apparent reason. No… something must have happened, for him to be suddenly so gloomy, and right now might be a good moment to finally ask about it.

“You seem sad.”

“I’m fine.”

Really, how do you tell someone that your father is the reason why so many people are dead? The reason why Ven had to do this pilgrimage to start with? Better to pretend nothing was happening. Maybe, if he pretended hard enough, it’d eventually feel like it for real.

“I’ve something to show you.”

Van glanced at the summoner curiously, just in time to see him slip two fingers in his mouth and blow – before a loud whistle came out.

“I’ve been practicing a lot!”

“Hey, look at you… you got pretty good at it.”

Vanitas’ attempt at sounding excited was pitiful at best. And it was squishing Ven’s heart into a tiny mushy ball, to see someone he cared so much for being so sad.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

“I told you I’m fine.”

Apparently, Vanitas also was the type who’d rather bottle up his problems and pretend they didn’t exist. Ven realized this soon enough, and knew he had to change his strategy if he really wanted to be of help. Leaning closer, he kissed Van’s temple and then got up, tugging him along by a hand.

“Then come with me!”

It was still very early in the morning, so Ven doubted Aqua and Terra would notice if they were gone for a little while. Actually, this time of the day was one of the rare chances for his guardians to enjoy some privacy and the company of each other, and Ven surely did not want to take that away from them. Sometimes, he even pretended to sleep in, so that the two of them could stay together for a bit longer. It was the least he could do for them, for coming along in such a journey.

“Where are we going…?”

Van’s question was answered, or at least partially so, as they walked to the back of the travel agency and stopped in front of a big, yellow bird that kinda looked like a chicken that’d grown way too much. Having no idea what this was, even if it was cute in its own way, he raised his eyebrows at the summoner.

“A chocobo. You’ve never seen one?”

“Can’t say that I have.”

“Good, then you’re going to enjoy this even more! Climb on!”

“I– …what?”

“Climb on the chocobo, come on. We’re going for a ride.”

The bird gave a happy chirp, as if agreeing with the idea, and so Van stopped questioning it and climbed on top – even if he still wasn’t too sure of what to do. It seemed like a common habit around these parts, though, because the chocobo was equipped with a saddle to sit on and reins to guide it along with. Ventus climbed on right after, sitting behind Van and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Let’s go!”

“…Where are we even going? What should I do?”

“Vani, I thought you were more adventurous than this. _Are you scared?_ Should _I_ show you how to ride, Sir Guardian?”

The little provocation worked its magic, and rather quickly. Van glanced over his shoulder with a smile, and didn’t need any further encouragement to take the reins and guide them around the agency and, then, down the road ahead. It was actually rather easy, because the chocobo was so docile and followed his commands without an issue. And it was a lot of fun, as well! Fiends weren’t interested in attacking chocobos, from the looks of it, so they could make their way to the end of the Highroad very enjoyably. As Van was about to turn around and return, though, Ventus pointed to the other path further down – and that’s where they headed.

This stretch of the road was more ancient looking, and it wasn’t as well kept – with moss and pebbles along the path, from which Van concluded it mustn’t be used very often. The chocobo had little trouble navigating it, though, and they ended up climbing up the ruins and pillars nearby, stopping at the very top. Waiting there was none other than Flood, also out and about in her own explorations – though she seemed just as startled by this unexpectedly big bird as Vanitas himself had been, at first. She hissed and bounced back, going as far as to put up her paws in defiance at the chocobo, as if ready to fight it – and it was so silly to watch that Van actually laughed out loud.

“You know? I really like seeing you happy like this.”

Ventus snuggled further into him, momentarily resting his cheek on Van’s shoulder. Van kept the smile on his face but didn’t answer back, not really knowing what to say to something so nice when he’d been so grouchy for the past couple days. Back when they first met and he’d thought Ven was an angel, it’d been mostly for his beautiful face… but, credit where it’s due, he also had the patience of a saint.

“I want my journey to be full of laughter.”

The summoner’s tone was a notch softer now, and one of his hands moved up to stroke gently over Van’s chest. Vanitas kept his own hands on the reins, but tilted his head back just enough to nuzzle his lips over the side of Ven’s forehead – like Ven had done to him, minutes before.

“Sorry… I was being a downer.”

“No, don’t apologize. I know it’s hard. And… actually I wanted to thank you.”

“Thank _me_? For what?”

“For coming along with us. Being a guardian isn’t easy… it’s dangerous, and you must commit yourself to the pilgrimage and nothing else. I was selfish to ask this of you, but you accepted nonetheless and I–“ Making a brief pause, Ven pulled his head up again and instead nudged his forehead gently on the back of Van’s head. “Guess what I’m trying to say is… I really appreciate you being here with us. _With me._ ”

Vanitas found himself at a loss for words. For a moment, he really wanted to scream out loud… Because it was so fucking unfair, and so fucking wrong. He wanted to turn around and tell Ven he had nothing to thank him for – on the contrary, it was because of his father that this whole ordeal was happening. He wanted to apologize, to promise that he’d find a way to make everything right again. But… what could he do, in reality? Out of the two of them, it was certainly not himself who had the best shot at stopping Sin. All he could do was to tag along and try to make himself useful. Although… if there was one good thing, in the middle of the chaos his life seemed to have become, it was definitely the boy sitting behind him.

“Ven… where would I even be, if it wasn’t for you? I’d be burying myself in the sand, at Besaid. Or worse. I’m only here because you saved me, and I don’t mean it only when I crashed down at the beach. You… give me a purpose. You give me a reason to keep going. Something to fight for.”

It wasn’t even a tenth of the appreciation that Van wanted to show, but it’d have to do. He really wasn’t cut out to be a poet, was he? Ventus seemed pleased enough, though, and this time he left his hand on top of one of Van’s, lacing their fingers together like that.

“Will you… come with me, until the end of the pilgrimage? Until we reach the ruins of Hollow Bastion, and I obtain the Final Aeon?”

Somehow, everything about that sentence felt ominous. The ruins, the prospect of seeing what was left of Radiant Garden after a terrible war and a thousand years, this final summoning… all of it sounded so inexorable. So absolute. And maybe that was why Vanitas didn’t need to think on it too much, before making his decision.

“Yeah, I’ll go. I’ll go to Hollow Bastion to see it with my own eyes. _And_ to keep you safe, all the way up to there.”

Flood chose that precise moment to climb on top of the chocobo as well, apparently having made peace with it in the meantime – clinging to one of Ventus’ sleeves and then hopping from there to the back of Van’s head. Snickering, the summoner gently pulled her back and made her sit in between them instead. She didn’t mind it, and clung around Van’s waist as well as her little arms allowed her too, in a manner very similar to Ven.

“I think she’s excited to go, too.”

The way back to the travel agency had Van in a much better mood already. Maybe the major problem remained unsolved… but moping about it wouldn’t do any good, either. If he was now an official, fully-fledged guardian, the least he could do was to make sure this pilgrimage would be a happy one – as Ven wished for it to be.

The travel agency was sprouting back to life as they arrived, and so they hurried with returning the chocobo to its proper place. The growling of Ven’s belly also was a clear demand for breakfast – and Rin was either about to regret letting them stay for free, or about to send the food expenses all the way over for Roxas to pay for. Still, as they were heading back inside, Vanitas found himself worrying about a very specific thing.

“By the way, how’s your foot feeling?”

“My foot?”

“Yeah, didn’t you–“

He paused mid-sentence, though – not sure why he was suddenly so convinced that Ven had hurt his foot. When could that even have happened, if they’d spent the morning together so far…? Shrugging, he went for the only possible explanation.

“Never mind. I was gonna say you twisted your ankle… I must’ve dreamed it.”

What a random dream to have, too.

Just as random as the urge he was feeling, to make Ven promise he’d never think of riding on the back of a dragon to fight fiends.

*****

The outpost at the end of the Highroad, leading to the Mushroom Rock, brought about some very unexpected news. First, the road was currently off limits for everyone, including summoner parties… and the reason why turned out to be even more surprising: the Al Bhed and the Crusaders were planning an operation together, bent on defeating Sin. The idea was to gather Sinspawn at the Mushroom Rock, in order to lure Sin to come back for them… and, this way, also lure it into a trap.

“Do you think they’re gonna make it?”

To Van, it didn’t sound like a bad plan. It would certainly be a lot faster than completing a pilgrimage. Terra, Aqua, and Ventus looked quite reluctant about it, however. Since there was no passing through, for the time being, the four of them had found a nice spot along the grass to enjoy a little break at.

“I’m not sure… the teachings of Yevon are very clear. The only way to defeat Sin is by means of the Final Summoning.”

“Well… what if there _is_ another way, that no one’s ever considered because they’re so blinded by those teachings?”

At that, Terra folded his arms with a serious expression. And it shouldn’t be hilarious to watch – but it was, because Flood was doing the same. Her little arms folded as she flopped back and sulked, probably thinking she was being a great help by doing that.

“They’re going to attack Sin with the forbidden machina… Those machina are the reason why Sin was born, to start with.”

“Do you think that maybe Roxas has anything to do with this?”

Ven’s expression spoke for itself of what he was thinking: _I really, really hope not._

“I… I don’t think so. I mean, he _would_ spite Yevon like this, but if this was his idea… he’d be here to see it happen.”

“I agree. No way he’d leave all the fun for the Crusaders.”

“What are these Crusaders, anyway?”

“They’re a legion of warriors formed 800 years ago, by Lord Mi'ihen, and sworn to defending the people of Spira from Sin.”

“So… in a way, their job is the same as the summoners’.”

“Yes. Our ways may be different, but our goal is the same.”

“Then I really don’t think this is a bad idea. You guys should give them some credit.”

“I know their intentions are good. Even if they are willing to use the forbidden machina… their courage to go up against Sin is to be respected. I just… have a bad feeling about this.”

“What if they win, though? What if it turns out that Yevon has been wrong, all this time?”

A bold thing to ask, and it was as though Yevon itself wanted to answer to it. The sudden agitation coming from the Highroad signaled that something was about to happen and, in fact, soon the four of them were watching as Maester Xemnas and his escort arrived at the outpost. Ven scrambled up to his feet immediately, bowing to the maester after giving the Yevon greeting.

“…Your Grace. We didn’t expect to find you here.”

Aqua and Terra bowed as well, but Van was beyond caring for hollow courtesies at this point. Not after the bomb that had been dropped during his last chat with Xemnas.

“It is a blessing of Yevon that we can meet again, Lord Ventus. Though you look troubled… Is there anything I can do?”

“Um…”

Ven glanced behind himself at the barrier of Crusaders blocking off the road ahead. He really didn’t want to look like he was pulling at strings to get in their way… but, with the roads closed and this Operation Mi’ihen underway, who knew how long it’d be until they could continue on to Djose Temple. Before he had to say anything about any of this, though, the maester was already heading towards the outpost.

“I need to have Summoner Ventus and his guardians let through to the command center. I will take full responsibility.”

It was just that easy. Obviously, the guards didn’t even think of disputing this request, and so they began clearing the way – and Ven bowed his head so low, this time, that Vanitas actually wondered if he was going to topple over.

“Thank you, Your Grace!”

“Please, there’s no need for formalities. _I_ am the one grateful to you.”

Saying this, Xemnas slipped his fingers under Ven’s chin and made him look up again, smiling that eerie smile of his – and Van felt himself suddenly about to implode.

“What’s a maester of Yevon doing here, anyway? Isn’t all this against your precious teachings?”

Ven and Xemnas both looked at him, though with very different expressions – Ven looked half-shocked by that hostile tone, but Xemnas was looking as superior to the rest of the world as ever.

“It’s true. I should stop them. However… both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. I wish them well in their endeavor.”

Not a bad answer, Van had to admit… but he wasn’t buying Xemnas’ holy act not even in the slightest. If he was here, he probably wanted to take credit for it after Operation Mi’ihen succeeded in defeating Sin, or something along those lines.

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Why won’t you all accompany me to the command center, then? You can see for yourselves, how ambitious this operation is.”

It wasn’t like they had much of a choice, really – not after Xemnas was the one requesting to have them be let through. Ven followed along happily enough, with Aqua right behind him… though, to Van’s surprise, Terra stayed back to walk along with him.

“If it’s any consolation… I don’t really like him, either.”

Thank fuck for that. Van could have promoted him to best friend right there and then, just for this.

“I fucking _hate_ him. Always acting so high and mighty. And Ven goes after everything he says, like a bee chasing honey…”

“That’s exactly why I don’t like him. Ven always wants to see the good in everyone… and this may be dangerous, around people who’d take advantage of it.”

“Well, not on my watch. If I have to punch a maester, I fucking will.”

Terra laughed, well aware of what a disaster that would be… but not entirely against the idea, especially if it would be for Ven’s greater good. The two of them continued the trek up towards the command center, and, as Vanitas chanced to look over the edge of the cliff, at some point, he found a strange formation all the way down at the bottom that caught his attention.

“What’s that down there?”

Terra walked closer to look as well, furrowing his brows when he realized what it was. “I don’t think anyone really knows. I’ve heard the Crusaders talk about it, back at the lodge in Besaid… they call it the Den of Woe.”

“That’s a creepy name.”

“You can say that again. Rumor has it that people who enter the Den start hallucinating… and they actually go crazy. There’s even rumors of entire squadrons going in there to investigate and being annihilated, with no survivors.”

Flood was peeking down at the bottom of the ravine as well, and she didn’t like what she saw one bit – hiding behind Van’s legs at first, and then climbing all the way up to squeeze herself inside his shirt. And maybe she couldn’t be blamed for it, given that place’s grim reputation… yet Vanitas was having trouble to make himself look away and resume the way up.

Somehow, it felt like that place was calling to him.

*****

Despite the pompous name, the command center was basically a big tent, surrounded by heavy machina weapons and canons, where the supervisors for Operation Mi’ihen were meeting to discuss the final details and get everything started. There were also several large cages gathered near the edge of the cliff, and the plan was to see them all open at once and have the fiends call for Sin… and then attack it at full-power, once it returned for its spawn.

Again, it sounded like it might work – in theory, at least.

_I feel like we’re out of place, here._

Ven had followed after Maester Xemnas willingly enough, at first… but, the more he saw of this plan, the more the sense of dread in his chest was growing. Even if they did win, there would still be so many lives lost, if they were to go up against Sin directly like this. In all honesty, he really wanted to beg them all to stop this while they could and to let him resume the pilgrimage. To let him be the one facing Sin, through the only way supported by the holy scriptures. Figuring it wasn’t his place to speak up, though, especially when everyone seemed so confident, he kept that apprehension to himself and prayed to Yevon for mercy with his whole heart.

Eventually, once everything and everyone were ready, the operation commenced.

The Sinspawn were released and their screeching was almost deafening, as they scattered all around the hillside and were barely kept at bay by the guards and their machina. It wasn’t long before they were heard, either. A tidal wave rose in the horizon and Sin emerged right after, so large and massive that even the Mushroom Rock mountain seemed small compared to it. It was Ven’s first time seeing it so wholly exposed like this, rather than lurking underwater, and he couldn’t recall a time in his life he’d felt more frightened – for himself, for his friends, for the Crusaders and the Al Bhed, for everyone. Again he thought of asking them to retreat, but it was already too late at this point.

The Crusaders’ mounted forces dashed down the side of the mountain and then across the beach, swords firmly in hand and shouting battle cries. The canons started being fired soon after, their explosions filling the air as the balls of fire and energy flew toward Sin. As they hit the creature’s thick skin, that seemed more impervious than any piece of armor ever created by mankind, chunks and scales were breaking apart and falling off into the water – promptly turning to fiends, that in turn engaged in a ferocious battle with the Crusaders. All of it was happening so fast, so ruthlessly, that Ven was suddenly wondering if he was really witnessing it or just dreaming the whole thing.

What happened next proved to him that this wasn’t a nightmare.

It was far worse.

After the initial moments of standing idly by, as though a predator playing a game with the prey before striking, Sin suddenly retaliated. Its armor cleared away and, instead, its body was covered by a layer of pulsating energy. That energy was then promptly fired away in a wave so brutal that it disintegrated everything it came in contact with – fiends, warriors, landscape. Just like that, in the blink of an eye, the beach was completely cleared away, save for the thin layer of dust now covering the sand.

Ven heard someone exhaling a shaky gasp, and couldn’t register the fact it’d been himself.

All of sudden, it felt like he wasn’t there anymore. Like this was happening to someone else.

A panicked scream of _Look out!_ came from somewhere behind him, but he didn’t have the chance to see what it was referring to – he could only feel it. Something, possibly the remnants of Sin’s wave of energy, crashed against the side of the mountain and caused it to start crumbling. The world felt like it was moving in slow motion around him, and he recalled Aqua, Terra, and Vanitas being swallowed by the explosion before closing his eyes.

When he reopened them, Ven was slumped on the ground on his side, somewhere amidst a pile of chunks of rock, half a tree that’d been ripped out right by the roots, and swirling pyreflies. His head felt light, so light that it was practically floating, and he could feel a dull ache on his side as he sat up. A hand was offered to him and he clung to it out of instinct… though, as he glanced up, he found an unexpected face – Maester Xemnas, who then helped him back up on his feet.

“Are you hurt?”

Honestly, he probably was, but Ven couldn’t even tell. With a quick glance around, he could only think of one thing.

“My friends… Where are my friends??”

Instead of said friends, his gaze found Sin again. It’d moved even closer to the shore, and was now face to face with the main Al Bhed weapon – a gigantic canon that, by itself, was as large as the hill it’d been installed at. It fired violently against Sin, right into the creature’s face, and, for a moment, the massive beam of energy seemed to be penetrating the armor… until it wasn’t. Until Sin made it rebound, and it exploded as soon as it bounced back at the canon – taking along the hill and every warrior stationed there.

Again, Ven found himself praying that this was just a nightmare.

Again, he realized it was the merciless reality.

This time, he made himself move and ran to the edge of the cliff where he was presently standing, already materializing his staff.

“Everyone, stand back! I’ll summon!”

Was there even anyone left alive to hear him? But he knew he had to do something, _anything_ … he couldn’t let anyone else die. He _had_ to end this massacre.

“You won’t hurt it. Your powers are still too weak.”

The maester’s voice was as calm and collected as though he was merely watching a movie in a sphere, rather than living through it. And the truth of what he spoke hit Ventus like a punch to the gut.

“But I… I must do something!”

“You can’t.”

He couldn’t… _he knew that he couldn’t._ What could he possibly do with only two perfectly standard aeons? Only the Final Summoning would stand a chance against Sin, this accursed Operation Mi’ihen was making that clear as rainwater. Still, Ven was already turning away and bringing up his staff to summon – till Xemnas grabbed him by an arm and pulled him closer.

“There is only one way, Ventus… you know this as well as I do. If you truly wish to save Spira, you mustn’t let anything, _anyone_ , distract you from your purpose.”

Feeling too faint to argue back, Ven let his arm drop and the staff along with it.

“Now, more than ever, the people will need you. You must be their strength, their confidence on a brighter future. You are Spira’s only hope.”

_Only one way._

_There is only one way._

_You are our only hope. It has to be you._

_You are the only hope for Radiant Garden._

Were the pyreflies whispering to him…? Also too faint to properly think about it, he let Xemnas lead him closer yet again, and watched alongside the maester as Sin disappeared back into the horizon.

*****

As the mountainside collapsed, Vanitas landed with a heavy thud and gradually stopped registering the world around him. The air was filled with smoke, with screams, with explosions, with gunfire. He thought he could hear Aqua saying something beside him, right before blacking out for good, but wasn’t sure of it.

When he came back to senses, Van was on his own, somewhere all the way down at the beach. There was the carcass of one of the Al Bhed machina right in front of him, short-circuiting and softly buzzing. Everywhere he looked, as he shakily stood up, he saw chaos and destruction and people dead or dying. Aqua, Terra, Ven… none of them were nowhere to be seen.

Vanitas screamed as loudly and as deeply as he could.

Then, before he could even process what he was doing, he began dashing along the sand towards the waves, dodging the corpses and the debris in his way.

“DON’T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!!”

Sin was turning around from the beach, but hell if Van was going to let him go like that. Which was absolutely fucking stupid, he was so well aware that it was, it was stupid and reckless and borderline suicidal, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop running. He plunged furiously into the water and continued swimming as fast as he’d been running, deeper and deeper, towards Sin.

Towards his father.

He was right there, wasn’t he? Xehanort. Van could almost hear his stupid sarcastic laugh, his stupid arrogant tone as he spoke of how great he was at blitz, at seducing women, at everything in general, of how his sorry excuse of a son would never even come close to being anything like him.

_You can’t do it, kid._

_You’re too weak._

_You’re good for nothing._

_I dunno why I bother with you._

_I dunno why he bothers with you._

_You’re too weak to protect him._

_You can’t protect him._

_It’s too late._

_We need him._

_He’s our only hope._

_You can’t save him._

It wasn’t his father’s voice anymore. It’d blended into someone else, that he couldn’t recognize but that he knew he loathed just as much. It was the last thing Van remembered thinking, before everything went black.

*****

Vanitas woke up to the sensation of sand softly scratching under him, again. For an instant, he had to wonder if he was dead… but he somehow doubted that either Hell or Heaven would be made of so much sand. Flood placed a gentle lick on his cheek and he groaned, opening his eyes. She was staring right back, seeming happy to see him awake.

It was, by far, the only happy thing about the present context.

Sitting up, the first thing he saw was Ven dancing by the stretch of wet sand, with the waves breaking gently by his feet and pyreflies swirling around him before they faded into the sky above. _People die, and Ven dances._ It was possibly the only constant in Spira.

No sooner than he was finished with the Sending, the surviving officers who’d supervised the operation were making their way down what was left of the mountain and heading towards the road to Djose Temple. Van didn’t fail to notice that all of them were Yevon people. Not a single Al Bhed or Crusader commander had survived. Terra spoke beside him then, as if reading his mind.

“How convenient. The faithful lived, the heretics perished.”

Vanitas didn’t get the chance to express how much he agreed, before Xemnas was walking past the two of them as though they didn’t even exist – heading straight in Ven’s direction.

“Until we meet again, Lord Ventus. Remember what I’ve told you… and take me as your pillar of strength, during these trying times.”

It wasn’t on purpose, but Vanitas and Terra both rolled their eyes at the same time.

Emergency backup units were also gradually arriving, promptly getting busy with gathering the dead to be sent to their families and sending the wounded along to the temple, where they would be better cared for.

The Djose road wasn’t long nor too trying, especially compared to Mi’ihen Highroad, but the day was ending before the four of them even made half the way through it – given that Ven was stopping to help as many people as he could, along the way. Not only to heal their bodies, but to try and soothe their hearts as well, with kind words of hope and comfort. With promises of a better tomorrow, and of a world where they and their loved ones would live at peace, once he brought the Calm.

Despite understanding how important this was, especially after such a tragedy, Vanitas couldn’t help but think the whole thing was a bit disturbing. Mainly, because Ven was acting so… awfully cheerful. He’d expected the summoner to be crushed after what’d just happened, to be as upset as he’d been after Sin wiped out Kilika… but, instead, Ven seemed to have a constant smile plastered on his face – a smile that stopped at his lips and never reached his eyes. It was like pressing a switch and he’d immediately speak a message containing exactly what people wanted to hear. Again, it was proving useful to lift the spirits and most people looked at least a little less miserable after spending some time with him… but it _was_ unnerving. Like he was trying a bit too hard.

Van made a note to ask about it later, though opportunity didn’t come up until the sun was almost done setting.

There was no point in rushing towards the temple, so they eventually decided on setting camp for the night. Their supplies were also running a little low, so they set up one of the last remaining tents for Ven and the other three grabbed a sleeping bag each. Ven had protested about it and insisted that they either took turns in the tent or found a way to squeeze the four of them in there – till Aqua succeeded in making him see the obvious. Cloister of Trials in the morning meant having to accommodate for a new aeon soon enough… which, in turn, would require Ven to be at top shape in order to endure it. Not to mention, Ixion’s fayth valued wisdom and intelligence… and it wouldn’t be very wise to pass out in the middle of praying, out of exhaustion.

With that settled, they shared a dinner as nice as it could be under the current circumstances, and Ven eventually retreated after wishing everyone a good night. Vanitas waited till Terra and Aqua were also tucked in, and proceeded to sneak his way inside the tent – hoping the summoner wasn’t asleep already, or else this chat would be foiled before it even started.

Seemed like he was in luck, though, because Ven was actually in the middle of getting changed into his night clothes. And that was probably a really shifty way or wording it, but… as he stared at Ven’s lithe body with the light of a couple candles flickering along it, only covered by those capri pants he was so fond of and his high-necked black shirt, Van didn’t feel anything if not lucky. Blessed, even – which was already a stretch to such a non-believer.

“Hey… Can we talk?”

Ventus glanced up in surprise from his jacket that he’d been carefully folding, not having expected a visit like this.

“…Sure! Come here. Is everything all right?”

The tent wasn’t that big, but it did offer a bit more comfort than a plain sleeping bag. It came with a decent enough mattress and a set of covers, a couple small wooden stands to place stuff on top of, and it also did a good job of keeping the temperature pleasingly moderate. Van crawled the rest of the way in and sat by Ven’s side, watching him in silence for a moment longer – as he so mindfully went through his clothes, the elegant fingers smoothing over the crinkles.

Sitting this close, he could also take a good look at the skin that the black sleeveless top left exposed – smiling to himself as he realized that Ven had freckles on his shoulders as well. It should be illegal that someone could be so cute, so kind, so talented, all at the same time. From this angle, though… it was possible to notice that the summoner’s eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, as if he’d been recently crying. Which had Vanitas breaking the topic that’d brought him here, without further ado.

“Why were you acting so weird, the whole day?”

Ven stopped folding his vest now, his expression flickering along with the candlelight.

“I was acting weird…?”

“You still are. With how you’re trying so hard to look happy.”

The folding stopped entirely and Ven left his hands on his lap, instead.

“I thought… that’s for the best. The crusaders, the Al Bhed… everyone. They are all in so much pain right now, they need something to hold on to.”

“Even if that means faking it?”

Maybe this was too blunt, but… Vanitas had never been one for subtlety. And he’d never been one to lie for the sake of pleasing someone else. Ven already had so many people around him whose only job seemed to be to butter up his ass with praise and flattery… Van didn’t want to be a part of that. Because, sometimes, caring for someone was about telling them the harsh truth that no one else wanted to bother with.

Still, even if he stayed silent for a few seconds, Ven smiled at that question.

“But I’m not faking it. I do believe in what I tell them – that I _will_ bring the Calm. I ask them to be patient, to be kind, to help each other until I finish my pilgrimage. I know that words don’t really do much… Words can’t bring back the loved ones they lost, words won’t erase any of what happened today. But– This is embarrassing to say myself, but… summoners cannot show their sorrow. How am I going to help someone if I have a big frown on my face? So I learned to practice smiling when I’m feeling sad. So many people depend on me, so many people believe in me… I can’t let them down. I have to be their hope. I have to be their light.”

Ven then returned to folding his vest, though not before bringing a hand up to quickly wipe the wetness from his eyes. And again Vanitas was feeling that urge to scream till his lungs were raw but, at the same time, it was like every word he had to say was helplessly stuck at the back of his throat. _This was so fucking unfair,_ it’s what kept repeating in his head, like a mantra.

“So… that’s it? You have to keep smiling like a doll, for the sake of everyone else? It’s not enough that you’re going to fight Sin, you also have to pretend to be happy about it?”

“I chose my path a long time ago, Vani. And I knew exactly what it was about. What I do, I do with no regrets.”

Was it possible to feel secondhand regrets, like you could feel secondhand embarrassment? Because Van thought that suited what he was currently feeling very well. Had Terra and Aqua felt this way too? Did they still feel the same, even now? As Ventus reached over to leave his now folded vest on top of the jacket, Van took his hand.

“Then… if you have to be their strength, let me be yours.”

It was just dawning on him that this sounded horribly like what Xemnas had said at the beach, but hell if Van cared. At least, in his case, he was being earnest about it.

“My strength…?”

“I’m your guardian, aren’t I? So let me guard you. Let me protect you. And I don’t even mean it about the fiends – ‘cause you and your aeons can kick ass way better than I do, anyway. But… let me take care of you, Ven. Let me make you happy, when you’re sad. You’re doing so much for everyone, so… let me do this for you?”

Ven felt another quiet tear rolling down his cheek, but now for such a different motive. A tear that Vanitas was fast to gently brush away with his thumb, as if to illustrate what he’d just said. A few more seconds passed by and, realizing he was staring like a dummy, Ven lowered his gaze and laughed quietly, sheepishly.

“Sorry! I just… don’t really know what to say. My heart is fluttering.”

So was Van’s, truth be told. His luck was that he didn’t blush as easily. That and he had years and years of experience in hiding his emotions behind a confident facade. Cupping Ven’s cheeks, he made their eyes meet again.

“And I forgot to add: you’re the cutest thing, looking all shy like this.”

“It’s like you’re trying to make me melt…”

“I am! Is it working?”

“…Stop it!”

Finally, the smile that Vanitas had waited all day to see – the one that left little crinkles at the corners of Ven’s eyes. The smile that he wanted so fiercely to protect. His own lips curved into a grin, though soon he was bridging the distance between them and pressing them to Ven’s. Their tongues met right after, without rush. As if, for a moment, only the two of them existed and mattered in the world. They kissed again and again and again, in between lazy gasps for air and happy sighs, and, by the time their lips parted enough to regain their breath, Van was convinced that there was no feeling better than to kiss someone who was smiling at you _and_ because of you. Breathing in deeply, he brushed back Ven’s bangs and pinned a few of the silky golden strands behind his ear.

“We’ll do it together.”

It wasn’t a question anymore, nor a request for permission.

It was a promise.

Ven nodded, replying with one single, simple word that rolled off his tongue so easily. So naturally.

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for a random note... when I was writing the first part of the chapter, I totally envisioned the dragon as Neo Bahamut from the original Final Fantasy VII :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Soraaly here! Hope you're all having an amazing day ♡
> 
> This time, we have an (almost) angst-free chapter, so enjoy it while it lasts - stuff's about to go down again, soon! :D  
> This chapter also has some dialogue in Al Bhed, but I provide the translation right after it .
> 
> Happy reading!

_You feel exhausted._

_The simple act of opening your eyes consumes all your energy, and you pause – letting your gaze stay with the white of the ceiling above. White and bright… it almost hurts to look at. It’s a ceiling like any other and a ceiling you never saw before… though this makes you wonder if you ever saw a ceiling that wasn’t this one. You can’t really remember._

_“… It’s ready. I’ve crafted it. …”_

_There’s a voice nearby and you also cannot remember who it belongs to, despite a sense of lingering familiarity. Slowly, you bring your gaze down from the ceiling, finding an equally white wall. And another, and an open door by the opposite end of this room. It’s white. Is the entire world white…? You can’t tell for sure, but you seem to remember other colors existing._

_As your gaze keeps descending, you find a body. Is this your body? You try to move it, but nothing happens. The body is also dressed in white, but you see stains of a different color – red. This is red, isn’t it? Dark red._

_“… Never meant to let those ignorant fools send you to the frontline. My hands were tied. …”_

_The voice speaks and you listen, but the sentences are scattered and far apart. You feel too tired to continuously listen. You’re staring at this body dressed in white with dark red stains, and you notice the body is seated down. The legs are folded, the arms are rested on a chair’s sides. No, not a chair… it’s a throne. And it’s white._

_“… Was lucky to get there just in time. …”_

_Your gaze moves up, not because you will it to but because your head moves – someone moves your head up. Long hair in a shade of silver is what you see first, and then a face… a face that you do not recognize, despite the little faint voice at the back of your mind telling you that you should. You see eyes made of bright gold, as well, and somehow you know that they are in the wrong color. They should be silver, just like the hair._

_You see the hand that is holding your face up, but you do not feel it._

_You can’t feel this touch._

_“… I had such high hopes for you. You were my favorite disciple. …”_

_You want to say something back, but you’re so, so tired. You’re not sure if you have a voice anymore. Maybe you never did. Your eyes flutter closed and, when you reopen them, the face you saw is gone. The white door is closing._

_“… I’m counting on you. Only you can do this. …”_

_The door closes and, when you glance down again, the body is slowly turning to stone._

*****

Ven’s eyes snapped open and, for a moment, he couldn’t breathe. A bead of cold sweat rolled down the side of his neck, merging with his night shirt. His arms and legs felt numb, like he’d been lying on an awkward position for hours… And what do you know, now that he was slowly calming down and taking in more of the real world, he realized he was actually tangled up in the covers.

Small wonder he’d had such a vague but distressing dream, about turning to stone.

Sighing, he began slowly undoing that mess and tried to not accidentally knock over anything as he freed himself – especially not the candles, that’d melted to a puddle overnight but still had a flickering flame about them. Also small wonder that he’d had nightmares, after the previous day. In fact, what was surprising was that he’d not dreamed of Sin decimating an entire army in one single strike. Not bothering to change clothes just yet, Ven crawled out of the tent and immediately started feeling a little better.

His friends were right there, and they were all safe and well. Terra was sleeping on his side, his sword just at arm’s reach as usual. Aqua was by his other side, curled up and with only her blue hair showing from within the sleeping bag. And Vanitas was sprawled on his back as though he didn’t have a care in the world, which Ven found all too endearing. He was actually sleeping _over_ the bag, rather than in it, and the summoner had half a mind to go fetch him a blanket. He did look so comfortable, though, and the weather was amiable enough… so, in the end, Ven just knelt beside him for a short while – a hand gently running through the strands of black hair, fingertips brushing over the scalp.

After their chat last night, they’d agreed that it’d be unnecessarily awkward if they were found in the morning whilst sharing the tent… and so Van had returned outside. Watching him sleep, now, was such a new experience because he usually had that tough, confident attitude all over him – right now, he looked so innocent. Simply looking at him had Ven’s heart fluttering all over again, and he sighed to himself. This wasn’t right, he knew… growing attached, giving Van hope like this, as if they’d be able to have a future together. And yet, every time he tried to stop it, his heart would begin aching instead. Was it really so selfish of him, that he wanted to enjoy this for a little bit longer…?

Shaking his head, Ven eventually got back up.

“You can’t be sulking like this, Ventus… Remember what Maester Xemnas said. _You must be their hope._ ”

With a nod, as if to acknowledge his own pep talk, Ven went back in to get himself ready for the day, and then got busy with dismantling the tent and tidying it all up. This done, he got a fire going and began preparing breakfast for everyone. By the time the others were stirring awake, he was looking as bright and hearty as usual and had a pile of freshly cooked food waiting – granted, two thirds of it would end up in his own belly.

“You’re up early…” Aqua half-yawned and half-murmured at him, stretching in her sleeping bag.

“Of course! It’s temple day, I have to be pumped and in high spirits.”

Hopefully, it wouldn’t be a temple where he’d somehow be turned to stone.

That had been one nasty dream.

*****

This was already Flood’s favorite temple, given the number of monkeys scurrying up and down the road for her to play with, and it was quickly becoming Van’s favorite as well. If not his favorite, definitely it was the coolest looking so far. At first sight, it just looked like a big rock clump… but, as they drew near, the fayth’s essence made itself apparent. The fayth of Djose Temple was Ixion, the guardian of lightning and thunder, and it really showed. The rock was, indeed, only the exterior layer that covered the temple itself, and it would detach and attach again to allow passage, whilst being held together by strong currents of electricity. Vanitas was impressed and wasn’t bothering to hide it.

On the other hand… the temple’s front yard had a completely different vibe to it. It’d been pretty much turned into an infirmary, with a few small tents and a lot of makeshift beds dotted along, to accommodate for the survivors of Operation Mi’ihen. Matters seemed reasonably under control, despite the less than ideal conditions, but despair and remorse filled the air. And it was taking all Ven had, to resist the urge to stay behind and get to helping as much as he could… but the difference he could make shouldn’t be about this, right now. What the people of Spira longed for was that he completed his pilgrimage and, in order to do that, he must hurry and gain Ixion’s blessing.

As they were about to enter the temple, the rock shifted once more and opened the way for someone else to leave, first – two young women. One had beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair, elegantly styled around her neck and over her shoulder. She was dressed in a white robe that didn’t make it too difficult to guess that she was also either a summoner, a white mage, or both. Her companion had blue eyes as well, but her hair was short and so deeply black that it glimmered under the morning sun. Her own robe was also black. As they walked out of the temple, they were holding hands and approached the party with smiles and a respectful bow.

“Summoner Ventus, aren’t you? My name is Naminé.”

After the events in Luca, it was no surprise that Ven’s reputation was preceding him. He bowed back, also returning the smile.

“It’s nice to meet you. Are you here for the fayth?”

“I was. I succeeded and I was going to leave yesterday, but…”

“…Operation Mi’ihen.”

“Yes. It was dreadful… The priests are overwhelmed with so many wounded persons to treat, so I decided to stay longer in order to help.”

Vanitas, Aqua, and Terra all gave her a sympathetic look. Of course, it wasn’t good that they could bond over such heartbreaking experiences… but it was a sort of consolation, nonetheless. The black-haired girl seemed to agree, though she remained silent and merely offered them another smile.

“I– I wish I could do the same… Maybe I should–“

“That is all right, Lord Ventus. You know… since I was a child, I’ve always looked up to your father – High Summoner Eraqus. He inspired me to become a summoner, myself. Meeting his son is an honor to me, so please… let me help you. You’ll need all your strength for the Chamber of the Fayth. In the meantime, I will assist the priests.”

Naminé’s voice was so tender, so gentle – her whole self was. It was actually hard to believe that someone so delicate could withstand the hardships of a pilgrimage. Ven was able to immediately see past this superficial layer, however, maybe because he so well understood the power that existed in being kind. Giving her a very sincere smile, he bowed again.

“Thank you… I really appreciate it. And you can call me Ven!”

All the while, Vanitas had been paying attention to something else.

Naminé’s antics were interesting and all that, but what really caught his eye was how she had yet to let go of the other girl’s hand. Her guardian, probably… and maybe also her girlfriend? They were a cute couple, if it was the case. As the two of them walked away and Ven went inside the temple, Van was still staring. Sora and his to-be guardians had already surprised him when it came to this, but they’d been still so young and so full of dreams… To see an actual summoner like Naminé doing the same, seeming so intimate with her guardian, had a different impact.

“Is that a thing? Summoners dating their guardians?”

He’d spoken more to himself than anything else, but Aqua heard the question – though, if she understood what this truly was about and what was underlying Van’s vague sense of hope, she chose not to comment on it. “Sometimes. The pilgrimage is long, after all, and a summoner must be surrounded by the people they trust the most. In all aspects. But it’s not common… and it comes at a high price.”

Van also wasn’t about to read too much into this reply, by now already more interested in the temple’s inside. Once again, dark and gloomy… but the fayth’s power was literally plain to see. Electric orbs adorned the usual statues of the high summoners, and the air itself seemed to be brimming with it – like the calm right before a storm.

This feeling only grew stronger along the Cloister of Trials. The doors, the walls, the ceiling, the pillars, the switches, the glyphs and pedestals and spheres… all of it teemed with electricity, and even breathing was gradually becoming more of a struggle. The simple act of touching objects, in order to solve the puzzles, resulted in a mild jolt every other time. By the time they stood before the door to the Chamber of the Fayth, Vanitas wasn’t so sure this was his favorite temple anymore.

“You gonna be okay in there?”

Of course, Ven had a reassuring smile to give him. “Leave it to me.”

“I could go in, too… just to make sure you’ll be fine.”

Terra cut in really fast, hearing that. “You can’t. Only summoners are allowed inside with the fayth.”

“…What if he gets struck by a thunderbolt or something?” Considering the rest of the temple, Van didn’t even think he was exaggerating.

“I’ll be all right, Vani. Don’t worry. And… I’ll try to be fast, too. I feel bad that I always make you all wait so much.”

And, of course, only Ven would put others first when he _was_ probably about to be struck by a thunderbolt. Not thinking twice on what he was doing, Vanitas reached for his hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

“…Fine. But if you _do_ need help, I’ll go in. I’ll kick the freaking door down if I have to.”

People probably weren’t supposed to swear in the antechamber, either, but not that he cared. Watching as Ventus walked inside and the heavy door fell shut on his wake, as if to mock him after what he’d just said, Van sat by the end of the steps and got ready to wait. It was all that the three of them could do, wasn’t it? To wait, to hope, and to believe. Might be that Terra and Aqua had more experience in this whole being a guardian thing, but the shadow of concern was also clear on their expressions.

To pass the time, they got entertained with talking – sharing tales about Spira and tales about Radiant Garden. It was also nice that, by now, the other two wouldn’t regard him as if he was either crazy or a liar, whenever Van spoke of his homeland. Maybe they still didn’t completely believe him and were doing this for Ven’s sake… but, more and more, this was feeling like real companionship and he was quite grateful for it. The three of them also took turns at napping, even if it was hard to find any decent positions for sleep in the antechamber. And it was pretty much impossible to keep track of time while being cooped up like this, so, once the chamber’s door finally began lifting again, they wouldn’t be able to tell if it’d been a day or a week.

Ven wasn’t looking his greatest, as expected – other than looking completely and utterly drained, faint sparks were still shimmering all around him and even his hair seemed to be standing up more than usual. He managed to leave the chamber on his own, sluggish and one little step after the other, but had to stop at the top of the stairway to lean weakly on the doorframe.

“Ven! How are you feeling?” Aqua promptly darted to his side.

“We have some water here.” Terra was right behind, already fumbling in his bag.

Ven put the hint of a smile on his face, as he shook his head. “No… it’s better if you don’t touch–“

And this was, precisely, why Vanitas ought to learn to let people finish what they were saying, rather than to act on instinct. He reached to help Ven as soon as he was atop the stairs but, as his hand touched the summoner’s shoulder, he had to pull it back with a gasp – having just been jolted, and far more intensely than what the trials had provoked.

“…Shit! What the…?”

“Sorry, I… I was trying to say… It’s probably better if you stay away from me, for a bit…”

So this was what Ixion was about? He turned those who received his blessing into a ball of not-so-static electricity? Aqua and Terra exchanged a look between them but, before they could add anything, Van was already doing again what he did best – to be reckless and act without minding the consequences. He turned around and squatted down, glancing at Ven over his shoulder.

“Fuck that. Climb on, I’m taking you out of here.”

“Vani–“

“Hurry up, we don’t have all day!”

Yeah, it sucked that his back was about to get fried, but… if it’d hurt him like that, and he only _touched_ the summoner, how much worse must it be for Ven right now? No way he was going to wuss his way out of it, just because it’d sting a little. And Aqua didn’t need anything else to agree with the idea.

“We take turns. You take him along the lift ride, Terra takes him out of the cloister, then it’s my turn.”

It was three against one, so the argument really didn’t last much longer. Once they were out, they noticed it must be the middle of the night, with how dark it was, but the priests were still fast to prepare a room for the lord summoner. Naminé also promptly rose from her rest to help, having gone through the same experience very recently and knowing all too well what it was like, to temporarily become a human live wire. She knew better than to use healing magic, though, because that would only have made it worse by clashing with Ixion’s own energy.

Once more, it was time to wait.

It was already the afternoon of the next day, when the fayth’s presence started feeling bearable enough to allow Ventus out of bed. As he sat up, he had to smile at Flood napping beside him – all curled up in a little ball, her pointy ears occasionally twitching. Ven could still feel himself twitching, too… literally so. Between this and Ifrit making him feel like he’d been about to burst into flames from the inside out, he couldn’t tell what had been harder to endure.

“You’re awake. Praise be to Yevon.”

The soft voice made him glance aside to find Naminé’s guardian smiling at him, as she entered the room.

“Your friends have been helping with the wounded while you rested… they said you’d be happy to know this.”

Indeed, he was. It was one of those moments of Ventus inquiring what he’d done so right, to have such wonderful people in his life.

“Thanks… huh–“

“Xion. My name’s Xion.”

“Thanks, Xion. I really appreciate everything you and Naminé are doing for me.”

As she walked closer and took a seat on the chair nearby, Xion laughed quietly – which did surprise Ven, because she seemed to be so shy. This was actually the first time he was hearing her voice.

“Did I say anything funny…?”

“No! Sorry… it’s just, the two of you look exactly the same – but are so different.”

Ven didn’t need more than this to know who she was talking about.

“You’ve met my brother?”

“We did. We spent some days with Roxas a few months ago, in Luca. Naminé talked of how she was training to become a summoner, and he… was so upset. _He cussed so much._ He actually tried to make her promise she’d change her mind and not do it – of course, she wouldn’t make a promise she couldn’t keep, and that upset him even more. …I think he might have had a bit too much to drink, that time.”

Yeah, she was describing his twin to a T. Or to an R. Still, despite shaking his head, Ven now had a fond smile on his face. He really missed Roxas, and he hoped they would have a chance to talk again and make peace… before the end of the pilgrimage.

“Sorry about that… it must have been embarrassing.”

“It’s all right, it was quite entertaining – I think it was Lea who was embarrassed most of all, because Roxas also overshared a lot about their relationship. All four of us became good friends, despite all else. We even went to try the new sea-salt ice cream together!”

Ven’s smile stretched a tad wider. “I’m glad to hear that, Xion. Roxas can be a handful, but… he makes friends really easily. Sometimes, I’m even jealous.”

“Maybe you two have opposite personalities, but… you both have a good heart. And you both draw people in with your kindness, as well. You just show it in different ways.”

“Don’t you tell him that, though. You’ll ruin his reputation.”

The two of them laughed loud enough to wake up Flood – who shot them with a glare before running out of the room, likely to go find Vanitas. Ven was also about to go for a quick shower and get ready to leave, but Xion asked him to wait a moment longer. Leaving the room as well, she returned a minute later with a sheet of paper.

“Naminé is very talented at drawing… She made this for you and for your guardians.”

Ven grabbed the paper all too carefully, almost afraid of accidentally ruining something that his new friend had put so much care into. It was a sketch of the four of them, himself and Van and Terra and Aqua, laughing together and eating ice cream on top of what seemed to be a clocktower. It was the most thoughtful gift the summoner had ever been offered, and he could feel his eyes growing slightly watery.

“Oh… I love it. And I’m gonna treasure it! I’ll take it with me… until the end.”

Xion smiled kindly in sympathy, leaving a gentle squeeze on his shoulder and then giving him privacy to go get ready. She left the room and went to tell his friends that Ven was awake and feeling much better, and also helped them stocking up on supplies and preparing everything in order to depart for the Moonflow. As they were just about to leave, though, Xion called over Vanitas for a final topic she knew she must share.

“Please, be careful. There’s a rumor going around that summoners are… disappearing during their pilgrimage.”

Van frowned, half-distracted with slipping the rest of the Hi-Potions into his inventory. “What’s that mean?”

“It could be that the fiends are getting to them, but… not so many, so fast. I’m sorry that I don’t know more about it, but I thought I should warn Ven’s guardians anyway.”

“Well… don’t worry ‘bout it. We’re keeping him safe and sound. Promise.”

Xion was pleased with that, and smiled as she bowed and bid farewell.

*****

“Wouldn’t it have been better to stay at the temple until tomorrow?” Aqua’s motherly tone couldn’t be helped.

And Ven didn’t mind it at all. “They’re already struggling to find room for everyone who needs healing… Besides, if we hurry up, maybe we can still cross the Moonflow today.”

This Moonflow, Vanitas was now seeing, was the river that crossed Spira from one end to the other and separated it into north and south, with only one suitable spot for crossing. The weather was growing overcast as they approached the bank, as if it might rain sooner than later… but what really caught his attention was the river itself. It was so serene and so clear, with a long streak of flowers fluttering along the water. Even if he wasn’t one for this kind of scenery, he must admit how gorgeous it was to look at.

Ven very clearly agreed, walking closer to the water and crouching down by the flowers.

“These are the moonlilies. It’s been a while since last I was here, and I’ve seen them in so many books… but it’s nothing compared to the real thing.”

“Yeah… they’re really neat.”

“Pyreflies gather on the river’s surface at night, and make the water sparkle. And… the entire river glows, like a sea of stars. It’s so pretty!”

Who would have thought that Spira wasn’t only sorrow and destruction? Then again… if there weren’t such beautiful sights to protect, summoners might not be needed to start with. Vanitas was tempted to suggest they waited for nightfall, to watch this phenomenon that Ven seemed so excited about… but ended up not saying anything. If he’d not wanted to stay at the temple, for the sake of getting some more rest, he likely wouldn’t want to spend time looking at flowers either. Even though Van really thought he should.

Regardless, surprises were still not over for the day.

As they approached the crossing spot, a series of soft tremors along the ground made Van look around for what might be causing it – because you never know when Sin’s gonna show up and decide that Spira doesn’t deserve moonlilies, after all. The reason turned out to be quite different, though, even if the creature stomping around was big enough by its own right.

“Whoa… what is _that_?”

Terra chuckled at his astonishment. “The shoopuf.”

This shoopuf looked kinda like an elephant… though it was at least twice as large, and its trunk was all curled up in a spiral. They seemed pretty docile as well, and apparently they were used as the mean of transportation across the river – having a sort of wooden, open cage mounted on their back for people to sit in while riding, accessible by means of a platform lift that resembled those in the temples but much less intricate. Their large stature made it so that, as they went back and forth the river, the water barely reached their belly.

The Hypello were also a novelty around the banks of the Moonflow, and Van quickly came to find them rather amusing. They were human-shaped, but with blue skin and amphibian-like features and limbs. In a way, they looked like the hybrids of humans and toads. They also spoke in a peculiar way, lisping half of the words and butchering the other half into things like “ebullibody” instead of “everybody”, or “imposhibibble” instead of “impossible”. Overall, the area surrounding the Moonflow really didn’t look like it belonged in Spira – it was so nice, so carefree.

On the other hand, riding the shoopuf turned out to be, at the same time, far more adventurous and far more tranquil than going on the back of a chocobo. Their lumbering pace was nothing to be compared to the speedy yellow birds, but they were tall enough that, if you weren’t careful, you could easily slip right off their back and straight into the Moonflow. Much to Van’s surprise, it wasn’t even a rare occurrence, and the tale was about to come from the most unlikely of persons.

“Remember last time we were here?” Ven’s grin was uncommonly teasing.

Aqua laughed, then putting on a fake glare. “How could I not? I almost died of heart failure, that day!”

Vanitas gave them a curious look, as Ven went on.

“When my father died… Terra and Aqua wanted to move with me from Bevelle to somewhere more peaceful – considering I was the son of the high summoner who’d just defeated Sin. It was a long way to Besaid, and we had to cross the Moonflow–“

Terra had an amused smirk on his face, and continued the tale. “And this innocent-looking boy you see here thought it’d be smart to lean over the side of the cage, so that he could look better at the underwater ruins.”

Van didn’t need to hear the rest to guess the ending of the story, and he also wasn’t even interested in those ruins – already laughing as well. “And you fell off the shoopuf!”

“I did! And… I thought it was so much fun, I did it again after that – _on purpose_.”

“What do you know… His Holiness, turning out to be such a troublemaker. I guess the sweet, quiet ones are really always the worst.”

The four of them laughed louder, but it was abruptly interrupted – the moment an explosion went off underwater. Before anyone had a chance to react, a figure clad in a black stealth suit, their face hidden by a full mask, landed on top of the cage. In the blink of an eye, this person’s arm wrapped around Ven and all but yanked him away and out of the cage, before jumping off the shoopuf. They landed on a large machina that had surfaced by now, and went inside it. Aqua was still in time to hit it with a Thundaga spell, but it quickly submerged again.

Terra and Vanitas finally managed to react as well, and they both had the same idea – promptly diving into the water as they already materialized the respective sword. Fighting underwater really wasn’t too big of a deal for professional blitz players, and the biggest challenge would be to not let the damn thing get away. Thankfully, Aqua’s hit seemed to have damaged it somewhat, and they were able to catch up – and it was only in being this close to it that they realized how uncommon of a contraption this was.

Ven wasn’t being kept within the main machina body, rather in a sort of magical, spherical barrier cast atop the machina and held together by its flailing, luminous tentacles. There wasn’t much he could do about it, because aeons couldn’t exactly be summoned underwater… but he used his white magic nonetheless, casting Shell and Protect around Van and Terra. Which was already a big help, actually, because the machina could hit quite hard. The portion below the tentacles contained a set of small canons that could shoot all sorts of ammo, and the bottom of the machina could inclusively be used to drop mines and other explosives. Dodging all this while finding open spots to strike back was an adventure and a half but, in the end, the two guardians came out victorious.

With a final explosion, the machina began sinking to the bottom of the Moonflow – finally having taken damage enough to short-circuit all over and stop functioning. The barrier was undone as well, though luckily Terra was close enough to get a hold of Ven before the rising current could sweep him away. As the machina began breaking into junk and scrap metal, however, a particular form stood out among that mess – because it looked very much human. It was probably the pilot, wasn’t it? It was hard to tell if they’d survived the blast, but… there was a chance they did and, even if it might be a bandit or worse, no one deserved to be left to drown like this.

Vanitas exchanged a glance with Terra and they understood each other without the need for words. Terra kept Ventus securely with him and started swimming to the surface, and Van headed over to the pilot, holding firmly around their waist to do the same. The currents tugged the guardians in different directions, however, and Van didn’t bother to fight it – not when he was carrying basically dead weight like this – so, instead, he went along and let himself be brought back to the same side of the river the shoopuf had departed from. He quietly apologized to the moonlilies, as he opened way among the poor flowers a bit too harshly, but eventually made it to the shore – carrying the unconscious pilot in his arms, as he waddled out of the water.

Before Van could even brush the wet hair off his face, though, a somewhat familiar voice stopped him on his tracks.

“Hey!! You gotta go for both of them? That one’s mine, get it memorized!”

Suddenly, Vanitas wasn’t sure what had his jaw dropping more – the fact that he glanced aside to find Lea glaring at him, also soaked to his bones, dressed in a similar stealth suit though having removed his mask, or what Lea had just said.

“The hell…?”

Just like that, the Al Bhed was heading for him rather hastily, and Van also wasn’t sure how he would manage to summon his sword and defend himself when he had someone in arms – but it turned out Lea wasn’t looking for a fight. What he did was to snatch the pilot right away from Vanitas, cradling them against his chest very protectively, and then head off a few steps farther. He knelt down by the grass, still holding his companion close, and carefully removed their mask before tossing it aside.

“Fyga ib... tuh'd tu drec du sa!”

<Wake up… don’t do this to me!>

Van hadn’t even pulled his jaw back from the ground, and it was already dropping all over again. First, he had no clue what that strange language was about… but, far more than this, his eyes were widening at the sight of the face underneath the mask.

Ven…?

No, how could it be Ven! Ven was with Terra, hopefully also safe on dry land somewhere. But then…

“Roxas! Lusa uh!”

<Roxas! Come on!>

…Of course. They were identical twins, weren’t they? It probably wasn’t the smartest idea, to get close to the other two given the current circumstances, but Van couldn’t help it. He _had_ to take a better look at this.

Though… for a moment, he squirmed inside at the thought that he and Terra might have drowned Ven’s brother without being aware of it. Fortunately, Roxas was starting to react to Lea’s half-panicked prodding. His hand twitched and then he winced, and soon he was coughing and sputtering till his eyes snapped open – _and what eyes those were._ Colored in a tone of deep blue, and indeed the pupils were shaped into the typical Al Bhed swirls, as Ventus had mentioned that one time… but it was one thing to hear about it, and another much different thing to actually stare at it. At this point, Van was practically gawking right over Lea’s shoulder.

“Vilg, tuh'd clyna sa mega drec... Yna oui ugyo?”

<Fuck, don’t scare me like this… Are you okay?>

The mask must have kept the bulk of the water out, though Roxas was still unceremoniously spitting out bits of dirt and sand. Oddly enough, despite the near-death experience, he was also the first one to notice Van being that close. Furrowing his brows, he pointed a rather accusing finger at the guardian.

“You! Fuck you, did you really have to do that??”

Watching someone with Ven’s sweet angel face cussing was probably the most bizarre thing in Van’s life so far. It was like suddenly stepping into a parallel dimension.

“What did I do…?”

“ _What did I do,_ ” Watching someone with Ven’s sweet angel face mocking him like that was the second most bizarre thing, too. “You know damn well what you did! You wrecked my Extractor! It’s the second one you blast, you prick!”

Angel face or not, though, Vanitas wasn’t one to take lightly to being snapped at – especially when _he_ was in the right. “…Are you fucking serious right now? _You_ kidnapped Ven!”

Lea was about to chime in, probably not too happy with having someone talk to his lover like that, but clearly Roxas didn’t need anyone to handle conflict for him. Standing up far too effortlessly for someone who’d just almost drowned, he left his hands on his hips and leaned closer to Van in the same menacing way.

“First of all, I’m _saving_ him! Second of all, you don’t get to fucking lecture me about my own brother! Don’t think you get away with shit just ‘cause you’re getting in his pants!”

It was fastly going from bizarre to downright surreal.

Roxas was just as short and small as Ventus, in the sense that they were naturally slender and didn’t have that much muscle anywhere, despite being fit. Still, this one twin was a spitfire, to say the very least. And the things he said, and so casually to boot, were about to make Vanitas’ brain short-circuit as much as the machina.

“…I’m not getting in his pants, what the hell are you on about!”

That changed Roxas’ whole disposition, in the blink of an eye. Rather than angry, he suddenly looked surprised. Perhaps even borderline disappointed.

“Really? Man, you’re slow. How much longer do you plan on taking with that?”

Lea laughed this time, now standing besides Roxas. “C’mon Rox, don’t be mean to him. Not everyone can hit it like us.”

From surprised to smiling, Roxas relaxed his stance and leaned up, leaving a hand on the back of Lea’s head to tug him down into a kiss. “Guess you’re right, pypa. Their loss.”

<babe>

Yeah, surreal was the only good word at this point. Still, after this last one, Vanitas felt a burst of laughter rising in his chest and didn’t bother to hold it back.

“Are you actually encouraging me _to bone your brother_ …?”

“What, you dunno how to do it?”

Roxas’ grin had widened considerably, and it was contagious. Just this easily, it was like the three of them were old friends, rather than adversaries who’d been throwing slashes and explosions at each other, minutes ago.

“Shut it! If you knew how long it took, just to kiss him! And he’s… kinda worried about Terra and Aqua finding out, I guess.”

“Or maybe he’s just not really into you, have you thought of that?” Lea’s tone was obviously playful – and Roxas did laugh, but he nudged the older one with an elbow.

“Are you kidding me? No way this guy would be fighting with Wayward Wind if my brother wasn’t head over heels for him.”

Van’s eyes widened a bit, hearing that. Glancing down at his hand, he materialized the sword just to take a good look at it. Sure, he knew how special of a meaning it had, but… did that mean Ven was really _that_ smitten? Already, back then? Before even they left Besaid?

“Huh–“

As confidently as he seemed to do everything else, Roxas snatched the sword for himself and tried a few slashes at the air. Unlike Ven, he didn’t have the little backhand quirk, but he looked graceful just the same – especially for someone with such a temper.

“You really think he’d throw our father’s sword at just anyone? You got him wrapped around your finger.”

Roxas also had the same talent to leave Vanitas speechless, though in a completely different manner. Catching the sword back, Van stared at the beautiful blade some more, before dismissing it.

“…Why are you even that invested in us being together? You’re meeting me for the first time, right now. _And_ you were actually about to jump me again, like three seconds ago, for what I did to your machina.”

Lea sighed, slumping his shoulders as he recalled that meeting back in Luca – and his actual epic fail. “To be fair… the first one wasn’t really your doing.”

A well-intentioned comment, but Roxas shot him with a sudden glare. “Yeah, because _someone_ couldn’t get an easy mission done.”

“… _Easy mission_? Pypo, you never fought an aeon! You don’t know what those things can do!”

<baby>

“Lea, Ifrit is the guardian of freaking FIRE! If _you_ can’t fight fire, then who the hell can??”

Just like that, the two of them seemed to have completely forgotten that Van was still there and listening to their escalating argument – by now, far more interested in half-yelling at each other.

“I was caught off guard! I didn’t expect your sweet little brother to attack me like that because, as far as I’m concerned, YOU are the scary one!”

“Damn right, I am! And you’d do well to remember how scary I can be!”

“Oh really? Well, you lost to them as well! _You_ got the Extractor wrecked!”

“Because my co-pilot is a dumbass who got more interested in preparing the escape pod rather than keep attacking with me!”

“Are you even serious?? _Of course_ I needed to get the escape pod ready, especially because you can’t swim!”

Quite frankly, Van hadn’t been this amused in a long time. What an odd couple! Much as he’d been just watching, though, now he couldn’t hold back any longer.

“You went on an underwater kidnapping mission and you can’t even swim…?”

Bad idea, because Roxas’ next yell was entirely directed at him.

“YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT? I was raised in the middle of the fucking desert, what do I need swimming for??”

Good thing that Lea was all too used to this sort of situations, because he knew exactly what to do in order to start calming down the mood. Taking the chance that Vanitas had drawn all attention to himself, he stepped behind Roxas and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning down to plant a kiss on the back of his neck.

“Ed'c veha, yhofyo. Ed'c yh aqlica vun suidr-du-suidr.”

<It's fine, anyway. It's an excuse for mouth-to-mouth.>

Van didn’t know what that was supposed to mean, but it worked all too well. Roxas’ expression promptly changed into a smirk as he glanced back at Lea, leaning into his hold as they shared another kiss.

_What an odd couple,_ but they did fit together just right.

“Anyway, as I was saying…” Licking at his lips as though this was the most natural chat in the world, Roxas continued. “I’ve heard a lot about you, from different people. You seem like a decent guy, especially ‘cause you’re one of the few who don’t kiss Yevon’s holy ass.”

A compliment that Vanitas gladly accepted, though he was not done making his point.

“Did they also tell you where I’m from?”

“I’m an Al Bhed whose father was a high summoner. Do I look like someone who gives a crap where you’re from? Ven’s happy with you, that’s all I care for. I’d like you _more_ if you talked him out of that pilgrimage bullshit… but I can take care of that, myself.”

By now, Vanitas had decided that meeting Roxas was like getting smacked by a comet right on the nose. Ven was so serene, so tender… yet his twin’s moods shifted far too easily and far too quickly, for the good and for the bad, and most of his words and actions were so unpredictable. For example, the sheer fact that Roxas apparently shipped Vanitas and Ventus so hard. It was as amusing as it was gobsmacking, really.

“…Yeah, about that. Why are you so against it?”

“Are you dense or what…? You know what’s at the end of the pilgrimage, now ask yourself why am I against it!”

“At the end– you mean the final aeon?”

“Yeah, I mean _the final fucking aeon_! If he calls upon it, Ven will–“

“Roxas…??”

The same Ven who’d just interrupted them, followed right behind by Terra and Aqua. Roxas stole a quick glance at his twin and his brow creased in anticipation – before he turned to his lover instead.

“Lea… Desa du ku.”

<Lea… Time to go.>

“Uh ed!”

<On it!>

Before Ventus had a chance to come any closer, Lea fumbled in one of his suit’s many pockets and pulled out what seemed to be a small capsule. He clicked it at the top and tossed it away and, just like that, it literally _poofed_ into another machina – this one shaped very similarly to a motorbike. Roxas hopped on it and Lea climbed right behind him, and they only needed another extra second to get the engine started.

“Think on what I told you, Vanitas. Oh, by the way – thanks for saving me, owe ya one!”

Van could only watch as that mischievous grin took over Roxas’ expression, right before the bike sped off towards the Djose road – passing right in front of the other three.

“Catch ya later, baby brother!”

It took Ven yet another second to react. Stomping his foot as he turned, he put his hands around his mouth and yelled back, though Lea and Roxas were already disappearing down the curve of the road. “ _YOU_ ARE THE BABY!! I’m older than you by ten whole minutes!!”

Silence fell back on the bank of the Moonflow and, for the longest time, no one really knew what to say or what to do about any of what had just happened.

*****

After the very much unexpected ending to the shoopuf ride, they found themselves stuck at the south wharf of the Moonflow. The crossing service halted at evening, so there was nothing to do besides waiting for the morning and then _finally_ reach the other side. Not that the delay hindered their plans too terribly, and they had very recently restocked their inventories at the travel agency right outside Djose Temple, so setting up tents nearby really wasn’t much of a hassle.

Still, that run-in with Roxas had left Ven in a bit of a mood, and he’d excused himself for a walk alone after dinner. An hour later, he still wasn’t back… and, while the three guardians knew he could take care of himself, they could never be too careful – especially with the rumors of summoners disappearing that Xion had shared – so Vanitas eventually decided to go look for him. Thankfully, after a few minutes, he was able to find Ven sitting by the edge of the water, watching the pyreflies that were gathering.

“Looks like we get to watch it, after all.”

Ven glanced over his shoulder and offered a small smile, but kept his arms wrapped around his legs and his knees tucked under his chin.

“Yeah.”

Vanitas paced quietly along the shore for a brief moment, wondering if it might be better to just leave him be and give him time for himself… but soon enough was sitting cross-legged beside the summoner. From what he knew of Ven already, he might actually feel better if he could talk about it with someone.

“So… Meeting your brother was an experience.”

As expected, Ven let out a groan of frustration, but immediately perked up. “I can’t believe him, sometimes…”

“He cares a lot about you, you know.”

“I know he does. And I love him to bits, I just… wish he wouldn’t be so reckless. You and Terra could have been hurt today, even Aqua. _He_ could have been hurt.”

It was probably for the best to not talk of how, indeed, Roxas had been that close to drowning. Taking one of the pebbles nearby, Van tossed it across the edge of the water and smiled as the pyreflies swirled, before quietening down again.

“You were right, though – we already became best friends.”

“Of course you did.”

“Hey…” Shifting, Van dusted the wet sand off his palms before gently slipping his fingers under Ven’s chin, making him look at him. “I get that he unnerves you, but much as I love your cute pouty lips… aren’t you letting it get to you too much?”

Said pout deepened for an instant, before breaking into a smile. Still a strained one, but it was progress. “I just wish he’d understand, Vani. And… let me make my choice.”

There was that, too. In the end, Roxas didn’t have the chance to explain why he was so against the pilgrimage. Van stared for a little longer, his thumb brushing over the summoner’s cheek and the corner of his lips. As he was just about to ask about it, though, instead it was something else entirely that came out.

“You really are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

“…What was that, now?”

Maybe it was the whole atmosphere getting to him. The sun still wasn’t done setting, but the sky was already mostly dark above them and the stars were coming out. Their light, along with the moon, reflected off the surface of the water and, together with the pyreflies, it truly did make for a breathtaking display. And, as Vanitas stared at Ven’s features bathed in this kind of light… yeah, it wasn’t hard for this sort of cheesy things to come out. With a smile, Van leaned closer and pressed their foreheads together.

“Just saying that you’re beautiful. Inside and out.”

The compliment, spoken in Vanitas’ usual bold tone that would admit no talking back, had Ven bashfully averting his gaze at first, but his own smile was now much more heartfelt. “You give me too much credit.”

“And you need to learn to see how fucking amazing you are. You’re amazing and beautiful… sweet and kind and you’re also probably the bravest person I know. Do you even realize what you do for everyone else, all the damn time? Anyone would be so fucking lucky to have you.”

“So…” Looking up again, with his voice now barely above a whisper, Ventus nibbled on the inside of his bottom lip. “Does that mean _you_ are lucky?”

Van didn’t need any words bolder than those to bridge the distance left between them. Given the plunge into the river, and it wasn’t like they carried that many spares clothes, both were currently dressed in shirt and pants only. He grasped the front of Ven’s black top and pulled him into a hungry kiss, that was promptly returned. Their tongues were soon taking turns at going in each other’s mouth, and his hands ran down the summoner’s sides. This made Ven shiver and pried the sweetest little noise out of him, which only encouraged Van to tug him even closer till Ventus was sat in between his legs. More kisses followed, on the lips and the jawline and the neck and the collarbones, and, by the time they made a quick pause to breathe, Ven’s own hands were grasping Van’s shirt rather needily.

And Van’s smirk was wide, as he half-murmured. “You can take it off, you know.”

Ven answered with a shaky breath, but hesitated – and so Vanitas solved the problem himself, easily pulling the shirt over his head and discarding it to the side. Ven’s gaze was now eagerly running up and down his torso, in a way a bit similar to what he’d done that day at the Aurochs’ locker room.

“Whoa… You’re… really fit.”

“You can also _touch_.”

Clearly, the strict blitz training was paying off. Vanitas’ usual attire was quite generous, as far as revealing his chest was concerned, and it wasn’t like Ven hadn’t already seen him half-naked, that one time… Still, right now, he really was taking in what his guardian’s body looked like – and, boy, was he not disappointed in the slightest. Van wasn’t as broad as Terra, but his chest was perfectly sculpted and his arms and abdomen were no less so. What really had Ventus feeling like he was standing by the edge of a precipice, though, right about to fall helplessly, was the V shape of Van’s hips that remained half-hidden into his pants. Ven could feel his mouth practically running dry at the sight.

Meanwhile, Vanitas himself wasn’t wasting any time, and one of his hands slipped under the black sleeveless top to find the small of Ven’s back. If he had the chance for more sappy compliments later, he could talk of how he’d also never touched such smooth skin… though, at the moment, he was far too distracted by Ven’s reactions. After another whimper that was just as enticing as the first one, he inched even closer to Van and draped his arms around his neck, making their lips clash again and into a succession of such heated kisses that, this time, it was the guardian who was left breathless at the end.

Much as Vanitas would have loved to get his sweet revenge, however, a voice suddenly filling the air nearly had them both toppling over.

“Ven? Are you there?”

Terra sounded far too close for any sort of comfort, and Ven looked about to choke at the prospect of being caught… so Van really had to suck it up and take one for the team. Without a second thought, he tossed himself into the water just as the older guardian was coming in sight.

“Ven?”

“…Terra!”

The light around the area was already too dim to let Terra properly notice the deep shade of red that’d taken over Ven’s face. Or the fact that the summoner was sitting rather awkwardly, as if he was trying to hide something under himself.

“There you are. Everything okay?”

“Y-yeah! Everything is great!”

“Is it? You look startled.”

“I do…? I mean– _…Of course I look startled!_ I was distracted watching the pyreflies and you turned up like that, you didn’t even make a noise!”

Terra furrowed his brows, not so sure why Ven seemed so jumpy… but, given the long day, he ended up assuming it must still be because of Roxas. “Sorry, didn’t mean to. By the way, have you seen Vanitas? He’s come over to look for you, as well, but I have no idea where he’s gone.”

“NO!” Ven’s entire face fell, but he was quick to pull it back up – and to remind himself to not just scream like a lunatic. “ _…Yes._ Yeah, I saw him, he’s–“ Making himself breathe, he pointed vaguely at the woods behind them, by the other side of the road. “Flood ran off… so he went after her.”

_Please, Yevon almighty, make it so that Flood wasn’t with them at the camp, please please please…_

“I see. Anyway, it’s getting late… you should come to sleep.”

_…Praise be to Yevon!_

“Mhm! I’ll be there in a minute, thanks for coming to check on me!”

Once he was absolutely certain that Terra had returned to the camp and wouldn’t turn back around for whatever reason, Ven flopped back on the wet sand with a _…oh_ so heartfelt that it was more like his soul had left his body along with the word. Vanitas resurfaced soon after, thankfully getting the timing right as well, and sat beside him just as heavily.

“…Fuck my life.”

“That was _too close_ … I feel like my heart is gonna come out through my mouth…”

“I don’t suppose you wanna continue from where we stopped at…?”

It was worth the try, but it only served to make Ven bounce to sit up again – Van’s shirt now all crumpled under him, from how he’d tried so desperately to hide it from Terra’s sight.

“Vani, are you crazy?? I told him I’ll be there right away, if the two of them come to get me again not even Yevon is gonna save me this time!”

“…Right. Yevon. Because _I_ didn’t do anything.”

Ven sighed so deeply that the warm breath even ruffled his bangs, but he smiled right after – cupping Van’s face to place a last hearty kiss on his lips, before standing up. “Thank you, _you_ really saved me! I’ll see you tomorrow, sleep well!”

Honestly, after that literal bucket of cold water, Van felt out of energy to try and run after Ventus and change the course of the events. Instead, with a groan of utter frustration, he let himself flop over and basically faceplanted into the wet sand.

And he could almost swear he’d just heard a certain other twin laughing his ass off at him.

“I’m trying, Roxas… _I’m really fucking trying._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Al Bhed capsules are totally a reference to Dragon Ball.  
> My nerd self had no regrets :')


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Soraaly here hoping you are all amazing!
> 
> Today... oh boy, today stuff starts going down. As I promised it would.  
> First of all, the content warnings! This chapter has explicit nsfw content. Also, there is a scene that isn't necessarily non-con, and it is nothing explicit either, but it does have a lot of emotional manipulation - so if this makes you uncomfortable, please keep the warning in mind! Also there is a warning for heavy swearing, we all know who to blame for this one :')
> 
> Hope you guys can enjoy, and happy reading! ♡

_You’ve done this so many times before._

_You’ve done it with all sorts of partners._

_You’ve done it out of boredom, out of nothing better to do, out of sheer lust for a nice looking body, out of being too drunk to even realize what was happening, out of needing to feel alive and like there’s something in this life that’s worth the trouble of staying alive. Every single time, it brought comfort to your body only, and even so it was fleeting. It was a momentary rush of adrenaline and pleasure, to fade already within the hour. It never meant more than that. For the most part, it never meant anything._

_And look at you, right now – practically trembling, as your hands touch his skin._

_Granted, it’s not the most romantic of places._

_The two of you are hiding behind a shelf at the temple library, already half-undressed, lips on fire and hair in disarray. It’s messy and sloppy and unconventional and downright sacrilegious, given the place._

_Who would have thought, that a little bit of sin looks so good on him._

_It’s way past midnight, so at least there’s no risk of anyone walking in… because no one else is crazy like him, to stay up so late to study. In your defense, you came here with the responsible intention of taking him to bed before he passed out with his nose in a pile of books – again. And you honestly have no clue how things progressed from there to here. All you know is that, even if the temple collapses around you, that won’t be enough to pry your hands from him till you’re done and satisfied. Both of you._

_“Fuck, I want you so bad…”_

_He doesn’t bother replying, far too busy with nibbling along your jawline, and hell if you care. There’s a pang of sadistic pleasure in the act of tearing his robe open, because it’s ever your victory over the damn flowy silky thing, and it doesn’t even occur to you that he’s gonna have to return to his chamber in tattered clothes, after this. Clearly, it doesn’t occur to him either, because his own hand is suddenly groping your bulge over your pants and you swear you’re gonna turn insane for good before the night is over, with the whirlwind of sensations he’s making you feel. He always does._

_With a groan, you push him back against the shelf and a couple thin volumes fall over, and again neither of you has a care in the world to spare. You actually step on one of them, not on purpose but you also don’t bother to move it away, as you slip a leg in between his own and press your knee in between his thighs. His expression shifts in bliss and he rolls his hips into the touch, and you’re painfully aware of how your self-control is hanging by a thread._

_“You’re gorgeous, you know that? You’re fucking gorgeous, and–“_

_You swallow a gasp along with the rest of your words, because his lips are now on your Adam apple and it feels like electricity taking over your whole body. His lower region collides with yours and it’s so obvious that he’s as hard as you are, not at all bothered by the lack of romance that was troubling you two minutes ago. And that bit of self-control you were so bravely holding on to? Yeah, it’s slipping through your fingers, like water._

_“And… and it’s making me wanna fucking wreck you, right here and right now…”_

_“Is it…? ‘Cause all I’m seeing is a lot of talk and no action…”_

_…Cheeky little bastard. He’s gonna be the death of you._

_Grinning, you take that self-control and toss it over and behind the shelf, and you rip open what’s left of his robe. His skin is porcelain, smooth and soft and flawless, and it makes you want to press your lips to every single inch of it. Both of you are too far gone for that, though, so it’s gonna have to be blunt and straight to the point. Not that you’re complaining._

_Ironically, it’s in one of the robe’s pockets that you find all the help you’re going to need. It’s one concoction or the other, you’re not sure and you don’t care, possibly an Ether, but what matters is that it’s slimy enough for you to dip your fingers in. The same fingers then slip in between his thighs without further ado, and waste no time in finding his entrance. You’ve committed the place to memory, at this point. He tosses his head back in sheer delight as your first finger slides in, quickly followed by a second, and you can swear on your life there’s no person in this whole world more stunning than him._

_But you haven’t forgotten his provocation, and revenge is a dish best served in the heat of the moment._

_“I’m gonna fuck you so hard and so good you’re gonna be limping for three days…”_

_It works immediately and you feel him clenching around your fingers in anticipation, one leg already moving up to your waist. It’s all you need, in order to pull out your fingers and hold him firmly instead, so that he can hop on you with both legs around your waist. You shove him back against the shelf perhaps a bit too eagerly, though he shows no signs of complaining, and push inside with an avid thrust._

_It’s like heaven, every single time._

_The way he moans your name is going to KO you one of these days, you just know it, and you wait a couple seconds to give you both the chance to adjust. Soon he’s easing around the intrusion, and you thrust again and push in as deep as you can go. It’s mind-blowing, it’s otherworldly, it’s a feeling you’ll never have proper words for. His arms latch around your neck and he arches his spine beautifully to roll his hips into you, and you start thrusting in and out._

_The rhythm quickly has you both struggling to breathe, his blonde bangs are sticking to his face by small drops of sweat, your own crotch is already twitching in tension and aching for release. You hold his slender frame a bit further up and bring him down at the same time you thrust up, and you skillfully hit the spot you were aiming for – and there it is. There’s the reaction you wanted to see before finishing – the way he cries out loud in delight, the way his nails dig into your skin almost desperately, the way his eyes squeeze shut and then reopen and look at you like you’re the most precious treasure. You have absolutely no clue what you’ve done so right, in this sorry life of yours, to deserve someone like him._

_You hit that spot again and again, and he doesn’t last much longer – neither do you. He finishes first, spraying the white hot mess all over your stomachs, and you climax right after and fill him up with such an intense orgasm that the whole shelf squeaks in protest. Neither of you even notices._

_All you have eyes for is his features still painted in blissful glee, the way his damp and slightly swollen lips hang open as he gasps for air, the softly-colored freckles dotted across his nose and cheeks like constellations. His chest heaves against yours and his arms grow lax in their embrace, and you can feel your own also claiming for a break after such release. You put him back down safely and he immediately slumps back against the shelf, and this is exactly why you’re keeping an arm around his waist – because you did promise to fuck him till his legs go weak, and you’re a man of word._

_“I… I hope no one heard anything…”_

_“Bit too late to worry ‘bout that, don’t you think?_

_He smiles widely and brightly as you point out the obvious, still so blatantly riding the high, his breathing slowly returning to normal._

_“The things you make me do!”_

_“Me??_ You _were the one who grabbed me like I’m the last glass of water in the desert, Your Holiness!”_

_Laughing now, not bothering to try and deny it, he returns his arms to around your neck and leans in for some lazy kisses._

_“Yeah… guess I_ was _really thirsty.”_

*****

It was like there was no mercy left in this world for him. Not after the literal cockblock of two nights ago, and now with his own mind deciding to put him through such a vivid dream. Van inched to the edge of the bed and reached for the flagon of water on the nightstand, nearly draining the entire thing in one go. No amount of water would quench the wildfire spreading through his whole body, though, and so he didn’t wait long to go take care of it in the shower. By much and far, it couldn’t compare to what that mystery person in his dream made him feel, but it was either his own hand or smacking his head on the wall till he put himself out misery.

Nonetheless, Yevon still wasn’t done torturing him for his sins.

As Vanitas returned to his room to change into clean clothes, the sounds coming from the adjacent room, which happened to be the one Aqua and Terra were sharing, left no doubt about what was going on in there. Not only he was being kept in a tight chastity belt he’d never asked for and that seemed to have lost its key, now he had also to be reminded that every other couple in Spira actually had an enjoyable and vivacious sex life. As if Roxas hadn’t done a darn good job of that, already.

Even Flood was giving him a look of pitiful sympathy, as he finished getting dressed, and that’s when Van decided he was already done with this whole day. _And_ with this room. One, he didn’t want to go back to sleep and risk having a similar dream when he wasn’t even over the previous one yet, and, two, there’s no way he’d stay here listening to Aqua’s and Terra’s… enthusiasm, to call it so. Maybe Ven was already awake, as well? He tended to be an early bird, so it was worth the try. And yeah, this would be like staring at a big slice of yummy cake after being told he can’t devour it… but stealing a few kisses would still be better than nothing.

As Vanitas knocked on the door, though, there was no response – and, peeking inside, he could see that the summoner was still very much snuggled up under the covers. Rather than turning away, Van went further in and closed the door behind him, and quietly crouched down by the edge of the bed. Ven was fast asleep, his breaths coming out evenly – curled up on his side, with his face half-buried in the pillow. Now being this close, Van could notice the small puddle of drool on that same pillow, and had to hold back his laughter. Seriously, how freaking adorable could a person be?

Very selfishly, he wanted to wake up Ventus and enjoy a moment of private time, as the other two guardians were doing, even if it was just kissing. Even if it was just talking and laughing together… but, in the end, decided against it. Ven really needed all the rest he could get, not only for the journey itself but also because the fayth seemed to be getting increasingly aggressive in their bonding. Leaning in, he left a soft little kiss on Ven’s cheek and exited the room as quietly as he’d entered it.

Van made his way out of the inn, then, deciding to explore the city on his own, while everyone else was either asleep or far too awake. They’d arrived at Guadosalam the evening before, after finally crossing the Moonflow and landing on the north bank. There wasn’t a temple in the city, so many summoners simply walked by and didn’t bother to stop, but they’d welcomed the chance for sleeping in actual beds and getting a good shower, after the river adventures.

Guadosalam was built inside an underground cavern, and the city’s walls and walkways were made of the twisted roots of the trees along the Moonflow's bank. The people were as peculiar as the city itself, as the Guado had a rather elvish appearance – long limbs, big hands with nails that looked more like claws, prominent veins on their faces, and hair that strangely resembled bushes. Over dinner, Ventus had explained that Guado and humans weren’t too used to mingling, though the situation was gradually becoming better, ever since Maester Jyscal Guado married a human woman and brought over the Faith of Yevon.

Much to his surprise, Van had also learned that Xemnas was actually Jyscal’s son. He was anointed as a maester at a very young age and, recently, he’d also been named the new leader of the Guado, after his father’s untimely death. Being the child of a hybrid marriage, Xemnas had taken after his mother and looked mostly human-like, but the Guado ended up following him as loyally as they once did Lord Jyscal.

Guadosalam was also where the entrance to the Farplane was located, at the city’s upper level – the gathering place for the dead, once sent by a summoner. Ventus had explained, as well, that, in the Farplane, pyreflies reacted to a person’s memories in order to conjure images of their dead – only the dead appeared there, and no image of the living had ever been witnessed before. It was a phenomenon that no one in Spira fully understood, not even the Guado who so proudly guarded the Farplane, and honestly it wasn’t a place that Vanitas was too keen on visiting… Yet, now that his steps had brought him right to the entrance and he had nothing better to do, he might as well take a look. What could possibly go wrong, right?

A few steps past the entrance and towards the long stairway, leading up to the Farplane itself, already sufficed to make the hairs at the back of his neck stand. Effectively, he was about to visit the realm of the dead… and, while Van wasn’t one to be easily spooked, even he had to respect such a thing. There was a sort of portal at the top of the stairway and, past that, he found himself standing on a small rocky landmass. Perhaps not very impressive, at first sight… but, as he walked closer to the edge, he could see what this place was truly about.

That rock platform was suspended in midair, save for the stairway connecting it back, and surrounded by a seemingly endless, ethereal expanse. There were hills and mountains that disappeared into the horizon, massive waterfalls and whirlwinds of clouds. Everywhere, pyreflies swirled and roamed freely, filling the air with their gentle wailing and their luminous trail… Yeah, it was definitely a place to make you shiver in reverence.

But now what?

What was he supposed to do here? Just look around and leave? No, people came to the Farplane to visit their lost loved ones, wasn’t it? Still, Van wasn’t so sure how that worked. Should he… just call out loud for someone who’d died?

As he wondered, something started happening already and a few of the pyreflies took form in front of him – in the shape of a person. This young Crusader woman… he’d met her at the Djose Temple. Naminé had healed her as well as she could, but the wounds had been too extensive and, eventually, she’d passed away. Now here she was… or, to be accurate, a representation of her. She didn’t move or speak at all, it was like staring at a photograph but in all three dimensions. And it was actually really cool but, again… it left an uneasy feeling in Van’s stomach.

Regardless, now that he’d figured this out, there was something he wanted to try. He closed his eyes and thought of his father – wondering if he’d show up here, as well. As he looked again, however, there was nothing to be seen. The lady had faded away and nothing else had appeared, even if the picture of Xehanort was clear in Van’s mind. So… this was the ultimate evidence, wasn’t it? This confirmed that his father wasn’t dead… and, if he wasn’t dead, it was likely because he was Sin. No more staying in denial, no more clinging to the faint hope that it might have been a lie or a misunderstanding.

With a deep sigh, Vanitas was about to turn around and leave, when something else caught his attention. He wasn’t really thinking of anyone else… but the pyreflies were reacting, nonetheless. Rather than a clear image like that of the Crusader woman, they were now gathering together to form vague shapes – and, instead of a static image, these shapes were moving around. Was this supposed to happen…? Was the Farplane broken, should he go and find a Guado and tell them to go check on it?

Curiosity made him stay, and he squinted at the shifting images – trying to make sense of it. It was a… a corridor? There were walls and a ceiling above and a floor below, so it did look like a corridor. A winding one, with turn after turn. More pyreflies were gathering, forming more shapes around and along the corridor… were these supposed to be people? They looked like it, though they were faceless and Van could only discern the outlines of their bodies. Suddenly, there were sounds that spanned beyond the usual whispering of the pyreflies… and that were more like actual screams. Low and muffled, but they were screams. The figures were now falling over, as if struck by something or someone, and the corridor came to an end and opened into a room.

“What the hell…?”

Van knew little and less about Spira in general and about the Farplane in particular, but he was pretty sure none of this was a common occurrence. Ventus talked about seeing images of the dead, nothing like an actual movie playing. The moment he thought of the summoner, though, the projected room glitched as if it was full of static and, right after, another figure was forming. A person… someone in white, as faceless as the rest, but clear enough for Van to see they were stepping in front of someone else, with arms open wide, as if to halt the actions of this someone else.

_You must stop!_

This time, the static struck through Van himself. This person… the voice he could swear on his life he’d just heard – why was all of this so familiar…? Suddenly, it wasn’t his sight and hearing only, anymore. Suddenly, he could smell the thick scent of blood freshly spilled, could even taste it in his mouth, and he could feel the weight of a sword in his hand. Suddenly, it was as though he wasn’t only watching this unfold, rather he was effectively there… And, more than anything else, he was suddenly overwhelmed by a gruesome sense of grief.

_You’re crazy… Look at what you’ve done…_

_I told you, I’m here to take you home. There’s no way I’m leaving without you._

_I– I saw the guards outside… You killed them…?_

_I would murder every single person in this city, if it meant that I can save you._

_I can’t go… you know that I can’t. They need me–_

With a wince and a gasp, Vanitas brought a hand up to clutch at the side of his head, that now felt like it was being pierced by a flaring blade. So many thoughts rushing into his mind, so many memories, so many negative emotions… And it’d gone from not wanting to watch this to not wanting to relive this, not again. But how could it be _again_ …? When had any of this happened…?

_I couldn’t care less if everyone and everything burns to the ground, you’re coming with me! There’s no way I’ll ever let them take you from me again!_

But you did, didn’t you…?

_I’m sorry–_

_Don’t be._

_I wanted to save you…_

_I know. And you did. You’re here for me, and that’s all I need… this moment is enough._

Van could feel his tears breaking free and rolling down his cheeks, as his lungs momentarily stopped pumping air. His very heart felt like it’d stopped… felt like it’d died. The last sensation he remembered feeling was something that could only be described as blood soaking up his clothes. That and desperately trying to reach to grab a hand so close to him, yet so far away. A hand that he never reached.

Then, everything went dark and silent.

*****

When Van woke up again, there was the sound of voices in the background and a headache threatening to split his skull in half. With a quiet sigh of discomfort, he rolled over on his side and nuzzled the pillow under his head… and this fleeting moment of peace lasted almost three seconds, before a torrent of memories came pouring in again. Now with a loud gasp, he jerked up and immediately caught the attention of Terra and Aqua, who darted to his side.

“Van! Take it easy…”

Aqua’s well-intentioned words weren’t even processed.

Frantically, Vanitas was feeling with both hands at his chest and belly, checking for the blood he could still so vividly feel and smell… but found nothing. He was perfectly well. Not even a scratch. Not even a gunshot wound, though he also couldn’t tell why he thought of such a thing. Next, he scrutinized his surroundings just as intensely… but, again, what he saw was nothing of what he was expecting to see. No corridor, no room at the end of the corridor, no one in front of him dressed in a white robe – only Terra and Aqua, by now staring at him in concern.

“Did you have a nightmare? It’s all right… you’re awake now. Everything is okay.”

Aqua tried again and, this time, at least Van was able to listen.

Had it been a nightmare…? Still not certain that he could relax, he gave the other two guardians an antsy stare.

“Where am I…?”

They sat beside him on the bed, and Terra left a reassuring squeeze on the younger one’s shoulder – hoping it could help to ground him a bit more. “Your room, in the inn. We’re in Guadosalam, remember?”

Guadosalam, yes… that’s where the Farplane was. And the Farplane…

“I… I thought I died…”

Terra glanced over at Aqua, and their expressions were one and the same. There was a lot to clear up, after they’d found Vanitas knocked out as he’d been, but the priority was to help him calm down. Terra smoothed the pillow against the headboard and gently made Van lean back on it, and Aqua took one of his hands in both her own.

“It’s all right… You’re safe here, we’re right here with you. Just breathe slowly… in and out… okay?”

Van nodded absently, still running on a panicked autopilot, but made himself follow Aqua’s advice. Closing his eyes, he inhaled and exhaled, then again, and again, again again again… and, with each time, he was able to do it a bit slower, till the rhythm was very close to normal. Eventually, the haze in his mind cleared up enough for him to be able to tell reality from delusion, and he sank further down in bed – dropping an arm tiredly over his eyes.

“Fuck… I really thought I was gonna freak out…”

Terra had to chuckle, despite everything else, and ruffled his hair in a way similar to what he would usually do to Ventus. “If you’re cussing, you must already be fine.”

Aqua snickered as well, and even Vanitas showed the semblance of a smile, as he now let his arm slide to the side and drop heavily on the mattress.

“What the hell happened to me…?”

Aqua started, “We… don’t really know.”

And Terra continued, “By the time we were all up, you were already nowhere to be found. We looked around for a good while, till one of the Guado who offered to help found you passed out at the Farplane. You wouldn’t wake up, no matter what we did, so we brought you back here. You’ve been unconscious all day.”

All day… just the sound of it had Van frowning all over again. Regardless, he tried to sum up his side of the story, as well as his jumbled recollection allowed. “I went to walk around for a while… and ended up at the Farplane. Then… I– I dunno what the hell happened. The pyreflies started gathering, and… I was running down a corridor, then someone else showed up– And… and we died, we both died…”

Not the most eloquent of explanations, and the two older guardians could feel their worry growing exponentially. With a frown, Aqua reached over to brush back the unruly, black bangs. “Van… you must have dreamed it. The Farplane only allows us to see the images of persons who have died – we can’t really see anyone moving, we can’t see places.”

“I thought that, too! But, Aqua, I can swear on it… I didn’t dream it. I don’t know what the fuck happened there, but _it happened_. I know it happened, it… it was too real…”

Again, the guardians exchanged a forlorn look between them. They didn’t think Vanitas was lying, of course… but they had no explanation for such a thing, other than a dream or a hallucination. He looked so distraught, though, that neither of them had the heart to keep insisting and prying for rational explanations. Maybe it was no more than yet another of the Farplane’s uncharted mysteries.

“Well, whatever it was… are you feeling better, now?”

Van could see in Aqua’s gaze that she didn’t believe him, but… hell, he couldn’t blame her, either. That shit _had_ been surreal and the only reason why he wasn’t doubting it, himself, was because of the way it’d felt, at the end. Like his very heart was being ripped from his chest. That indescribable sense of dread and grief.

“Yeah… I guess.”

His temples weren’t throbbing so obnoxiously anymore, at least. As he sat up properly, though, Vanitas had a sudden realization. “Where’s Ven?” Not to be conceited (well… maybe just a little bit, because his ego could really do with the pampering, right there and then), but he was actually surprised the summoner wasn’t all over him, as he always was whenever something happened.

This time, the look between Terra and Aqua was one of hesitation. It was Terra who broke the news, his forehead wrinkling in a scowl. “He’s having dinner with Maester Xemnas.

“ _…What??_ ”

“The maester’s steward came here, a while ago… this Tromell Guado. He said Xemnas had something important to discuss with Ven, and so requested they had dinner together.”

One look at Terra’s face would suffice to see how much he did not like the idea. In an attempt to soothe her lover, Aqua took his hand and laced their fingers together – looking at Vanitas as she spoke next. “Ven was so scared for you… he didn’t leave your side all day. He even asked Tromell to postpone the dinner, but Maester Xemnas will be departing for Macalania Temple first thing in the morning. And Tromell insisted so much that Ven ended up agreeing.”

“What the fuck does that guy want with him?”

“We don’t know – Tromell only said it was an urgent matter. Terra wanted to go with him, while I stayed here with you, but Ven said it wouldn’t make sense to go to the maester’s house with a bodyguard. And he’s kinda right, I suppose…”

“ _Are you kidding me?_ I don’t fucking trust him one bit!”

Terra looked like he completely agreed… but, at the same time, also looked like the responsible older brother who must make decisions for the greater good, even if against his will. “No use thinking about it, now. I’m sure he’ll be back soon… and, if he isn’t, we’ll go get him ourselves. We’re his guardians, after all.”

Van felt his eyes about to pop off the sockets, with how hard he rolled them. Getting up from the bed, he walked over to the window and stared for a long while at the mansion at the end of Guadosalam’s middle level – where Xemnas used to live, before becoming a maester and moving to Bevelle, and where he stayed whenever he was in the city. And he remembered what he’d told Terra, last time they’d spoken of this.

_If I have to punch a maester, I fucking will._

*****

Ventus couldn’t recall time ever trickling by so slowly; slow minute after slow minute. Likely, not even an hour had passed since he entered the maester’s house… yet he couldn’t help but wish that this evening would be over already. He was so worried about Vanitas and wanted to return to his side – but, considering he’d accepted the invitation, he couldn’t just up and leave now. All he could do was to pray for his guardian to be all right and for him to wake up soon, while trying to keep the anxiety off his face as well as he could.

“You barely touched your food, my lord. Was it not to your liking?”

Tromell’s voice made him glance up from his plate, which was, indeed, still more than half-full. How could he eat with such a tight knot in his throat?

“It was wonderful… I’m just not very hungry, I’m sorry.”

“Please, do make sure you stay healthy. All Spira waits eagerly for the Calm you shall bring us.”

With a bow, the steward proceeded to collect some of the plates from the table, before leaving the dining room. Ven gave him the best smile he had to offer, but apparently it wasn’t convincing enough – because, soon, Xemnas himself was tapping at the same topic.

“You’ve been quiet all evening. Is anything troubling you?”

Ven nibbled at the inside of his cheek. “I apologize, Lord Xemnas… you were very kind in inviting me, and I’m glad to be here.”

“Yet you look unwell. And seeing you like this troubles _me_.”

Well, so much for keeping it concealed. Sighing softly, Ven lowered his gaze to his hands on his lap. “It’s… one of my guardians. I’m rather concerned about him.”

“Injuries during the pilgrimage?”

“No… we’re not so certain what happened. He passed out and has yet to wake up.”

“I see. Is it the son of Sir Xehanort?”

Should he be surprised that the maester knew about this? Maybe he’d overheard them speaking, at some point… At the moment, Ven honestly didn’t have enough energy to question it too much. “Yes.”

“It is the life of a guardian. They must be willing to do sacrifices for their summoner – much as the summoner is willing to do sacrifices for Spira and for the good of the people. Surely, you have not forgotten this.”

“I know… and I haven’t. I’m sure he’ll be all right, I just… worry about him.”

Xemnas kept silent for a few seconds longer, as if pondering on what he’d just been told – before he stood up, walking over to Ven and offering him a hand. “Come with me, Lord Ventus.”

Somehow, it sounded more like an order than a request. Ven did as he was told, regardless, and followed Xemnas out of the dining hall and over to the adjacent room, that looked to be a library – given the desk at one of the corners and the numerous book-filled shelves lined along the walls. In between two shelves, there was also a large painting of Lord Jyscal. What was unusual, though, was the device in the middle of the room – a thin pedestal about as tall as a human’s waist, that had a sphere embedded at the top and looked like a… control panel? Apparently so, because Xemnas touched it and the whole room immediately went dark, as the sphere started playing.

It wasn’t just your ordinary movie sphere, however. The projection was so compelling, so realistic, as it changed the room into streets and buildings and people passing by, that Ven felt like he was being teleported somewhere else entirely.

“This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead that wander the Farplane.”

As he spoke, Xemnas walked closer to Ventus and stood right beside him now, as the summoner stared in awe at the illusion that was being so meticulously weaved around them. Such impossibly tall buildings, in an architectural style that oddly resembled the ancient ruins left a bit all over Spira… the lights as well, that made this town shine bright even in the middle of the night. The voices of the people as they walked around, the announcements coming through the speakers, the neon signs and the fountain in front of the blitzball stadium – all of it was so enthralling.

“Where are we…?”

“Radiant Garden. The great and wondrous machina city – as it was, a thousand years ago.”

…Radiant Garden. So this was Vani’s home? Now that Ven thought on it, it did look exactly as his guardian had told him about. No, it actually looked even more beautiful than he’d imagined it to be… it looked like the most gorgeous city in the world, just like Sir Xehanort himself had also called it. As the sphere kept playing its recording, the buildings shifted along and they entered one of them, and then a specific room.

“She once lived in this metropolis.”

“She, who?”

The maester did not respond, but smiled at something being displayed behind Ven, and so he turned around to look. This was a bedroom, he could notice… and a beautiful woman with long silver hair and matching silver eyes was sitting on the bed.

“Lady Yunalesca!” Ven had seen countless portrayals of her in books, of course… yet the way he’d recognized her, just now, hadn’t come from that. Rather, it felt like seeing again someone you’d met a long time ago… someone whose features you remembered not from staring at pages, but from having seen them from up close. …What an odd feeling. How could he possibly had ever met Lady Yunalesca, of all people?

“Correct. She was the first person to defeat Sin, a thousand years ago, after it was born. However… she did not save the world alone.”

Ven gasped as a holographic someone else all but walked through him – having been staring at Yunalesca so intensely that he’d momentarily forgotten about his surroundings. It was a man clad in armor, tall and handsome and proud, that he could also recognize immediately… in that same strange, whimsical manner. “Lord Zaon…”

“To defeat the undefeatable Sin, it took an unbreakable bond of love. A bond of the kind that binds two hearts for eternity.”

As Xemnas spoke these words, the recording came to an end and the room started returning to what it was in reality – though Ven was still staring, as Yunalesca and Zaon hugged each other in such fond manner. Her husband, and her guardian… the story was well known. Together, they’d defeated Sin for the first time and passed along the teachings of Yevon, so that Spira could learn how to atone and how to, one day, be rid of Sin for good. And it was both an inspiration and a testimony to what a tragedy it might turn out to be, for a guardian and a summoner to fall in love.

Blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light again, Ven turned to look curiously at Xemnas.

“Why have you shown me all this?”

“To remind you of what your purpose is.”

“…I haven’t forgotten. Nor will I ever.”

“No – but you are getting sidetracked.”

If Ven’s expression had initially shown a hint of outrage, at the insinuation that he might not be taking his pilgrimage seriously, now he felt like the word _sidetracked_ was a shard stabbed right through his chest. Was the maester talking about him and Vanitas…? But how could he possibly have known, when not even Terra and Aqua were aware of anything? One way or the other, Ven felt a tidal wave of guilt washing over him.

“I– None of my… personal matters will interfere with my pilgrimage. I will not allow it.”

Unable to hold the scrutinizing undertone of Xemnas’ golden gaze, Ven averted his eyes – but that only led to the maester bringing a hand to his cheek, to make him look up again.

“Lord Ventus – you, as all summoners, are charged with bringing peace to Spira. Yet this means more than just defeating Sin. You must ease the suffering of all Spira, and be a leader for the people.”

“And… how can I do that?”

“I can help you–” Xemnas’ smile was, suddenly, indecipherable. His hand stayed on Ven’s cheek and he leaned closer in, perhaps a bit _too close_ for the summoner’s comfort, and he quietly spoke the next words by the younger one’s ear. “–If you’ll give me the honor of marrying me.”

If Sin itself had just barged into the room with a bouquet of flowers in hand, Ventus wouldn’t have been more shocked.

“ _What…?_ ”

“By all means, I am proposing to you as a maester. Think, Ventus – the high summoner’s son and the leader of the Guado, married in the name of Yevon and overcoming the barriers of race. Don’t you think it would bring some cheer to Spira, for a change?”

Ven felt himself growing lightheaded, and had to make a mental note to keep breathing as he stepped back to lean on the edge of the desk. Was that right…? If the two of them were to get married… would that make the people happy? Would it give them hope and keep them going, till he defeated Sin? Before he was able to put together the semblance of a reply, Xemnas continued.

“Certainly, I would not dare interrupt your pilgrimage – on the contrary. As your husband, I would do everything in my power to see you succeed. I would be your pillar of strength – as Lord Zaon once was to Lady Yunalesca.”

_Pillar of strength._ The same words Xemnas had used in the aftermath of Operation Mi’ihen… had this already been his intention? Leaving a hand on his chest, over his heart that he could feel hammering away through the layers of clothing, Ven softly clutched at the fabric.

“My lord, I… I don’t know what to say!”

“That is quite all right. There’s no need to answer right now. In the meanwhile… I will go get you some water. You look like you need it.”

Ven wasn’t sure what he needed, after this situation had just exploded on his face – but a glass of fresh water actually didn’t sound like a bad idea at all. After Xemnas left the room and closed the door on his wake, he covered his face with his hands and muffled a groan on his palms. What was even going on…? He’d come here for a simple dinner and, in the end… dessert had really knocked him off his feet, hadn’t it?

Getting married was something that Ven had never thought about, not after deciding to become a summoner – what sense would that have made? But… Yunalesca had been married to Zaon, and he had been her guardian. Xion was also together with Naminé, and she was her guardian. And yet, even as he mulled over these examples, there was only _one_ person that Ventus could associate with the thought of marriage. Only one guardian. Ironically, the same one that had him feeling so terribly guilty, just minutes ago.

“What am I to do…?”

Not that he expected any of the books to answer his question… though, to his great startle, the painting suddenly looked like it had some input to add. Frowning, because he thought he was seeing things, Ven walked closer – only to have the jumpscare of his life, as pyreflies began gathering around Lord Jyscal’s portrait and, eventually, Lord Jyscal himself poured out of it. Or… what was left of Jyscal Guado, truly. An amalgam of pyreflies shaped like him, though, unlike the dwellers of the Farplane, this wasn’t an image only.

This was Lord Jyscal’s unsent self.

To be fair, he didn’t look like he meant any harm… rather writhing in agony, as if trying to speak or, at least, to convey some sort of message somehow. But… why? How could it be, that the former Guado leader had died and not been sent…? Was Lord Xemnas aware of this?

Whatever had happened, Ven didn’t need much longer to understand the only way in which he’d be able to help. This was Jyscal no more… and the greatest mercy would be to put him at peace. He summoned his staff, then, and performed the sending – for only one person, a few simple moves were enough, and the pyreflies faded with one final wail that sent a shiver running down Ven’s spine. Talk about a hectic evening…

An evening that still wasn’t over – because, now that he glanced at the spot where the former maester had just been, he saw a sphere on the floor. Did Lord Jyscal drop this…? Ven picked it up but, as he could already hear footsteps approaching – likely, Xemnas returning – he instead slipped it into one of his pockets.

Whatever the contents of this sphere, it would have to wait for better timing.

*****

“Ven!”

Aqua beamed as the summoner walked inside the inn, a huge weight lifting from her shoulders. Out of the three, she’d been the one to take this dinner as something not worth getting worked up about… though, the more she’d watched the other two sulking, the more anxiety had started gnawing at her as well. Despite the wave of relief, though, as she approached Ven, she had to fear that their suspicion might not have been too far-fetched.

“Are you all right? You look pale…”

Terra and Vanitas were quick to follow after her, having been just absently keeping up with the blitzball match being broadcasted via the sphere at the inn’s common room – and Van was the one who immediately started checking Ven for any signs that might warrant going out to punch a maester.

“Did he do _anything_ at all to you? Because I swear–“

Before he could conclude that threat, which would have been probably rather graphic, the summoner clung to him in a tight hug.

“You’re awake! Yevon, I’m so glad you’re feeling better!”

“I’m–“ Honestly, with how grouchy he’d been over this stupid dinner, Van had actually forgotten about everything else in his day. Still, much as he was enjoying the hug, he pulled back a little and left his hands on Ven’s shoulders. “Yeah, that’s a whole other story… but how are _you_? What did he want with you?”

At least _one_ good thing in this day, Ven thought to himself, if Vanitas had finally recovered. And he wanted to ask about it, if nothing else to keep delaying the dinner topic… but that didn’t really work out. And it wasn’t the sort of thing he could keep to himself, so he really ought to toughen up and explain everything… though not here, in public. Not when the inn keeper was already looking ready to have the time of her life, listening to this juicy gossip.

“Can you all come to my room? I… I have a lot to say.”

They didn’t waste any time before returning upstairs. Ven kicked off his shoes and pulled away his jacket, and settled in the middle of the bed with his friends around him and staring in blatant expectation. After a deep breath in, he went straight to the point.

“Maester Xemnas… asked me to marry him.”

The reactions varied from one end of the spectrum to the other. Terra’s eyes were wide as saucers and, if he didn’t say anything, it was because he’d momentarily lost the capacity to form coherent words. Aqua was just as wide-eyed, if not more, but her instinctive reaction was to bring a hand to pet the side of Ven’s head, before she was also able to think of anything to say.

“What the _FUCK_ did you just say??”

Maybe not too surprising, that Vanitas was the one exploding first – punctuating his question with a fist-slam on the top of the nightstand, which knocked over the couple bottles of Ether resting there.

“Ven… you’re kidding, right…?” Terra reacted next, managing to catch the Ethers before they dropped to the floor.

“I wish I was… I– I wasn’t expecting that at all.

“But… why? Why would he do such a thing?” Aqua’s hands moved to hold Ven’s now, reassuringly.

“He said… it will bring joy to the people of Spira, if we do it. It will help joining humans and the Guado.”

A solid argument, she must admit… but Aqua really wasn’t sure how she felt about this. “But… what about your pilgrimage?”

“He said he wouldn’t stop me. He said– …said that he’d help me to defeat Sin.”

“What the fuck do you need his fucking help for?? You have us! You have _me_!”

That last part wasn’t supposed to have become so personal, but Van was way beyond caring. In fact, if Xemnas had been in the room right now, not even Yevon would have stopped him from committing bloody murder.

Feeling matters about to get slightly out of control, Terra once more called upon his big brother role and put a hand on Van’s shoulder – in an attempt to calm him down. “And what did you say? What was your answer?”

“I didn’t answer yet. Lord Xemnas told me to think about it… and to go to him once I make up my mind.”

_I look forward to your favorable reply, Lord Ventus._

“Are you fucking me…? Why didn’t you refuse right away?? Why didn’t you tell him to shove this marriage up his fucking–“

“ _Vanitas._ ” Terra’s tone was stern, now, and so was his glare as he looked at the other guardian. “This is Ven’s decision. Not yours.”

“What…? Are you gonna tell me you’re okay with this?? You want him to marry that fucking creep that thinks he’s fucking better than everyone else??”

“What Terra is saying is…” Aqua kept her voice even, though the look on her face was similar enough to her lover’s. “This isn’t for us to judge nor to meddle with. Ven has the right to do whatever he thinks is best, so long as he continues the pilgrimage. This is a summoner’s privilege.”

Long story short: not only Ventus hadn’t ripped fucking Xemnas a new one for this, but Terra and Aqua were _actually_ considering the possibility, as well. This was far more than what Van could put up with and he knew his brain was going to melt and come out through his ears, if he stayed in this room any longer. Darting up from the bed, he left without any further words and slammed the door shut on the way out.

He stormed down the stairs, next, and then out of the inn – already materializing Wayward Wind while looking around for something, _anything_ to hit. A large, empty crate stationed in front of the item shop would have to do, and he struck it with an angry shout. Then again and again and once more, chunks of wood flying all around, only stopping when all that was left of the crate was a pile of trash. The other crate nearby got exactly the same treatment, violent blow after violent blow, till it was as wrecked as the first one.

And yet, by the end of it, Vanitas wasn’t feeling much better. Kicking at the wood pieces still so frustratedly, he found a quiet spot at the back of the inn and flopped down on one of the tree roots protruding from the ground.

Fuck…

Fuck everything.

Fuck everyone.

Fuck Xemnas very much, in particular.

And… and fuck Ven, as well! How could he even consider such a sketchy proposal like that?? Okay, maybe he didn’t want to be rude… but then he could have just refused it politely! Could have said something like _no, thank you_! Terra and Aqua said that he was privileged and had a right to choose… and it wasn’t like Van wanted to take that away, obviously. He didn’t want to make Ven’s choices for him. He just… hated the fact that Ven was even thinking about it, when his response should have been loud and clear. What was there to think about? He didn’t love Xemnas, maybe he didn’t even like him… or so Van also wanted to believe.

Fucking hell… he really was jealous, wasn’t he?

Just the thought of Ven agreeing to marry Xemnas for whatever reason, just the thought of Xemnas getting to be with Ven and hold him and kiss him and all else… was enough to have Vanitas’ blood turned to lava in his veins. And he knew it was ridiculous, because, technically, he and Ven weren’t even a thing – not officially, anyway. He had no right to be this upset, because he didn’t own Ven and Ven didn’t owe him anything. But he couldn’t help it… it was eating away at him and it wouldn’t stop unless the summoner ditched that fucking maester as he deserved to be.

Groaning as he ran a hand through his hair, Van rested back on the tree trunk and glanced up at the stars that were coming out. In doing so, he also noticed there was light in one of the rooms by the inn’s first floor… it was the one right in front of the stairway, wasn’t it? Ven’s room. Maybe Aqua and Terra had left already? Maybe the conversation would go differently, if it was just the two of them? It was all the encouragement that Van needed to act on his impulse, really. It was either give it a try or go over to Xemnas and do to him the same he’d just done to the crates.

Studying the distance for a moment, which was perfectly accessible, Van did a quick run up the wall and then hopped to grab the side of the small balcony – glad, for once, about the whole summoner privilege, because it meant Ventus got to stay at the big fancy room. The curtains were still partially drawn, so he could peek inside and confirm that, indeed, Ven was on his own now. He was sitting on the bed, already changed into his night clothes and with a brush in hand that he was running over his golden locks… and the sight was enough to make Van’s heart squirm all over again.

It took fucking Xemnas to make him realize how hard he was falling

“Hey.”

On the other hand, Ven was starting to lose count of how many times his heart had stopped, within the last twelve hours. With wide eyes, he glanced aside to see as Vanitas was now all but entering the room through the balcony, as though it was the most common thing to do and let alone at nightfall.

“…Vani! Are you trying to kill me, today??”

Despite the dark mood still consuming him, Van had to smile.

“Sorry. Just wanted to talk for a bit.”

“And you couldn’t use the door, like normal people do…? You had to– …actually, how did you get up here?”

“Really wasn’t that hard. If I was a kidnapper, I could just grab you and run away, now.”

Ventus laughed and shook his head, leaving the brush on the nightstand and turning to his guardian. “Is _that_ what you came here to do?”

Frankly, Van really wanted to say yes. Really wanted to grab Ven and haul off with him somewhere far away – back to Radiant Garden, maybe. Where he wouldn’t have to worry about defeating Sin and saving the world and being harassed by sleazy idiots in stupid flowing silky robes. Instead, he sat beside the summoner and gently cradled the back of his neck, leaving a kiss on his lips.

“I came here to apologize.”

“You don’t have–“

“Shush, I do. I was a jerk and I shouldn’t have left like that.”

Ven widened his smile a bit more, returning the kiss and adding another one for free, on Van’s cheek. “It’s all right. It was a long day… for everyone.”

With a nod, Vanitas hesitated on what to say next – mainly, because his mind was still a boiling pot of emotions and thoughts, and he didn’t want to say anything reckless again and end up unwillingly hurting Ven’s feelings for real.

“Still… I shouldn’t be mad at _you_. You did nothing wrong and I also don’t wanna come off as an asshole who’s trying to tell you what to do. I just… I hate that guy, I really fucking hate him. And I can’t stand the thought of him trying anything with you…”

Ven listened attentively, letting his guardian get it off his chest. He was actually really glad that Van was apologizing, even if he wasn’t mad, because it only confirmed what he already knew – that, despite the temper and the potty mouth and the tough shell, Vanitas was truly a good and caring person. Still, not even he was as naïve as to believe that the matter was now solved and closed. If anything, it had barely started.

“Thank you, Vani. I know you worry about me, and I know you acted the way you did _because_ you worry about me. But… this isn’t something I can just cast aside, you know. As a summoner, I must think of what is better for everyone.”

“Even if that means getting married to a complete stranger?”

The summoner’s expression flickered, becoming a mix of acceptance and determination. He got up and walked over to the balcony, leaving his hands on the edge as he glanced up at the night sky. “Defeat Sin and bring joy to Spira… get married and bring joy to Spira – these aren’t so different, are they? If there is something that I can do, in order to make these sorrowful times a bit easier for the people… maybe I should do it.”

“And why does it have to be _you_? Why can’t anyone else do anything to help? You go around doing this pilgrimage, getting ready to face Sin, getting a beating every time you collect an aeon, healing the wounded, sending the dead, giving everyone nice words and nice smiles, being their hope and their strength and all that – and what about what _you_ want? Why do you have to do all this on your own, while the rest of those Yevon shits are sitting on their lazy asses and enjoying the good things in life?

Ven didn’t reply to that, and Van, for some reason he couldn’t grasp, found himself thinking back on what had happened at the Farplane. That man, whoever that had been, running down the corridor and slashing at warrior monks left and right… somehow, right now, he could truly empathize. He felt like doing exactly the same, to everyone who kept pushing this _you’re our only hope_ bullshit on Ven and expecting him to fix all their messes. Everyone who kept taking advantage of his kind heart and his selfless nature.

Also, how come he could suddenly remember so many details, when the pyreflies’ display had been so vague and blurry…?

Shrugging it off, he stood up as well and approached Ven, to wrap his arms around him from behind.

“You know my opinion. But… whatever you decide to do, I’ll be by your side.”

At least, there was solace in knowing that Ven might consider marrying for the good of Spira only. Because it was his duty as a summoner only, much as Vanitas knew where to shove Yevon’s holy scriptures, at this point. It had nothing to do with liking fucking Xemnas… right? Right. And, so, he snuggled a little closer and placed a kiss on the back of Ven’s neck.

“Thank you, Vani… you’re wonderful.” Smiling at the kiss, and all the more at the words, Ven turned around and cupped his guardian’s cheeks to press their foreheads together, finishing with a kiss on his lips. “I’m going to think about it… and, hopefully, I can make the best decision.”

It wasn’t ideal, but… it was better than what it’d been before, so Van wasn’t going to complain any further. At least, he didn’t feel about to implode, anymore. “Time for your beauty sleep, then?”

“And yours! We’re heading for the Thunder Plains, in the morning… and, trust me, it’s not the nicest place in the world.”

The name kinda spoke for itself. Nodding, Van stole one last kiss and then hopped off the balcony, landing easily on the ground below.

“…You _could_ have used the door, like I said.”

With a grin, the guardian glanced back up. “What, you don’t think this whole scene was hella romantic? I climbed a balcony for you!”

Ven widened his smile even more, till it reached his eyes and crinkled the corners, and blew a kiss. “Sleep well!”

“You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a curiosity: I envision Jyscal as Ansem the Wise. This doesn't really matter and it doesn't affect the plot in any way, and I didn't want to bother changing names because there's already the whole Xehanort = Van's father and Master Xehanort = the grand maester. So we didn't really need further people with the same name xD But I figured I might as well share this with you guys, because why not!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Soraaly here! Hope you are all amazing! ♡
> 
> First of all, let me apologize that the chapters have been coming out a bit slower as of late... but after the quarantine I'm back to my workplace as normal, so naturally it's chomping away at my free time. Still, I will try to update as often and as fast as I can!
> 
> Now... let me also put up a content warning for violence, because this chapter has a couple fights going on. And you know what else is going on? EVERYTHING. A lot of drama. A lot of twists and turns. Also, though I will continue to follow along the main plot line of Final Fantasy X, we're reaching the point where I'll start to add a lot more of my own ideas - so hopefully you guys can enjoy it :D
> 
> Happy reading!

_You didn’t expect him to be one for romance, not really._

_How could you?_

_First time you met, he was drunk and called you weird to your face._

_Only a few days later, he was just as drunk when he made that obnoxious comment about seeing the outline of your thighs through your robe, right in the middle of the temple, before being made to leave – and you can’t remember a time in your life you’ve felt more embarrassed. Even Master Yu commented on it, and you became the topic of every acolyte’s gossip for that whole week._

_Although… to be completely honest, you also couldn’t deny it had been_ slightly _amusing. Maybe because you never had anyone shaking up your life like a can of soda like that. Maybe because you never met anyone like him. So rude, so callous, so egotistical… but instinct told you there was a lot more underneath that surface. Kinda like a coconut… with a tough, rough shell but with something sweet inside if you cared to look for it._

_Your hunch was proved right next time when, yes, he was just that drunk… and, according to him, to have the guts to bring you that bouquet of flowers. A sloppy thing, with a few blue roses held together by a torn thread of silk that was clumsily tied up in a bow. Blue roses only grow in the woods of Macalania, and you had to wonder if he’d gathered them that time when he basically carried you all the way back to Bevelle, after you hurt your foot. You also noticed how he’d removed the roses’ thorns, so that you wouldn’t prick your fingers. And it was the most thoughtful and meaningful present someone ever offered to you._

_That’s also when you started wondering about the whole being romantic thing._

_And it seems like he’s up for clearing up all doubts, today._

_First of all, you’re not convinced that the two of you meeting at Baaj was just a coincidence, as he claims. Of course, he’s got the right to be there, like anyone else… and it could have been that he had matters to take care of, as he also says he did. But – it’s undeniable that the butterflies in your belly like the idea of him having gone there for the sake of seeing you. Because he enjoys your company and was missing you and didn’t want to wait for you to come back._

_Is that cliché? Too sappy? You don’t care, you like it anyway._

_“What are you hiding there?”_

_Right now, he’s standing almost rigid in front of you, with both hands behind his back and a look of anticipation on his face, and you can’t help but smile at how he’s acting like a shy little kid._

_“…Something for you.”_

_Well then!_

_You wiggle in curiosity, trying to peek behind him, though to be fair there’s no chance of succeeding – not when you’re sitting by the edge of the stream and he’s standing up, a few feet away. He asked you to come meet him by the springs in Macalania Woods, without adding anything else, and you immediately approved of the choice of place._

_“Really? What is it?”_

_Maybe more flowers? Which you totally won’t complain about, if it is so, because you do love flowers. Still, as he walks closer and sits by your side, what he’s holding as he finally reveals his hands is something different. A star-shaped fruit that you recognize from images in books, only – the Paopu is indigenous to Kilika, and an actual rarity this far up north. And a soft_ oh _escapes your lips as you lean closer to take a better look at it._

_“How did you get one…?”_

_“Wasn’t that hard, really.”_

_That smirk of his is never a good sign, and you’re suddenly trying to convince yourself that he didn’t actually steal it from somewhere, or the gods know what else._

_“And… that’s for me?”_

_“Mhm. Well… for us. Wanna share it with me?”_

_Yup. No doubts left. He_ is _one for romance. He basically just dropped a whole box of romance on you, and it bumped you right on the head and left you dizzy and without knowing what to say. Because you know the legend of the Paopu fruit, of course._

_“If two people share it, their destinies become intertwined and they’ll never be apart…”_

_“Yeah. So – you wanna do it, or…?”_

_Maybe awkward-romance-while-trying-so-hard-to-stay-tough is the best designation._

_Your hands move around his as he holds the fruit, and you hesitate for a moment – not because you don’t want it, but because your poor brain is having trouble to process that someone wants to do such a thing with you. You, the bookworm with like two or three friends, who spends the days either reading about aeons or talking to aeons, who never even went on a proper date, who’s already convinced you’re going to die alone after living your life in a forest cabin in the company of dragons and elemental spirits and moogles only. Someone like him, of all people._

_When you’re finally able to talk again, your voice is that close to cracking._

_“…I do!”_

_His whole face lights up, hearing this, and he even sighs in relief – and, again, you can’t believe what’s happening right now. You’re honestly expecting to wake up at any moment, after falling off the bed because of such a lovely dream. Instead, reality goes on and he carefully breaks the fruit in half, handing you your portion. And it tastes so delicious, as you give it a first little bite, that you’re starting to think this has to be real. No way a dream fruit would taste this good._

_“…Ew. This shit’s really sweet!”_

_…Of course, he would say that. Not a dream at all. You don’t cuss in your dreams!_

_You laugh into your next bite and a drop of the juice drizzles down your chin – and, before you have a chance to wipe it clean, he does it for you. He leans in and presses his thumb to the corner of your lips, softly brushing it away… and he doesn’t move back, after that. He’s so close that you can notice the small scar along the side of his forehead, the flecks of gold in his irises. You purse your lips, absently licking the last bits of Paopu juice off the bottom one… and, apparently, that’s what triggers it._

_Next thing you know, he’s leaning even closer and you’re leaning right back, and your lips meet and you feel like someone just tossed a Bedore grenade right on your chest. You’re squeezing the poor fruit a bit too hard in your hands, feeling the juice now smearing over your fingers and palms, as your eyes fall shut and his tongue pokes at your lips for entrance. You accept it immediately, maybe even a little too eagerly, and his flavor mingles with that of the Paopu. Your own tongue moves tentatively, trying to synchronize with his, though for the most part it bumps on his teeth and then gladly lets itself be guided along._

_By the time you reopen your eyes, his smug smile is the first thing you see._

_“Was this your first kiss?”_

_“…Yes.”_

_“No wonder you got no clue what you’re doing.”_

_…How dare he. Just for that, as you laugh, you press your sticky palm flat on his cheek. “…Shut up, I think I did great!”_

_He laughs as well, scrunching up his whole face now that it’s been tainted with such sweetness that makes him burn like it’s holy water and he’s a spawn of evil – and he’s already leaning in again, bringing his hand to rest on top of yours._

_“Hey, since now we’re stuck together forever… you got lots of time to practice.”_

*****

“…VEN!!”

Aqua’s scream was all but drowned by yet another crash of thunder above.

It was called the Thunder Plains for a reason. An open, barren landscape connecting Guadosalam to the Macalania Woods, plunged in never-ending rain and lightning bolts. Several towering lightning rods dotted the way for travelers, to keep them as safe as could be, but it was still quite the treacherous place to cross. To make it even lovelier, the plains were littered with fiends who (very unsurprisingly) used thunder-elemental attacks almost exclusively, and that tended to hit _really_ hard. A good thing, that the Guado had appropriate armor to sell, that could at least halve the lightning damage.

Also a good thing, that Ven had gained the blessing of the guardian of thunder and lightning, at Djose, because it was making this dangerous passing somewhat less dangerous. Other than the conventional use of the aeon in battle, given that it could effectively absorb the bulk of the attacks thrown at them, Ven was keeping Ixion by their side at all time as they crossed the plains – so that the magnificent unicorn could draw in the lightning bolts falling from the dark sky above, as well. Sometimes, a successful pilgrimage was all about the creative use of resources, really.

They’d been approaching the travel agency by now, located halfway through to Macalania, and the fiends had been gradually changing as they ventured further north. With the agency already in sight, that’s when they had the first encounter with an Iron Giant. The name spoke for itself, as it was a giant humanoid in tones of dark purple and golden, hardened as iron, dragging along a not less giant sword. It was as tough as it looked, as Van’s slashes could barely scratch its armor and even Terra’s heavy hits were doing less damage than usual. Thankfully, the creature was susceptible to magic and Aqua was handling it well enough, with her friends as support.

On the other hand… the Iron Giant did hit like the powerhouse it was. Its blade was blunted and rusty, not truly made for slicing and rather to crush everything standing on its path, and every blow would make the ground shake. Because it was so bulky, though, it was also sluggish and relatively easy to dodge – at least, enough to jump out of its way to avoid the worst of the damage. Which was why, as the Giant now targeted Ven, no one was too concerned. Out of the four of them, the summoner was the one with better evasion stats, slender and agile that he was. He moved like the wind and frequently dodged attacks even by nimble fiends, and this big lump right here should be no problem. Right?

Wrong.

And that’s why Aqua screamed.

The sword hit Ven right on, he was projected by the force of the impact and hit the ground harshly, and still bounced around a couple times more, before going entirely still. Ixion immediately keeled over and began fading into pyreflies, with its summoner now knocked out, and Aqua bit the inside of her lip so hard she actually drew blood. On the bright side, the battle didn’t last much longer after that – not with the Fury of Waterga spells she viciously unleashed on the wretched beast, that led to an expressive overkill in a matter of seconds.

The three of them rushed over to Ven, Terra with a Phoenix Down already in hand to use. The beautiful, fiery-colored feathers swirled in the air and fell on Ven like gentle rain, bringing him back as soon as they touched him – and he jerked softly with a gasp, much to everyone’s utter relief. Being KO’d during battle wasn’t really the end of the world, this wasn’t the first time and surely wouldn’t be the last, but it was still a big deal every time it happened to any of them. Kneeling beside, Terra carefully rolled Ven on his back and gathered him in his arms, as Vanitas and Aqua stared over his shoulder.

“Ven?”

With a whimper and still so weak – a reviving item only held so much power, and the only one able to cast Full-Life was exactly the one going down, this time – Ven struggled to open his eyes.

“One of you, pass me a Hi-Potion–“

“Terra… w-wait…” The summoner made himself bring his shaky hands to his chest, sending a Curaga rippling throughout his body and, man, did that feel much better already. The strong healing spell got the job done and negated all wounds in an instant, and Ven sighed deeply as he was sitting back up already. “Ow… That was close…!”

“Close? It fucking hit you _right on the face_!” Van knelt down as well, brushing back the blonde bangs with a glare that was as angry as it was loving and relieved.

Aqua knelt right after, though what she did was to cradle Ven’s head protectively against her chest, to leave a kiss on top of it. “How did you get so distracted? I thought you’d have dodged that so easily…”

Ven sighed again, gladly nuzzling into the cuddles and clinging to Aqua right back. Best big sister in this world, and he had no words for how much he appreciated her. “Sorry… my mind was far away.”

No need to ask where – and the three guardians collectively wished that Xemnas would topple down a stairway and break at least a bone or two (truth be told, Vanitas wished for a lot more), for having indirectly provoked this. As it was, they had noticed that the summoner had been preoccupied pretty much since they’d entered the Thunder Plains – it was only that, this time, the consequences of being unfocused during battle did catch up with him.

“It’s not gonna get any easier from here on, you know. You can’t be spacing out.” Terra added his own bit of affection, ruffling the fluffy blonde hair. Or, well… as much as it could be ruffled, soaking wet that it was, due to the storm.

“I know… it won’t happen again, promise.”

Or he’d try, at least. At this point, it wasn’t the proposal itself that was eating away at the summoner… rather, what he’d seen in that sphere recorded by Lord Jyscal. Ven had spent his life always trying to do what was right, which came with costs more often than not… yet, this time, he felt like he might end up losing more than what he was prepared for. And it didn’t help that, as he’d lied unconscious just now, his mind had conjured some vague semblance of a dream that left his mouth tasting like ash – feeling as though the right thing to do would result in the breaking of a promise as old as time.

Maybe because she didn’t feel too convinced either, after she helped Ven getting back up, Aqua pointed to the travel agency. “How about a break for today, anyway?”

Getting out of the storm for a while sounded like a wonderful idea to everyone – especially to Flood, who was the first to run in and then promptly huddled herself under the first piece of furniture coming in sight. The poor thing definitely was not happy with the amount of rainwater and thunder going on, and it took Vanitas a few good minutes to convince her to come out again. Still, the outcome wasn’t exactly brilliant, because what she did was to run down the corridor this time and jump inside the big decorative vase in the corner.

Sighing, Van quickly decided to just leave her be. The others were already in their respective room by now, and he was dying to do the same and hop under the shower’s jet of hot water. As he ventured further down the corridor, however, a strange noise caught his attention. It sounded kinda like a… a recording of someone speaking? It was coming from Ven’s room – and while, yes, Van could have minded his own business and go for that shower, curiosity got the best of him. Clearly, he’d learned nothing from the experience at the Farplane.

Entering a room unannounced through the door was nothing, after he’d done so via a balcony, so he didn’t bother knocking and stepped in already. What he’d not expected was that the desk was placed right by the door, which was both good and bad. Good, because he could immediately see what was making that noise: a sphere playing the recording of a man he didn’t recognize. Bad, because Ven was right there as well and, in the fraction of a second, turned off the sphere and slipped it into one of his pockets.

_And that wasn’t suspicious at all._

“Who was that?”

Ven visibly hesitated for a moment, holding his hand protectively over that pocket – as if he _really_ didn’t want anyone else to get to that sphere. To the point where he actually reacted as though it didn’t exist. “…You startled me. Did you want anything…?”

Walking further in, Vanitas closed the door behind him. Was it just his imagination, or was the air suddenly far too tense? “Huh, yeah… I wanted to know _who was that_.”

“It’s no one, it’s– …it’s something personal. I’m sorry.”

Maybe this would have been a fair enough justification. Maybe it was something like a sphere of his father that Ven wasn’t comfortable with sharing, and maybe Van would have respected that and dropped the topic – if it wasn’t for the summoner acting so obviously anxious about it. He’d just turned away, as if unable to hold Van’s gaze while saying what he’d just said, and was now at the other end of the room, staring at the blank wall as if it held the key to every mystery in the universe.

Yeah, he wasn’t imagining things at all. With a frown, Van walked closer and left his hands on Ventus’ shoulders, squeezing gently – only to be surprised at how stiff the muscles felt under his palms. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing–“ Ven glanced over a shoulder and offered a smile so clearly forced that it was almost painful to look at. “I mean… besides the storm outside. Shouldn’t you be changing those wet clothes, before you get sick?”

Very hypocritical, coming from someone still dripping water himself, but Van didn’t bother calling that out. Making Ven turn around, he left his hands now cupping his cheeks. “You almost sound like you wanna be rid of me.” Which he said as a half-joke, but… as he leaned closer for a kiss, which actually would be the first one of the day, Ven averted his gaze and then tilted his head away.

“…We shouldn’t do this anymore.”

“…What? Do what?”

“This. The kisses. _Everything._ ”

Van’s frown was suddenly taking up his entire face. “What the hell are you–“

“I decided to marry.”

Frankly, Sin’s attacks had nothing on the blow that’d just hit Van’s heart. He opened and closed his mouth, unable to make a sound, and, even when he did, what came out wasn’t the most eloquent of reactions. “…Oh.”

Ven pulled back from the hold, folding his arms tightly over his chest as he once more stepped away. “I’m sorry. I know it’s sudden, I… I had intended to let everyone know at the same time. At a better timing.”

Because there could possibly ever be a good timing to say such a thing. Still feeling like his soul was suddenly floating above his body, Van absently curled his hands into fists. “I thought… _if_ you’d marry, it’d be just because you have to. And that it wouldn’t mean anything for us.”

“…I’m sorry. But it’s for the best.”

“Why do YOU get to decide what’s best for me?” Somehow, the guardian was still keeping those fists to himself – which was good news for the agency owner. But, clearly, Ven wasn’t done testing his self-restraint yet.

“This was a mistake. It shouldn’t have happened… _I_ shouldn’t have let it get to this.”

Just like that, self-restraint was about to vanish. Van turned around from the spot where he’d been helplessly stuck at, angrily walking closer again. “You must’ve hit your head way harder than I thought, if you believe the fucking bullshit you’re saying right now!” Shaking his head, he let out a derisive, bitter laugh. “A mistake…? You’re calling this a fucking mistake?? Are you even fucking _serious_ right now??”

“I’m sorry–“

“STOP APOLOGIZING! Just stop, just– …just fucking stop all of this! This doesn’t make any sense! I said I’d be by your side no matter what you decided and I meant it, but what is this?? You don’t LIKE him, you’re doing this because you _have to_ , so why the fuck does it matter if we–“

“Don’t you understand??” Ven suddenly turned around himself, green eyes glistening with repressed tears – but his own words didn’t show any sign of relenting. “It _has_ to be like this! It _was_ a mistake, it was… it was a dream. An illusion. It couldn’t have lasted… I can’t– I can’t give you a future. _I’m sorry._ I’m sorry, but I can’t… It was selfish of me to lead you on, I shouldn’t have done it, but I’m still in time to stop it.”

Vanitas was that close to start tearing at his own hair, but he forced himself to breathe in. “Ven, what the hell… I mean – sure, I want a future with you, but I want _the present_. I want what we have _right now_.”

“That’s not what I–“

“And if this is about Xemnas, then… then fuck him! I don’t care, fuck him! You get married to him, people celebrate and be happy, I’ll suck it up, then when you defeat Sin it’ll be over – you’ll be free. We can be together after your pilgrimage!”

Honestly, Van thought he was offering a perfectly valid alternative. He was actually surprised with himself, for being so mature and trying to talk things out, rather than to break this room to shards. Proud of the compromise he was willing to do. And yet… with a shaky breath, Ventus pulled back again and headed to the door, now holding it open.

“Get out, Vanitas… please.”

“Ven–“

“GET OUT! _Just get out!!_ ”

And Van did, of course… but, by the time he was out and the door was slammed shut behind him, he wasn’t sure what was hurting more – between his heart and his brain.

*****

Terra and Aqua processed the news a little better – or, in Van’s opinion, they were better at faking it. It wasn’t like they would have argued against it, anyway… which, again, Vanitas blamed on the idiotic summoner privilege. Because, apparently, being a summoner gave you the right to wreck your own life and ruin your every possible shot at happiness, by making the worst choices available.

And Van was fucking seething about it.

As he’d stood in that corridor like a fool, with the slam of the door still echoing in his ears, he’d actually considered to quit his role as a guardian. What was the point of staying, if now Ven didn’t even want to be in the same room as him? But he’d quickly decided against it… One, because it wasn’t like he had anywhere else in Spira to go, and, two, because he’d promised he’d go with Ven all the way to the ruins of Hollow Bastion whilst keeping him safe along the journey – and he wasn’t going to run away from his responsibilities like a coward.

Even if he’d had no doubt this would be incredibly awkward, from there on.

Above all else, though, Van was frustrated that he couldn’t understand Ven’s change of heart – he could understand wanting to get married for the good of the people, much as he did not agree with it, but… suddenly ditching everything else? Calling it a mistake? Pretending they could be totally fine with being good friends only, as if the sentiments of both of them weren’t clear as rainwater?

It wasn’t even that Van feared he might be in love with someone who didn’t love him back… because Ventus _was_ acting odd, but not in a sense that made Vanitas question everything that’d happened within the past weeks. They’d been so close to taking the whole thing to the next level, back at the Moonflow, and there’s absolutely no way that’d been just an act… Ven’s reactions had been far too genuine. And _that_ was exactly the problem. No one would fall out of love literally overnight, like that! It didn’t make a single shred of sense, and it was driving Van insane.

And he’d been so absorbed by his thoughts, trying to come up with a plausible justification for what was going on, that he’d paid attention to basically nothing of the Macalania Woods – except for the creepy butterflies. Pyreflies also seemed to be common around these parts, with a preference for gathering near the streams and springs that crossed the woods at different spots. And, well… it was a blatant contrast to the Thunder Plains. Everything here was so quiet, so soft, so gentle (if you didn’t include the fiends, of course – especially those damn Chimera things)… If only Van was in the mood to appreciate it.

At the woods’ northern exit, they found yet another branch of Rin’s travel agencies, situated by the Lake Macalania. The lake remained frozen all year round, even during the peak of summer heat, thanks to the fayth of Macalania Temple – Shiva, the ice goddess and guardian of obstinacy, perseverance, and resilience. The temple itself was built mostly out of ice, and sat atop the frozen waters of the lake.

After resting at the agency, they would visit the temple in the morning so that Ven could earn Shiva’s blessing… but, unsurprisingly, Vanitas wasn’t able to get much sleep. And he wasn’t the only one, considering he exited the agency as the sun was barely rising – only to find Ventus already outside, sitting by the edge of the lake. Had he even slept at all…? Still, not feeling ready for a confrontation at the moment, the guardian swiftly made his way back to the woods and found a nice enough spot near the springs.

At least Flood was having the time of her life, rolling around in the snow and chasing the butterflies.

Just as expected, the group interactions had become incredibly awkward. Aqua and Terra acted the same towards Ven, if anything they’d been showering him with even more care and attention… and it wasn’t like they’d changed their attitude in regards to Van himself, either. He was actually very grateful they’d not asked about the fight back at the Thunder Plains agency, because it’s impossible they’d not heard it. Still… with Ventus keeping more and more to himself, most chats had dwindled to insipid small talk. As if they weren’t a group of friends anymore, rather a group of people forced to stick together for the sake of a common goal.

Which Van hated. He’d much rather be on his own, then.

Like right now.

Regardless, as he flicked little pebbles into the spring, his thoughts helplessly looped back to the same place again. To the same questions. To the same confusion. To the same person. Van kept replaying the day before their fight in his head, trying to figure out if he might have done or said anything that’d made Ven upset and that’d led to this… but, again, to no avail. It was like a puzzle where one of the pieces was missing. In a way, it was almost like… like Ven was afraid of something. Like there was some sort of threat that only he knew about, and that’s why he was making a choice that otherwise didn’t make sense. Could it be…?

Could it be that Xemnas had coerced him into getting married?

A possibility that Vanitas didn’t like one bit, but… if nothing else, it would make more sense than calling a mistake to everything they’d lived together. But how could he find out? The sensible answer was: go and ask about it. Their last talk hadn’t ended exactly well… but hey. What was the worst that could happen? They’d fight again, they’d yell at each other again… but, honestly, Van was also starting to think that even that would be preferable to the current state of affairs. It would be better than acting like strangers – avoiding each other, saying awkward _good mornings_ and _good afternoons_ , sitting on opposite ends of a couch. This had been going on for only a couple days, but Van felt more like it’d drained years of his life – and this was all he needed to decide to give it a try.

Good things come to those who try, right?

The first step would be to improve his chances of success… and this was when finally paying attention to his surroundings came in handy. That and the freaky butterflies, because noticing that a bunch of them was gathered near the spring led Van to a rather nice surprise: a bush filled with exquisite, blue-colored roses. Flowers were always a good peace offering after a fight, right? He carefully plucked one of them, then, and cleared the stem out of thorns – because the least he needed was for Ven to prick himself while they were trying to sort things out.

And now… only the difficult part was left.

Heading back to the north end of the woods, Vanitas pondered the circumstances and weighed his options. Ven was still by the frozen lake, which was perfect – they’d be able to talk without anyone else to overhear it. Van picked up Flood, then, his official winggirl, and snuggled his cheek on her fuzzy little belly, before handing her the rose.

“I’m counting on you.”

She understood him without difficulty, as she always seemed to, and ran all the way over to the summoner. Ven, who’d been continuing his own recording in a sphere, started a good while ago at the Mi’ihen Highroad, looked up and blinked in curiosity – definitely not expecting that.

“What do you have there, Flood? Is that… for me?”

She nodded a few times and handed it over – and, now that the mission was accomplished, ran off again to go dive into the nearest snow mound. Ven turned off the recording and returned the sphere to his pocket, and smiled for what felt like the first time in ages, looking at this beautiful flower. But Flood was just the delivery girl, wasn’t she…? A guess proved right just a few seconds later, as Vanitas sat beside him on that rocky ledge.

“It’s lovely… thank you.”

Van shrugged, trying to act as nonchalant as he could, but beaming inside that at least his gift was accepted. Baby steps, right? “I thought you might like it. Didn’t even know that blue roses existed.”

“They only grow here, in the woods. That crossroads we passed… if you turn west there, you’ll get to Bevelle. I used to go play in the woods when I was little, and I’d bring blue roses to my father sometimes.”

“…Really? He let you play there, with all the fiends around?”

Ventus laughed quietly, sniffing the rose. “Well… I said I played there. Never said that _he_ let me.”

Now Van had to laugh as well. “I forgot that, behind that angel face, there is an actual troublemaker.”

“He used to go livid whenever I brought him roses, because he knew where I got them. And, one time… Roxas and I actually fell in the stream, when we were trying to catch a butterfly.”

“Those things are creepy… I bet they did it on purpose.”

“They’re the guardians of the woods… I like them. I really like these woods. I always felt at home there. I always felt like the trees, the bushes, the rocks, the streams and springs… like they are alive and can understand me.” Ven made a little pause, smiling as he shook his head. “It’s silly, I know.”

“No, it’s not.” Vanitas answered quickly, reaching for Ven’s free hand that wasn’t holding the rose. “I bet they _can_ understand you. I mean… doesn’t everyone say that animals can tell when someone is a good person and they warm up to them? I bet the rest is the same. Those woods know how fucking amazing you are.”

Ven’s smile turned sheepish at the compliment, but he didn’t pull his hand away. “Is this why Flood warmed up to you, and no one else?”

“Weeeeeeelllllll…” Van grinned back, “Can’t say if she did or not, but I know I owe her one today.”

For a moment, everything was almost back to normal. Almost. They smiled while regarding each other so fondly, they leaned in, they aligned their heads… and, right at the very last moment, Ven pulled away and hastily got up to start walking back to the agency.

“…It’s almost time for breakfast. We should get going.”

Van could have screamed loud enough to crack the lake, and the darn temple along with it.

Instead, he scrambled back up as well and began after Ventus.

“Why do you keep running away from me?”

“I’m not.”

“You are _literally_ running away right now!”

Ven stopped all of a sudden, so unexpectedly that Vanitas didn’t have a chance to react and ended up smacking right against the summoner – their heads also bumping with a thud and the respective _fuck!_ and _ow!_

“…I thought you wanted me to not run away?”

“Yeah, but warn me beforehand!”

Quiet laughter ensued, as they rubbed at the sore spots… but soon Ven was walking again, and Van wasn’t about to give up that easily.

“What are you so afraid of?”

“What do you mean…?”

“It _has_ to be that. It’s the only way for this to make any freaking sense. You’re afraid of something… or someone.”

“It’s not–“

“Is it Xemnas? What really happened in that dinner? What did he ask for, in exchange for this marriage and to help you in the pilgrimage and all that bullshit?”

Ven sighed deeply, about to reach for the agency door. “I already told you everything I had to say about this.”

“The hell you did!” This time, Van didn’t stop himself from grabbing one of the summoner’s arms, pulling him closer. “All you keep doing is giving me vague excuses that don’t make any fucking sense! Calling this a mistake, as if it didn’t mean anything to you!”

“…It _was_ a mistake!”

“You’re LYING! You don’t believe that at all, you’re just _running away_!”

Ven bristled in exasperation, shooting his guardian with a glare. “Vani, if you don’t let me go, I’ll summon right here and I’ll kick your butt!”

“Fine, go for it! Do it, call all three of them! ‘Cause I’m not letting go until you tell me the fucking truth!”

“…I’m done with this. I’m done with you.”

Ven managed to pull his arm free, but Vanitas’ hand came to rest on his cheek right after that – surprisingly gently for someone currently so aggravated.

“Then say that to my face! Do it and I’ll leave you alone and I’ll never talk of this again! If only you look at me, look right in my eyes… and tell me that you don’t want me. _Tell me that you don’t love me._ ”

The word came out even before Van could realize what he was saying. It just… felt like the right thing to say. Like the only word able to express what he felt. Maybe too bold? Too forward? Too soon? Fact was… whereas he’d looked quite irritated himself, just now, Ven’s entire expression changed when he heard that. His eyes widened in surprise, holding Van’s gaze for a moment as he visibly hesitated on what to say – and then, heaving a shaky breath, he answered in a tone that was barely above a murmur.

“…I can’t.”

Van felt his own breath eluding him. He’d not even meant to imply anything of this like… let alone dare to hope that Ventus would respond the way he just did. And maybe they were doing this completely backwards and not at all like in conventional romance books… but he didn’t care.

Unable to hold back any longer, he claimed the summoner’s lips and kissed him as deep and as long as he’d been dying to do for at least two days, now. And Ven kissed right back, just as desperately. They fell into each other’s arms and slumped back against the agency’s frost-covered wall, not at all bothered by it as they kissed and kissed and kissed, as though finally able to breathe properly again. And who knows where that might have led, in both words and acts… if it wasn’t for the sound of footsteps approaching.

“Lord Ventus, we’ve been expecting you.”

By the time Tromell and his Guado escort were at the agency’s door, Van and Ven had managed to pull apart from each other – not without an inhumane amount of willpower. Ven fixed his hair and clothes one last time, praying to Yevon that he didn’t look like what he’d just been doing, and bowed to the steward.

“…Tromell. It’s good to see you again.”

“We came to welcome you to Macalania Temple. Lord Xemnas would like to accompany you along the trials, and help you to obtain the blessing of the fayth. He is also the high priest of Macalania, as you know.”

“Yes… That is very thoughtful of him. I–“ So much for forgetting about reality for a little while. Clasping his hands at his front, one of them still holding the blue rose, Ven lowered his gaze. “I also… have my reply to give to him.”

“That is wonderful, my lord! We pray it is a favorable one! Shall we be on our way, then?”

With a nod, Ven excused himself to go gather his belongings. Van hesitated for a moment, so tempted that he was to curse (and to cuss) Tromell all the way back to the temple, with a special message for Xemnas to go fuck himself and forget Ven existed… but ended up swallowing his rage along with his pride. He entered the summoner’s room just in time to see him carefully storing the rose in his backpack.

“Are you gonna be okay on your own…?”

Ven swung the backpack over his shoulders and smiled. “Don’t worry… I’ll be back soon. Please tell Aqua and Terra for me?”

Van nodded, stepping closer to cup Ven’s cheeks with both hands… and he leaned in to leave a kiss on his forehead. “If anyone tries _anything_ at all–“

The rest of the sentence was cut short, as Ven slipped two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. “I’ll do this. And I know you’ll hear me.”

After this, Van’s heart was a little bit more at ease, as he leaned on the agency’s front door and watched Ven disappear down the ice road – though still with a forlorn expression.

*****

A day and a half went by, which fell within the acceptable time period for a summoner to spend in the Cloister of Trials. Regardless, all three of them, Vanitas and Aqua and Terra, had become balls of anxiety at this point. It was the first time they didn’t get to follow Ven along the trials, and they already regretted not having insisted to go as well. Since they didn’t, now all they could do was to wait for time to go by, while hoping with all their might that their summoner would be all right and back with them soon.

Definitely, this hadn’t been the most cheerful of meals, just now. As they were tidying up and enjoying the last embers of the bonfire, though, a familiar voice filled the otherwise silent, gloomy air.

“Hey guys!”

Van glanced back at the woods’ end, finding an unmistakable red jumpsuit that he’d not expected to see here – so far up north and well away from his tropical island. “…Sora!”

The bright grin was still the same as well, as the young summoner-to-be greeted the party. “Long time no see!”

“How come you’re all the way over here? Have you started your pilgrimage?” Aqua asked curiously, as she finished storing their pots back in place – so visibly glad to have something to keep her distracted at least for a while.

“Well… that’s kinda it!”

As if on purpose to call him out at the right time, Kairi and Riku were making their way out of the woods as well – and Kairi stopped by Sora’s side to playfully poke him on the head. “What he means is: no, this isn’t a real pilgrimage.”

Riku continued after her, poking Sora’s side instead. “But Mr. Impatient here thought it’d be a good idea to come and pray at Bevelle already, so we had to come along.”

Sora responded to the both of them with a semi-heartfelt glare, while also shying away from the poking. “It _was_ a good idea! If I could get the most powerful of aeons already, no one could keep telling me that I’m still too young to start journeying!”

Terra’s brows darted up towards his hairline, in a mix of disbelief and amusement. “You tried to earn Bahamut’s blessing before everything else…?”

Aqua looked no less surprised. “And how did that go?”

Riku laughed, shaking his head. “As well as you would’ve expected it.”

Kairi laughed too, though her expression showed evident embarrassment for what she was about to say. “We… actually got lost in the Cloister of Trials, and we had to give up and ask for help. And the priests forbade us to go back there for the next three years, at least.”

Sora hmpf’d, not at all that affected and shoving his arms lazily at the back of his head. “At least, next time we go there, we’ll already know a part of the way!”

It was too much to be resisted, and Aqua and Terra broke down laughing. Van smiled widely as well, at such bold optimism that was so typically Sora, though the name of the aeon had him wondering.

“Bahamut… isn’t that a dragon?”

“Yes! The King of Dragons!” Sora now stuck a finger up in the air, rather enthusiastically. “No other aeon compares to his power, and it’s said he only gives his blessing to the most skilled of summoners!”

Just as Van had expected. Which was strange, because in fact he knew nothing about Bahamut, much as he’d known nothing about all the previous aeons… but this one felt nostalgic, somehow. The thought of Ven fighting alongside a majestic, mighty dragon felt all too nostalgic for some reason.

And, speaking of the summoner…

“Hey, is it true?” Kairi was the one asking. “Everyone in Bevelle is talking about Ven’s wedding with Maester Xemnas.”

Of course they were. Of course fucking Xemnas had already announced it for the whole Spira to know – he’d probably already announced it even before Ven gave his reply. With a nearly violent roll of his eyes, Vanitas nodded.

“…Yeah.”

The Kilika trio had the decency of not really knowing how to react. Kairi looked mildly excited about it, maybe not really because it was Ven and Xemnas but at the thought of a wedding in itself. Riku, on the other hand, simply folded his arms and looked away – by far, not a fan of most temple traditions, considering that said temples discriminated his Al Bhed people so unapologetically. And Sora was the one who spoke, giving a gentle squeeze to Van’s nearest shoulder.

“Don’t give up, Van! You’ll find your light again!”

Everyone else gave him a puzzled stare, not sure where that’d come from or what it was about, but Vanitas understood immediately. Actually, this was the second time this kid here offered him better advice than everyone else together. Ven was his light… and there’s no way he’d ever stop reaching for him. He’d find a solution for this mess, one way or the other. Smiling gratefully, he ruffled Sora’s hair.

“Thanks. I will.”

Still, it was Kairi who continued. “Have you also heard of the other rumor? About summoners disappearing?”

Terra furrowed his brows. “That’s still a thing, huh?”

Riku nodded. “They’re trying to keep it hushed at Bevelle, to not cause panic… but it seems to only be getting worse. We saw a few guardians freaking out because they got separated from their summoner, and then they were nowhere to be found.”

Despite the topic, Kairi grinned as she clung to one of Sora’s arms. “At least _we_ don’t have to worry. No one would want to kidnap our idiot.”

Sora actually looked like it’d gone right over his head for a moment, till it clicked and he gasped in fake outrage. “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean??”

The three of them laughed together, and made their way inside the travel agency after bidding farewell to their friends – and Aqua, Terra, and Vanitas were left with a very obvious decision to make.

“Listen, guys…” Van started, “You stay here if you want. I don’t give a fuck if Xemnas will take this as an offense, I’m going to the temple _and_ I’m going to wait outside the Chamber of the Fayth till Ven is out. And anyone who tries to stop me is going to regret it.”

Aqua smiled, already standing up after putting out the bonfire. “Makes three of us, then. Maybe he’s a maester and the high priest… but protecting the summoner is a guardian’s job. _Our job._ ”

Terra followed right after, and soon they were making way along the ice road that led to the temple. It wasn’t too long nor too difficult, though the fiends that littered the path were keen on hitting with rather strong cold-elemental attacks – yet, as they reached the temple’s entrance and ventured inside, the Guado guards didn’t look too thrilled to see them. Van royally ignored their grouchy expressions and only stopped at the bottom of the stairway leading up to the Cloister of Trials, addressing the priest stationed there.

“We came for Summoner Ventus. We’re his guardians.”

The priest looked just as emotionally constipated as everyone else around this building, but, before he could offer a reply, a cry of shock coming from one of the adjacent rooms stole everyone’s attention.

“Lord Jyscal…!” An acolyte then half-ran and half-stumbled out of the room, looking like she’d just seen Sin itself, and Aqua hurried to her side.

“What happened?”

“It’s… it’s– I was tidying up the lord summoner’s room, and… and I saw it, I didn’t mean to…”

Van didn’t need more than that to hurry inside said room. At first sight, it looked just like a regular one… very similar to the rooms in the other temples, where summoner parties could rest at before or after facing the trials. Ven’s lightning-ward armor that’d been bought at Guadosalam rested on top of the desk, beside a small vase with the blue rose. And, by the other side of it, rested the source of this sudden ordeal: a sphere, emitting a recording of Jyscal Guado himself.

Terra approached, already with a suspicious frown on his face. “What’s this about…?”

And that’s when it clicked in Van’s head. “…That sphere! Is this why Ven didn’t want me to see it?”

It wasn’t making sense to anyone, and before long they decided to watch the recording – making a note to apologize to Ven for it later, but it really seemed far too important to continue as a secret. After rewinding, Terra pressed play and they listened to Jyscal’s message.

_Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about my son, Xemnas. I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado, and even the summoners. If he is not stopped, he will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my own son. Whoever is watching this… I implore you to stop Xemnas. Stop my son._

The brief recording ended and the three guardians were left in absolute silence for a moment – though, in his mind, Van’s initial reaction was a mix of _are you fucking kidding me?_ with _I fucking knew it_.

“Maester Xemnas… Did he really kill his own father…?” Aqua’s voice was quiet as she asked, as if she dreaded hearing an answer – though Terra replied anyway, already curling his hands into fists at his sides.

“Remember what was said? That… no one really knew what’d happened. That it was assumed it must have been some sort of sudden, unknown illness.”

“That son of a bitch… I told you we couldn’t trust him! And I _knew_ there had to be a reason for Ven to act the way he was, I fucking knew it!” Maybe it wasn’t the best of times to feel relieved, but Van couldn’t help it. Finally, the piece that’d been missing in that puzzle!

“So…” Terra’s frown grew darker. “Is this why he decided to marry? He wanted to confront Xemnas about this… he wanted to stop him on his own!”

“Guys… we’ll have plenty of time to scold him, later. Right now, we can’t leave him alone with Xemnas!”

Aqua, the voice of reason, as ever.

They nodded and hurried out of the room. The priest attempted to stop them from entering the trials but didn’t stand a chance, and soon they were running across a corridor made of thick layers of ice. The trials had already been solved, which was a really good thing and saved them the time, and they reached the antechamber in a matter of minutes. Xemnas stood as superior-looking as usual at the bottom of the steps, escorted by two Guado guards, though Ven was nowhere to be seen.

“Xemnas!!” It wouldn’t be Van’s first time swearing in such holy place, and likely it also wouldn’t be the last.

The maester regarded the unannounced visitors with uninterest. “Please, be silent. Lord Ventus prays to the fayth.”

Aqua and Terra were already materializing their weapons and Vanitas wasn’t far behind. “Cut the crap and get out of the fucking way! You can’t fool anyone anymore, we saw Jyscal’s sphere – you butchered him!”

They expected Xemnas to at least have the dignity of looking worried, now, as his vile doings were exposed. And yet, not only he didn’t and kept the most serene look on his face, even the guards seemed completely unfazed by the news. “What of it? Ventus was the one receiving that sphere from my father… Do you think he did not watch it, as well? Yet, he’s here. And he accepted my proposal.”

There was the loud crash of thunder and a bolt hit the floor right in front of Xemnas – as Aqua stepped forward, looking not at all pleased. “He accepted it because he wanted to STOP you! There’s no way he would side with someone who murdered his own father!”

Terra and Van joined her promptly and assumed their battle stance, but Xemnas’ expression only changed from neutral to bored. “Ah, the code of the guardians… protect the summoner even at the cost of one’s life. How admirable.” He materialized his staff and the Guado guards joined him as well. “If you are offering your lives, I will have to take them.”

What to expect, when fighting a maester of Yevon? The answer was: _lots_ of very powerful magic attacks. Thundaga, blizzaga, firaga, waterga… all of these and more, Xemnas was tossing them around easily and fastly. The party’s elemental armor, along with Aqua’s nullifying spells, were good enough to keep the worst of the damage at bay… but it was no easy fight, by any means. The guards were also a nuisance, often shielding Xemnas with defensive spells and even occasionally curing him, so Terra opted for disposing of them before anything else. Once it was three-on-one, the odds tilted enough to make it seem like victory was near… but that’s when Xemnas played his actual trump card.

“Come, Anima!”

The three of them might not have known the name, but the glyph now being drawn along the floor left no place for doubt – they well recalled what they’d witnessed at Luca, after all. The heavy chain descended and pierced the ground, and soon it was pulling Xemnas’ terrifying aeon back out from the depths of the Underworld. The difference was… back at Luca, they’d only had to watch at this dreadful creature cleared the stadium out of fiends. Right now, they were about to fight it face to face.

And they did fight bravely, to the best of their capacity. Anima almost did not fit in the room, massive that it was, and its size also made it a rather easy blank… but all advantages ended there. The aeon was as insanely powerful as they recalled, hitting hard and fast and with artful precision, barely allowing them a chance to strike back – let alone to heal or recover. It wasn’t long before all three of them were slumped on the floor, drained and defeated, and Xemnas was on the verge of unleashing Anima’s Oblivion to end this battle for good…

…When the door to the Chamber of the Fayth was suddenly blasted away rather loudly, having been turned to chunks of ice that were now crumbling at every angle. The entire antechamber dropped drastically in temperature and, from the frozen mist that was spreading, Ven made his way out along with a beautiful woman carved out of ice. He didn’t look well in the slightest, as pale as the walls and breathing in short puffs that turned to steam in the otherwise gelid air around him, and even his hair and clothes had little ice pendants crystallized a bit all over. Regardless, as he now glared at Xemnas, his eyes burned with the fire of a hundred suns.

“How dare you… how DARE you hurt my friends!!”

Shiva didn’t need any further commands from her new summoner. Twirling gracefully around, she concentrated the bulk of her power on her hand, that then sent a wave of the utmost cold rippling throughout the antechamber. This caused thick layers of ice to materialize all over Anima, freezing it in place for a second – before Shiva snapped her fingers and broke the ice to shards, inflicting massive damage on the other aeon.

It wasn’t over yet, however.

This done, she raised her arm and summoned another icicle above the palm of her hand, long and sharp as a spear – that she promptly hurled at Xemnas, piercing him right in the chest, from one side to the other. The maester barely had the chance to heave a gasp of shock, before falling over.

From here on, everything happened far too quickly and pretty much simultaneously.

Ven fell over as well, on his hands and knees, wheezing and coughing up blood – his body not at all happy with the terrible strain of summoning right after receiving the aeon.

Tromell barged in the antechamber along with more guards, alarmed by the ruckus that was going on – only to have the startle of his life, as he found the room covered in ice, two aeons still around in all their glory, his master unconscious (at best) on the floor with an icicle literally embedded in his torso, and his master’s fiancé looking just as close to blacking out.

Terra, Aqua, and Vanitas were already running to Ven as fast as they could after such a beating, wanting desperately to get to him and already half-panicking at his state.

And, as everyone believed matters couldn’t get any worse nor more hectic, that’s when Sin itself decided it was time to prove them wrong all over again. The water of the lake suddenly grew stormy under the frozen surface, as Sin announced its presence… and, having grown so brittle after Shiva’s attack, the ground of the antechamber began cracking right in the middle, after Sin rammed against it.

One of the Guado guards managed to reach Xemnas, carrying him away to safety just at the right time… but Terra and Aqua weren’t so fortunate and were the first ones to fall into the lake. A couple other guards followed, and Ventus was watching it all unfold in absolute horror, using the last bits of energy in him to keep his eyes open.

And Vanitas was almost at the stairway, fully believing he was going to get to Ven, as he miraculously avoided the pieces of crumbling floor, one foot already on the first step… when Anima’s glyph once more glistened under him. The aeon was already dissolving into pyreflies, after Xemnas was so vehemently knocked out, but before it vanished entirely – it succeeded in engulfing Van as well.

Ventus still reached feebly with a trembling arm, trying to catch his guardian’s hand… but all he could do in the end was to watch as Van faded along with Anima – before he fell over, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, we reached our first cliffhanger. You are all welcome :')
> 
> Also, as today's curiosity:   
> Shiva's second attack, the one that hit Xemnas, was inspired by Edea's Ice Strike, in Final Fantasy VIII.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, Soraaly here! Hope you are all well :D
> 
> So... here we are, after a cliffhanger and after everything went to poop.  
> And we're all ready for more angst, aren't we??
> 
> As for content warnings, this chapter has explicit mentions of violence and death. And, while this has already happened in previous chapters, this time there's also implicit and (very) explicit mentions of racism and xenophobia - if any of this makes you uncomfortable, please keep the warnings in mind! Also, this chapter brings more Al Bhed language, which I put in the same style as before with the translation presented < like this >.
> 
> Buckle up for a LOT of feels, my lovelies, and happy reading! ♡

_Can you hear me?_

Van wasn’t sure if he could. Or, well… he _could_ , but it was tenuous at best. It was like trying to talk to someone in a dream… to someone who remained hidden behind a screen of murky water. “Yeah… I think so.”

_I’m sorry for bringing you here… but I really needed to talk to you._

This was a dream, wasn’t it?

It felt like one… what with an ethereal voice calling out to him, a place shrouded in misty fog, the sensation of his body weighing nothing. As Vanitas focused a bit more, however, his surroundings gradually came into focus and he realized he was in a room. A white room… white walls, white ceiling, white floor, everything was white. As though no other color existed in the world, anymore.

“Where am I…?”

_Don’t worry, I will send you back to your friends soon._

Not the reply he’d hoped for. In fact, it made him frown. “Are they okay? The temple… everything was falling apart.”

_They are well, all of them. I’m also sorry for attacking you… but I was unable to stop it._

This much didn’t make any sense – unless he was talking to Xemnas? But this voice wasn’t like Xemnas’ at all. Van couldn’t hear it too well, and it sounded more like it was coming from a sphere filled with static, but it was still far too gentle to be the maester. Squinting, he was able to discern the outline of what seemed to be a… some sort of chair? A big, fancy chair? …Wait, those were called thrones, weren’t they? Was he talking to some royal person, then?

“Who are you?”

_We don’t have much time… I must be quick, before the Immortal realizes what I’m doing._

“The what…?”

_He who crafts the souls of the dead into unholy armor._

Yeah, it had to be a dream… Regardless, he wanted to pay attention to what was going on. Something about this voice, about this person, made Van feel like he ought to listen and remember. Something told him he could trust this person, whoever they might be.

“What did you want with me, anyway?”

_Please, listen carefully… Maester Xemnas must be stopped. He has a dreadful plan already unfolding, which will plunge all Spira in eternal sorrow. But… he’s not the only one you should be wary of._

Well, wasn’t that great. Not only he was getting (some sort of) official confirmation that fucking Xemnas was up to no good, but apparently he also had a buddy to help him with his bullshit? “And who’s that? What should I do?”

The response he got was a wave of static, as if it really was a sphere that was about to lose signal. And… that reminded Van of the strange things that’d occurred at the Farplane, too. “Hey… You still there?”

_My time is over… Look for me, and I shall tell you everything in detail._

“What…? I don’t even know who the hell you are! Where can I find you?”

_Look for the lost temple of Baaj. You’ll find me._

*****

Van woke up to the sensation of sand everywhere. In his shirt, in his pants, all over his hair, sticking to his skin… Was he back at Besaid? As he slowly opened his eyes, though, he didn’t find a hut’s roof made of straw – rather, the fabric of a tent. Frowning, he didn’t move yet and tried to make sense out of everything that had happened and was still happening.

The fight with Xemnas, of course… that freaking freaky aeon that’d wiped the floor with their faces, Ven and that ice woman saving them, Terra and Aqua falling in the lake. And… he couldn’t really recall much else, after that. It was like he’d entered a black hole and then landed directly in that weird dream just now. The person sitting on that throne… who was that? And this Baaj place… Van had never heard about it, but the name was familiar in his mind nonetheless. Groaning, he sat up and absently dusted some sand off his head. Before investigating the whereabouts of Baaj Temple, the priority was to find out where _he_ was, right now.

This tent was far larger and cozier than the meager little things you could buy at item shops. And a bit of relief found him already as he glanced around, realizing Aqua was sleeping nearby. There was an empty mattress in between them, that must have been where Terra had rested as well – given that his longsword was still there. There was no sign of Ventus anywhere, however… and, sadly, no sign of Flood. Hopefully, she’d been entertaining herself with the butterflies and had been well away from the temple, when the whole thing began (literally) going down.

Not wishing to disturb Aqua’s rest, Vanitas got up and exited the tent quietly – having to immediately shield his eyes with a hand, as he stepped outside. The sun was bright and hot above, the air was stifled and without the semblance of a breeze… and one look around sufficed to understand why he had sand all over him: because, indeed, it was _everywhere_. The tent was mounted on a sand dune, rather than regular ground, and more and more dunes stretched into the horizon. And Van didn’t need more than this to recognize a desert when he saw one.

“Hey, oui'na yfyga! Ruf yna oui vaamehk?”

<Hey, you’re awake! How are you feeling?>

Still struggling to adjust to so much light, Van turned in the direction of this voice – finding a girl probably around his age, with brown hair styled in two cute braids and messy bangs falling on green, swirly eyes. She was dressed in a simple combination of a sleeveless salmon-colored crop top with some Al Bhed text at the front, jeans shorts in a vivid green tone, and even greener sneakers.

“Huh–“

“Oh, sorry! I forgot you’re not fluent!” Smiling, she airily held out a hand. “I’m Olette, nice to meet ya!”

Vanitas shook that hand and was about to introduce himself back, when another voice – this one all too familiar – broke in. “Hey, Van. Are you feeling better?”

Terra seemed as half-blinded by the sun as Van himself, and this made the younger guardian smile a bit. “Yeah… where are we?”

It was Olette who answered, already fetching water bottles from a portable freezer nearby to offer them. For everything derisive that was said about them, the Al Bhed did know how to cater for visitors who’d fry in the desert heat all too fast. “Bikanel Island. It’s where our Home is. We found you guys washed up at the oasis, yesterday… it’s really lucky that a caravan was passing by!”

Terra nodded, looking at Van. “Sin must have brought us here, after attacking the temple.”

Vanitas scratched at his head, not sure if any of this was a good or a bad thing. Obviously, having been saved was good… but something else was still worrying him, and a lot. “What about Ven…?”

“That’s Roxy’s brother, right?” Olette offered an apologetic frown. “Sorry… we didn’t find him anywhere. He wasn’t at the oasis.”

“There’s a chance he didn’t fall in the lake… so he might still be at Macalania.” Terra folded his arms a bit too tightly, well aware of what this meant. If Ven had stayed there… then he was at Xemnas’ mercy, all on his own. Then again, he highly doubted that Xemnas had survived to start with. Being impaled by a thick, sharp icicle tended to not be too good for a person’s health.

Sighing, and already feeling a headache burning behind his eyes – whether from dehydration or from worry, he couldn’t really tell – Van opted for focusing on a lighter topic, for the sake of his own sanity. “So… you’re Roxas’ friend?”

Olette smiled now. “Huh-uh! We went to school together – well, if you can call it a school, here. It’s basically a tent where some grown-ups teach the kids about the stuff they need to know. Me and my guardians and Roxy, we were all in the same class.”

This made Terra raise his brows. “So… you’re a summoner?”

Olette grinned, suddenly looking so proud of herself. “Pretty cool, huh? How many Al Bhed summoners do you know of?”

Van had to smile. This girl’s cheerfulness was kind of contagious, even when everything else was falling apart. “Well… technically, Ven _is_ half-Al Bhed. You’re not that special.”

With a hearty laugh, Olette was about to tease back when the noise of an engine approaching made the three of them glance that way. The mane of long red hair showing underneath the mask ruined the mystery already, and Lea’s big grin was soon showing as he revealed his face.

“Hey guys!”

For once, Lea wasn’t entirely covered by a long coat or a stealth suit. The pants were still black but made of a much thinner fabric, reaching a couple inches above his ankles. He was also wearing a red top that revealed half of his belly, with a black vest on top that was really just a jacket that’d had the sleeves ripped off. The sneakers were similar to Olette’s, but in vibrant red. What really stood out, though, were the tattoos that decorated both his arms – beautiful drawings of various forms, a mix of flames and flowers and birds and skulls and Al Bhed writing, in red and orange and black tones.

Catching Van staring in awe, Lea struck a pose with his hands on his hips.

“Amazing, I know! Though the most special one is _here_.” Saying so, he flicked his right hand around to show off the Roman numeral VIII tattooed on the inner portion of that wrist. “Rox has a matching one.”

Van blinked curiously. “He’s got a number eight, too?”

“No! He’s got the thirteen – that’s the day we first met, the thirteenth of August.

“…Really now? How sappy can you two be?” Vanitas laughed – as if _he_ had any moral ground to judge people who tried so hard to come out as tough but, in truth, had a heart made of squishy jello. Especially when it came to their significant other.

“Shut up! Last time I checked, you were jealous of us!” Lea laughed along, playfully punching Van’s shoulder as he walked by with the big bag he’d just unloaded from his vehicle – which, honestly, looked exactly like a jet-ski that’d been made to ride on sand, rather than water. And he had a teasing wink to toss at the guardian as well, before entering one of the tents. “He’ll be here soon – check the back of his neck.”

Olette shook her head, with a big smile. “Lea’s gotta be the biggest dork I know. I love him!”

“What’s with that bag?” Van was wondering.

“Machina parts. He and Roxas spend most of their time digging in the desert.”

“Digging?”

“Yeah, we have some established excavation sites. You know… Our ancestors once lived a big, thriving city here in the island – but it was wrecked by Sin, a thousand years ago. We can still find those ruins around the desert, though.”

“And that’s where they dig up the parts?”

“Mhm! Those two are crazy machina freaks, they’re always putting together one thing or the other.”

Hearing this, Van could understand the duo’s outrage over the destroyed machina a little better – considering it was so much of a hassle to build them, as it was. That aside, Terra was soon excusing himself to return inside the tent, to both escape the merciless sun and to be by Aqua’s side, and Vanitas was about to do the same – when the noise of more vehicles arriving made him turn back around.

Speaking of Roxas – there he was.

Two other fellows parked right after him, and Roxas chatted to them for a brief while after removing his mask and _poofing_ his ride back into a capsule. Much like Lea, he dressed in accordance to the furnace that was Bikanel – and in a color scheme that, either purposefully or by coincidence, was a matching opposite to his lover. His capri pants were of an ivory white, actually resembling Ven’s own style. He also wore black boots and a vivid gray, sleeveless tunic that was at least one size too large for him. His skin was just as tanned as Lea’s but only his right arm was covered in ink, similar motifs in tones of black and silver and blue – though, through the oversized top, it was possible to see that the dragon that started at his shoulder continued down along the right side, coiled around the hip bone, and likely stretched further along the thigh.

And, from the current angle, Van could indeed notice the XIII on the back of his neck.

Which was right before Roxas turned around, noticing him and opening a smile.

“Hey, cmaabehk payido. How ya feeling?”

<sleeping beauty>

Van smiled back, as Olette giggled beside him. “Depending on what that means… I may be feeling in the mood to whoop your ass.”

Roxas’ grin widened, walking closer whilst carrying along another parts-filled bag, then holding up his fist – that Van promptly bumped with his own. “Oversensitive, as always!”

“Says the one who–“ _The one who’s always ready to fight the sun,_ Vanitas would have added, but didn’t have the chance to. As if to prove him right, Roxas was already facing Olette instead and furrowing his brows in a scowl.

“Fryd yna oui tuehk uid uv dra Sanctum?”

<What are you doing out of the Sanctum?>

Olette, in turn, rolled her eyes and folded her arms defiantly. “E’s punat uv paehk drana ymm dra desa, Roxy! Fa haat vnacr yen!”

<I’m bored of being there all the time, Roxy! We need fresh air!>

It’d become a game of eyerolling, and it was Roxas’ turn. “Oui'na vilgehk esbuccepma.” <You’re fucking impossible.> And, with that, he went into the tent where Lea already was – though not before his friend’s final comeback.

“E maynhat ed vnus OUI!”

<I learned it from YOU!>

Needless to say, Van hadn’t understood a single bit of that exchange. “What was that all about…?”

Olette huffed, shrugging her slender shoulders. “You should go ask _him_. Ask him what the Sanctum is.”

“You know, you’re not making it sound like anything good.”

“It’s not that it’s bad, it’s–“ With a sigh of defeat, she shook her head. “I know he’s trying to do the right thing… but he’s doing it the wrong way. And he just won’t listen!”

That much had Vanitas smiling – because here was something he could well relate to! Clearly, it ran in the family. “If it’s any consolation… the other twin is just as freaking stubborn.”

It did work, and Olette’s frown melted into soft laughter. “Why do we deserve this, am I right? One wasn’t enough, there had to be two of them!”

*****

It wasn’t long before Van realized that Roxas was pretty much a celebrity around these parts.

As Olette had mentioned, after the Machina War, the Al Bhed tribe had been scattered to every corner of Spira – and Cid, the twins’ uncle and their late mother’s brother, was the one who started the construction of Home. Since Eraqus’ Calm began, ten years ago, he’d been gathering the Al Bhed with the intention of providing a safe ground for his people.

Cid had also raised Roxas since that time, and the two of them quickly became like actual father and son – and, eventually, Roxas came to be the second in command. Whenever Cid was away from Home, either keeping up with Rin’s business (as Rin was the one making them all the money, really) or gathering more Al Bhed, the power of decision fell on Roxas – which inevitably meant there was always someone requesting his input and opinions about one thing or the other.

Not that much of a chance to question him about the Sanctum, so far.

As it was… Vanitas wasn’t even sure if Roxas was aware of what had happened at Macalania, and that had landed the three guardians on this side of the world – away from their summoner. He doubted Terra would have omitted such a thing, though, and he doubted even more that Roxas wouldn’t have asked immediately where his brother was… Yet, for some reason, the usually fiery twin was acting all too tranquil about the situation. And, honestly, it did feel a bit like the deceptive calm before a big storm hit.

Among all this, the evening brought about a rather drastic drop in temperature – from the daytime heat, that could almost cook dough into bread without the need for an oven, to a chilly breeze that welcomed a nice bonfire. Typical desert climate, that the three of them were definitely not used to, and so they stayed close to Lea as he roasted their dinner – and then a nearly comical big pile of marshmallows. It turned out that the sweet tooth was something else the twins had in common.

As the sun was setting and bathing the dunes in beautiful shades of red and pink, small groups around the camp were gathering by the respective fire, chatting and laughing over their food. The actual Home – as in, the actual series of buildings that looked like a regular city being built – was located further into the desert, but some Al Bhed were all too used to the nomadic life or, simply, preferred a nice tent to stay at. Lea and Roxas were the best example, despite the whole Roxas being their official vice-leader and what not – though it didn’t really surprise Vanitas that the younger twin wasn’t one to care too much for his status. If Ventus was the wind, then definitely Roxas was the freedom that came hand-in-hand with it.

“Hey, freeloader, do me a favor.” Lea looked up from the masterpiece he’d been working on – a plate filled with roasted marshmallows, as well as cubes of grilled fruit – to hold it in Van’s direction. “Go feed His Majesty while I finish here.”

The mock title made Van smile in amusement, promptly getting up to help – though, as he entered the tent, he had to admit it wasn’t totally inaccurate. Maybe Roxas didn’t have a throne (…unlike the person in that odd dream), but the large, colorful cushions he was lazily half-sprawled on made for a decent replacement. He was also surrounded by machina parts and tools, so absorbed by the gun-shaped weapon he was fiddling with that he only noticed Vanitas when the guardian was already sitting next to him.

“…Fuck, don’t scare me like that!”

Van smirked – amused at how the reaction was exactly the same as Ven’s, save for the swearing, and handed over the plate. “I was sent to feed the King of the Desert.”

Roxas laughed now, gladly taking the food as he put the weapon away and sat up properly. What he did before anything else, though, was to reach for the glass beside him and finish the dark green-ish liquid inside. An unlabeled bottle rested nearby, already three quarters empty.

“Do I wanna know what that is?”

“How ‘bout you don’t be a wimp and give it a try?”

Which Van did, promptly. And… well, the best way to describe it was that it tasted like the scorching desert sun, as it drizzled down his throat. Not expecting it to be _that_ strong of a liquor, Van actually made a face – but drained his glass like a champ, nonetheless. “Do you guys make this shit out of an actual cactus? ‘Cause it pricks like one.”

Roxas snickered as he could, with his mouth now full of grilled fruit – which kind of make him look like a swirly-eyed chipmunk. “You mainlanders are such softies!”

Van teased right back. “What, Radiant Garden counts as mainland too?”

“Oh, right… I forgot you’re special! Forget I said anything, then – I’m sure the great Machina City has much better booze than us, lowly peasants.”

Laughing, Van snatched one of the cushions for himself to sit on, which Roxas gave up without much of a fight – by now, all too captivated by the roasted marshmallows to care for the rest of the world. And, since they seemed to be on the topic of geography… Van thought he might as well ask.

“Hey… you ever heard of a place called Baaj?”

Much to his surprise, the reply was positive.

“Yeah, it’s just south from here. We got an excavation team stationed there, near the temple. There’s always a lot of neat stuff to be found around underwater ruins.”

“So, there _is_ a temple there?”

“Well… what’s left of it, really. They say Baaj used to be an island, but the whole thing went in the water after Sin’s attack.”

Van tapped at his chin thoughtfully – and, noticing Roxas’ curious stare, decided to share what was on his mind. “I’d a freaking weird dream… or, at least, I think it was a dream. About this person, I don’t have a clue who it is, telling me to go to Baaj Temple.”

Roxas furrowed his brows, munching on a particularly big chunk of grilled apple. “Didn’t know you’re one of those wackos who believe in dreams.”

“It’s not that, it’s just… I dunno how to explain it. I just feel like I _really_ should go there and see what’s going on. Especially ‘cause it may be something about Xemnas.”

Roxas snorted at that last part and, coincidence or not, he pushed the plate with the rest of the food away – instead turning to refill his glass. Honestly, Van couldn’t even blame him for reacting like this to the maester’s name.

“He’s dead, anyway.” Roxas flatly let out, after draining his glass again – and props to him, because he didn’t even flinch and it was more like he was drinking plain regular water.

“How do you know that?”

“Didn’t you say Ven put an ice lance through him? People don’t usually survive that – not even fucking parasitic Yevonites.”

“Yeah, but–“

“ _He’s dead._ ”

It was right there and then that Van realized what should have been obvious – how hard Roxas was actually trying to stay in denial about the current state of affairs. It added up, now that he thought back on how Roxas had stayed in this tent all day, even when Lea would go out for a break – from the looks of it, keeping himself distracted with drinking and assembling machina parts.

“Got it. Want me to leave you be?”

“No, don’t be stupid. Stay.”

Funnily enough, Roxas might share body and face with Ventus… but, when it came to personality and dysfunctional coping mechanisms, including the very clumsy way of asking for comfort, he was definitely Vanitas’ twin instead. With a small smile, Van nodded and got entertained with sorting out the parts and tools near him, while Roxas flopped back on the cushions and just stared at the ceiling of the tent for a while – though the silence didn’t last long.

“This fucking sucks…”

To be said of many things in Spira, but Van knew exactly what it was about. “He’s fine. Have you seen him with his aeons? He kicks fucking ass, no way the temple flunkies got to him.” And, yeah, he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Roxas.

“I fuckin’ hate those aeons.”

Now, though, Vanitas frowned. “Why?”

For a moment, it seemed like the topic was going to die there – considering Roxas didn’t answer and returned to his silent sulking. Maybe because the strong liquor was getting to him and loosening up his filter, though, he eventually continued.

“I hate it. The aeons, the temples, the pilgrimages… I fucking hate it all. Our dad died because of that.”

And he might have added more… if it wasn’t for the ruckus that suddenly took over the tent. Olette rushed in first, with a sphere in hand, quickly followed by her guardians – Hayner and Pence, whom Van had met earlier on. Lea came in after, and then Terra and Aqua, and the tent actually became small for so many people.

“You guys! We were watching the Psyches’ match and– Wait, you have to see for yourselves! Make room!”

Olette promptly got to making room herself, kneeling in front of Roxas’ worktable –which, really, was just a crate covered with a towel so worn out that you couldn’t tell the original color anymore – and pushing aside parts and tools and even the marshmallow pile. Which Roxas was on the verge of ranting about, having sat up again, though the recording being broadcasted was faster in stealing the spotlight.

_… –their whereabouts remain unknown. After the events at Macalania Temple, which resulted in heavy damage to the temple itself and serious wounds inflicted on Maester Xemnas, the three former guardians are still on the run._

“The fuck…?” Van leaned closer to the sphere. Apparently, they were today’s topic on the news…? The recording flickered for a few seconds, as the signal in the middle of the desert, unsurprisingly, wasn’t ideal – and, when it stabilized again, the camera was alternating between the journalist and Xemnas himself, as he was interviewed.

_Your Grace, would you please describe what happened?_

_It was, indeed, as treacherous and unexpected as you have already reported. They invaded the temple, injured several of the guards and also the priests and acolytes, and made an attempt on my life. It was only through my faith, and the blessing of Yevon, that I was able to survive._

…What the actual fuck. With his jaw dropping, Van glanced at Terra and Aqua – whose expression was a perfect blend of indignity and anger. Resisting the urge to kick the sphere all the way over to the mainland, Van had to be content with slamming a fist on the ground. “Is he fucking serious…? How the fuck is he still alive, anyway?”

“He isn’t…” Terra’s eyes narrowed. “We all saw what Shiva did, no one could have survived that. He’s become an unsent.”

Aqua scowled just as deeply. “But how would the other maesters allow such a thing…?”

As if on cue, after some more flickering, the camera was now pointed at the Grand Maester Ansem.

_… –the Holy Council cannot ignore such a grievous incident. All three maesters were in agreement – Maester Xemnas, representing the Guado, Maester Kinoc, representing the humans, Maester Kelk, representing the Ronso – as well as myself. The traitors are to be found and captured, and shall then be presented to trial._

Being branded as a traitor of Yevon, by the grand maester himself, was something that Vanitas could easily feel proud of – if it wasn’t for the fact that the report of what had happened in that temple was being shamelessly rewritten at their best convenience. Before any of them could properly react, however, the camera shifted back to Xemnas.

_Is it true they also attacked Lord Summoner Ventus?_

_Yes, most unfortunately. These heathens turned on their own summoner, on their sacred pledge to Spira and to the people. I tried to protect my fiancé, but I was cowardly outnumbered. Lord Ventus is well and recovering, but still in need of rest._

_Will the wedding be postponed, then?_

_No. As announced, it shall happen tomorrow morning at–_

CRASH!

No more Yevon rights to filthy lies and slander, as decreed by Roxas himself – who’d just smashed the sphere with the first machina part coming to hand, shattering both to pieces. And he did scare the living soul out of his friends but, for once, he’d only done what everyone else was wishing to do. Not waiting for any reactions, he was also clearly done with calm and tranquility, already heading outside.

“Let’s go get everyone. I want the Fahrenheit up and flying at dawn.”

Lea followed suit, and Hayner and Pence exchanged a look with Olette – leaving as well, at her nod of silent agreement. Just like that, it seemed like the only ones not sure of what to do were Ven’s actual guardians.

“What’s the Fahrenheit?” Aqua asked, as lost as the other two, but ready to get to action.

Olette nibbled at her lip for a moment. “It’s… our airship. We found it sunk underwater, but it was still functional. We’ve been repairing it for months now, it’s almost ready to use.” Small wonder she’d hesitated in sharing such a fact with non-Al Bhed folks.

“You mean… it actually _flies_?” Terra’s eyes were wide… but, at the same time, he didn’t look bothered in the slightest. Machina such as this airship were some of the most forbidden… and yet, if the choice was between obeying the precepts or rescuing Ven, there wasn’t a single ounce of hesitation to spare. Yevon had already declared them traitors anyway, what did they have to lose?

Aqua’s expression was telling exactly the same story.

“It better, before dawn… You heard Rox!” With a smile and a wink, Olette exited the tent to go get to work.

*****

Despite the late hour, the Al Bhed heeded the call immediately. The labs and engineering rooms were located in the actual Home, with the airship stationed in the underground hangar, and so that was where most of the camp had moved by now. The tasks to get done were mainly split between finishing to put together and calibrate the airship itself and to load it up with everything that would be needed for the upcoming mission. This included a vast arsenal of weapons, so other teams were also busy with crafting all types of grenades, bombs, mines, and elemental explosives.

Terra, Aqua, and Vanitas weren’t exactly on the engineering side, nor did they have any clue how to assemble machina weapons, and so they’d been helping around the different teams with whatever they could. A few good hours of productive work went by, and dawn would be breaking soon – and everything seemed to be well underway.

And that’s when it happened.

There was an initial loud explosion that multiplied in a matter of seconds, and the first logical guess was that something must have gone terribly wrong in the hangar – where the final check-up on the airship was already being performed. Just as suddenly and as unexpectedly, however, the building was being overrun by fiends and panic began spreading like wildfire. The three guardians were doing what they could to rescue as many people as possible, but… not only the odds were against them, these fiends were also not at all supposed to be here. Since when did Dual Horns or even Chimeras exist in Bikanel…?

As they were guiding the survivors along the corridors, Roxas called over from atop the stairway leading to the alchemy labs – which, for the Al Bhed, consisted in the art of mixing parts and ingredients in order to create new items to be used in battle. “Hey!! Get them to the Summoners’ Sanctum, it’s the safest spot to keep everyone at!”

Van was about to finally ask where that Sanctum was and _what_ it was, when yet another explosion stole that chance. This one actually came from within the nearest lab, sending the door flying into pieces. One of the technicians who’d been still in there was projected violently against the opposite wall, while the other went even farther and toppled over the bannister and to the floor below… and Roxas himself was knocked down the steps, landing like a bag of old rags.

The guardians immediately ran over to help him, but the fiends that’d been in the lab were faster and got in the way. Three Bombs, one of them already looking far too swollen and far too close to the detonation point… At least, now they could understand what was provoking the explosions.

“Watch out!!” Terra stood in front of his friends, holding up his sword in hope it might shield them from the worst of the blast… but, fortunately, it didn’t turn out to be necessary. The Bomb did go off _and_ it triggered the other two to go along, but they caused literally no damage to anyone – because all of it was absorbed by Lea’s chakrams and armor. Having landed by Roxas’ side just at the right time, he grinned as the damn things exploded into pyreflies.

“Gotta love your fire-eater abilities!”

Thankfully, as well, Roxas didn’t seem to be too seriously injured, because he was already pulling himself back up – despite still a bit unsteadily. “Fuck’s sake… You couldn’t have done that sooner…?”

“C’mon pypo <baby>, don’t ruin my epic moment!” Regardless, Lea was promptly turning around to help his lover, checking him all over to make sure he was as all right as someone could be after a Bomb literally exploded on their face. “You okay? I got Potions–“

“I’m fine! You seriously think I’d go down that easy?” A perfect opportunity to demonstrate that had just presented itself, as a Dual Horn erupted from what was left of that same lab. Grabbing the collar of Lea’s sleeveless jacket, Roxas tugged him down for a deep kiss before turning around with a smirk.

“Out of OUR HOME, you piece of shit!”

Then he practically bolted up the steps, summoning his weapons – one sword in each hand. One was radiant with light, the other was black as darkness, and they looked downright mesmerizing as Roxas swung them together in perfect synchrony, landing a long streak of ground and midair hits on the Dual Horn. For all its size and intimidating demeanor, the fiend keeled over in less than ten seconds.

As Roxas crouched down by the lab technician’s body and checked her pulse, however, half-buried under the destroyed wall that she was, the scowl quickly returned to his face. Dead already… as were so many others. “Where the fuck are these things coming from, anyway…?”

The others quickly made it to Roxas’ side, and Lea left a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder – looking no less upset. “Rox… I’ve brought down a few Guado guards on my way here.”

Roxas jolted back up immediately, hearing that. “…What? You’re telling me–“

“The Guado…” Aqua cut it, just as shocked. “Did Maester Xemnas send them here to start Yevon’s war against the Al Bhed…?”

Lea turned around to face the guardians, shrugging with a frown. “Dunno if it’s actually that… or if they’re just here for the summoners. Or both. But this is definitely their doing, they’re the ones calling in the fiends.”

“Those fucking vile cowards, doing something like this…” Roxas was shaking in rage, grasping the handles of his swords so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. Still, well aware of his leading role, he knew there were priorities to get to – much as what he wanted to do was to dash down the corridors and rip the entrails out of every Guado he came across with. Breathing in deeply, he turned to the others.

“You guys get the survivors to the Sanctum, like I told you. I’m gonna go look around with Lea, to see if we can find anyone else.”

Sounded reasonable, given that he and Aqua and Terra didn’t know the building and would take forever to go through it, and would likely miss a lot of rooms as well… But Van wasn’t going to miss out on another chance to ask.

“Roxas, wait… What is this Summoners’ Sanctum, after all?”

Lea looked suddenly hesitant but, unlike him, Roxas replied immediately and nonchalantly. “It’s where we keep the summoners.”

“What do you mean, you keep the summoners…?”

“I mean exactly that. We bring them here and we keep them safe.”

Van’s frown deepened. Sure, he better than anyone knew what Roxas was willing to do to convince Ven to quit his pilgrimage, what with the repeatedly failed kidnapping attempts… but this sounded like a whole new level, right now. Because the ordeals at Luca and the Moonflow, that’d been just a thing between brothers, or so Vanitas had thought. He’d taken it as, simply, Roxas trying to solve matters in his own tempestuous way, as he always seemed to do, but… from the looks of it, the explanation wasn’t so linear.

“You mean… you actually _kidnap_ people? You keep them here against their will? Roxas, what the hell?”

Not only Roxas didn’t deny any of it, didn’t say it was a misunderstanding and try to clear it all up, he actually was now glaring at Vanitas rather angrily. “What are you, stupid? Yeah, I keep them here! So they won’t have to do pilgrimages anymore. So they won’t have to be fucking _sacrificed_ anymore.”

“…Sacrificed? I know the pilgrimage is tough, but if guardians do their job–“

No chance for Van to finish the sentence, as Roxas was suddenly dismissing his blades and grabbing him by the front of his shirt. “Cut that fucking crap! What difference does that make?? It’s really fucking easy for everyone, isn’t it? Guardians do their jobs, summoners are privileged, _blah blah fucking blah…_ And then what? What good is that bullshit for? In the end, you throw them away like fucking disposable trash!”

Van was nothing short of bewildered. Watching Roxas lose his temper wasn’t exactly a new experience… but the present moment went beyond everything he’d seen before. “I… I don’t get it. Who do you think you’re helping by doing this? If you stop the pilgrimages and stop the summoners – then who’s gonna defeat Sin?”

What followed was a violent shove that practically threw Vanitas back against Terra, as Roxas laughed bitterly and turned away. “Wow… I was really fucking wrong about you, wasn’t I? You’re just the same selfish fuck as everyone else… Let’s make the summoners save the world and save our sorry asses while we sit back and do fuck all!”

“Roxas–“ Lea tried to calm down the mood a bit, gently grabbing one of Roxas’ arms – only to have that hand immediately swatted away.

“It was like that when dad defeated Sin, too… Everyone laughing and celebrating and dancing and cheering… The same fuckers who’d spit on his face before that, because he married an Al Bhed woman. But now he saved the world, so that didn’t matter anymore! Now I should be so proud of him, because he was everyone’s hero! And what the fuck was that good for?? The hero was dead, _my father was dead!_ And that’s what you want for my brother, as well! YOU, of all the fucking people!”

“Have you gone insane…? I’d never–”

Roxas turned to face Vanitas again, by now trying so hard to hold back his tears that the blue of his eyes was glistening under what was left of that corridor’s lighting. “Stop fucking around with me!! You know very well what I’m talking about! If Ven gets to Hollow Bastion and calls the Final Aeon– If he defeats Sin and brings the Calm and saves this world and every fucking idiot in it, then– then it’ll be just like our father! He’s gonna die! He’s gonna fucking DIE!! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT??”

Van felt like the ground was suddenly shattering under his feet, like he was falling into a dark endless void, like he was going to be sick and double over to throw up, like he was going to faint right on the spot – all at the same time.

“He’s– he’s gonna… _what…?_ ”

Roxas, who’d been one flicker away from hitting Vanitas repeatedly till he broke his knuckles, was also suddenly looking very different – looking genuinely confused, as Van himself had been just before.

“You know, don’t you…? Of course you know! You– …Ven didn’t tell you? With the Final Aeon, he can defeat Sin, but… but there’s a price to pay for calling upon so much power. The body can’t take it… Performing the final summoning is going to kill him, like it killed our father and every other high summoner before him! Even–“ At this point, Roxas’ voice did break, and he lowered his gaze as his hands curled into tight fists. “Even if it defeats Sin, it’ll kill Ven too…”

Despite the explosions and the screams in the background, still filling up the building, everything around them was now deathly silent. Lea wrapped an arm around Roxas’ shoulders, who apologetically accepted the affection this time, Terra and Aqua might as well have become breathing statues… and, somehow, Van wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh out loud, so loud that the walls would crack and crumble, so loud that his throat would bleed – at his own stupidity and obliviousness.

“Was I… the only one who didn’t know…?”

Terra and Aqua did not answer, still averting their gaze.

Of course… now it made sense, didn’t it? When Ven told Vanitas he couldn’t give him a future… this was what he’d referred to, wasn’t it? This was why he’d called it a dream, and a mistake…? This was why he’d never really talked of the times to come after the pilgrimage, why he’d sometimes lingered behind at the places they were journeying through – to stare one last time at everything, as if he’d never see it again?

“Why…? Why didn’t you tell me…? Why did you hide it??”

Aqua spoke in a quiet tone, with a thick knot in her throat. “Van, I’m sorry… It’s not like we wanted to hide it.”

Terra continued, leaving a hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder. “It was just too hard to tell.”

Just like that, the roles were reversed. Roxas was still staring at that same spot on the floor, in sullen silence and as if all the fight had gone out of him, and Vanitas was shaking in rage – eventually lashing out. His fist landed harshly on the wall beside them, and he kicked the nearby door so violently that he knocked it off the hinges.

“HOW COULD YOU?? How fucking could you, both of you?? Isn’t he like your little brother?? I thought you were FAMILY!! Why didn’t you do something??”

Aqua was clearly holding back her tears as well, but her voice came out as unyielding as steel. “Don’t you think we tried to stop him?? We were devasted when he made his choice, we tried _everything_ we could to talk him out of it! We cried, we begged, but… but Ven follows his heart.”

With a nod, Terra now wrapped his arm around Aqua and pulled her closer. “Ven knew what he was doing, when he chose to become a summoner. He knew what would be the consequences, if he managed to defeat Sin. We have no right to stop him… _no one does_.”

And the worst part was, Van knew they were right. Actually, he couldn’t even imagine what they must have felt like, the day Ventus told them of his decision… but, right now, his brain was refusing to think rationally. All he wanted was for this to turn out to be a nightmare… that he’d soon wake up, horrified that he’d dreamed of the person he _loved_ being sentenced to such a gruesome fate, but relieved that it wasn’t real.

Of course, reality wasn’t that kind.

“All this time… I’ve– I’ve been telling Ven…” A breathless laugh did come out, as Vanitas covered his face with his hands. “Let’s go beat Sin! I’ll take you to Radiant Garden after you beat Sin, we can be together after you beat Sin…” His hands dropping, Van breathed in shakily. “And he… he’d just smile…”

_I learned to practice smiling when I’m feeling sad._

That’s what he’d said, that day, at the Mi’ihen Highroad.

How many of those smiles had been forced ones, just to hide the sadness with? Just so that he could keep being Spira’s ray of hope and the rock for everyone else to lean on? Disposable trash, Roxas had just said… _Summoners die, so that the rest of Spira can be happy._

With another angry growl, that could have easily shamed any of the fiends still rampaging around, Van slammed his fist against the wall again – again and again and again, crying out in rage with each hit, only stopping when Aqua firmly but gently wrapped her arms around him from behind.

“Stop hurting yourself… he wouldn’t want that.”

Wise words, from the wise big sister… that made Vanitas ashamed of the cruel things he’d just yelled at her, even if he also knew she wouldn’t take it to heart. Heaving a loud, heavy sigh, he left one last, feeble punch on the wall before turning back to his friends. “We have to find him… I have to apologize, I–“

In that precise moment, the double door at the opposite end of the corridor crashed over with yet another explosion – and they all glanced that way to notice the flames spreading by the other side, which likely had already consumed the rest of that floor.

It was Roxas’ turn to collect himself, reassuming the leader role and already starting the way downstairs. “We gotta get underground for now.”

The others followed promptly, but Lea looked slightly hesitant. “Is that a good idea…? This whole thing looks like it’s gonna collapse sooner than later, I’m not sure if even the Sanctum will hold.”

Roxas smiled bitterly at that, stopping by said Sanctum’s door to input the password that would allow them through the heavily locked door. “We’re not staying. We’re gonna load all the survivors into the Fahrenheit… and then we’re blowing the fuck out of this place. And the fucking fiends along with it.”

Aqua and Terra gasped, Van widened his eyes, and Lea almost tripped down the final step – rushing to his boyfriend’s side as the door began lifting. “…Rox! You sure about this…?”

“We can always rebuild Home again. But, if we stay here, we die a dog’s death… And I dunno about you guys, but I still got a wedding to crash.”

Despite Roxas’ confident grin, matters in the Sanctum were, unfortunately, as chaotic as everywhere else – with corpses littering the ground, pyreflies and smoke filling up the air, walls crumbling and flames spreading. In fact, as the younger twin ran inside, a Chimera lunged from a ledge above… and didn’t land right on him because, before it had the chance to, it was caught in a web made of electricity that exploded and turned it into a soft rain of pyreflies.

After the Thunder Plains, Van had seen enough of Ixion’s powers to know exactly what this was about – looking around till he, indeed, found the aeon and, beside it, two faces that were as familiar as they were unexpected. “…Naminé! Xion!”

They smiled at him, just as surprised to find him and Terra and Aqua here, though quickly Xion was turning to Roxas with a frown. “Do you really have to be reckless _all_ the time?”

“Shut up! You’re only here because you get the special friend treatment, this is a no-guardians zone!” Opening his big smile again, Roxas walked over and caught the two girls in a tight hug at the same time. “Fuck, I was worried about you… How are things around here?”

While Xion playfully rolled her eyes and reached over to ruffle Roxas’ hair, Naminé hugged back with a smile of her own – though it faltered, as she answered his question. “Most summoners are safe… the Al Bhed– your people, your friends… they died bravely, protecting us.”

Roxas pursed his lips, nodding in acknowledgment to those words. “They won’t be forgotten… and it won’t be in vain. But, right now, we gotta take care of the living – we gotta gather everyone and get ‘em in the airship, as fast as possible.”

“Wait,” Naminé reached for Roxas’ hand, as he was already turning away. “Let me perform their Sending, before we leave… it’s not much, but it’s the least I can do.”

This sounded so much like something Ventus would have said that it actually made Van’s chest physically hurt. To the point where he couldn’t hold back his comment. “Why… Why are you doing this?”

Naminé turned to face him, looking puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“The pilgrimage, the Sendings… _everything_. Why would you choose to sacrifice yourself? Don’t you ever regret it? Aren’t you… aren’t you afraid…?”

Xion opened her mouth to say something – but clearly was unable to find the right words. Instead, she hung her head with a sad expression… until Naminé caught her in a warm hug, cradling her head on the crease of her neck.

“Van… this is our choice. This is _my_ choice. We all live in fear of Sin, you know that. And a world without Sin… that is the dream of all Yevon’s children. I’m willing to use that power – even if it means my life.” As if the words weren’t compelling enough, she said this last part with an earnest smile, while looking Vanitas in the eye. “I’m sure Ven feels the same.”

The only thing that made Van feel a little bit less frustrated was the fact that Roxas looked just as exasperated as he was himself. _It’s still fucking unfair and shouldn’t have to happen_ , both of them thought at the same time, but neither had the courage to say it out loud – not when Naminé looked absolutely unwavering on her resolve.

The creaking sound coming from the other corner of the room was useful to divert attentions to something else, in the worst possible manner – as the large stairway that connected the Sanctum with the outside was swaying dangerously, about to collapse after all the damage that its supporting pillars had taken. With impeccable timing, however, Olette poked her head through the passage to the airship’s hangar.

“Guys, what are you waiting for?? Hurry up, I got this!”

As she said that, Ifrit followed her command and dashed to the stairway, holding up the structure and giving them just enough time to send the dead and to finish gathering the living – and soon everyone was making their way inside the Fahrenheit. Lea and Roxas headed for the cockpit immediately, where Pence awaited as he went through the control panels.

“Yna fa ymm cad?”

<Are we all set?>

Pence scrunched up his nose, glancing back at Roxas from his seat. “Sucdmo… Fedr dra fiends pnaygehk eh, fa teth’d ryja desa du vehecr tuipmalralgehk dra ahkehac. Drana’c y lryhla dryd symvihldeuhc femm rybbah.”

<Mostly… With the fiends breaking in, we didn’t have time to finish doublechecking the engines. There’s a chance that malfunctions will happen.>

Roxas didn’t need longer than two seconds to ponder their options, already taking the main pilot’s seat as Lea settled beside him. “Tu ed. Ev fa cdyo rana, fa tea.”

<Do it. If we stay here, we die.>

There was no arguing with that, even if Pence wasn’t entirely pleased with the decision. Regardless, he activated what needed to be activated. “Drnaa sehidac mavd.”

<Three minutes left.>

All the lights were turning on, as the engines and generators were started, and Vanitas had to make a brief pause to look around in awe as he reached the cockpit. He’d never seen this sort of technology, not even back at Radiant Garden!

Through the large windshield, he could watch as the ceiling of the hangar opened, a torrent of sand falling in as the way outside was cleared. Once they had confirmation, through the ship’s intercom system, that all the passengers had been loaded and all the doors were shut, Roxas, Lea, and Pence initiated the lift-off. The Fahrenheit trembled all over, and soon was leaving the ground and passing through the now fully open ceiling, towards the dawn-painted sky above.

“This is fucking awesome…” Despite himself, and despite everything terrible that’d happened within the past hour, Van couldn’t hide his astonishment. They were flying… they were really flying!

As seen from above, Home had become no more than a heap of rubble, fire, and smoke. Fiends and Guado guards could still be seen in several different spots, growing smaller and smaller the further the airship ascended, and the sight of them made Roxas grasp the controls all the tighter.

“Dah caluhtc mavd,” Pence announced.

<Ten seconds left.>

Van wasn’t sure what that meant, but he knew in his gut it was going to be something big – and, boy, was he not wrong. As the countdown reached zero, with the airship already flying away, a series of panels along its exterior opened to reveal the canons within. Rows and rows of the forbidden machina, which began firing missiles all at once and bombarding what was left of Home. Again, as seen from above, it was like the sky was falling – dropping countless stars that became balls of fire as they hit roofs, floors, tents, the sand, everywhere. Eventually, it reached the fuel deposits and a massive explosion drowned all the minor ones, covering the entire area in a cloud of thick smoke just as massive.

By now, the Fahrenheit had accelerated exponentially and escaped the worst of the turbulence, even if it still sent a few passengers rolling around. With a final glance behind, Lea then turned his gaze to the path ahead. “Man… Cid’s gonna flip his lid when he hears about this.”

Roxas remained silent for a moment longer, before murmuring back with a smile. “Fuck that. He would’ve done the same.”

The two exchanged a knowing look and then a few quick kisses, before focusing back on what they were doing, and Van walked closer – leaving his arms rested on top of Roxas’ seat. “Hey… How are we gonna find Ven?” Maybe it was too soon for such an abrupt change of subject, but hey… what else could he tell them _? I’m sorry that Yevon wrecked your Home that you worked so hard on for a decade and made you have to blow it up to smithereens?_ Thankfully, he and Roxas equally hated unnecessary, politically correct small talk.

It was Pence who answered the question, however – turning on his seat to point to the large sphere by the control panel in the middle of the room. “Easy! We have the Sphere Oscillo-finder. It’s used to store data, and it’s helpful to find people and all sorts of things.”

“That won’t be needed.” Aqua had just made her way into the cockpit as well, stopping shortly before Vanitas. “If the maester is getting married… the ceremony must be held at the Palace of St. Bevelle. It’s the heart of Yevon, after all. I’m sure Ven will be there somewhere.”

Lea glanced over at Roxas with a grin. “Full speed ahead, then! We should be arriving at Bevelle in roughly an hour.”

Roxas nodded at Lea, and Van nodded to himself.

One hour.

Just one hour longer, and he’d have Ven back in his arms.

“I won’t let him die… I swear it, _I won’t_.”

Roxas nodded again – this time, with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's curiosity: Roxas' and Lea's number tattoos are a headcanon of mine from my other fic "For the heart I once had", where all the members of Organization XIII have their respective number tattooed somewhere. I thought it'd be a cute little detail to add here too :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, Soraaly here! I hope you are all doing well, taking care, and having a great day ♡
> 
> Today we have... a long chapter. Trust me, it is /long/. The events in Bevelle all happen in a fast succession and one right after the previous, and so I thought it wouldn't make sense to break this flow. I crammed it all into this one chapter. Hope you guys can enjoy, because there is A LOT to unpack here and A LOT going down. Literally going down, in many ways :')
> 
> As for content warnings: this chapter has explicit sexual scenes and explicit violence, including a lot of weapon use. There is also an explicit non-con moment, so please keep the warnings in mind if any of this makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> Now buckle up for emotions, feels, and a big bunch of action... and happy reading! :D

_“What are you doing?”_

_You glance over your shoulder, to find those pretty gold-colored eyes staring at you in a mix of puzzlement and amusement – and you can’t really blame him. Not when you are, effectively, standing on top of one of the storage room tables, cradling a large jar full of gems –fire, water, lightning, ice– that you were in the middle of putting in place._

_“I’m being proactive!” Which you mean about getting the room tidied up before any of the priests asks you to, yes, but also about something else: “I can’t reach the top shelf, so I had to find a way around it.”_

_And you’re quite proud of your sense of improvisation and resourcefulness, too._

_This temple at the outskirts of Radiant Garden is nothing compared to the one in Bevelle, but you do like it better. Bevelle is grandiose and lofty… to the extent where it actually feels intimidating. It feels impersonal. Here, you know every nook and cranny of the small rooms. You’ve read at least half the books in the modest library. You can find peace and quiet when you need it, because there’s not a constant stream of people going in and out. You know everyone and everyone knows you._

_Maybe this is why you so often lose track of time and stay late, distracted by whatever it is that you’re doing that day. And why he’s made it his duty to come and get you, once he’s done with blitz practice as well. The two of you have been living together for almost half a year, and walking home with him at the end of each day is something you’re always looking forward to. Even when you´re late – which, admittedly, happens at least some five or six times a week. Bless his patience._

_“Still got much to do?”_

_“Well…” You nibble at your lip, glancing down at the table – where some two dozen items are still waiting to be sorted and stored. Maybe it wasn’t smart to get started on this in the middle of the afternoon already. Especially when you have such a hard time stopping a task before it’s completed. “Sorry, I still got a bit… But it’s okay, you can go home! You don’t have to wait for me.”_

_“Or I could just take you home with me.”_

_“But I still–“_

_“Actually, I like my idea a lot better.”_

_Saying this, he’s already walking closer and holding firmly with both hands on your waist, and you barely have the time to leave the jar somewhere on the shelf – before he’s easily lifting you up from the table. What he does next is to toss you over his shoulder like you’re a sack of potatoes, where you land with a little squeak. And, just like that, he’s starting out of the room and down the corridor._

_“Put me down!”_

_“I’m stealing you.”_

_“…I’m not an object, you can’t steal me.”_

_“Well, Your Holiness – then I am kidnapping the fuck out of you. Better?”_

_You make an attempt at flailing, for the sake of your honor if nothing else… but soon you’re accepting your fate. A couple acolytes pass by and they stare for the longest time, and you can’t tell if they’re horrified or amused, but you know you’re gonna be the main topic of this week’s gossip again. It’s nothing new ever since you’ve met him, is it?_

_“Let me at least go put out the candles!”_

_“You let someone else get off their lazy ass and do that.”_

_Yeah, you’re really not winning this one, so you might as well enjoy the ride – giving up with a big dramatic sigh and a playful pinch to his side. Which he doesn’t bother reacting to, because, unlike you, he’s not ticklish. It’s less than a minute, anyway, before he carries you to the temple’s entrance. You gaze through one of the windows and notice the sun is going down in the horizon, as he puts you back on your feet, and it’s finally time for a proper kiss. Although he’s not done with shenanigans for the day, because soon he’s grabbing a paper bag waiting nearby that you hadn’t even noticed – handing it over._

_“This is for me?”_

_Admittedly, it’s one of those silly rhetorical questions, because it’s obvious that it is. Still, as you peek inside, your heart becomes a happy bumblebee fluttering around – because the bag is full of candy and snacks! Cookies, chocolates, marshmallows, gummies, even a carefully packed box of cupcakes. And, so, you change the silly rhetorical question accordingly._

_“Did you get all of this for me??”_

_“Sweets for my sweet.”_

_His special talent, other than being the most talented blitzer you’ve seen and also the most talented swordsman to boot, is to say such sappy things while keeping that smug, handsome grin in place like it’s nothing. You waste no further time in taking his face to leave little kisses all over it – with a special amount of attention dedicated to the lips._

_“I love you, I love you, I love you!!”_

_His grin widens even more. “Now the question is, how long till you go through all that? My gil’s on tomorrow morning, at max.”_

_You laugh and roll your eyes, but you can’t deny the truth of his teasing. “Summoning and magic casting burns a lot of energy!”_

_“One day, I’ll find out how someone so cute and so tiny can eat like an actual monster.”_

_Just for that, you poke at his lips with one of the chocolate-covered strawberries… and, when he opens his mouth for it, you gobble it down in one bite instead. As revenge, he shamelessly slips a hand past the silky layers of your robe and all but gropes your butt, and you almost choke on said strawberry – considering that the both of you are still very much at the entrance of the temple._

_“…Not here!”_

_As soon as you say that, you know you’ve sealed your fate – well aware that telling him to_ not _do something invariably ends up with him doing it, just to prove that he can. A second later, you find your back pressed to the door of the nearby room and the poor bag of candy is squished in between both bodies, as he pushes his tongue into your mouth and adds his flavor to the mix of chocolate and strawberry. Eventually, the two of you actually enter the room and lock the door, which is a good thing because he’s already undoing the sash around your waist. And, well…_

_…It’s not like you’re complaining, is it? At all._

_The paper bag is left on whatever surface you find first, and the room really is more like a walk-in closet… but he’s got it all figured out already. Whispering a_ suck _on the side of your neck, right before leaving a bite on the juncture with the shoulder, he slips his index and middle fingers in your mouth – and the intention is clear. You work those fingers till they’re dripping with saliva, and your reward comes as he brings them down and circles your entrance before pushing both inside, one after the other. You slump back against one of the storage cupboards, vaguely hearing a few things falling over inside it, and muffle the first of many moans into his mouth._

_But, of course, it’s just your luck._

_Soon, there’s voices outside… and you can’t understand what they’re saying, but you know it’s the same acolytes from five minutes ago. The door is locked and there’s no reasonable way for them to come in, and they’re probably just getting ready to go home and not even paying attention to what’s going on._

_But now he’s stroking you at the same time that he so skillfully works those fingers inside you, and then he’s actually leaning down to wrap his lips around one of your nipples, and_ then _he starts prodding at that very special bundle of nerves – and so you have no other choice but to slap a hand over your mouth, and try to keep as quiet as you can as you climax in his hold._

_And he has the gall to smirk at you as he licks that hand clean._

_“You know what – keep the candy. You taste better.”_

_This can’t end like this._

_If he thinks he can walk into your temple, interrupt your spring cleaning, pin you to the wall in the middle of brooms and mops and bottles of detergent, and make you cum so hard that your legs are shaking… then he better think again. Because there’s no way you’re letting him out of here before payback!_

_You waste no time with switching positions, pressing him against the same cupboard. This catches him by surprise and that look on his face only makes you drop to your knees faster. After undoing that unnecessarily complicated mess of belts that he likes to wear, which at this point you are an expert at, you tug at his pants just enough to bring out his semi-grown erection – which you take in your mouth with a happy hum._

_And you would have loved to offer back a witty reference about sucking candy, but you can’t right now for the obvious reason… so, instead, you look up at him as you take him in so deep that his tip is practically poking at the back of your throat. And the way he stares back at you, with a hand already clutching at your blonde locks, as if his soul has just left his body at the sight, is all you need to feel accomplished._

_Still, he’s lucky – because, by the time he’s orgasming in your mouth, the acolytes have already left and there’s no need to hold back. You’re satisfied with your payback anyway, so it’s okay. Keeping your lips tightly pressed around him, you swallow every last bit and then lick him clean before tucking him in, also buckling up all the belts again. Style is very important for star players._

_“Fuck… You’re gonna kill me one of these days…”_

_Oh yes. Now it’s your turn to grin in triumph, as you get up and fix your robe._

_After a few more kisses, the two of you finally leave to go home and you take his hand to lace your fingers with his – holding the bag of food snug against your chest with the free arm, after it survived all that. It’s one resilient little bag. The background noise is growing louder before long, vehicles and chattering and music and announcements, as the temple stays behind and the city comes in sight… though, amid all that, there is one particular sound catching your attention._

_“I didn’t know you like that song.”_

_He glances at you half-surprised, probably because he didn’t notice he’d been humming it loud enough to be heard – shrugging his shoulders casually. “Everyone keeps singing it around the stadium. It’s been stuck in my head all day.”_

_You give a knowing smile, because it’s been the same with the acolytes as well. Ever since that super famous band released their new single, it’s taken over Radiant Garden. And it’s really catchy, isn’t it? Without meaning to, you’re already singing along too._

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

_It’s only now that you realize that you actually have memorized the lyrics… and you’re not even a fan of the band! He lets go of your hand to slip his arm around your waist instead, pulling you closer, and you very gladly snuggle in._

_“That song kinda fits us,” He adds, kissing your temple._

_It does too, doesn’t it? The lyrics are perfect to tell the tale of how your relationship came to be. And your smile widens, as you continue singing._

You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

_“It’s our song, from now on.”_

_Perking up, you place a kiss on his cheek to show how much you agree._

*****

The insistent tugging at his hair had Ventus slowly blinking awake, only to find a pair of bright red eyes staring back – making him nearly bounce right off the bed, half a second later. Feeling his heartbeat suddenly in his ears, he sat up in a tangle of covers and sweaty bangs sticking to his face and that light blue night robe he’d been given.

“Don’t scare me like that…!”

Flood didn’t even try to look apologetic – instead, clinging to one of his sleeves to climb all the way up to his shoulder, in a pose that was very familiar but on the wrong person. Sighing and starting to calm down, Ven nuzzled her with his cheek and then shifted to snuggle her in his arms, flopping down again.

“You miss him too, don’t you?”

She let out a little purr-like sound that seemed a lot like she was agreeing, and Ven smiled feebly as he began stroking Flood’s belly. He still wasn’t sure how she’d managed to find her way inside the Palace of St. Bevelle, of all places, but was really grateful that she did – at least, he wasn’t completely alone here.

Which didn’t mean he hadn’t been worried sick about where Vanitas, Terra, and Aqua might be and if they were all right. Following the ordeal at Macalania Temple, the summoner had woken up in the palace already, after being unconscious for almost two days – which, really, didn’t surprise him after the stunt he’d pulled. Summoning Shiva right after obtaining her blessing had been beyond perilous, but… given that it’d allowed him to save his friends, he didn’t regret it one bit. Now it’d only be a matter of finding them again… but, before that, he had something to get done. Something big.

Ven rolled on his back now, staring at the ceiling as Flood shifted along to sprawl herself on his chest like an extra blanket. Something else big, though at a completely different level, was how he’d just dreamed of… doing all those things with Vanitas. Living together at Radiant Garden, like a real couple, where Sin and Xemnas didn’t exist and they were free to do whatever they wanted… Talk about dreams expressing what you desired the most. And it was actually funny how he’d also dreamed that his favorite song, that one he’d known for all his life even if he had no clue where or when he’d learned it, was something from the Radiant Garden of a thousand years ago. Imagine that!

On the other hand, reliving that dream was proving to be a not-smart idea… because Ventus could feel the _problem_ in between his thighs threatening to start up again. His dreams had been rather vivid as of late, in between being turned to stone and tasting a Paopu fruit, and in this specific case… Van’s lips had felt so real. His scent, his touch, his warmth, _his fingers so skillfully teasing the right spot._ Honestly, Ven had never even stopped to consider that he did have such a spot within him, but apparently his subconscious had no trouble getting to it and making it feel just like the real thing.

Groaning quietly as he buried his face in his hands, he was about to ask Flood to maybe go hide in the bathroom for a few minutes, just so that she wouldn’t be traumatized for life by what might-or-might-not be about to happen… when a knock on the door made itself heard.

“Lord summoner?”

Ven also wasn’t aware that erections could deflate that quickly, but Tromell’s voice had just solved the issue for him. Gotta look on the bright side, right? Regardless, as he got out of bed and hurried to open the door, he made sure that his night clothes covered as much of his body as possible.

“Good morning, Lord Ventus. Your clothes and breakfast are ready.”

“Thank you.”

At this point, Ven was done with faking smiles for the sake of being polite. Simply stepping aside, he let a couple servants from the temple walk in to do their job and then saw them out again, shutting the door. Flood, who’d bunkered herself under the covers as she felt the strangers, perked up again at the smell of food, and so Ven offered her the plate of fruit to munch on – as he walked over to look at the clothes now hanging near the vanity table.

Frankly, he’d never seen anything so beautiful. The robe was a two-layer piece, both made of immaculate white silk, with a sash around the waist that was also silk but in a darker shade – more like ivory. The hems of the robe matched that tone and had simple but elegant patterns embroidered in lines of silver and gold, and the sleeves were long and loose. Ven had no idea how they’d managed to get something so stunning made in such a short period of time.

Looks like he was really getting married, in a couple hours.

“Remember… it’s for the people. It’s for Spira.”

Ironically, this motivation had gained a whole new meaning. It wasn’t for the sake of giving everyone a reason to cheer and smile for a while, anymore… rather, to try and spare them a sorrow that would match Sin itself. Breathing in, Ven went for a quick shower – a sham wedding or not, he should at least look decent for it. If nothing else, for the sake of keeping up the farse long enough for his plan to come together. Regardless, some ten minutes later and as he sat down in front of the mirror, brush in hand to start taming his wet hair, his thoughts hadn’t changed much.

Why was Xemnas still so obsessed with marrying? Everything he’d said that day, when he proposed, about doing this for the greater good of the people… that’d been all lies, Ven had no doubts anymore. No man who murders his own father should ever be trusted to rule.

At first, Ven had thought that maybe Xemnas wanted to keep an eye on him, to make sure that he wouldn’t leak such a grim secret… but quickly realized that didn’t really make sense. Lord Jyscal’s sphere had been lost in Macalania Temple somehow, there was no undeniable proof of that hideous crime anymore. Even if he told someone, it’d be his word against Xemnas’… and he seriously doubted that anyone would believe _him_ , if it came to that. Not after he’d basically had one of his aeons impaling the maester with an icicle. And there was the fact that Xemnas had also told him that, after the wedding, he’d be free to continue his pilgrimage, just like they’d agreed at first. As if nothing else had ever happened. No, that didn’t make any sense… there _must_ be something missing, here.

Why would someone want to marry him so bad?

Putting the brush away, Ven got distracted with staring at his reflection for a moment. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d looked at a mirror for longer than a few seconds. Even when they’d stay at a temple or an inn, he always hurried so they could be back on the road as fast as possible, and never wasted time with things like this. And now that he was doing it… he still couldn’t bring himself to believe that maybe Xemnas was going through with this because of physical attraction.

Honestly, Ven didn’t think he was anything special, as far as his looks were concerned. His skin was too pale, his hair was rebellious and messy more often than not, he actually used to feel self-conscious about his freckles, he was short and skinny, he still had a baby face that made people question his age at every turn. Aqua called him cute all the time, but that didn’t really count… the opinions of big sisters are always biased. Even if he hadn’t chosen to become a summoner, he doubted anyone would have ever taken an interest in him.

And yet…

Vanitas had really turned all that upside down, hadn’t he? His guardian had looked at him in a way that no one else ever did, and had told him things he’d never expected to hear. Whenever Vani called him beautiful, Ven could really believe that he was, despite everything else. Vani made Ven feel like he had something in him that was really worth loving.

Too bad he was about to marry the completely wrong person, for the completely wrong motives.

But that was the life of a summoner. A life of sacrifice, willingly chosen. Summoners exist for the people, not for themselves. Something that Ventus had always known, and had always accepted… and it’s not like he was having a change of heart. He just hadn’t expected that summoning the Final Aeon wouldn’t be the ultimate sacrifice, after all.

It had to be done.

If only he’d managed to stop Xemnas at the temple, maybe none of this would be happening now. And maybe his friends would be safe, rather than lost Yevon knew where and possibly hurt, if not worse. Since he’d failed back then, and let all of this happen, Ven knew he must go and fix it now. It was the least he could do. With a final nod at his mirror image, he got up to start getting dressed.

_Have courage, dear heart._

*****

If he had it his way, Roxas would just blow the palace and the temple into holy hell, the same way he’d done to Home. What better poetic justice than this? The only detail was… his brother was down there, somewhere. That and the Fahrenheit was filled with innocent people who had nothing to do with this and that might easily end up hurt, if Bevelle decided to retaliate. Which meant that, yes, much to the younger twin’s dismay, the plan of attack would have to be a lot more velvety than firstly anticipated.

Regardless, they had the advantage of going at it from the air – no one would expect to be stormed by an airship, because airships hadn’t been flying around for the past literal thousand years. Landing on one of the gardens wouldn’t be a problem, which would allow Ven’s guardians to invade the palace itself and go get their summoner, and meanwhile the Fahrenheit could also easily keep the guards under control. Naminé and Olette were already prepared and standing by, in case there would be need for healing, with Xion and Hayner to support them directly. Lea and Pence would stay at the controls to take care of the main offense and defense, and Roxas himself would supervise every team as they went along and made readjustments as needed.

It seemed like a perfect plan and, like most perfect plans, it started going downhill soon after being set in motion.

“Guys… We have a problem with oxygen tank number 7.” Pence’s voice was quiet, as a red light of alarm was now pulsing in the screen.

With a frown, Roxas promptly headed over to check it, but there wasn’t a need to – the sudden tremor that took over the ship for a few seconds was a clear sign that something was about to go very wrong with the engines.

“…Shit. What was that??”

“Tanks 7 _and_ 8 are down for the count. I was about to say we had a leak, but… I guess it’s a lot more than just that, by now.” News that Pence would rather not share, but the screen was gradually becoming more and more red. “There’s no telling if the other tanks will hold.”

“Are we going to crash…?” Aqua tried to keep her voice even, but she’d already walked over as well, to take a look – despite having no clue what those indicators meant.

Pence was quick to reassure her, along with everyone else. “No, the airship has emergency generators for situations like this. It can keep flying for a short while, even when there’s malfunctions in the main fuel system. But–”

“But we gotta land and do repairs, before we stretch our luck too thin.” Roxas finished the sentence, looking like he was stoically holding back a punch to the control panel. “ _Of all the fucking times._ ” What the fuck do you do, when you want to go save your brother but you also want to keep your people safe, and choosing one implies forsaking the other?

Lea and Pence were doing what they could to keep the ship stabilized, while Olette was now by the intercom system to let everyone know that they were having issues but things were under control. Aqua looked at Terra and Terra looked at Aqua… and, maybe not surprisingly, it was Vanitas who offered the first practical solution.

“Fuck that. I’ll jump down and get him while you guys take care of the ship.”

Aqua turned to look at him so fast that she almost gave herself whiplash. “Are you crazy?? You’ll die if you jump from this height!”

“Then move the airship closer, till I can jump! I can’t just stay here and do fuck all!”

Pence hesitated, knowing for a fact he was going to say what no one wanted to hear, but the situation was too dire for white lies. “We can’t do that… it’s too risky. We’d be too exposed and we’d take damage for sure. Especially with the acceleration system down.”

Van was about to, indeed, scream at Pence’s face even if he was well aware that the poor boy had done nothing to be blamed for, when Roxas’ _I know what to do_ caught everyone by surprise. Swiftly, the younger twin returned to the main pilot seat and turned to his boyfriend.

“Hurry, help me with this.”

“Help with what, exactly…?” Lea’s expression was as confused as everyone else’s.

“I need you to fly right over the bridge and hover there for as long as you can. Pence, make sure we don’t go overtime and nothing else explodes.”

“But we can’t get close–“

“Shut it, I know! That’s why I’m gonna fire the emergency landing chains – we’ll use them as anchors.” Turning to glance over his seat, Roxas settled his gaze on Van, Terra, and Aqua. “How about you guys slide down the chains and drop down there to fuck some shit up?”

This sounded as deranged as Ventus’ plan to divert Sin’s attention from Kilika had been, back then… and the guardians immediately agreed. By far, it was better than doing nothing after having come all this way! Naminé and Olette hurried with covering the three of them in as many defensive spells as they had available, while Lea and Pence prepared everything to get the timing just right.

The top level of the palace of St. Bevelle consisted of three suspended bridges leading to a circular, broad terrace – and, from there, a stairway along the main isle culminated on the holy altar, which was the building’s highest point. As the Fahrenheit drew as near as possible without being detected, the bridges were filled with warrior monks, the grand maester himself awaited at the altar… and, as he glanced down through the windshield, Van could see Ventus and Xemnas already making their way towards the terrace.

“Hurry that shit up… or we’re gonna be late.”

It wasn’t much longer before the Fahrenheit was noticed. Despite the initial moment of shock and startle, which allowed them to get as close to the bridge as they would be, Maester Kinoc was soon giving commands and rallying up the defenses. More guards joined the warrior monks, along with several machina units that looked awfully like the weapons that Yevon so vehemently forbid.

And the firing at the airship began.

In the middle of the chaos that was rising, Xemnas grabbed one of Ven’s arms and hurried him up the steps that led to the altar and, coincidence or not, that’s when Roxas fired. Two thick, long chains were shot and pierced through the ground of the nearest bridge, keeping the airship firmly attached to it for the time being.

Not a single second to waste, now.

The three guardians were already following Hayner to the engine room and, from there, headed to the ship’s exterior through one of the maintenance doors. No time for hesitations, either… one simple mistake would easily and certainly result in painful death. Terra went first, Aqua followed right after and then Vanitas, and they managed to slide down the chains thankfully without incidents, landing on the bridge rather spectacularly.

Flawless timing, as well, because it wasn’t even five seconds till the unrelenting fire from the machina canons caused said chains to snap away from the ship. With the job done for now, and having to find a safe place to land in order to get started on the repairs, the Fahrenheit disengaged and sped off, disappearing into the distance.

And now it was the three of them against all the might of Yevon.

Facing the initial waves of warrior monks and guards wasn’t too difficult, for seasoned guardians so used to cutting through fiends thrice that size, and they were able to force their way through to the terrace. However, they were greatly outnumbered and the damn machinas were incredibly tough… and it was only a matter of time till they were overwhelmed and completely surrounded, ending up with at least two dozen weapons pointed at them.

Maester Wen Kinoc himself awaited midway through the steps leading to the altar, with a machina gun in hand. “This has gone far enough!”

Terra clenched his jaw so tightly that it might actually snap. Kinoc was the commander of the warrior monks but also used to oversee the activities of the Crusaders, and was a man well known and respected in Besaid… Yet, right now, all Terra saw was another pawn dancing along the strings that Xemnas was pulling. As he stepped protectively in front of Aqua and Van, Kinoc was practically pressing the gun’s barrel to his throat.

“I am sorry, but this is for Yevon.” The maester didn’t seem too pleased with what he was about to do… but he was about to do it, nonetheless.

“Aren’t those weapons forbidden by Yevon?” Aqua held Terra’s arm just as protectively, glaring at Kinoc so intensely that she might have split his skull in half.

“There are exceptions.”

Van vaguely registered the maester’s pitiful response, and vaguely felt the urge to yank that gun away from him and shove it right up his sorry ass… but, for the most part, he was paying attention to the altar only. Xemnas stood in the way, in his usual impossibly irritating poise, but Van was able to finally take a good look at Ventus – and seeing him dressed in that sort of wedding clothes was a borderline surreal experience. Because he looked dazzling, of course, but it was so much more than that.

There was something frighteningly nostalgic about seeing him dressed in a white silk robe like this… It was like staring at an old photograph that’d sprouted to life and popped out of the album. Like staring at a ghost from a thousand years ago. And Vanitas knew there was no way this was possible and he had no idea what was provoking such reaction… but he couldn’t deny what he was feeling. He’d seen that robe, or at least similar ones, countless times before. He’d felt the smooth fabric under his palms, he’d untied the sash with his own hands, he’d heard the soft rustling of the silks as Ven moved.

How could it be that he was experiencing something for the first time, yet it felt like he’d been doing it all his life…?

Because he was unable to stop staring, though, that’s also why he was the first one noticing what was about to follow. While attentions were mostly drawn to the so-called traitors, Ventus stepped forward and now stood right beside Xemnas – holding his staff in between them, that he’d just materialized.

“You would play at marriage just for a chance to send me?” The maester’s expression remained as impassive as ever, but his voice held an uncommon tone of surprise. In the blink of an eye, everyone was staring at them instead. “Your resolve is admirable. All the more fitting to be my lovely husband.”

“Even if I was your husband… I would never be _yours_.”

Ven wasn’t impressed by the maester’s bravado. His features were tense with concentration, holding tightly around the handle of the staff as he twirled it gracefully. Immediately, pyreflies began emanating from Xemnas’ body – and everyone else was left frozen in place and uncertain of what to do, for all sorts of motives.

Terra and Aqua were reluctant about what would ensue, but also so proud that their little Ven had the guts to play such a move on the Superior – in the middle of their own wedding ceremony, whilst all Bevelle watched! Vanitas, despite the lingering sense of misplaced nostalgia, had lost count to how many times this small, sweet-looking summoner had blown him away with his bravery and determination. The guards and monks were shifting anxiously, having received no order to act but also clearly shocked by Xemnas’ unsent nature that no one had bothered to tell them about. Even Kinoc was hesitant… not sure if it’d be a wise idea to just have Xemnas’ fiancé shot on the spot.

The pyreflies were already swirling more intensely, when the grand maester’s voice cut through the silence that’d taken over.

“Ventus,” Ansem walked casually towards the top of the stairway, glancing down at the three guardians with a deceptive smile. “Do you not value your friends’ lives?”

With a quiet gasp, Ven broke his focus immediately and glanced aside at the elderly maester. In the middle of all that’d happened, and being so absorbed by his goal of taking the first chance he had to send Xemnas, he’d actually forgotten that the true leader of Yevon was still around... And, from the looks of it, this distraction was about to cost him dearly.

“Your actions determine their fate,” Ansem continued, as he gestured with a hand towards the legion of guards and monks. Immediately, they resumed their position and pointed their weapons at Terra, Van, and Aqua again – as did Kinoc, this time indeed pressing the barrel to the side of Aqua’s head. “Protect them, or throw them away. The choice is yours.”

For an instant, Ansem and Xemnas looked one and the same, with the way they smiled so twistedly. Pyreflies were still swirling, despite slower again, and Ven was still holding the staff up… but it wasn’t long before he brought it down, in defeat. Sending Xemnas and ending his ploy, as Lord Jyscal had begged in that recording, had been the motive to go through with this wedding… but not if it came at the cost of his loved ones’ lives. _Never._ Hanging his head with a deep frown, Ven let the staff slip from his fingers.

It clattered down the steps, past Kinoc, and landed at Vanitas’ feet.

Just like that, the ceremony was resuming, as though everything was perfectly fine and normal.

“You are wise.”

Xemnas’ words were venom dripping from his lips, as he stepped closer to Ven and placed his hands on the summoner’s shoulders. Aqua looked away, feeling her stomach about to come out through her mouth, and refused to watch the moment when Xemnas leaned in to kiss Ven. Vanitas, however, forced himself to keep staring… engraving in his memory the way Ven’s eyes shut tightly, the way he pressed his lips as that kiss happened, the way his hands curled into fists. Because, one day, he was going to make Xemnas pay for every single second of this – even if it was the last thing he did in his life.

_Look what I’ve done! I’ve ruined your chastity!_

_…Shut up, Vani. It’s not my fault you’re an amazing kisser._

_How would you know? You never kissed anyone else._

“In the name of Yevon, I proclaim you married. A sacred and blessed bond, that no other power shall undo.” The tolling of the temple’s bells joined with Ansem’s voice, officializing the ceremony.

Van didn’t know about Yevon, but he knew that the only power still holding him back was that he didn’t want Ventus to have to watch him being shot dead. Something that Xemnas himself didn’t care for, it seemed, given the maester’s next words as he glanced back at the guardians.

“Kill them.”

“…You son of a bitch!” It could have been funny to watch, how for once Terra beat Van when it came to swearing out loud – had the situation been anything other than the present one. The sickening sound of the hammers of so many guns being pulled back at the same time, being made ready to shoot, echoed around the terrace… though, before anything else could ensue, a piercing shout came from the altar.

“NO!!”

Many heads turned, only to find Ven now standing atop the decorative balcony.

“Throw down your weapons! Let my friends go, or else…”

To emphasize the threat left unspoken, Ven stepped backwards and dangerously close to the edge of the balcony, and the guardians felt their hearts about to leap as well. Xemnas remained still for a moment, staring his now official husband in the eye… but eventually glanced back at the guards and monks, waving a hand. Immediately, they lowered the guns. Aqua didn’t need more than that to bolt up the stairway, and Terra and Vanitas were right behind.

As they reached the altar though, rather than heading over to them, Ven stayed where he was. “Leave now… please!”

And Aqua suddenly looked like she’d just been punched on the throat. “…What? Ven, you’re coming with us!”

“Don’t worry! Go!”

This unexpected twist was enough to make Xemnas’ usually flat tone rise a notch or two in annoyance, as he eyed the summoner – running low on patience for further games. “This is foolish. If you fall, you’ll die.”

Ven’s reaction to the maester was a look of pure disgust, as if he’d just tasted curdled milk – which might not have been too far from the truth, given the way he then harshly wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. As if trying to wipe away the kiss that’d happened a couple of minutes before. And then he looked back at his friends.

“Don’t worry… I can fly. _Believe_.”

Honestly, Vanitas had never been very good at believing. Not in Yevon, not in any other sort of god or deity, he usually even had a hard time believing in people as it was. Yet… as he stared at Ventus right now, at the spark of fierce determination glistening in his beautiful green eyes, he didn’t feel like he had the right to be faithless. He nodded then, slowly and silently, and watched a smile blooming on Ven’s expression. The summoner then brought his hands up and clasped them over his heart… and closed his eyes, as he stepped back and let himself fall over the edge.

Ironically, it was Xemnas who reacted first, while the guardians remained rooted in place. The maester hurried over to the balcony, peering down past that same edge… but the miracle that followed actually arrived from above. In a gentle explosion of light that Van and Terra and Aqua could well recognize, Valefor dashed through the clouds of the sunny morning sky and flew down tangent to the edge of the building, just as fast. She then stopped under Ven and spread her wings, catching him as tenderly as a mother protecting her baby – before the two of them disappeared around the nearest pillar.

Corrupt and unsent maesters weren’t the only ones who had tricks up a flowing silky robe’s sleeve, as Ven had just demonstrated.

*****

“Cover your eyes!”

It wasn’t the first time that Terra and Vanitas were grateful for Aqua’s quick thinking, and surely it wouldn’t be the last. They didn’t even know what she was planning, but they obeyed immediately – just in time to avoid the extremely bright flash of whatever it was that she’d tossed back at the terrace. Escaping from temporarily blinded foes really wasn’t hard at all, though Terra had to actually grab Van under an arm and carry him away – because it was time to run and live to fight another day, rather than to stay behind to strangle Xemnas with his own hands.

And, yes, Aqua also made a note to thank Roxas later for the flash grenades.

On the other hand, this had been the easy part. The palace was immense, Ven could be anywhere by now… and it wasn’t like they had the freedom of movements to go search for him in every room. Caution was mandatory, if they didn’t want to get themselves caught again and ruin everything. Fortunately, they were able to reach one of the temple’s older basements, where they stayed while the warrior monks scouted all the obvious places along the upper floors.

And now the problem was… where to go?

Or it would have been a problem, if it wasn’t for help suddenly coming from the most unexpected of allies. With the rustling and scratching of a few boxes being pushed over, Flood squeezed herself inside the room through a breach in one of the walls, as Van’s jaw dropped and, finally this day, for a good reason.

“Flood!! You’re okay!”

She pounced him with a squeal of enthusiasm and Terra and Aqua smiled fondly as the two reunited, also so relieved that their cute unofficial pet was safe. Still, despite happy, she was also restless… and soon jumped down again, starting to try to tug Vanitas along by one of his legs.

“What is it…? You want us to follow you?” Flood nodded a few times fast, and Van knew – promptly glancing back at his friends. “She must know where Ven is, let’s go!”

No need for more words. They followed Flood along a few narrow, not so greatly lit corridors, and soon Aqua was understanding where this would lead. “Of course, why didn’t I think of that! We’re in Bevelle Temple… there is only one place where Ven can be.”

“The Chamber of the Fayth,” Terra promptly agreed, “He’s gone for Bahamut’s blessing.”

It went without saying that they could really do with a dragon, given the current circumstances. Regardless, as they sneaked their way inside the room that ought to lead to the Cloister of Trials, what awaited them was unexpected. Rather than an ancient-looking room, as all the others in previous temples had been… the first thing they saw, upon entering, was a sophisticated control panel and not too much unlike those at the Fahrenheit’s cockpit.

“So… this is Yevon’s true face. They betray their own teachings.” Terra murmured now, experimentally pressing a couple buttons and switches. Despite the looks, that contraption was quite simple to operate and soon an automatized platform was traveling up along a spiral path. They climbed on and, once at the bottom of the room, yet another machina panel allowed them through towards the trials.

It took less than five minutes for them to realize it really was no wonder that Sora and his friends had ended up getting lost here. Not only the cloister was an actual maze, with different levels and passages and rooms, but the way across was made not on foot but by traveling along more of the automatized platforms. And the platforms were moved and their paths were changed by making use of spheres and glyphs and… yes, more panels and controls.

The temple of all temples, in the heart of the holy city of Bevelle, was basically a machina den.

Outrage aside, the guardians spent a good couple of hours figuring out the right way… though, as they finally arrived at the antechamber, there was a very pressing concern eating away at Van. “Hey… what’re we gonna do, now? If Ven’s praying – there’s no way we can wait here for a whole day without getting caught.”

Terra and Aqua exchanged a look between them, before she answered. “Maybe not. From what we know from books… Bahamut is very peculiar in his judgment. Very few summoners are able to get his blessing, because he’s the most powerful of aeons and only bonds with those of equal power. He only bonds with those whom he deems truly capable of eventually performing the final summoning… and so his decision is quick. He will either spit you out immediately, or join with you much quicker than the other fayth do.”

That explanation made Vanitas frown, because he didn’t know which outcome he would prefer. If Ven was rejected, then at least this would end his pilgrimage and he wouldn’t have to get himself killed… yet Van knew this would leave him heartbroken. He obviously didn’t want Ven to die but he wanted him to succeed, and both things were impossible to have at the same time, and his brain was suddenly tying up in a knot… And so he opted for what he always did best: impulsive decisions coming from gut feeling. Running up the stairway that led to the Chamber of the Fayth, he started trying to force the door up, in order to open it.

“…Van, what are you doing!”

Not bothering to look back at Aqua, Van continued on his struggle. “Listen, you can fuck off with Yevon and those fucking taboos! I’m going in!”

What could she argue about that? She didn’t _want_ to argue, as it was – not after having had to watch her beloved little brother be forced to marry a despicable, wretched man in the name of Yevon. Promptly, then, Aqua and Terra went to help Van and, with the three of them working together, the heavy door eventually gave in and they shoved it up and out of the way.

Within, the very characteristic chanting that filled every temple was louder and clearer. The chamber was a relatively small one, only about half the size of the antechamber, in a circular shape. It was devoid of any sort of furniture or objects, with a large, glowing glyph decorating the wall opposite to the door and another identical glyph drawn along the floor. Right in the middle of the room, there was a stone statue in the size and shape of a child, and a figure clad in a dark, hooded robe fluttered ethereally above it. Ven was in a kneeling position before the statue, with his eyes closed and his hands held up in prayer. And he was so focused in his devotion that he didn’t even register that he wasn’t alone in the room anymore.

After breaking in, and finding a sight like this, Aqua and Terra awkwardly remained by the door – suddenly not so sure that interrupting such a moment was a good idea, after all. Maybe the persons who ruled Yevon had failed them and fell short on their faith and duties… but being in the presence of a legend like Bahamut still warranted deep respect. No images nor descriptions in books could do justice to the aura that filled this chamber.

Van himself was also decently impressed… though what he had to wonder, first and foremost, was if this was the way that bonding with an aeon always worked. All those other times, before… had Ven stayed in this same position, kneeling so rigidly, barely moving, for hours and hours, while praying his heart out and trying to convince some entitled spirit that he was worthy…? Definitely, the more he learned about the temples and their non-sense, the more Van hated it all with a passion.

Shaking his head with a frown, he tugged on Terra’s arm and decided to at least satisfy his curiosity – pointing to the statue. “What the hell is that?”

Terra answered in a hushed tone, really hoping that their reckless flight of fancy wouldn’t end up ruining Ven’s effort and hard work. For all he knew, Bahamut might blow them all off the temple and all the way back to Besaid. “That’s the fayth. Human souls, imprisoned in stone by ancient Yevon rites… When they join with a summoner, the summoner receives the power to call upon that aeon.”

Macabre was the only word that came to Vanitas’ mind to describe all this – macabre and incredibly fucked up. Yet, for some reason… he caught himself remembering that dream he’d had. That one person in white clothes, sitting in that white room, on that white throne. Somehow, being in this chamber right now kinda felt like being in that other one, during the dream. Which was dumb, because one thing didn’t have anything to do with the other… but Van didn’t have much chance to keep wondering about it, anyway.

If that hooded child-figure was truly what Bahamut was made of, he seemed to have just made up his mind. The very air in the chamber resonated with the fayth, as he ascended further up… and then dived in Ven’s direction, merging with the summoner. As the two of them joined, a bright light forced the guardians to shut their eyes for a few seconds.

Still struggling to blink the excess of light away, Van was in time to watch as the last of a few convulsions hit Ven rather violently, before he slumped over. Hissing a curse under his breath, he ran over and carefully gathered the unconscious summoner in his arms, leaving some gentle taps on his cheek. “Ven…? Ven, come on…” No reaction – and Van also had to wonder if Bahamut was particularly rough to handle, or if receiving the blessing of any aeon was always so hazardous. And… if the regular ones were like this, what could be expected from the Final Aeon…?

Thankfully, Aqua was soon crouching beside them, placing a hand on the younger guardian’s shoulder – and shaking off questions that no one was really emotionally prepared to answer. “He’ll be all right… If we want to help, first of all we have to get out of here.”

Best suggestion that Van had heard all day. Pushing all else to the back of his mind, for the time being, he wrapped his arms around Ven as well as that damn robe allowed. Then he stood back up, carrying the summoner out of the chamber as the other two guardians made sure the door stayed up and open for them.

Yevon, however, was far from being done with the traitors, and the antechamber was already filling up with warrior monks and the respective guns – led by Maester Kinoc. “It’s over. Surrender.”

Terra stepped forward with sword in hand, but weighed his choices. The monks weren’t too terribly powerful, and the three of them might be able to deal with this squadron on their own… but there were two issues here. One, certainly, the cloister must also be filling up with reinforcements. And two… they couldn’t risk Ven being caught in the middle of a crossfire, not in his current state. Furrowing his brows, Terra stared back at his friends.

Unsurprisingly, Aqua’s expression showed that she was thinking exactly the same. It wasn’t a matter of being able to break through… rather, being able to break through without dangerous consequences – and the odds of this last part were extremely low. Even if they secured Ven, somehow, she had no doubt he wouldn’t be pleased to wake up to know that his guardians had been filled with bullets, to say the very least.

As for Vanitas… again, he was plagued by that distressing sense of déjà-vu – as if this wasn’t the first time that he’d stood along with Ven in front of a squadron ready to shoot them dead. Feeling a shiver of genuine fear running down his spine, as a bead of cold sweat rolled along the side of his face, he clutched the summoner closer to him.

“Are you gonna kill us…?”

Kinoc seemed pleased that matters hadn’t escalated into violence – not yet, anyway. “That depends on you. Don’t resist and return Maester Xemnas’ husband, and you will be spared. You will then be presented to the Holy Council, to stand trial for your crimes.”

There was a sudden metallic taste in Van’s mouth, and it took him a moment to realize he’d bitten the inside of his lip so hard he’d drawn blood. Swallowing, he glanced down at Ventus and held him even tighter. It was the same as being asked to rip out his heart and drop it on a silver platter for Yevon to gnaw on… but what choice did they have? It was either die right here and right now, or cling to the feeble hope of somehow breaking free again during that trial.

A one percent chance of success was better than nothing… right?

The three guardians exchange a final look and made their decision.

*****

For what felt like an eternity, though it likely wasn’t more than some three or four hours, they were kept in a cell.

Before surrendering, Aqua had demanded that they be the ones to take Ven to wherever Kinoc wanted to keep him at – and so the guardians ensured that he’d be resting in one of the temple’s rooms, after having been healed by Xemnas himself. Despite the events of the past few days, and even after what’d happened in the morning, the maester continued to be mindful of Ven’s well-being and refused to make him face trial… And, whereas the guardians did question it, they chose to simply be grateful for it, for the time being.

Eventually, they were heavily escorted from the cell to where the trial would be held. It was a large room, richly decorated, with three high stands gathered around the even higher main stand in the center. It was impossible not to think that this was done on purpose, to make the imbalance in power very explicit and to remind the heretics of how low they stood, when compared to the devout. The three maesters already awaited in their respective position, and the session began as soon as the grand maester arrived to preside it. Maester Kelk Ronso was the one to introduce the protocol.

“The High Court of Yevon is now in session. The sacred offices of this court seek nothing but absolute truth, in Yevon’s name. To those on trial: believe in Yevon, and speak only the truth.”

Van felt like this was only the first of several eyerolls to come. Believe in Yevon, was it? Then he’d already failed by default. And speak truth? Sure, but what about _the fucking maesters_ speaking truth as well, was that not a thing? Or was Yevon’s definition of truth only what was convenient for their greedy, nasty asses? With his arms tightly folded, he reminded himself that the goal here was to not be executed right on the spot, and chose to focus his attention on the tips of his boots, for now.

“Guardian Terra. Guardian Aqua.” As he spoke the names, the Ronso maester looked at each of them in turn. “Guardian Vanitas. Summoner Ventus has sworn to protect the people of Yevon. And the three of you, as his guardians, have pledged to do the same. True?”

Aqua and Terra replied with a quiet _yes_. Van didn’t bother to say anything.

“And yet, you have inflicted dire injury upon Maester Xemnas Guado. You have conspired with the Al Bhed and you have joined in their insurrection. These are traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disturb the order of Yevon. Tell this court what possessed you to participate in such violence.”

Van and Terra now looked expectantly at Aqua. While plotting their strategy in the cell, they’d all agreed it would be better if she was the one speaking on their behalf. Taking in a deep breath, she stepped forward and started in a calm but confident tone.

“Your Grace, only guardians can truly understand the bond with their summoner, born from the fate they must face together. For Ventus, we would do anything – though betraying Yevon was never our intention, nor what we did. The real traitor is Maester Xemnas.”

A good start, the three of them thought, especially because Kelk looked like he really hadn’t expected that. Not wanting to lose the momentum, Aqua wasted no further time in dropping the bomb. “He killed his father, Lord Jyscal Guado, with his own hands.”

Now Kelk seemed to have just been struck by lightning, and actually dropped the scroll he’d been holding. “…What is this that she speaks of!” Immediately, he turned to look at Xemnas.

And Xemnas answered him very calmly, very patronizingly. “Didn’t you hear what the lady just said?”

Before Maester Kelk had a chance to recover, Aqua continued. “Not only that… Maester Xemnas is already dead. Everyone who attended the wedding ceremony is a witness to this – Summoner Ventus merely wanted to send him, as it is every summoner’s sacred duty.”

It was looking _really_ good, the three guardians thought again. At least one maester was already on their side, from the looks of it. Now, if only they could trust the grand maester to be reasonable… It couldn’t be too much to ask for, _right?_

“Send the unsent to where they belong?” Ansem stood from his seat, everyone in the room now fixating their gaze on him and awaiting the reaction. And what he did, letting a few seconds trickle by… was to laugh quietly, as his body momentarily shimmered and a few pyreflies swirled around him. “Then Ventus would have to send me, too.”

…Well then.

So much for basic human decency.

And so much for not offending the grand maester to his face, because Van couldn’t hold back any longer. “…This fucker is an unsent!”

Regardless, as he spoke now, Maester Kinoc didn’t seem too worried about that much. “Grand Maester Ansem is a wise leader. Even in death, he is invaluable to Spira. And enlightened rule by the dead is preferable to the misguided failures of the living.”

Looking perfectly human again, and perfectly alive, the elderly maester continued – in such condescending tone that Xemnas could only have learned it from him. “Men die. Beasts die. Trees die. Even continents perish. Only the power of death truly commands in Spira… and resisting its power is futile.”

Terra joined Aqua up front, also clearly done with respecting protocol and good manners and politeness. “And what about Sin? The pilgrimages and the summoners who stop the death that Sin brings… Is that futile, as well? _Were all those sacrifices in vain?_ ”

“Not in vain,” the grand maester answered, in unnerving tranquility. “No matter how many summoners give their lives, Sin cannot be truly defeated. The rebirth cannot be stopped. Yet the courage of those who fight gives the people hope. There is nothing futile in the life and death of a summoner.”

“Never futile… but never ending.” At this point, Terra couldn’t tell which part of this man’s speech disgusted him more. “As long as summoners keep throwing away their lives, without anyone ever questioning it… then everything is all right? Is _this_ what we obey the precepts for? Is this what our faith is good for?”

“That is the essence of Yevon, child. Eternal, unchanging continuity. And those who question this truth… they are traitors and must repent.”

It was a really good thing that all of what was unfolding seemed to be too much for Kelk Ronso to stomach – who, in the meanwhile, had exited the trials room without any further words. Because it served to distract everyone’s attention for a brief while, and allowed Terra to grab a firm hold of Van’s arm that’d already summoned Wayward Wind.

_Remember that the goal is to not be executed on the spot._

None of this fazed Ansem, however, who quickly carried on and ended the session.

“For high treason against the Faith of Yevon, I sentence you, guardians, to the Via Purifico. Take them away.”

*****

The Via Purifico was a very specific dungeon located below the city of Bevelle. It was intended to be a fiend-infested, underground maze for prisoners to be left to die, with seemingly no way of getting out… but, in fact, there was a small chance that they might. In which case, their crimes would be considered forgiven, as their journey along such place would purge them in the eyes of Yevon.

And this sentence sounded to Terra and Aqua like one too merciful to be true.

After the ugly truth they’d just learned about, why would the council take the risk of them surviving the maze and be free to tell all Spira about it? Why weren’t they sentenced to execution to start with, after what’d happened at Macalania Temple? It was like the Via Purifico was about to be used as a convenient excuse – to allow Yevon to claim that the defendants _had_ been given a possibility to survive, yet the divine judgment had decided otherwise. Which meant… something in this dungeon might have been changed, in order to ensure the desirable outcome.

Vanitas had the advantage of not knowing a thing about the Via Purifico as it was, and so he wouldn’t have to be consumed by paranoid thoughts. Although… given that Xemnas had come along with the guards to escort them to the dungeon’s entrance, the youngest guardian knew better than to expect anything other than atrocious. If this fucking asshole was here, then surely he had a motive for it.

The entrance itself was already unconventional, because… it was basically a huge hole in the ground, for prisoners to be literally pushed into, leading to the actual maze. Regardless, this main room was located at Bevelle’s ground level and unnecessarily beautiful – with a tall roof made of glass, allowing for a last look at the sky above. So, not only the Yevonites were a bunch of filthy, shameless liars, they were also sadistic enough to do this.

“May Yevon have mercy on your souls… if they are worthy of such.”

None of the guardians bothered to reply to Xemnas, not even to look at his face. Though, all of a sudden, the three of them, along with the maester and the guards, were instead looking aimlessly around the room. A tremor had just shaken the entire building, almost like an earthquake but, somehow, feeling like it’d come from above…

…And then Vanitas heard it.

The whistle.

As fast as he could, he grabbed Aqua and Terra by the arm and ran to get cover by the opposite end of the room – just in time to avoid the explosion that obliterated that one entire wall. A split second later, a dragon was entering and shaking the ground again with each step – immense and gorgeous and terrifying, body made of glistening black and golden scales, with large wings colored in an intricate pattern of reds and oranges and purples. And, beside the dragon… Ventus. Not even as tall as Bahamut’s knee, now that the aeon stood on his hind legs, and completely unaffected by this fact as he ran over to his guardians.

“I was so scared that I wouldn’t get here in time! Are you all okay??”

Ven was still wearing the wedding robe, and effectively looked like he’d just awaken and the first thing he’d done was to summon the King of Dragons somewhere in a room up there. Immediately, there was a mini battle among Aqua and Terra and Vanitas, to see who’d get to cling to their summoner first and tighter – which ended up with all three of them doing it at the same time, making Ven laugh as he hugged back the best he could.

But this wasn’t the time for relief just yet, and Xemnas was promptly reminding them of that.

“Impressive, my dear husband. Yet I trust you to be wiser than to go against the decision of the council.”

With his expression turning to a dark glare, Ven stepped away from the hugs and affection and stood by Bahamut once more. “Let them go right now! Don’t you dare lay a hand on them again… or else, I will end you _and_ I will end the council if I must!”

“Ventus… You would do that and become a traitor of Yevon, yourself?”

“Anything to save my friends!”

“It’s always about your friends, isn’t it?”

“At least I have some!”

Van, Aqua, and Terra were still processing that comeback that Ven had just slapped Xemnas on the face with, when the summoner stopped playing and punctuated his words with actions. Bahamut concentrated energy on his paws and the tips of his wings, and sent that Impulse wave flying towards the opponents – easily knocking over all the guards and forcing the maester on his knees. And Ven would have gladly attacked again… but yet another tremor made itself felt, this time coming from the depths of the underground.

Before anyone had a chance to react, a massive figure dived out through the hole in the ground, breaking through the glass roof and shattering it to a million shards as it flew outside. The wyrm roared and then landed heavily on the edge of what had been the roof, peering down at them.

“What the fuck is this thing…?” Van’s first guess was that it must be another of Xemnas’ aeons.

Aqua’s reply, though, cleared that up fast enough. “Evrae… she’s the guardian of the palace.”

So _this_ was the little secret that’d been reserved for them, in the Via Purifico.

Talk about a red carpet with teeth.

Evrae was as large as Bahamut himself, if not larger – though her body was serpent-like, in a blend of red and silver and gold, with several horns protruding at the back of her long neck. Her wings were somewhat delicate-looking, thin and translucid and painted in shimmering light purple… but, no doubt, this wasn’t a book to be judged by the cover. Nothing about this creature’s power was, in fact, delicate.

And Ven was well aware of it.

Swiftly, he materialized his staff and held it up in the air – causing a rain of massive icicles to fall behind him, where Shiva gracefully landed on. “Please, stay here and keep my friends safe!” Turning to face the ice goddess, Ven was already dismissing the staff again, because he was definitely going to need his hands free for what was coming up next.

Shiva didn’t waste a single second with that command, and easily covered the opposite side of the room in thick layers of ice – causing Evrae to fly off, and temporarily imprisoning Xemnas and the guards. That done, she walked over to the guardians – who, at this point, were staring at Ven in a mix of awe and bewilderment.

“Ven…” Terra was the first to speak. “What do you mean, she’s keeping us safe…? You’re coming with us, this is our chance to escape!”

What Ven did was to stand on his tiptoes, gently catching Terra’s head to tug him down for a forehead kiss – before doing exactly the same to Aqua, faster than either of them could react. “We _will_ escape! But there’s no way we can move faster than Evrae, she must be taken down first.”

“Then let us help, you can’t fight her alone!” Aqua could feel the panic bubbling in her chest, and no one could accuse her of overreacting.

“Aqua, you can’t – even your spells won’t reach that far up. But don’t worry, I won’t be alone… I have Bahamut with me.”

And, by now, Van knew where this was going. He _knew_ , he just knew – which was why he grabbed Ven by the shoulders, maybe even a bit too harshly. “Are you fucking insane?? There’s no way you’re gonna go up there to fight!”

Somehow, the summoner had been expecting that – because he immediately knew what to say back. “If I’m not willing to fight side by side with my aeons, then I’m not worthy of receiving their blessing to start with.” Right after, he cupped Van’s cheeks and leaned in to kiss him so deeply that it practically snatched the soul out of the guardian, as they parted again.

And Terra and Aqua were left wondering what to try to process first, between the kiss that’d just happened –and it wasn’t like they weren’t suspicious, at this point, but to witness such an explicit confirmation was still mind-blowing– and the fact that Ven was, indeed, about to go fight Evrae while riding a dragon. Bahamut landed on all four legs again and was already heading back to the wrecked wall, as Ventus ran over to his side and climbed on, to settle in between his shoulder blades.

And, just like that, the two of them were taking off.

Still not sure that he wasn’t suddenly dreaming –dreaming that _Ven_ had just kissed _him_ in front of his big brother and big sister like that– Vanitas made himself move and ran outside through what was left of the wall. Terra and Aqua followed him, also functioning on autopilot, and so did Shiva. The destroyed fountain and trees along the garden signaled where Bahamut must have landed, minutes before, and that’s where the guardians stayed to watch the battle that was already underway.

In fact, it would be a miracle if the Palace of St. Bevelle would still be standing after this, because, every time that Bahamut and Evrae landed a hit on each other, the earth would shake. The waves of energy born from those clashes also flew off everywhere, hitting towers and pillars and terraces alike. And it wasn’t long before a crowd was gathering outside, at several different spots – though, obviously enough, no one was willing to try and make this epic madness stop.

Evrae had the advantage of her long tail, which she could use as a whip to slap at Bahamut with – also being faster in her movements. Bahamut, on the other hand, could use his powerful wings as a shield to block off most hits. Both opponents were equivalent in their long-range attacks, with Bahamut’s Impulse and Evrae’s Photon Spray nullifying each other most of the time. Gradually, however, the wyrm was growing to an advantage due to her speed… and Ven didn’t need more than a couple blows that Bahamut was too slow to block to realize this wasn’t gonna go their way, if it remained one-on-one.

Just as Evrae was about to land yet another hit, and to drag her claws all over Bahamut’s left side, a strong gust of wind knocked her away from behind – come from Valefor’s Sonic Wings attack. The wyrm growled and lashed with her tail in response, but Valefor’s speed was unmatched and she was already flying to a safe distance. From there, the aeon flipped back and concentrated a large ball of energy on her beak, that then quickly broke into several beams that hit Evrae from every angle.

On the good side, it took away a good chunk of Evrae’s HP. On the bad side… the turbulence that resulted from such a powerful attack knocked Ven right off Bahamut’s back.

And here he was now, crashing down like a ripe fruit, and Valefor was still recovering from performing her Energy Blast and Bahamut wouldn’t catch their summoner in time… and Terra and Van and Aqua were watching and about to have heart failure, when the ground rumbled yet again and shattered further down from the fountain. Ifrit erupted in the middle of flames and burning rocks, and leaped upwards – catching Ven just at the right moment. The fire god then landed but, rather than to put Ven down safely, what he did was to toss him up again – which, in turn, made Ven land on Bahamut’s back once more, as the dragon flew farther down.

Vanitas couldn’t tell if it was just him, but his stomach had become such a tangle that he couldn’t even feel it anymore. Though the guardians wouldn’t have a moment to breathe in relief, because Evrae was already recovered – and she inhaled deeply, with another loud growl, before spewing her Poison Breath all over the area where they currently stood.

It was Ven’s turn to panic about his friends, but good thing that Ifrit was nearby – because the flurry of flames that the aeon sent flying up to meet that noxious cloud could easily ignite it and cause it to explode in midair, before coming close enough to cause any real damage. On the other hand, a legion of warrior monks chose that precise moment to come rushing inside the room that led to the Via Purifico, and only Yevon knew what they hoped to achieve at this point… but Shiva wasn’t impressed in the slightest, and quickly got rid of them by turning the whole room to ice and making it cave in.

One worry less… but the battle was already dragging too much for Ven’s liking, and it was time for an all-or-nothing. Ixion broke through the room adjacent to the Via Purifico or, more correctly, the icy clump it’d been turned to, and climbed atop the nearest tower. From there, he was able to reach Evrae as Valefor knocked her back yet again – shooting an energy beam from his horn that trapped the wyrm in a net of electricity. It wouldn’t last too long, but Ven didn’t need more than a few seconds.

Bahamut then landed on the same altar where the wedding had taken place. The aeon’s whole body was now glowing, as he started charging the final attack by concentrating all his energy in his mouth. Ven crawled further up along his neck, holding onto it firmly as he focused his heart and soul as well. Seconds later, as Evrae was already piercing through her prison, Bahamut roared deeply and released a flare so powerful that it pierced her from one side to the other – causing the guardian of Bevelle to shatter in an explosion of pyreflies, that began raining down all over the palace and the temple.

“…He did it.”

Aqua’s voice was barely audible, and Terra and Van could only nod their agreement – as the three of them were still helplessly staring up, trying to remember how to get their brains to work again after such a display. The aeons were already fading one by one now that the battle was over, Shiva and Ifrit and Ixion and finally Valefor, and Bahamut was flying back down and about ready to land… when an energy ball hit the dragon’s side and caused him to cry out in pain. Ventus almost slid right off again, but managed to keep his balance by holding tightly on the thick scales.

The accursed warrior monks were relentless, even after the guardian wyrm’s demise, and were gathering a ridiculous amount of machina canons by one of the upper bridges… and Ven was well aware that Bahamut didn’t have much left in him, especially after this last blow. If he landed now, he’d be putting his friends in risk all over again, because the gunfire was clearly being aimed at the dragon. Would Bahamut be agile enough to dodge most of it, while injured and so worn-out, if he had his summoner’s direct guidance? They were about to find out.

“Run away!! Go now, you can’t stay here! I’ll catch up later!”

Yelling as loudly as he could, from the dragon’s back, Ven hoped his guardians would get the message. The best he could do to keep them safe, for the time being, was to fly further up again and directly towards the bridge. The turbulence provoked by Bahamut’s strong wings was enough to knock a few monks off the edge and even one of the canons, and the two of them continued flying farther and farther up and away – till disappearing in the horizon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Soraaly here! Hope you're all wonderful & amazing as always ♡
> 
> First of all, I am again very sorry for how slow these updates are becoming, but I’ve been incredibly busy at work ever since we came out of quarantine. On the other hand… guys, this chapter is even LONGER than the previous. Don’t ask me how this even happened. There was so much to wrap up, after everything that happened in the previous chapters, and I had so much to say about it all. Hopefully, it makes up for the waiting and you guys can enjoy! :D 
> 
> This chapter also already starts connecting a few lose ends, and dropping some dramatic revelations.
> 
> As for content warnings: we have explicit sexual content (and I mean it, very explicit). We also have a scene where the lines of consent are a bit blurred... it's nothing too big but it can be interpreted that way. As usual, please keep it in mind if any of this makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> And let me finish by thanking everyone for how patient you have been with my slowness, and again for all the comments, kudos, views, everything. I am genuinely having so much fun with this project and it warms my little heart that so many people are enjoying it ♡
> 
> Happy reading!

_Moments like this are usually your favorite._

_Night has fallen already, though it’s not always easy to tell – Radiant Garden is the city that never sleeps, after all. This house that you both share, however, is situated in a tranquil spot by the edge of the water. It’s a couple avenues away from the stadium and, therefore, away from the never-ceasing animation of the city center. It’s perfect for him, because it keeps away most of the rabid blitz fans, and it’s perfect for you, because you’re not too distant from the natural, less urbanized, less artificialized world – where a summoner’s heart and soul reside, after all._

_Right now, the only source of light in the bedroom is the lava lamp on the nightstand. Yes, the one shaped like a Moogle, that you bought at the trainee acolytes’ stand during the last charity fair, and that bathes the room in soft, soothing shades of pale pink. The one he always complains about, scoffing at how ridiculous it is, though you know he actually enjoys the goofy little thing as much as you do. What else could you expect, anyway, from something made by children and worth 100 gil?_

_You’re lying on your belly, comfortably snuggling the pillow under your head. He’s lying on his side, propped up on his elbow so very lazily, while the fingers of his free hand dance along your skin and play line-the-dots with the freckles scattered over your back and shoulders. He does this so often that you’re convinced it’s become his favorite hobby. And an actual stress reliever, whenever his fiery temper kicks in._

_Yes, usually, moments like this are your favorite – when everything is so relaxed, so intimate, so delightful. Moments after making love to each other, in that perfect blend of sweetness and eroticism and pure bliss. Moments when it’s just the both of you, basking in each other’s presence, feeling so grateful that this world allowed you to meet and be together._

_But, tonight…_

_Tonight, there’s news to share. And not so great ones. It’s been on your mind the whole day, as you fumbled for a way to bring up the topic, without success. And you hate that, in the end, it’s helplessly going to ruin your favorite moment._

_“What’re you thinking about?”_

_He asks and you hesitate – because you don’t want to lie and say it’s nothing (especially, with all the times he points out how terrible of a liar you are). Because it’s something you_ have _to share, as it concerns the two of you. Because you trust him with your life, and there’s nothing you’d ever hide from him. But… it’s really not an easy topic, and you rather take a moment to carefully choose your words, first. Though, as the silence lingers, he now brushes his fingertips down the whole length of your spine and only stops at the small of your back, and you can’t help the shiver that immediately follows._

_“…That’s unfair!”_

_“Then answer my question. What’s wrong?”_

_You’re not surprised that he noticed you’re quieter and more thoughtful than normal – at this point, he knows you better than you know yourself, and vice-versa. Figuring there’s no point in delaying this, then, you shift to lie on your back and inch a bit closer to him._

_“I have to go to Bevelle, tomorrow. Master Yu wants to meet with the head priest.”_

_“Then why do_ you _have to go?”_

_Despite everything else, you smile at how he sounds like a little kid right now. It’s obvious why you must go as well, as one of the most representative summoners in Radiant Garden – only outranked by Yu Yevon himself and by his daughter, Yunalesca. Still, he never takes well to having to spend time away from you and, as if to prove it, he’s already shifting in order to leave an arm draped protectively over your chest. And so you leave a little peck on his cheek and another at the corner of his lips, for comfort._

_“I’ll be back as soon as I can.”_

_“I could go with–“_

_“No, you can’t! Remember it’s the tournament’s semi-final, tomorrow? What are they gonna do without their star player?”_

_“Well, and what’s the fucking point of playing if you’re not there to watch?”_

_Again with acting like a puppy who just got kicked. He’s even pouting, now, and you feel your heart melting like butter… but the situation is too serious to allow for an easy way out. Cupping his cheek, you nuzzle his nose with yours._

_“From what I was told… the grand maester intends on declaring the people of Radiant Garden as heretics, for straying from the path of the gods and relying too much on machina.”_

_Which is unbelievably hypocritical – because no one treats the Bedore more tyrannically and inhumanly than Bevelle, no one relies on their machina more than Bevelle, and the technology of the capital is only surpassed by Radiant Garden. Yet summoners are also equally powerful here, bonding easily with nature and its spirits despite all the modern contraptions… So, truly, it is an argument with no logical foundation. Almost as if Bevelle is preoccupied only with their own secret agenda, rather than the good of the people._

_And you pause for an instant, in reluctance, but avoiding reality won’t make it any less real. “There’s a high risk this will end up with them declaring war.”_

_He pauses as well, distracting himself with brushing back your bangs. And you have to give it to him, that he’s able of such a tender gesture when a murderous glower is already taking over his expression. “You’re basically saying I should let you get sucked into a war born from the pettiest fucking reasons.”_

_He’s not wrong, is he? Or, well… It’s possible that he won’t be wrong, unfortunately. “We’re going there because we want_ to prevent _this war. Because talking to the grand maester personally may be the only way to make him understand that we have no intention of turning on the temples.”_

_A heavy silence falls after this, and it’s entirely justified. What is heavier and uglier than war? There’s nothing glorious about it… War is dark and dreadful and full of despair and sorrow. War doesn’t make heroes, it makes corpses and widows and orphans. Which is, precisely, why you’ll do everything you can to not let it get to that. You’ll accompany Master Yu and assist him with everything he’ll need. If you can do something,_ anything at all _, to help – then you will._

_All of a sudden, he sits up, and you’re half-expecting him to toss the Moogle lamp across the room in one of his volatile reactions… But what he does is to slouch, as he rests his forearms on his thighs, in a way that breaks your heart. Isn’t it cruel, having to choose between a lover’s embrace and the good of the people? Hopefully, it’ll never be a sacrifice greater than a few days apart. Sitting up as well, you lace your arms around his waist from behind and rest your cheek on one of his shoulders._

_“I fucking hate this…”_

_“I know. I’m sorry, I wish it could be different… but I have to go.”_

_“If anything happens to you, I swear… I’m gonna fucking tear that palace down, piece by piece.”_

_Regardless, as he spews out this threat that you have no doubt he’d make come true, he snuggles back into your hold, and you take it as your cue to start peppering little kisses all over his cheek and the side of his neck. “You know I can take care of myself.”_

_“Yeah, yeah… You and your dragons. I hope you’ll burn the fuck out of them all right on the spot.”_

_“Hey, I know! What if I write you a letter, as soon as I get there? Will that help?”_

_“Depends on what’s on it… You gonna write about all the things we could be doing together, instead? With all the details?”_

_Now you have to laugh, leaving a playful bite on his earlobe. He smiles cheekily as well, and tilts his head further back to claim your lips… And, at least for now, everything is right in the world. Soon he’s shifting again, and you end up with him on top of you, basically trapped between his body and the mattress. Which you have exactly zero complaints about, especially as he’s already poking with that wicked tongue of his at the corner of your lips._

_“Guess we should make the best outta this night, then? So you’ll have a lot to think about while you’re away?”_

_You agree immediately, parting your lips to let that tongue in._

*****

With everything that’d happened in the past days, waking up to the gentle nudging of a dragon didn’t even make it to Ventus’ list of strange occurrences. Bahamut growled happily as his summoner was finally stirring awake, again poking carefully at him with his muzzle, and Ven snuggled the aeon’s large head as he could.

“Where are we…?”

Not that he expected an answer, but he asked anyway – if nothing else, to make sure that this wasn’t still part of the dream he’d just had. Because, frankly, that whole _a war is possibly about to start_ vibe had felt far too real for his liking. That’s just what they’d need after Sin and Xemnas and the grand maester, wasn’t it? The Machina War happening all over again… Yevon have mercy on them, though at this point Ven wasn’t sure if he could keep turning to his faith for encouragement, either. Sighing loudly, he nuzzled Bahamut one last time and sat up, as the aeon stepped back.

First of all… where were they, indeed?

Now that he could see beyond the dragon’s glistening, dark scales, Ven took a good look around. A cliff side was what he noticed immediately, covered in sea reef. An eroded cliff side, that looked too much like a conglomerate of giant mushrooms carved out of rocks… Were they at the bottom of the Mushroom Rock? Had they really traveled this far away from Bevelle…? Ven could recall flying over the woods of Macalania, diverting towards the sea so that they could avoid the endless storms of the Thunder Plains… but, after that, his memory was a blur.

Did he pass out, and somehow Bahamut ended up here? And how come Bahamut hadn’t automatically been dismissed, if his summoner did pass out? Questions, questions… Whatever might have happened, though, at least he knew where he was. It was better than nothing. By now, Ven was really going to cling to every little good thing he could get.

Slowly, he made himself get up, though not without effort. Literally everything in his body was hurting, which didn’t surprise him after the strain of summoning a grand total of five aeons at the same time, for the sake of defeating Evrae. Even as he eventually managed to stand up straight, he felt so lightheaded that the ground seemed to sway under his feet, as if he was still clinging to his dragon’s back and gliding above the earth, rather than trying to walk on it.

Thankfully, he didn’t seem to be too badly hurt… though his palms and the inner portion of his forearms were covered in cuts and scratches – and, if the stains of dried blood on his wedding robe were anything to go by, his belly probably wasn’t too different. What else could he expect, after holding literally for his life onto hard dragon scales? The robe itself, still so beautiful, was not only growing dirty all over but also already had tears in a lot of places, and the sleeves were tattered from the elbows down.

As if understanding, Bahamut let out an apologetic growl, and Ven smiled as he sluggishly walked closer to the aeon. “It’s all right… We did what we had to do.”

Ironically, it was back to the loop of saving his friends only to be left wondering if they were truly safe – if they’d been able to flee the palace or, instead, if the warrior monks had captured them once more. Better to forget all else and go to check, right? Leaving his hands on the side of Bahamut’s neck, Ven cast a Curaga to ensure that they’d be able to fly back without incidents, and then did the same on himself – which didn’t really help with how exhausted he felt, but at least it mended the flesh wounds.

As he was about to climb back on the dragon, however, his gaze landed on something that he wasn’t expecting to see – a hidden cave in the rock, with a very particular sort of glyph engraved on the floor at its entrance. And maybe Ven had never seen one before, nor had he cast one, but he had no doubt this wasn’t just any common glyph – this was a seal, and a rather intricate one at that. Why would someone seal a cave at the bottom of the Mushroom Rock? More than that, the entrance was wide open. Nothing prevented a person from going in there. So… the seal’s function was to prevent something or someone from coming out…?

Now, evidently, Ventus could have not cared for any of that. Could have assumed that, whoever did that, must have had their purpose, and it was none of his business. And he could have climbed on Bahamut, as he’d fully intended to do, and return to his friends and forget all about this.

But he didn’t.

And he didn’t because, for reasons that he couldn’t explain nor understand, something about this cave was captivating him. Something _in_ this cave was calling to him, urging him to venture inside… and, as he walked closer to the entrance, Ven found himself again remembering that dream. Thinking about a war that’d happened a thousand years ago, as if it somehow had any sort of pertinence to whatever lurked within this cave. How could a cave that, up until five minutes ago he hadn’t known existed, feel so much like he was connected to it…?

Before he could truly process what he was doing, Ven was already bringing his staff forth and using it to break that seal – and, immediately, he was overcome by the dismal aura that poured out. It reminded him of the Farplane… though the resting place of the dead possessed its own kind of serenity, whereas this cave felt like a bottomless pit about to swallow him. Like a den filled with pure woe. Pursing his lips, the summoner glanced back at Bahamut.

“Please… Will you go in with me?”

The dragon promptly complied, and they entered together.

It was dark inside, unsurprisingly, and the only source of light came from the countless pyreflies that roamed around. The air was thick and stifled, making it difficult to breathe, and it smelled of something that Ven could only describe as death. This entire cave reeked of death, of a sort of decay that’d lingered and thickened for years and years and years. It was a maze as well, and filled with fiends. Fortunately, the presence of the King of Dragons was keeping them at a safe distance… but Ven was still able to see what they looked like, and the sight did nothing to calm the anxious beating of his heart. Because these fiends were human-shaped… and they looked awfully like warrior monks and temple guards, only their garment was slightly different.

What existed in here, that the memories that these pyreflies resonated with, in order to give form to these fiends, were of dead humans…?

Having reached the back end of the cave, Ven now stopped in front of a sealed door with an inscription above it. **CHAMBER OF REPOSE.** This seal was even more convoluted, and the writing, besides faded and ancient, wasn’t the common Spiran language… yet, somehow, Ventus was able to read it without an issue. Similarly, he was able to undo the seal despite its complexity… and entered the new area, with his dragon close behind.

At first sight, this chamber wasn’t different than the rest of the cave. Suddenly, however, the pyreflies began reacting to something that Ven couldn’t identify, and reshaped the surroundings. It wasn’t the cave anymore, rather a… a modern building’s room that felt as eerie as it felt familiar. Most of it was shrouded in mist, but the splatters of fresh blood drying on the walls and the floor were well noticeable. At the opposite end of this room, there was another entrance that led to a dark corridor… and, by this entrance, a few figures that looked awfully like human corpses lied carelessly slumped.

Whose memories were these, that were causing the pyreflies to recreate such a grotesque scenario…?

As if to answer, someone who’d just appeared from that dark corridor was now walking towards the summoner.

Shoulder-length, disheveled black hair. Gold-colored eyes. A short-sleeved jacket with a black front and a checkered, dark crimson back. Black fingerless gloves. A necklace with a pendant that was the sigil of the Radiant Tempests. Dark gray shorts that reached just below the knees, held up by an unnecessarily complicated mess of silver and leather belts. Black boots with vibrant red laces.

The outfit wasn’t the same, and the sword he carried attached to the hip wasn’t Wayward Wind… but it didn’t make a difference.

To Ven, they were one and the same, right now.

“ _I finally found you._ ”

Even the voice was the same. As was the smile. The style of walking. The aura.

And Ven went further into the chamber.

“Is that really you…?”

“ _It is me – Niyuhs. I’ve waited so long, Ennel._ ”

And Ven stopped, feeling like all the air had been squeezed out of his lungs.

As far as priorities went, maybe what he ought to question was how and why would Vanitas even be here, sealed in a cave at the bottom of the Mushroom Rock Road. And that, alone, should have been enough to make him realize the obvious – that this couldn’t be him. Whatever was happening right now, there must be another explanation.

Instead, what the summoner focused on were those names that he’d never heard before, but that felt to him like finding a long-lost fragment of his heart. Even the pyreflies reacted to his own thoughts and sentiments, swirling around him and clinging to his robe like little dots of light – whispering voicelessly to him that he was forgetting about something very important.

Frowning in confusion, Ven turned away. “…But I’m not Ennel.”

“ _Enn…_ ” When spoken like that, there was almost no telling the difference between the shortened version of one name and the other. Enn and Ven. So similar that it was almost impossible to call it a coincidence only. As if it was the two sides of the looking glass. “ _Don’t you remember? We faded together… When I awoke, I was alone. They took you from me, but I vowed I’d find you again – no matter where or when. I looked for you for so long._ ”

As he listened to Niyuhs, whoever he might turn out to be, Ventus clasped a hand over his heart – feeling it growing more and more suffocated, with each word. They’d faded together…? How did that make any sense? Was Niyuhs an unsent? But, even so… Ven was very much certain that _he_ was alive. He’d never died, and he’d never died along with someone else.

Regardless, as Niyuhs walked closer and wrapped his arms around him from behind, the summoner couldn’t deny the overwhelming sense of dread that immediately overcame him. Not for the embrace itself, because it was so loving that Ven was leaning into it as though it was the natural thing to do. As if he’d been in Niyuhs’ arms like this countless times before. As if he belonged there. This person, however, if he was still a person – Niyuhs was filled with so much grief, sorrow, hatred, anguish, loneliness… The only similar presence that Ventus could ever recall feeling was Anima. The same sort of indescribably tortured soul.

Was this why Niyuhs was here? So terrifying that no one had dared to get close enough to send him, and rather sealed him in this cave?

Ven didn’t pull away, and Niyuhs continued.

“ _They locked me here… those filthy fucking cowards. A thousand years have passed, and they are still thirsting for power at all cost. Still lying and fooling the people they pretend to care for… Not even Sin changed that. They only care for their own disgusting selfishness. Spira hasn’t changed at all._ ”

Was it just him, or this sounded exactly like something Vanitas would say…? Ven’s chest rose and fell heavily, in a strained breath, and Niyuhs made him turn around – hugging him again and, now, cradling the summoner’s head on the crease of his neck.

“ _This world continues to fail us, and what’s worse… I failed to protect you, my love. My light. I let them hurt you. I let them take you away from me. I let them use you as the sacrifice in the war that their own greed caused. But I’m going to fix it, now… and I’m going to make them pay. Every single one of them. I’m going to make them regret it._ ”

Ventus was starting to have trouble to tell what was real, at this point. Because all of this had gone from non-sense to… something that, somehow, made a lot of sense. His own heart was gradually filling with regret over choices that he couldn’t recall but that existed somewhere in his past, with feelings of betrayal towards persons that he couldn’t remember but that he knew he should have been able to trust… And it took a great amount of willpower to make himself take a step back, looking at Niyuhs as he tried to clear his mind.

“Whatever happened… you won’t make it better with a bloodbath. Revenge won’t soothe your heart.”

Despite this attempt to break the trance that he seemed to be falling helplessly into, Ven already felt like he’d been taken back a thousand years in time. His words weren’t entirely his own anymore, and his will was becoming enmeshed with an urge to prevent his lover from committing an atrocity. _Again._ After the events that’d once led them both to this room in the undergrounds of Bevelle.

Perhaps because he could feel his summoner’s consciousness slowly succumbing, becoming trapped in the daze that this phantom’s presence provoked, Bahamut made himself noticed once more. Protectively, the aeon stepped closer to Ventus and the growl that he sent in Niyuhs’ direction could only be taken as a threat.

Niyuhs, however… what he did was to smile. That and he suddenly burst into pyreflies, passing _through_ Ven and then actually merging himself with the aeon. Bahamut cried out and stumbled, as his eyes flickered into shades of golden, and soon was keeling over and fading into pyreflies as well – as Niyuhs returned to his human form, very nonchalantly, as though he hadn’t just possessed the King of Dragons and forced him to dismiss even in the absence of his summoner’s command.

“ _You and your dragons._ ”

Ven could feel his knees growing weak and about to give out on him. It all happened so quickly and so unexpectedly that, for a moment, he hadn’t understood what was going on… And he still wasn’t sure that he did, now, but the sight of his aeon being unmade from the inside out like that was more than enough to push him close to panic. Swallowing thickly, he stepped back even further.

“Wha– what have you done…?”

If Niyuhs was aware of the sheer terror he was causing, however, he clearly didn’t think much of it – because, as soon as Ven moved away, he moved closer all over again. This time, his arm wrapped firmly around Ven’s waist and he brought his other hand up to brush back the messy blonde bangs.

“ _Help me do it, Enn. You already set me free… now help me get my revenge –_ our _revenge, for everything they made us suffer through. Help me kill them all, and we will free Spira from their lies and their tyranny. And then we’ll fade again… together._ ”

The pyreflies were going haywire at this point, reacting so intensely to Niyuhs’ memories and sentiments that they were cutting through the fabric of reality. The mist had disappeared and the room was vivid and clear now – as was the scent of blood just spilled, the wails of the warrior monks in their deathbed. And then the deafening sound of machina guns being fired, and the sensation of blood-soaked clothes clinging to the skin, and the appalling realization of being about to die… and, far more grievous than all that, the sight of the love of your life, your lover, your soulmate, about to die right before your eyes, whilst you were unable to do anything to stop it.

Ven gasped quietly, shakily, breathlessly, as large tears broke free and rolled down his cheeks. Was this how Niyuhs had died…? Was he dying, himself? He probably was, because how could someone survive the pain caused by so much grief, so much sorrow, so much hatred? He wanted to say something, to scream, to promise that he’d help… but his voice had died. Instead, he clung back to Niyuhs, hands tightly clutching at the back of his jacket, and closed his eyes.

And then he heard it.

The whistle.

It was a sound from outside this room, a sound that wasn’t a thousand years old… and that made Ven’s eyes snap open again. For an instant, the room flickered and looked again like the cave that it truly was. Niyuhs must have heard it too, or, at least, he must have felt something… because his whole posture stiffened and his embrace grew even tighter. And, again, Ventus could feel that surge of extreme negative emotions washing over him, as if his and Niyuhs’ hearts were tied together by invisible strings – but, right now, instinct made him finally react.

Using the moment of surprise to his advantage, Ven broke that hold that might as well have been a serpent wrapped around him and ready to strangle him to death, and summoned his staff. And then… truth be told, he couldn’t really process what he was doing. He couldn’t focus, still so disoriented by Niyuhs’ overbearing woe, and he wasn’t even sure of what he was trying to do. To send Niyuhs? To summon another aeon, despite what had just happened to Bahamut? To try and cast some sort of spell for self-defense? All he knew was that he wanted, he _needed_ , to get away, to leave this room, to stop the rush of memories that was so dangerously close to consuming his sanity. Though he must have done something right, somehow, as he brandished the staff in such a frenzy… because it succeeded in banishing Niyuhs and reverted him to a shapeless mass of pyreflies, at least momentarily.

And that’s all that the last-remaining lucid cells at the back of Ven’s brain needed.

Still acting on whatever his self-preservation instinct was screaming at him to do, Ven headed for the corridor and ran as fast as he could, struggling to keep his balance and to remind himself to keep breathing. Wedding robes were not made for running, it seemed… He couldn’t move his legs as freely as he needed to, and the long tail at the back kept getting stuck along the cave’s irregular ground and tearing more and more. The fog was thicker again, too, making it difficult to keep track of directions and creating the ghastly illusion that the walls were closing in on him… and, no matter how much he ran, there was no end in sight.

_I’m going to die here. I’m already dying… I’m already dead._

Sucking in a breath, with his thoughts already so close to tipping over the edge and falling into a pit of real panic, Ven made himself bring his fingers to his lips and whistled as loudly as he could. The reply came right after and signaled the way to follow, and so he didn’t hesitate. Another corridor, more fog, more pyreflies, running non-stop… and eventually, as he crossed a corner, he slammed against someone so harshly that both of them almost fell over. Relief filled Ven’s heart for a fleeting instant… until he looked up again and found a mane of tousled black hair and piercing golden eyes.

And he stumbled back, almost falling over again, as he brought up his staff.

“Stand back!! Stay away from me, or I’ll summon!”

“Ven! Ven, it’s okay! It’s me!”

“I told you, I’m not Ennel! Stay away, just– just… please, let me go…”

How could Niyuhs be here? Had he been running in circles and ended up in the same place…?

As Ven now clutched the staff tightly with both hands, though, as if his life depended on it, Vanitas hesitated. He’d expected a lot of different outcomes after entering the cave to look for the summoner, but Ven being terrified of him certainly hadn’t been one of those. And what was this about Ennel? Who was Ennel?

“Ven…” Aqua warily walked closer, trying to not make any sudden moves. Whatever had happened in this cave, Ventus looked about to collapse, physically and mentally… but this wasn’t the time to wonder just yet. She smiled, and slowly held out her hand. “It’s all right… we’re not going to hurt you. Take a good look at me – do you know who I am?”

Despite still holding up the staff defensively, Ven was able to follow the gentle voice addressing him – and, when his gaze landed on his big sister, a faint glimmer of hope finally fluttered in his chest. “Aqua…?”

“Yes, it’s me! Aqua, Terra, Vanitas… we’re all here for you. You’re safe now, Ven.”

The summoner desperately wanted to cling to those words, but the question was: was this real? Had Niyuhs been just an awful dream, or was he dreaming right now? The lines between reality and illusion still felt blurry at best… but he took the risk and reached for that hand, and could have cried when he grasped it with his own. It was real… it felt so warm and soothing, as their fingers entwined.

“Aqua… It’s really you…”

Terra now walked closer as well, and Van followed tentatively behind – still having no idea what it was about himself that’d frightened Ven so much, but not wanting it to happen again. Ven _did_ look like he’d just escaped out of Hell, trembling in that torn robe stained with dirt and dried blood, and with hauntingly hazy eyes as though he could see things that no one else was seeing. Aqua’s nurturing instinct rang louder than anything else, though, and she tenderly left her arms around him and brought him snug against her.

Ven flinched at first, the memory of Niyuhs’ embrace still so striking… but this felt nothing like it. This was an embrace that was breathing life back into him, rather than sapping it away. Letting his arms drop and the staff along with them, he leaned in and reluctantly clung back to Aqua – praying to whatever gods were listening that she wouldn’t just turn to pyreflies and disappear. Or try to possess him. Or who knew what else, at this point.

Sighing in relief, Terra gently mussed Ven’s hair with a hand. “I’m sure you have a lot to tell us, but we better get out of here.” Maybe the Crusaders hadn’t been so wrong in calling this wretched place the Den of Woe, after all. And maybe their rumors and stories, about people who entered here turning insane somehow, did have some truth to them. And Terra didn’t want to think about what might have happened if they’d gotten here any later than they did. The only thing that mattered, right now, was to get Ventus out of this place.

Aqua immediately nodded in agreement, and Vanitas was already summoning his sword to cut through the hordes of fallen monks that’d pestered them on the way in – but Ven suddenly tightened his hold on Aqua, sounding strained as he tiredly rested his head on her shoulder. “The seal… I– I broke the seal…”

The guardians exchanged a look among them. Had there been a seal anywhere? When they reached the cave, the way had already been open… And what could have been sealed in this cave, anyway? They waited a few seconds longer, to see if Ven would explain it better, but the summoner only repeated the same thing in a sort of mantra that, again, made him seem worryingly like he was losing touch with reality. And that’s when Terra decided.

“It’s all right, Ven. Whatever happened, we’ll deal with it later.”

Without further ado, he easily picked up Ven the same way he used to do when the summoner was little (and it wasn’t like Ven had grown much ever since, really) and already started towards the cave’s entrance. Aqua and Van promptly joined after him, and Ven’s resistance didn’t last longer than three or four seconds. Now that the life-or-death rush of adrenaline was over, the only thing left was pure exhaustion, inside and out… and so he clung back to his big brother with arms around his neck and legs around his waist, and finally let his eyes fall shut with a deep sigh of relief.

*****

Ventus wasn’t sure what woke him up, between the chattering coming from another room and the happy _kueh kueh!_ of chocobos outside – but the first thing he noticed was someone else snuggled into him from behind. And it would have been an easy guess, if he glanced down to see the tattooed arm or if he reached behind him to feel a mop of fluffy hair identical to his own, but there wasn’t a need for that. Twin senses never lied, after all.

“Roxas…?”

The younger twin mumbled something against the back of Ven’s head, but didn’t move yet – not even when the summoner carefully inched out of that hold, sitting up on the bed. This wasn’t a temple’s room nor did it look like an inn, and it was far too modern-looking to be a ship’s cabin… And, suddenly, there was a lot of things for Ventus to wonder about.

First of all, where had Roxas come from and how come they’d been, apparently, napping together like this? What and where was this room? Where were his guardians? What had happened? The last thing he recalled was thwarting the council’s decision and saving his friends from the Via Purifico, the battle with Evrae, flying away with Bahamut… and then landing somewhere. If Roxas was here, had he landed on Bikanel Island?

Speaking of the twin, and despite everything else, Ven had to smile when seeing him sleeping so peacefully – it was indeed a rare sight, for Roxas to be anywhere close to peaceful. The desert of Sanubia was the perfect matching place for his brother to live at, considering he burned as bright as the sun above. Regardless, curiosity was getting the best of him, and so he leaned down to playfully blow raspberries on Roxas’ belly, that was peeking out from under his oversized, bright blue top.

“Wake up, lazy bum!”

It worked immediately and Ven snickered as his twin nearly bounced off the bed – though revenge struck right after, as Roxas reached for the pillow to smack him with. “…Fucking hell, you scared the shit out of me!”

“ _Language._ ”

Roxas rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, flopping down again to bury his face in that same pillow – needing a moment to properly wake up and also for his heart to calm down. “Fuck off with that!”

Ven’s smile widened, and he poked at his brother’s side. “Or else? You’re gonna send a machina after me again?”

This time, Roxas sat up for good and glared at Ven – one second before clinging to him, and squishing him so hard that Ven actually squealed.

“…You’re gonna break my ribs!”

“I should, you little shit! You had me worried to death!”

Another squish but now Ven squished back, and the two of them stayed like that for a bit longer – hugging each other tightly and fondly, after so much time apart. Ven’s hand then moved to Roxas’ back, gently stroking up and down as he kissed his twin’s temple. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to… so much has happened.”

“You can say that again.” Sighing, Roxas eased up his hold but didn’t pull away just yet. No one ever said that a tough, badass Al Bhed leader also couldn’t enjoy cuddles and snuggles. And he bloody well did. “On the bright side, the Yevonites are done for. It’s been a mess everywhere in the temples.”

This made Ventus frown. Much as he would have loved to just have another nap with Roxas and forget about the world, he knew that he couldn’t. There was so much to catch up with. Kissing his brother’s forehead now, he moved back a little. “What happened? Tell me everything.”

Roxas flopped back against the headboard, lazily slipping his hands behind his head. “Hell, where do I even start… First, Kelk Ronso was excommunicated. They kicked him out after the trial, apparently for refusing to obey the precepts or whatever the heck they call it.”

This much had Ven only half-surprised. He’d missed the trial entirely, but he was pretty sure that his guardians must have reported Xemnas to the High Court… and, from what he knew of Maester Kelk, benevolent and earnest and loyal like all the Ronso were, he would never have taken lightly to Lord Jyscal’s murder.

Roxas wasn’t done yet, anyway. “Also… that old fart Ansem issued a personal order, saying that you and the guys butchered Kinoc during the attack on Bevelle.”

_This_ , however, had the summoner’s eyes widening. “What…?”

“Kinoc was found dead somewhere, or they did it themselves – which is probably the case. But they’re pinning this on you and your guardians, and all temples have been warned. You’re to be killed on sight, for high treason against Yevon.”

Maybe Roxas should have been more concerned about this, but… One, he was damn proud that his brother had turned the fucking temples inside out like this, and, two, he knew for a fact that priests or even other summoners had nothing on Ven. Not after what Vanitas and the others had told him about the fight with Evrae, and Roxas only wished he could have been there to watch it.

The news were weighing heavily on the older twin, though, and Ven scowled as he ran a hand through his messy hair. “So… we’re officially traitors, then.”

“Good fucking riddance, if you ask me. Now you don’t have to get yourself killed for the sake of their selfish asses anymore.”

Despite the twins’ shared passion for sweet treats, Roxas had never been one to sugarcoat things – and his blunt words, just now, plunged the room in silence for a brief while. It was true, wasn’t it…? If Yevon had deemed him a traitor, Ventus doubted he’d be allowed to continue the pilgrimage. Ironically, despite all of Roxas’ efforts and opposition, he’d been the one to bring this upon himself. Sighing again, Ven stood up and stretched his body with a little quiet noise – at least enjoying the way in which his back popped.

“What about the others? Are they all right? Do they… know about this?”

“Yeah, they’re fine. Or as fine as they could have been while you got married to a fucking creep, pranced around on the back of a dragon, and got yourself lost in an underground haunted cave.”

The initial part had Ven smiling a little, realizing in fact how much had happened in such a short period of time… but the last remark made him glance back at his brother in confusion. “What cave?”

Roxas mirrored his expression. “The cave where they found you? You know, after we spent hours looking for you in the oscillo-finder, and turns out you were all the way down at the freaking bottom of the Mushroom Rock?”

“We’re at the Mushroom Rock…?”

“No! What the heck, Ven! Right after you left Bevelle, we arrived with the Fahrenheit and we turned those monks and canons to toast. But we couldn’t find you anywhere already, so we had to look for you. The airship’s oscillo-finder found you, Aqua and the guys went to get you from that cave, and we’ve stopped here for now to regroup. We’re at the Calm Lands.”

There was so much to process at once that Ventus had to stop and breath in, before anything else. He had no idea what a Fahrenheit was and he also really wanted to question about that airship… but it was the mention of the cave that was bugging him, more than anything else. He couldn’t remember anything at all about a cave, or the Mushroom Rock for that matter… as if there was a black hole in his memory, in between leaving Bevelle and waking up with Roxas. Maybe he’d hit his head somewhere, among all that? His twin must be thinking the same, already feeling Ven’s head for any possible lumps after tugging him to sit down again.

And so Ven sat, absently shaking his head. “…I’m confused.”

Roxas frowned in response. Aqua had told him that Ven had really not been well when they found him, in a panic and sort-of hallucinating and talking of things that didn’t make sense – but he’d been apparently all right, after waking up. Or, at least, up until right now. Then again, after so much shit that’d happened, maybe it wasn’t surprising that he was a bit out of it. Brushing back his bangs, Roxas kissed the side of his head.

“I’ll have Naminé and Olette take a look at you. Get some more rest, while I tell the others you’re okay and that the pilgrimage is over.”

Still wrestling with his mind for answers, Ven was about to question why the girls were around as well. His brother’s conclusion, however, made him reach for his hand out of instinct, before Roxas could get up from the bed. “Wait… Don’t tell them anything.”

Again, Roxas frowned, though he held that hand back. “You wanna break the news yourself?”

“No… I– I still don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“You’re gonna rest right now, like I just told you. You’re gonna go for a shower ‘cause fuck knows that you need it, and I’m gonna burn that robe. Then you’re gonna tell everyone it’s done, you don’t owe the fucking temples anything, you’re gonna move in with me if you wanna or you’re gonna go back to Besaid, and that’s it. Simple.”

It did sound simple, as did everything in this world whenever Roxas slapped his personal logic on it. Ven had to smile, because his brother hadn’t changed one bit, but that smile was short-lived. Ending the pilgrimage sounded almost inevitable… _but_. Maybe he wasn’t prepared to drop everything so easily and so casually. Maybe he needed to talk to his guardians first. Maybe he refused to accept that everything he’d always believed on, for his whole life, was turning out to be a fraud.

“Please… don’t tell anyone anything. I need time to think.”

“And what the fuck do you have to think about? Because if you tell me you wanna sacrifice yourself even after the sick bullshit they pulled on you, I swear I’m gonna punch the lights out of you right here and right now.”

Words that Roxas backed up by curling his other hand into a fist, but the one remained laced with Ven’s and that was why the summoner was still smiling. His twin’s anger was born from love more often than not, he knew that better than anyone. It’d been like this ever since their father died – Roxas didn’t know how to openly express how much someone meant to him, because he was always afraid he was going to end up losing that person as well. Lea was the perfect example, with how they butted heads almost daily, because screaming and cussing and breaking things was much easier for Roxas than to acknowledge feeling scared or vulnerable.

“You wish. You can’t do a thing without your machina.”

“And you can’t do a thing without your fucking ugly aeons!!”

Now Ven laughed quietly – of all the childish insults that Roxas could have chosen! Pulling him into a hug again, he tucked the younger one’s head on the crease of his neck and held him warmly for a moment longer. Roxas struggled at first, wanting to keep his pride and also to have the last word in this argument, but it wasn’t long before he was snuggling back. And he continued, now in a murmur.

“I won’t let you get yourself killed, Venty.”

Ven kissed the top of his head, starting to rock the both of them gently and slowly. “I know, Roxy.”

It must have been at least ten years, since last they’d used these nicknames with each other. They weren’t little kids after all, anymore… In truth, they’d stopped being children the day their father defeated Sin. And Ven truly hated knowing that he might end up forcing his twin to live through the same sort of grief, if he indeed succeeded in becoming a high summoner as well – no part of his decision, back then, had ever been taken lightly or without various nights of no sleep while weighing the consequences. And it went a notch further in their case, because… Ven was born first and so, for ten minutes, he’d been on his own – but Roxas had never known this world without him. Even before Roxas was born, Ventus had already been there waiting for him. It was the sort of connection that you couldn’t explain to anyone. You could only feel it.

“I wish you’d stayed away from the temples and their fucking lies. So that they couldn’t brainwash you like they did to vydran. Both of you are _fucking idiots_.”

Ven wasn’t fluent in the Al Bhed language – despite their heritage, he’d never had much chance to learn it, because it was shunned everywhere outside Bikanel. He knew only a few words and basic sentences, but he knew what Roxas meant right now. Vydran was the Al Bhed word for father. He hugged a bit tighter, and tucked a rebellious strand of hair behind Roxas’ ear.

“Remember that day you made me sneak out with you to the Calm Lands, because you wanted to see a Malboro? Just because you heard that drunk Crusader saying they looked like cabbage with feet, so of course you _had_ to go see.”

“Remember we didn’t even make it past the cliff, because we saw one of those gigantic fucking bees and we ran away crying?”

They both laughed, reliving the silly but fond memory. And Ven continued. “I don’t think I ever saw father as angry as he was that day, when we returned… He was so worried. And he always said we would give him gray hairs before middle age.”

“Yeah… Too bad he was a self-sacrificing stupid idiot who didn’t live long enough for that.”

It wasn’t an argument that Ventus wanted to fuel, considering that neither of them would win and it wouldn’t ever end. Both twins were equally stubborn, they just expressed it differently. “He died with no regrets, Roxas. And I’m sure that’s what he would have wanted for us, as well… no matter what path we chose.”

Roxas then went quiet for a moment – because not even he had a convincing comeback for that. His twin, their father, Olette, Naminé… all of them were, yes, _self-sacrificing stupid idiots_. And he hated them all. And he also loved them all more than his own life and would gladly die for any of them so, in the end, maybe he did understand. It was just that understanding and acceptance were two different things. Eventually pulling away, putting the argument on standby rather than giving up, he pulled a capsule out of a pocket.

“Go shower then, and I’ll show you around the airship when you’re done. But, before that – I got something for you.”

Ven looked curiously at the capsule. “What is it?”

With his usual big grin back in place, Roxas clicked the capsule at the top and tossed it up, and it _poofed_ into a mage’s staff that he then grabbed and held out for Ven. The handle was colored in a green so deep it was almost black, but it shimmered beautifully in the light coming in through the cabin’s window. The top was a mix of silver and gold, shaped in a way that vaguely resembled a heart with wings protruding from the back, and had a peridot gem encrusted at the center. There was also an ivory-colored silk ribbon tied around the junction of the handle with the top, in a small bow.

Ven’s eyes went wide at the sight, carefully accepting such a beautiful thing. “It’s for me…?”

“If you insist on continuing this stupid non-sense… at least I know you’ll be well equipped. It’s made of adamantite, nothing can break it. And it should boost your magic casting as well, because of the gem. Pence found a ragged book somewhere talking about that.”

Ven was speechless, softly running his fingertips over the staff like the precious treasure it was. To think that his twin had made this for him with his own hands, putting so much thought into the details, even when he was so tenaciously against the pilgrimage… it warmed his heart more than any words could tell. “Thank you, Roxas… it’s gorgeous! I don’t know what to say!”

“Hush, don’t say anything. I don’t need your sap.” Still grinning, Roxas ruffled Ven’s hair – as if it wasn’t all over the place, as it was. “Gotta take good care of my baby brother.”

“ _You_ are the baby! I’m older than you!”

“Yeah, shut up with that too ‘cause no one cares! And go shower, you stink.”

Shaking his head with a big smile, Ven kissed his brother’s cheek one last time before getting up to head for the bathroom.

*****

Surprisingly, or maybe not as much, Vanitas hadn’t paid much attention to the Calm Lands so far. Sure, vast grassy plains that stretched into the horizon, with powerful as heck fiends running back and forth all the time, sounded interesting enough… but so much had happened in only a few hours that, honestly, he felt himself numb to pretty much everything, at this point.

Fighting Xemnas and his aeon, dreaming about Baaj Temple, waking up in the middle of the desert, the destruction of the Al Bhed Home, flying in an airship, crashing the wedding, Xemnas kissing Ven, Ven tossing himself off that balcony, Bevelle’s temple and fayth, being captured, the trial, Ven riding a dragon, Ven fighting that huge wyrm guardian, Ven flying away, the airship returning to save them right at the perfect time, looking for Ven, finding that cave, finding Ven and Ven being literally out of his mind… Now that he was counting, Vanitas didn’t even have enough fingers in both hands to keep track of all this.

Small wonder, therefore, that he felt like he’d been hit on the face repeatedly by a blitz ball made of iron.

At least, Ventus seemed to have recovered… even if there was that concerning part of being unable to remember anything about the cave, from what Terra had told him. Van hadn’t talked to the summoner yet – partially because he felt like Roxas deserved quality time with his twin and he wouldn’t want to intrude, and partially because Van himself had no clue what to tell Ven after finding out what summoning the Final Aeon truly implied. And running away and using others as an excuse was obviously easier.

Regardless, as the day was coming to an end and night was already falling, Vanitas knew he couldn’t let it stay like this. Hell, they’d gone through so much unbelievable shit to have Ven safely back with them… and now he was going to just sit idly in the corner like a coward? No, he had to talk to Ven. At the very least, he had to apologize for all the careless things he’d said to him, on account of not knowing the truth. Making his way out of the airship, then, he chanced to find Hayner entertained with tinkering with one of the automated doors.

“Hey… you know where Ven is?”

Hayner looked up from the small machina engine he’d been fighting with, and losing this fight from the looks of it, and brushed his dirty blonde locks out of his face. “No idea, been busy all afternoon with this. I saw Aqua heading for the woods, though – maybe she knows.”

Good enough to start with. Thanking Hayner, Van headed for the northern exit of Macalania and, indeed, soon came across Terra and Aqua who were huddled by a campfire. Terra was cleaning his longsword while snuggling Aqua on his lap at the same time, and Van had to give him props for that talent.

“Hey guys. Have you seen Ven?”

They both looked at him and Aqua offered a small smile as she glanced up from her book. “He’s by the springs… Said he wanted to be alone for a bit. We’re staying nearby just in case.”

Once a guardian, always a guardian.

Van nodded and was already turning around to head that way, when Terra added. “Don’t go too close to the route that leads to Bevelle. Don’t forget we’re all official traitors, now… We better avoid temples for the time being.”

No problem on his end, really. If Vanitas could, he’d burn down those fucking temples one by one, as it was. Waving at his friends, he ventured further into the woods and went south at the crossroads, till getting to the springs area.

Ventus was there, as predicted – on his own, save for the few swirling pyreflies gathered at the surface of the water, standing near the center of the largest spring. The warm, tranquil water reached to his waist and his gaze was pointed up at the night sky. The summoner was back in his usual clothes and, while Van did prefer to see him like this, there was a part of him that wished he’d had the chance to look at that white silk robe from up closer. And in much better circumstances, too.

Shrugging it off, Van waddled into the water and stopped shortly behind Ven. A couple blue butterflies that the guardian hadn’t even noticed fluttered away, and left the two of them in a silence that was halfway through between comfortable and awkward. Soon, though, Ven was speaking in a voice that was as soft as the rustling of the leaves in the woods.

“I always thought that this would be easier, somehow.” After a brief pause, he continued – in an even quieter tone, and along with the slumping of his shoulders in a manner that made him look smaller than he actually was. “I’ve been trying so hard.”

Van shifted uneasily, feeling the soles of his boots sinking slightly in the sand underneath. “Maybe you’re trying too hard.” He breathed in, and waddled closer till he was now by Ven’s side. “They… told me everything.”

Ven turned to face him, looking bashful. There wasn’t a need to question what _everything_ was about, given the context. Pursing his lips, he then opened a small smile and lowered his gaze. “I’m sorry… it wasn’t my intention to hide it from you. I just–“

“It’s not the kind of stuff you just tell, I know. It’s okay, Ven. And if someone has to apologize for anything, it’s me.”

The summoner looked up again, this time curiously, and Van went on.

“All those things I said… like, _let’s go get Sin_ and _let’s go to Radiant Garden_ and _we can be together when you finish the pilgrimage_.” Now that he was saying it out loud, Vanitas was almost visibly cringing. How could he have been so blind? It made so much sense, when he thought of it in retrospect, yet he hadn’t suspected a thing up until the moment Roxas practically punched him on the face with the truth. “I didn’t know what would happen to you. I didn’t know what it really was about, and– And… I hope I didn’t make you sad. And I hope you can forgive me.”

Just like during all those times, Ven was smiling now. That same sweet smile that’d gotten Vanitas inevitably lost in it from the very first moment. “I wasn’t sad.” Ven shook his head, for emphasis. “I was happy. Every moment I got to spend with you… those were the happiest moments of my life.”

For Vanitas to feel himself blushing, it was as rare as a comet passing above – yet, hearing these words, it was like his whole face was suddenly afire. Maybe because he had no doubt that Ven was being absolutely sincere about what he was saying… and because he had no idea how this angel right here thought of him in such a meaningful, loving way. Not knowing what to do with his whole self, Van saved his dignity by diving underwater, and swam a short distance away – shifting to float casually on his back after he surfaced again. Luckily, Ven was also too kind to tease him for his awkward reaction just now.

Still, despite the chat going well so far, the actual big, sensitive, terrible topic was left untouched for the most part. In the quick exchange they’d had earlier on, Roxas had told Van that his twin wanted time to think about what he was going to do – whether he’d quit the pilgrimage or not. Right now, Van wasn’t sure if a decision had been made already… but he reckoned he might as well take the chance while he could.

“Ven… Just don’t do it.”

“You mean the pilgrimage?”

“Yeah. Forget about it. Forget all about Sin, about being a summoner. Forget all that. You know… live a normal life.” _Or, at least, a life where you won’t have to get yourself killed. A life where you don’t sacrifice yourself for a bunch of ungrateful, disgusting, lying fuckers._

Even in his most optimistic expectations, however, Van wasn’t prepared for the answer that he got.

“Maybe…” Ven hesitated for an instant, but said it nonetheless. “Maybe I will.”

Shifting immediately, Vanitas waddled back and stopped in front of Ven. “Really…?”

For once, the summoner’s expression was hard to read. Ventus was always one to wear his heart on his sleeve, to show everything he was feeling in a crystal-clear manner… but, as he spoke, his expression could be taken for hope as easily as it could be taken for fear. “If I did… wouldn’t everyone be surprised?”

If all it took was convincing, though, Van was definitely up for doing his part. “I guess, but – hey, I’m sure Terra and Aqua will understand. I’m sure they’ll support you, no matter what you decide. And if anyone else has a problem, they can come talk it up with me. _And_ with Roxas.”

This last part made Ven laugh quietly. “But… what will I do, if I give up my pilgrimage?”

“You’re a white mage, right? I’m sure anyone will be glad to have you around, even if the snotty temples are against it.” This was going surprisingly well, and Vanitas really wasn’t about to let the chance pass him by. “Better yet… let’s go to Radiant Garden!”

“You mean…?”

“Yeah, not the ruins here in Spira – the Radiant Garden I’m from. With the airship, I’m sure we can find a way to get there! Everyone can go, too, and we’ll have a big party at my place.”

Ven’s smile was finally close to reaching his eyes. “Can we go see blitzball, too? The stadium, all lit up at night… I’d love to see your Radiant Tempests play.”

“That’ll be perfect! You’ll sit front row, and I’ll score at least three goals for you.”

“And… then what would we do, after the match?”

A lot of different and suggestive ideas rushed to Van’s mind, if he had to be honest, but – given how well this was flowing, and how much he didn’t want to screw it up, he opted for the safest one. “We’d go out and have more fun, of course!”

“In the middle of the night…?”

Ven’s eyes widened, and Vanitas opened his smug grin as he took one of the summoner’s hands to leave a kiss on the palm.

“I thought I’d told you – _Radiant Garden never sleeps_.”

Vanitas then stepped farther into the water again, sprawling his arms open as he stared up at the stars and thought of the sights and landscapes that he hadn’t realized he still missed so much.

“I’ll take you to the beach, too, and I’ll show you the sea right before sunrise. The city lights go out one by one, and the horizon starts glowing… almost like it’s on fire. First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows. It’s really pretty… and I’m sure you’ll love it.”

It was the first time, in a long while, that Van felt so cheerful when talking about home – and so hopeful, when thinking about the future. If Ven really quit the pilgrimage, and if they really were able to return to Radiant Garden together… What else could he ask for? What else would he ever need? That would be perfect!

The only flaw of perfect scenarios was that they never came true.

As he turned around to look at Ven’s smile again, after all these plans, what Vanitas saw instead were two large tears rolling down the summoner’s cheeks and dripping from his chin to the water. Immediately, he waddled back to his side.

“Ven…?”

“I can’t… I just can’t. I can’t go.”

The last sentence coincided with the moment when Ven’s voice broke, and already came out as a sob. Shutting his eyes tightly, as his hands curled into fists underwater, he hung his head and tried the best he could to stop the meltdown that was coming.

_You must be strong._

_You must be their hope._

_You must be their light._

_Everyone’s depending on you._

_Only you can do this._

_Only you can save them._

Words that he’d been hearing for so long, and words that he’d been telling to himself for even longer. Back when he’d decided to become a summoner, he’d had no false expectations – he’d known exactly what he was getting himself into. He’d been well aware of the huge responsibility that would fall on his back, that he would have to carry the weight of the world from there on. And he’d accepted it all, gladly. While studying, while training, while spending hours on end improving his mind and body and soul, rather than doing everything that people his age were supposed to do and enjoy… Even through the harshest moments, he’d never balked. He’d never thought of giving up, he’d never regretted his choice.

But now…

“What do I have left, now?”

Ven could feel his voice shaking like a leaf in the wind and he hated it, but he had to let it out. His chest felt so tight that he seriously thought he was going to implode if he kept it inside any longer.

“What can I still hold on to, when everything I’ve believed on for my whole life has turned out to be a pile of lies and deceit? Yevon has betrayed me… All those teachings, all that faith, everything – it’s been for nothing. All this time, all my life… I’ve been fighting for nothing. And yet…”

As more tears broke free against his will, he looked back up at Vanitas and smiled – and didn’t even know why he was smiling. Maybe because he’d grown so used to smile when he was sad that it’d become automatic.

“Now that I was seriously considering to leave everything behind… I can’t. _I can’t._ If I give up now, I could do anything I wanted to… I could be with you, we could be so happy. B-but… how could I live with myself, then, if I abandoned everyone? If I don’t defeat Sin, someone else will have to – maybe Naminé, or Olette, or maybe even Sora. How could I live with myself, how could I ever be happy or find peace… if I dropped this burden on them? My father gave his life for the people of Spira because he wanted to end their sorrow… it wasn’t for the temples or for the scriptures, it was for the people. And… and everyone that I saw dying at Kilika, everyone that I saw dying during Operation Mi’ihen… everyone along our journey that I’ve talked to and to whom I promised I’d bring the Calm – I can’t abandon them. It’s not their fault… all they want is to live without fear. I can’t stop now. I can’t… I’m– I’m sorry, Vani… I’m so sorry…”

Ventus sniffled loudly, and he wasn’t even sure if Vanitas had understood any of this, because he basically just blurted it all out – one sentence after the other, without thinking. And he’d hoped that this might have been cathartic, that it might have helped him feeling better… but now he only felt even more trapped. Even more lost. Unable to hold it back anymore, he hung his head again and finally broke down crying.

And Van didn’t know what to do. He really didn’t. He’d seen Ven tearing up, during the sending at Kilika. He’d seen him after crying, the day of Operation Mi’ihen, along the Djose Road. But… nothing ever like this. Ven was coming undone right now, crying and sobbing loudly and looking so absolutely disheartened, and Van felt as though his own heart was being wrenched out of his chest. Was there a feeling more painful than having to watch the person you love more than life suffering like this, and be unable to do anything to help?

What he could do, though, and what he did, was to make sure that Ven knew he wasn’t alone and wouldn’t have to face any of this on his own – no matter the final decision. Bringing his arms around the summoner, Van pulled him as close as he could be, and held him as he cried.

Sometimes… it’s the little things, isn’t it?

Yevon, Xemnas, Ansem, the temples, the priests, the maesters, everything… Vanitas wished he had the power to tear it all to pieces, to kill them all in the most gruesome way imaginable. If it meant Ven never crying again, never being this distraught again, then he would do it without hesitation. Instead, he had to be content with protectively holding the summoner’s small frame in his arms, and with running the fingers of a hand through his golden locks, in an attempt to at least soothe him a little bit.

And it seemed to be the right thing to do because slowly, gradually, the sobs began dying down. Van couldn’t tell how long it’d been, and, ironically, for someone who was willing to go and fight the whole Yevon cult with his bare fists, he didn’t even have a tissue to offer, right there and then – so he offered the second best thing, smiling fondly as Ven wiped his face on one of his sleeves.

Taking Ven’s hand, after, he guided them both back out of the spring and they found a cozy spot, under one of the large trees nearby. The water had been warm enough, but the chilly breeze of the woods had Vanitas soon starting a small fire, just for the sake of keeping them from getting too cold. He stripped his shirt, Ven did the same to his jacket and vest, both of them kicked off their boots, and, as the clothes were hanged along some lower branches to start drying, the two of them sat together in silence.

Again, it was Ventus who broke it.

“This is embarrassing… I don’t think I’ve cried this much since my father died.”

Regardless, his smile wasn’t as strained anymore, so Van already thought it’d been worth it.

“It’s okay. I’ll wash your snot off my shirt later.”

It also succeeded in making Ven laugh quietly, so Van counted it as double success.

“You probably think I’m such a fool. That… I’m still willing to go on, after everything that happened. After everything with Maester Xemnas and the grand maester. You probably–“

“How about you stop trying to guess what I’m thinking, and let me tell you myself?”

Ven pursed his lips sheepishly and nodded. “Then… what are you thinking?”

Despite the determination just now, Vanitas took a few seconds to reply. He reached for Ven’s hand and held it for a moment, then brought it closer to kiss the palm again, then held it some more – until eventually speaking.

“I think that you really are something else. I don’t know much about Spira, and I know even less about Yevon – but, from what I’ve seen so far… All those greedy bastards at the temples, they do it for themselves. For the money, for the fame, for the status, I dunno. But I know that they don’t care for the people, unless there’s something in it for them. But you – you care so much. For everyone, for everything. I never met anyone like you.”

Maybe it wouldn’t be noticeable, given the dim lighting, but Ven could feel his face burning. And he could feel his genuine smile blooming, even if he’d been a sobbing wreck not even five minutes before.

“That’s why I’ll continue. I must. For the people, and for Spira.”

Vanitas nodded, smiling as well. “I guess… I always knew that you would, anyway. Even if I hoped otherwise. If you quit now, if you gave up on everyone who’s not to blame for Yevon’s bullshit and who’s cheering for you… then that wouldn’t be my Ven. So… I still fucking hate it, and I still wish you’d allow yourself to be selfish for once, but – if that’s really your decision, I’ll go with you.”

“Really…?”

“Hey, I’m your guardian. Unless, of course, you wanna fire me and find someone better? Maybe Xemnas, since he offered to be your _pillar of strength_ and all that?”

Ven made a face immediately, despite snickering at Van’s mocking of the maester’s voice. “Are you kidding me! I think I’m gonna scrub at my mouth till the end of my days and still it’ll never feel clean again after that!”

“Yeah, technically you’re married to him now…” Not that this fact had the slightest shred of relevance to Van – but it was the circumstances in which that wedding had happened that had him scowling, now. “I’m sorry, too… that I let that happen. That I let that disgusting creep get his hands on you.”

It was Ven’s turn to give Van’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “It’s all right. That wasn’t anyone’s fault.”

“I’m still gonna make him pay for that, mark my words.”

Ven knew better than to take this threat lightly – if nothing else, because a sense of nostalgia as old as time told him that there was nothing that Vanitas wouldn’t do for him. Literally nothing. And so he focused on the best solution he could come up with, which was to replace the negative feelings with positive ones. Inching closer, he cupped his guardian’s cheeks and pressed their lips together, chastely at first and then pushing his tongue into Van’s mouth for a proper kiss. And he smiled, as he pulled away again, a few seconds later.

“He doesn’t matter. Because the only one I want is right here.”

Not that this completely erased the messy tangle of feelings still deeply rooted in Van’s heart in regard to that accursed wedding, but… how could he keep scowling when looking at this smile? Grasping the front of Ven’s black sleeveless top, he tugged him closer again for more kisses and only stopped when he could feel the summoner gasping for air.

Still, as he allowed Ven a moment to recover, he was now planting little kisses all over the side and front of his neck. “You looked really fucking beautiful, you know that,” he murmured, against that impossibly soft skin, “The most beautiful person in this fucking world. Like an angel. _My angel. My light._ ”

It was hard to tell what provoked the shiver that suddenly jolted down Ven’s back, between those words and the kisses – probably both, combined. His head tilted aside instinctively, baring his neck further to that delicious attack. “You know what…” As he finished that sentence, his hands went to cling expectantly at Vanitas’ belt. “No one with _these abs_ should have the right to tell that sort of thing to tiny little me.”

On the other hand, it was also hard to tell what had just knocked the wind out of Vanitas – between Ven’s mischievous little smirk and the lusty tone of his voice as he placed his hands so boldly. Likely both, but Van wasted no time with contemplating. Instead, he slipped both hands under Ven’s top and left them on his shoulder blades. “Remember what I told you back then? _You can touch._ ”

This time, Ventus did touch. Pressing his palms to the abs he’d been daydreaming about ever since Luca, he pushed Van down on his back and promptly straddled him with both knees around his hips. Very honestly, he had no clue what he was doing, considering he’d never done anything of the like before, but he was totally up for letting his intuition guide him. And so what he did, at first, was to rub gentle circular patterns with his palms over Van’s chest and belly, as if taking in how well defined the muscles really were… but soon he was leaning down to leave a trail of kisses all the way down from the collarbone to the belly button.

Vanitas reacted immediately, with a whispered _fuck_. One of his hands found its way to the back of Ven’s neck and stayed there in a manner that was almost possessive, and the feather-like little touches of those fingertips sent a shiver running down the summoner’s spine again. Ven then rocked his hips with a whimper, so that their lower regions brushed together, and that was all the motivation Van needed to roll Ven’s top all the way up and then pull it away for good.

Ven leaned down for more kisses, but it was already different this time – these kisses weren’t tender and sweet like before, rather with a bit more urgency. A bit more eagerness. Van’s lips gladly parted to accept that other tongue past them, and it was like their mouths were designed to fit together. They aligned at just the perfect angle, and they kissed and kissed and kissed and then kissed some more, with no rush but at the same time without ever getting enough. Hands touched and roamed everywhere, feeling flesh and muscle and tiny scars born from so many battles.

Eventually, two of Van’s fingers slipped beyond the waistband of Ven’s pants and those knuckles brushed over the patch of skin right below Ven’s belly button – and the gasp he earned in return made the guardian’s smirk grow almost too wide for his face. Granted, he was amusing himself with how sensitive Ventus seemed to be all over but, just as much, with how vocal he seemed to be during intimacy.

“Your sweet little noises are my new favorite music.”

“You’re teasing me…”

“Am I, now?”

Of course he was, and he was having the time of his life. At this point, Ven’s face was so close to his own that Vanitas could see those adorable freckles even in such dim lighting – or maybe it’s that he’d memorized the pattern a long time ago, and now his memory completed the picture that his eyes couldn’t entirely discern. And, as he glanced up at Ventus and noticed the glistening green of his eyes, the blush tingeing his cheeks and nose, his lips left damp and slightly swollen after so much kissing… Van had no doubt that there was no one more beautiful in this world, in the next, or in any of them at all.

(Was he repeating himself? He probably was.)

Soon, Ven’s lips were aiming for the side of Van’s neck – who sighed in response, so perfectly happy with this choice, and his arm slithered around Ven’s slender waist to tug him closer. This caused their lower regions to come together again, still so gently but it was enough for Ven to drop a quiet moan by Van’s ear and for Van to roll up his hips in response – suddenly dying to hear it again. It was really the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard someone make.

(Yeah, he was definitely repeating himself. See if he cares.)

Ventus retributed by leaving his lips now pressed to Van’s Adam apple, gently nibbling there before continuing further down to kiss all over the collarbone and, from there, again to the chest. Heat was pooling up in his belly as he ran his hands over that toned chest, those firm abs, that little V-shape of the navel that disappeared into the pants as if taunting him… and he was the one rocking this time, practically grinding over Van’s crotch and not bothering to hide his smile of triumph when Van squirmed under him and whimpered.

“Ven–“

“ _I love you._ ”

This was when it exploded, though – in Vanitas’ chest. A mix of fireworks going off and a horde of butterflies set free to gallivant around. Ven really said it, he really just said it out loud… It’d been crystal-clear and so certain, even for everyone else, but now having it translated into the three little words gave it a whole new meaning. Made it even more real. Before Van could answer and say it back, however, Ventus was faster and went on.

“I love you… and I don’t care for anything else. You’re here with me and that’s all I care for. That’s all I want. All I need. And… I wanna do it.”

Van’s eyes had fluttered shut for an instant, to better indulge in the devilish teasing his crotch was being put through at the same time, but snapped open again as he heard this. It’s exactly the same as five seconds ago, again with his heart skipping a beat over something that wasn’t even surprising given the current state of affairs… but he had to ask. If nothing else, because he wanted to hear Ven saying it word by word.

“Do what…?”

“This. You and me. Us, together… I want us to make love.”

It also didn’t surprise him that Ven had used this expression, out of all others. Because it wasn’t about having sex, it definitely wasn’t about fucking… it was making love. It was their bodies becoming an extension of their hearts, it was their bond materializing into kisses and touches and pleasure.

Ven added a _please_ in a tone that was barely above a murmur, and Van’s body reacted before his mind could properly wrap itself around what was truly about to happen. He was swift to flip their positions around, so that now he was the one on top of Ven, even faster to remove the summoner’s belt and to discard it somewhere to the side – and, this time, his fingers slipped all the way past the waistband, starting to tug down the light-colored capri pants.

In response, Ven arched his back beautifully (again, Vanitas was convinced that everything in the way his angel does and acts was beautiful), letting the pants go without an ounce of hesitation. The forest ground was tickly under his back, and he pressed his feet over a few leaves as he now let Van remove his underwear. Which left him fully naked… naked and hot and longing for more and more of Van’s touch.

It came soon enough, as soon as Van was done with removing his own clothes that went to join the little messy pile they’d made – still lucid enough to push them safely away from the fire, despite the growing lust that was so quickly filling up his chest and threatening to spill. Lust, but also the fervent desire to make Ven feel delighted, better than he’d ever felt before. The desire to make love to him, as Ven had said it himself, so thoroughly and so intensely and so entirely, till their hearts became one.

The kissing resumed once more, tongues meeting in their wet dance as the two of them were now skin on skin. Van’s hand slid down along Ven’s side, calloused fingertips too used to holding a sword ghosting over the smooth, pale skin, in a way that made the summoner moan into one of the kisses and drape his arms around Van’s neck. That same hand sneaked in between their bodies, tentatively wrapping around Ven’s growing erection and provoking another moan – this time louder.

And it’s not like he wanted to jinx it, but… for once, there seemed to be nothing to rush them and no one to interrupt, and so Van was taking his sweet time – stroking slowly but firmly, the pace gradually increasing till Ventus was all but whimpering breathlessly into their kisses. But then a very practical issue wiggled itself into the guardian’s mind, and he slowed down again – having to smile at how this immediately earned him a whine of protest.

“So impatient…”

“Why’re you stopping…?”

“We need– … _something_. I’m gonna hurt you if we do it like this.”

Thankfully, Ven only needed a second to understand what this was about. Of course… neither of them went around fighting fiends with lube in their pockets _. Or did they?_ Having an idea that was as uncanny as it might prove useful, Ven made the sacrifice of halting the kisses for the sake of a greater good, reaching over for his discarded pants, in order to fumble in his inventory – soon managing to find exactly what he was looking for. Facing Vanitas again, he slipped the bottle of Ether on his hand.

“Maybe this’ll do.”

Van blinked a couple times, definitely not expecting such… creative use of recovery items, but they truly didn’t have many options available. If any, beyond this one. Ethers were something he wasn’t fond of, exactly for their slimy texture that felt more like trying to drink seaweed fresh out of the blender… And, well, wasn’t that everything they needed at the moment? Bringing the small bottle to his mouth, he used his teeth to pull off the cap, and it was Ven’s turn to be fully convinced that he’d never seen anything more attractive in his life. For extra encouragement, he rocked his hips up against Van’s again.

“C’mon then…”

“So eager!”

“It’s not my fault that you’re driving me mad, here!”

Snickering, Van braced himself with a forearm on the ground beside the side of Ven’s head, so that he could keep the other hand free after coating his fingers with the Ether. Carefully, he felt around Ven’s bottom till finding his entrance. A deep inhale and he pushed in his index finger, smirking when Ven’s gasped _…oh_ hit his ears. He then began experimentally moving that finger, while also returning to the kisses for further distraction. It wasn’t long before Ven was getting used to the intrusion and relaxing – and so Vanitas added a second finger.

“How’s it feeling?”

“It’s–“ Strange was a good word – the best kind of strange. It was strange and new and unlike anything Ventus had ever experienced before, and the fact that he was doing it with the person he loved the most only made it even more breathtaking. Resting an arm over his eyes for a moment, he sighed delightfully with a wide smile. “It’s amazing.”

It was everything that Van needed to know. The fingers started moving a little faster, and there was something incredibly addicting in knowing that _he_ was the one causing this. He was the one putting this big smile on Ven’s face, he was the one making him squirm in pleasure as he was, he was the first and only to know what every inch of the summoner’s body felt like.

Is this why it’s called making love? Because you get to feel your heart about to burst with the realization that you love someone so wholly _and_ you are loved back the same way?

It wasn’t even at its pinnacle yet.

It could still get so much better.

With that in mind, Van’s fingers began searching for a certain bundle of nerves deep within, and the effect it produced once it was found couldn’t have been better. Ven practically squealed, as if his spine had just been struck by lightning that rippled throughout his body to make him his tremble from top to bottom. Before he realized what he was doing, he was wrapping his legs around Van’s waist.

“Nhn… Wha- what did you do…?”

Very cheekily, Vanitas didn’t bother to put it into words and rather twisted his fingers the same way, aiming to trigger the same reaction again – and, the moment it happened, his mind was made. He was positively going to burst into flames if he kept just watching Ventus squirm under him like this, as though he was about to melt from so much pleasure, without taking one step further.

The final step.

Van removed his fingers and Ven’s whimper of disappointment burned in his ears, but he ignored it in favor of quickly, slightly clumsily because his own hands were shaking in anticipation, smearing what was left of the Ether over his own erection. Ven’s legs were still around him, so he grabbed the summoner’s hips to steady them both and positioned himself. His eyes fell shut for a moment and he pushed in, half-expecting to black out from the indescribable sensation that was his tip making its way inside Ven. He made himself reopen his eyes, though, because he didn’t want to miss a single second of this and he wanted to make sure he wasn’t hurting Ven.

“Fuck, you’re… so tight…”

Not knowing any better, Ven hadn’t been aware of how much a difference it’d be, from having Van’s fingers inside him to having something else much larger – and he was right now realizing that, yes, _there was a huge difference._ Van was barely in and already Ven could feel his entrance complaining, clenching and trying to resist. It was a sort of pain that didn’t really hurt, more like burned and made him have to remind himself to keep breathing. His legs’ hold around Van’s waist tightened and he threw his arms around his lover’s neck as well, pressing his short nails to Van’s shoulder blades.

“Don’t stop… Keep going…”

Van didn’t stop, holding his breath as he pushed in inch by inch, releasing a deep gasp once he was finally fully settled inside. He waited a bit then, giving Ventus time to adjust and get used to it, taking the chance to leave little butterfly kisses all over his face. Soon he could feel the tight ring of muscle beginning to relax around him, and he experimentally slid out halfway and thrust in again – and again it threatened to knock him out of his senses, with how amazing it felt.

Ven muffled a whimper with his lips pressed to Van’s jaw, still processing something so new but already able to take it without much discomfort. Next time Van thrusted in, he matched the tempo and rolled his hips at the same time, and suddenly it was like they’d been doing this all their lives. And maybe they had, as far as making love to each other went – the only difference was that now their bodies were doing the same as their hearts.

“It’s so… so good…”

Van smiled into the kiss they were sharing, not bothering to agree with it by using words. His movements were growing easier with each thrust, Ven’s entrance going from that vicious initial clench to welcoming him in, and it wasn’t long before they fell into a still slowish but steady rhythm.

“You’re amazing… You feel s-so amazing, you feel like heaven…”

Ven snickered quietly in between his growing gasps for air, murmuring a cheeky _I thought you weren’t a sap like me?_ into Van’s ear before wrapping his lips around the lobe. This earned him a playful bite to the side of his neck and he was totally okay with it. Heat was pooling up in his crotch more and more with each of Van’s thrusts, straining the muscles of his hips in a delicious way. Eventually, his legs slipped from their position, small drops of sweat already surfacing a bit all over his skin, and he pressed his feet on the ground as he folded his legs and used this leverage to arch his back at such angle that his bottom lifted off the ground. Perfectly timed, the next thrust made Van’s tip find the same sensitive spot as before, and this time it was so overwhelming that Ven couldn’t help but cry out in delight.

“Oh… _oh_ …!”

In response, Vanitas kissed him so deeply and so passionately that it was like he was trying to swallow Ven whole. The next thrust hit the same spot and the summoner whimpered as loudly as the kiss allowed, his nails digging deeper and his hold becoming tighter and more needy. The rhythm started picking up as did their breaths, the kisses became more eager, Van was grasping Ven’s hips so firmly that he vaguely worried he might be leaving bruises. But he didn’t relent, instead trying to hit that spot inside as often as he could, till Ven was all but becoming a shivering mess under him. Not that Van could talk much, with the way his heart was beating so fast. He could also feel a sort of stickiness spreading as their bellies rolled together again and again, having a pretty good guess of what it could be – so he shifted and braced one arm on the ground, using the other hand to take hold of Ven’s neglected erection.

“V-Vani– I’m… I’m gonna…”

_I’m gonna die,_ was what Ven almost said, because he couldn’t come up with any other equivalent term. Nothing else that described how otherworldly this felt, other than feeling like he was dying from too much pleasure. Too much love. Vanitas began stroking him in time with the thrusts and Ven groaned loudly into his lover’s mouth, a thin strand of saliva drizzling at the corner of his lips till Van all but went and licked at it, and Ven had no doubt he was about to be done. His arms slipped from around Van’s neck and he flopped back on the ground, as if admitting defeat and ready to stop holding back his climax.

“Do it… do it for me.”

As if Ven needed the encouragement. The next time Vanitas hit that sweetest spot, it pushed him over the edge. Ventus arched his back again and his hips jerked once and twice and thrice, and a deep, breathless moan left his lips as he released all over their stomachs. It wasn’t even five seconds before Van orgasmed just as intensely, because the sight of his lover’s face lighting up in pure bliss like that was just too much to take. Ven then slumped down and Van slumped right on top of him and, for the next minute or so, they simply stayed like that whilst recovering the air for their lungs.

Though Vanitas was the one to speak again first, because there was something very important that he hadn’t had the chance to say yet. Heaving a very satisfied sigh, he nuzzled with his nose on the side of Ven’s forehead. “I love you. So much. I love you more than anything.”

Ven smiled widely with his eyes still closed, murmuring it right back, through followed at the end by quiet laughter. “Look at the mess we made…”

“That’s what we got the springs for.”

“Mhm… but gimme a bit longer? I don’t think I can walk just yet…”

Vanitas grinned at that, all too proudly. “That good, huh?”

This time, the summoner didn’t bother with replying, and instead wrapped his arms around Van again. One of his hands got tangled up in the mane of black hair, as he began gently massaging the scalp with his fingertips. And it was a damn shame that the dreamy moment had to be shattered, but… unfortunately, not even such a lovely first time together had the power to alter reality. After some more moments of intimate silence, Ven clung a little bit tighter.

“Stay with me… until the end. Please.”

It wasn’t like Vanitas wasn’t expecting it, of course – it was gonna be a recurring topic from there on, truly. Still, it felt like a punch to the gut all over again, and he pulled himself up enough to cup Ven’s cheeks with both hands. “Not until the end. _Always._ ”

Ven’s smile softened, and he nodded. “Always, then.”

There wasn’t much to say after that, nor much to do – other than to get themselves cleaned, get dressed again, and return to the airship. Still, Van made himself enjoy that embrace for a while longer, as his mind raced and his index finger absently painted invisible patterns along the freckles of Ven’s shoulder.

_I’m not gonna let you die._

_I’ll find a way, somehow._

_I promise._

*****

Terra and Aqua entered the Fahrenheit first, soon followed by Vanitas and Ventus – who had their hands laced together, as they headed down the corridor. And maybe that’s what caught Roxas’ attention, as he was coming from the opposite direction with a big bowl of late-night snacks, or maybe it was the fact that his twin so casually led the both of them into the same cabin… or, really, maybe just the joy that was emanating from them and could almost be snatched out of the air. Either way, Roxas had a knowing smirk to offer to Vanitas before the door closed.

About time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who've played FF X-2, do you see what I've done with the names? :D  
> It's like those names were created on purpose to be inverted and fit perfectly in my fic now.   
> Niy/Vani and Enn/Ven. The stars have aligned!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, Soraaly here! Hope you are all doing great! :3
> 
> Here we are, and in today's chapter... things are actually rather tranquil. After everything that went down, between weddings and epic aeon battles in the middle of the air and a first time in the springs, our little band of heroes is finally catching a break. Finally having five minutes to breathe and not have anything bad happening. But do expect a lot of introspection, a lot of feels and cuteness, and also some emotive farewells! Because we're taking off to the final stretch of the pilgrimage, and the stakes are higher than ever. And Mount Gagazet awaits.
> 
> I have some more comments to make but as usual, to not spoil anything, I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter notes.
> 
> For now, I hope everyone can enjoy! :D  
> Happy reading ♡

_He’s not difficult to spot. The fluffy blonde head stands out in this semi-empty library._

_There’s an acolyte busy with cataloging volumes and putting them in place, who must be the one in charge here. There’s also a priest practically snoring over the scripts he’s pretending to study. Another priest, examining maps and writing tips on a notebook as wrinkled as his skin. And a group of kids dressed in the same fashion as the priests (which you’ve always found vaguely disturbing), reunited around one of the tables and poring over a big, large book that probably weighs more than all of them combined._

_You have nothing against libraries, really… though this isn’t the most interesting place you could be at, either._

_On the other hand, you don’t like this temple._

_Which is hardly surprising, because you don’t like any of them._

_It’s your first time visiting and you’ve been here for less than five minutes, but you’ve already decided that you hate everything. The flowery incenses fill the air and make you nauseated, and the marble flooring is so squeaky clean that you don’t understand how people don’t slip and break a bone all the time. Also, there’s way too many candles everywhere. Who the hell still uses candles? Especially in Radiant Garden, a machina city basically coated in wondrous artificial lights._

_So, why are you here?_

_You could be picking a fight with someone who so-much looked at you the wrong way, or you could be gambling and carelessly throwing your gil away, or you could be getting started on your first bottle of the day… Instead, you’re looking for an apprentice summoner whose name you still don’t know, whom you’ve called weird and who’s called you rude back, who’s one of the temple flunkies you generally despise and who probably despises back mercenaries such as yourself. It’s a mix of ingredients that has everything to go wrong, and maybe that is why you’re here. Because you either wanna see it explode on your face for good, or you wanna learn more about this oddly and unexpectedly interesting person._

_Now, the first challenge is to not look like a complete creep who’s stalking him and following him everywhere… which, after that hilarious (in your opinion, anyway) incident at Bevelle Temple, might require some ingenuity. That and to pretend you’re not a fish out of water in such a holy place and stand out like a baby shoopuf in a porcelain shop. In fact, everyone else is already throwing judging frowns and scowls in your direction, but that doesn’t deter you. It never did._

_Either way, subtlety turns out to not be needed, because he’s so entertained with what he’s reading that he doesn’t even notice you, as you walk nonchalantly over to his study table. No, wait… he’s not reading. Now that you’re this close, you can see what he’s doing behind that pile of books beside him – he’s drawing something on a sheet of paper, using a quill and a pot of black ink. One of those weird temple symbols. And he still doesn’t notice you, as you sit down right in front of him, and so you take the chance to observe him for a little bit longer. And, yeah… okay, so much for not looking like a creep, but hey. It’s not your fault that he’s so quirky and manages to pique your attention so easily and without even trying. And observing him is a lot less problematic than making lewd comments about his nicely shaped thighs, right? Right._

_Come to think of it, you actually never saw anyone using quill and ink. Is it a fancy summoner thing, or is it just him? You notice his slender fingers, the neat short nails, the elegant but firm manner in which he holds the quill, you notice the porcelain-pale tone of the skin that starts at his wrist and continues under the loose sleeve of his robe – today, it’s silk in a very light shade of beige, with equally light golden details embroidered along the hem. You notice the bracelet he wears around that wrist, which is a silver chain holding together a series of tiny, multi-colored gems. Another silver chain links that bracelet to the ring around his middle finger, crafted in a similar fashion but with only one gem, of a deep green that reminds you of the color of his eyes._

_He doesn’t look like he’s gonna acknowledge you any time soon, though, and patience is not a virtue of yours, and that’s why you decide to break the silence._

_“What’re you up to?”_

_And you regret it immediately._

_He was, indeed, so focused on what he was doing that your casual greeting startles him, and suddenly there’s an ugly smudge of ink ruining his hard work. He looks at you with wide eyes for an instant, then looks back at his art and frowns with a quiet_ oh no _, and now you want to punch yourself on the face for not having predicted this was gonna happen._

_“…Fuck, I’m sorry. That was really fucking stupid of me.”_

_Way to go and show him that you’re not as much of a jerk as he might be thinking._

_“It’s all right… I’ll start over. I need more practice, anyway.”_

_He proceeds to fold that sheet in half and then again, far too carefully for something that will end up in a trash bin. And you notice the fingers moving just as elegantly as before, running over the paper and tucking it away, and how the gems glisten along with his motions like a miniature rainbow. It’s almost mesmerizing and, again, he’s not even trying. As he prepares another blank sheet, he curiously glances up at you._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_Plopping your elbow on the table, you rest your chin on the palm of that hand and simply shrug the explanations away – rather answering with a question of your own, because that’s a lot easier and also a lot less awkward. “What are you practicing for?”_

_“My exam. It’s at the end of this week.”_

_“Like… the exam to become a summoner? Didn’t know that you guys gotta be good at drawing.”_

_He snickers, hearing that. “It’s not like that. We must know how to distinguish the glyphs of every temple, and how to create them as well. I was practicing the glyph of Bevelle… It’s always the one that gives me trouble, I don’t know why.”_

_“Maybe ‘cause Bevelle is a dump. Trust me, I was born and raised there. It fucking sucks.”_

_“Really, you’re from the capital? I wouldn’t have guessed that!”_

_Again, you shrug and you don’t look impressed by your own hometown at all – much less proud of it. Sure, Bevelle isn’t really a dump… if anything, it’s the wealthiest city in Spira and filled to the brim with lofty buildings and housing. But it’s also filled with useless, greedy people who claim to be so developed and so civilized and so superior, yet all their progress is sucked out of slave-driving the Bedore into building all the machina and technology they need for their shallow, lazy lives. Not that every other city doesn’t do the same, pretty much, but it’s particularly bad and particularly hypocritical at Bevelle._

_Anyway, figuring that this is a chance as good as any to finally make introductions, you hold out your free hand for him. “Name’s Niyuhs.”_

_He smiles and holds your hand with his own. The one with the bracelet. “Nice to meet you, Niyuhs. I’m Ennel, but everyone calls me Enn.”_

_You expected him to have some sort of pompous name – again, because you were so used to it back at Bevelle. Instead, it’s such a simple one and you rather like it. Still holding his hand, smooth skin on worn-out black leather, you shake it playfully and just to hear the gentle, happy clinking of the gems._

_“You’re like a walking windchime.”_

_Promptly, his smile grows a notch more self-assured. “Wind is my element! And it’s the spirit I’ll bond with, for the exam.”_

_“You’re gonna bond with the wind?”_

_“Yes, through bonding with Tiamat.” You must be looking absolutely clueless about all that, because soon he’s explaining it. Still, his tone is far from pretentious or patronizing – it’s actually rather enthusiastic, like he’s really into what he’s now talking about. “She’s the six-headed dragoness, guardian of wind, air, and learning. If I’m able to summon her, I will pass that part of the exam.”_

_In the span of three seconds, you’ve gone from clueless to downright baffled. “They’re gonna make you summon a dragon?” …That can’t end well. Aren’t dragons supposed to feed on people, and aren’t apprentice summoners supposed to be inexperienced? How are they expected to be able to control a freaking dragon?_

_“Well… not exactly. The requirements only state that we must be able to bond with an aeon and summon it. It can be any aeon, we just have to prove that we can do it – that’s what being a summoner is all about, in the end. Most people start with the gentle ones, like Carbuncle or the Moogles.”_

_“Then why the hell are you going for a dragon with six heads…? What if that thing eats you?”_

_Now, he laughs. “Then I’d be sorry for her, because I bet I taste really bad! But she won’t. I’ve talked to her more than once, and she was the one encouraging me to summon her. I’m pretty sure I can do it.”_

_“…You’ve talked to a dragon.”_

_“_ Dragoness. _And, yes, I have. I’ve talked to Bahamut, as well – the King of Dragons. But that’s gonna require more practice. He said I still need to improve my magic and he’s right. That’s why I’ve been working on this–“ and he points to the gem embedded in his ring, “–It’s a peridot. It enhances magic stats and spell casting, but I’m still not done powering it up properly. It was Tiamat who taught me about it, too.”_

_A small part of you is now wondering if every of those gems enhances one thing or the other, but the big part of you is actually wondering if this boy here is right in the head. He really doesn’t sound like he’s lying or making up any of this, and he looks so proud of it to boot… but, for sure, you’re gonna need a moment to process the fact that people can talk to dragons. Or some people can, anyway. Or maybe it’s just him. He seems to do and say and be a lot of things that most people can’t and aren’t._

_And maybe that’s what prompts your next comment._

_“You’re freaking crazy… especially for someone so cute and small.”_

_He laughs again but, this time, he grabs one of the books from atop the pile and gets very invested in a random page. Almost like he suddenly needs something to look at, other than you. “Are you making fun of me?”_

_It’s a strange thing to say and, for a moment, you have to worry that maybe your flirting game has gone to shit. Still, you smile despite the puzzled furrowing of your brows. “Because I think you’re cute? I mean… fair enough. You probably hear this every day, so I guess I’m gonna have to try harder next time.”_

_His smile becomes a lot more bashful, and he shakes his head slowly – still not looking up from the book. “I dunno where you got that from… but I promise you, I’m not that popular at all. I have, like… two friends.”_

_“Pffft! I bet you got everyone in your summoner class chasing after you.”_

_“It’s not called a summoner class, it’s–“ He finally looks at you again, but gives up before finishing that sentence. “…Anyway. No, I don’t!”_

_How come he sounded so completely confident of being able to summon a freaking six-headed dragon goddess or whatever she is, but he’s putting up such a fight over accepting a tiny little compliment? Of all the things to be insecure about, you really don’t think it should be his looks getting to him. Or, well… maybe he’s not beautiful in that traditional sense of having a perfect gorgeous face and a perfect gorgeous body, with perfect measurements everywhere. He’s short and skinny, he’s got soft features that actually make you wonder how old he really is, and that spiky haircut with the bangs falling on his eyes all the time isn’t exactly sexy. But he_ is _hella cute, and you personally never liked perfect people and their perfect beauty, as it is._

_Also, he seems to get flustered so easily and it’s amusing to watch, and it’s making you want to keep teasing him more and more._

_“Fine. Then I’m gonna call you cute till you accept that you are.”_

_“…Fine, then!” And he rolls his eyes very pointedly, but the smile is back. “And I’m gonna prove to you that I’m really boring to be with!”_

_“You can be boring_ and _cute at the same time.” And now you win, because he looks helplessly like he has no smart comeback for that, so you go for a bolder move. Just because you can. And because, if the idiots in his summoner class don’t appreciate him, you’re gonna prove them all wrong. You’ve always loved proving entitled idiots wrong. “Also – I’m taking you home, today.”_

_It succeeds in catching him off guard. “I’m sorry…?”_

_“When you’re done here, I’ll walk you home. Then you can say you have_ three _friends.”_

_“But I’m home already. I live here.”_

_Your turn to be surprised. “You live in the temple?”_

_“Mhm. My parents died when I was still a baby, so I was raised in the orphanage.”_

_One thing that the two of you have in common, it seems – though, in your case, it’s more like your parents are dead to you and you are dead to them. It’s a long story, one you don’t feel like dwelling in right now. Or ever. So you stand up and walk over to his side, holding out your hand._

_“Then let’s go.”_

_“Let’s go where…?”_

_“Doesn’t matter. Anywhere. You deserve a break from studying.”_

_He hesitates, looking between you and the books, but eventually holds your hand back and puts a smirk of triumph on your face._

_“Let me just gather my things.”_

_“I’ll help.”_

_And by help you mean taking the pile of books to go dump it near the acolyte, who’s still doing her cataloguing, to deal with. If she works here, that’s what she’s paid for. Without giving him the chance to comment on your problem-solving skills, once he’s got his notebooks and pens, you take him by the hand once more and lead the way. Though, once outside, you realize that’s probably a bit too cheesy and you let it go, and return your hands to your pockets. It’s funny how he’s so comfortable with things that can easily make you cringe, but also so awkward about things that are completely natural to you. It’s like the two of you are opposites. The inverted mirror image of each other._

_“How ‘bout we go for a snack? My treat.”_

_“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I eat like a fiend!”_

_He laughs brightly as he says that, and somehow it’s so easy to laugh along with him – even for a complete grouch like you. You’re one hundred percent sure he’s exaggerating, however, because there’s no way someone so tiny can eat that much. If only you knew how wrong you’re about to be proven, as he heads for the ice cream stand across the street._

_“Good morning, Mrs. Chana! How are you today?” From the way he greets the owner, a middle-aged woman with brown hair smeared with gray streaks and big, friendly blue eyes and an even bigger, toothy smile, it’s obvious that he comes here often._

_“Enn, dear! I am quite well, and you? What’ll you be having today?”_

_“I’m good, too! Just studying for my exam, as you know… Give me the usual, please!”_

_You get distracted for a moment, looking at the menus and posters, and honestly feeling disgusted at everything that’s for sale – sweets and candy were never your thing. There’s some kind of ridiculous cups that you can only assume are meant for children, because they’re shaped like animals and flowers and other similar things… Which is why, the moment you look at him again and realize he’s holding one shaped like a star, your jaw drops. Not only that, it’s filled with at least three scoops of multi-colored ice cream and covered with different berries and marshmallows and so much caramel syrup that it could have been hilarious, if it wasn’t absolutely obnoxious. And, just like how it was about the dragons, he grins at you like it’s the most normal thing in this world._

_“I told you that I eat like a fiend!”_

_You laugh and cringe at the same time, as he shoves the first spoonful in his mouth and looks so delighted._

_“How can you eat that and not vomit…?”_

_“What, it’s amazing! Mrs. Chana makes the best ice cream you’ll ever have in your life!”_

_“…Yeah, I’m not a fan.”_

_The lady doesn’t look offended in the slightest. Actually, what she does is to prepare one of the simple cones, with a scoop of something very green and with tiny black-ish spots, that she covers in something else that is suspiciously discolored. Then she tops it with a biscuit cut in the shape of a tiny kitchen knife, cuter than any biscuit has the right to be. “Try this one, then! I promise you there’s nothing sweet about it – I call it the Everyone’s Grudge. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to pay.”_

_You don’t trust any of what you’re currently staring at, but she seems so confident that you can’t help but give it the benefit of the doubt. And, as you tentatively lick at it with the very tip of your tongue, you have to admit – it does taste fucking amazing. It’s bitter for the most part, with a very soft tinge of salty, and it tastes like an improbable mix of lemon and peppermint and coffee._

_“Lady, you’re a genius. This is awesome!”_

_“See? What did I tell you, she’s the best!”_

_Mrs. Chana cheerfully puffs out her chest with her hands on her hips, but this morning is still far from being over. Because, as you head over to the register to pay, she is now giving you both a very smug look._

_“This is one handsome boyfriend you got for yourself, Enn!”_

_He practically chokes on the ice cream, and turns as red as the strawberry he was about to munch on. “…He’s not–“_

_But you don’t give him the chance to recover. “I’m not his boyfriend._ Not yet. _”_

_And he gives you the same look he did ten minutes ago, when you called him cute – as if you’ve just grown a second head and are on your way to become the next Tiamat – but Mrs. Chana is beaming like one of the neon signs near the stadium, as she hears your answer. “Good, you take good care of him! Enn is a sweetheart, he deserves someone who’ll make him very happy and treat him like a prince.”_

_This isn’t how you expected your day to develop, after deciding on a whim to go look for him in the temple library… but, definitely, you are not complaining and this lady here just restored your faith on mankind a little bit. After paying, you offer her a final grin. “You’re a real one, Mrs. Chana. I’ll be stopping by every day, too.”_

_“You’re always welcome here, darling!”_

_It is a very rare thing, if not unheard of, for you to warm up to a stranger so fast. Usually, you don’t even bother with saying good day, whenever you’re out to eat (more accurately: to drink) or to buy stuff. There’s something about Ennel, though, that seems to bring out the good in people. Even someone like yourself, who admittedly doesn’t have much good to be found. The same Ennel who’s still giving you a look that is half-curious and half-confused, stuffing his face with that awful pile of sweetness, as you two walk away._

_“Why did you tell her that?”_

_“Do you always take jokes so seriously?”_

_Have you mentioned that getting out of tricky questions by throwing back more questions is one of your talents? Thing is… you told her that because yes. Because why not. Maybe because he’s so easy to tease, and maybe because you wanted to see how he’d react to it. Definitely_ not _because you were serious about it. Who the hell dates a summoner, right? Even if this is, by far, the nicest one you’ve met. And the cutest._

_“…Well. Okay.” He doesn’t look convinced, but he doesn’t look any less confused, either – and you are suddenly appreciating how expressive he is, as well. How every emotion shows so genuinely on his face. “Thank you for the ice cream, but I have to go back to study.”_

_“What’s the rush? Didn’t you say the exam is at the end of the week?”_

_“Yes, but I want to be well prepared.”_

_“Or else the world’s gonna end, if you fail?”_

_“No…” Again, too expressive for his own good. Right now, it’s so obvious that he’s holding back a more heated response, for being so damn polite. “But Master Yu Yevon expects a lot of me and I don’t want to disappoint him. Being his apprentice is a rare opportunity, I can’t waste it.”_

_“Oh, so you’re only doing this to kiss up someone’s ass. And here I was, thinking that being a summoner was your big dream and all that.” At this point, you’re prodding at him for no real good reason. Just to see how far his patience can bend before it breaks. Because it’s amusing, because you can, because you’re so used to being bitter and unfriendly by default. Because you’ve never met anyone who deserves to be treated differently._

_It seems to be working, and there’s a shadow of annoyance darkening the green of his eyes… Though, as you’re convinced that he’s finally going to snap and yell at you, what he does is to turn around and head over to the trash bin nearby, where he drops the empty cup. And you take a two-seconds pause just to appreciate how scaringly fast he gobbled down so much ice cream. “Have a good day, sir.” Saying that, in the most formal tone, he starts walking back to the temple._

_“It’s the third time that you walk out on me. Can’t you be more original?”_

_“Maybe because you’re still so immature!”_

_Granted, you’ve heard a great load of insults before, but being called “immature” is a first. How can he sound cute even while trying to diss someone? Laughing, you quickly run back to cut his way and get in front of him, after tossing what’s left of your own ice cream at the same bin. It actually lands on the pavement, instead, but you’re far from caring. “And you act like an old man. An old man with a baby face.”_

_“No, I don’t! And I don’t have a baby face!” The halfhearted manner in which he glares at you does very little to help his case. Same for the flush of irritation tingeing his usually pale cheeks, making his freckles stand out a lot more. And the way in which his lips curl into a pout._

_“Yes, you do, Your Holiness.” This is actually a good one. You gotta remember this one, for future teasing. And you aren’t even gonna bother processing the fact that you’re already anticipating more future encounters. “And I’m still your Friend nr. 3. No take backs.”_

_From annoyance to disbelief and, finally, the scowl breaks and his smile is back on his face. He rolls his eyes, as he clutches the notebooks tighter against his chest, and gives your shoulder a playful little bump with his own, as he walks past. “_ Fine. _Have a good day, Niyuhs.”_

_“You too, Ennel.”_

_“Enn! You can call me Enn.”_

*****

It took Vanitas a moment to realize what was tickling his nose, almost to the point of sneezing. As he slowly opened his eyes to find a mess of golden blonde locks, though, it became as obvious as it was heartwarming. Ven’s hair still had a sort of earthly smell to it, after their little outdoors adventure of the night before… and Van closed his eyes again, with a smile, as he relived those memories still so fresh. Half of him wanted to scream in joy because it’d _finally_ happened, and the other half was still trying to believe that it did happen. The third half, meanwhile, was trying with all its might to ignore Ven’s decision to continue with the pilgrimage. Definitely, too much of a web of emotions to be disentangled this early in the morning, so he was quickly deciding to just snuggle into Ven and doze off for a bit longer…

…Or he would have, if it wasn’t for the suddenly growing sensation of pins and needles in his arm.

Said arm was basically Ven’s hostage, Van was realizing now that he was more properly awake, because the summoner was clinging to it in his sleep and, while he was small enough to usually be moved without difficulty, at the moment he was dead weight. As Van tried to shift and make it more comfortable for the both of them, Ventus immediately inched even closer, with a quiet noise of protest, and this time he clung to his guardian’s neck and buried his face there.

Clearly, it was in Van’s best interest to accept his fate.

“So eager…”

Said in a much different tone, for a much different reason, but the sentiment was the same as last night’s – and so was Van’s smirk, as his legs lazily laced up with Ven’s under the covers. And it was a nice excuse to appreciate everything good that he had despite the world currently falling apart, and to enjoy Ven’s soft skin as it brushed against his, and to listen to his even breathing as their hearts beat so close to each other… At least, up until the moment when Flood decided to pounce him from over the nightstand.

“…Where did you come from, you little pest?”

Never mind the gasp of startle, Van now had to laugh quietly as he shoo’d her butt away from his face. So far, she’d been the only one using his chest for a pillow, and the look of shocked betrayal on her face, over the present situation, made it very obvious that she wasn’t happy about having to share that privilege. With a purr-y growl, she folded her little arms in defiance and turned around to glare at him, demanding explanations.

“C’mon, don’t be like that… You’re my wingwoman! Remember we started talking thanks to you?”

It felt like a whole century ago. It actually felt like it belonged in a different lifetime, that night at Besaid… The feast and the bonfire, Flood snuggling up on his lap, Ven talking to him for the first time and immediately believing him, despite the lopsided looks of the rest of the villagers. If Vanitas was a sappy person (which he wasn’t, of course), he might even say that all of this was a story of promised lovers, like those in romance books. That he and Ventus were meant to find each other, no matter where or when, regardless of everything else, as if their souls were tied together by an invisible string.

Lazy morning thoughts.

“And we still got stuff to do. You’re gonna help me think of a way to not let him die.”

Coincidence or not, that’s when Flood softened again – reacting to his emotions, as she always seemed to do. Heaving a sigh, she patted Ven’s head a few times and then hopped back to the nightstand, and, from there, she disappeared outside through the small gap of the airship’s window. Maybe because of the talking and pouncing, Ven was soon stirring awake as well and, as he rolled on his back, Van was finally able to move his arm – though he was also quick to catch Ven in his hold again and to pull him close.

“My turn to not let you go.”

Not so sure what that was about, Ven smiled sleepily anyway as he rubbed the drowsiness off his eyes, gladly snuggling into his guardian’s toned chest. Murmuring a _good morning_ , he breathed in happily and gave himself a chance to appreciate the present moment, before anything else. _I never expected any of this to happen at all_ was the least that could be said about the past few days, for the good and for the bad… and trying to ground himself back in reality again, now, tasted as bitter as it did sweet. The decision was made and Ven had no intention of going back on it, but having a clear heart didn’t make it any easier – not for himself and, particularly, even less for his guardians and friends. And he didn’t even want to think about Roxas’ reaction, yet. Tilting his head a bit, Ven glanced through the window at the peak of Mount Gagazet, barely distinguishable in the distance of the far north.

“It’s going to be a long day.”

Van’s dark eyebrows furrowed in a frown, hearing that, as his hold instinctively became a bit tighter. Every day was going to be long from there on… long and difficult and tormenting. But, at the same time, it was going to be far too short, for someone who had a countdown above his head and must come up with some sort of miraculous solution as soon as possible. “Yeah.”

That quiet, feeble answer had Ven’s heart feeling like a sponge that’d been squished out of all the water – all the more because there was nothing that he could do to soothe it. Neither of them had any illusions at this point, and the best they could do was to cherish every single moment together that they still had left. Was this how his father had felt too, upon reaching this final stretch of the pilgrimage? Had High Summoner Eraqus, back then still only a disgraced low-rank summoner who’d married an Al Bhed woman, been tempted to turn away and go back home? Or had he endured without hesitating? If only Ven could ask him, and listen to his wise advice… Since he couldn’t, he eventually sat up and stretched his arms above his head with a little noise. Delaying things would only make him feel more anxious.

“I’m gonna tell them, during breakfast. My decision.” Way to go and rain on everyone’s parade and morning cereal and toast, really, but the sooner would be the better. It wasn’t the kind of news that Ven could hide in order to keep his loved ones from worrying, even if he really wished he could. “They’re probably gonna think I’m silly… after everything that’s happened. And they’re gonna be upset. I wish I could make this easier for them.”

“There you go again. Worrying about everyone else instead of yourself.”

Ven glanced over his shoulder, smiling despite his lover’s apparently crude tone. “Is that a bad thing?”

Vanitas’ frown darkened and turned into an actual glare. Yes, it was a terrible and fucking stupid thing, that’s what he wanted to immediately say. Ven’s kind and selfless heart was his greatest glory and his greatest tragedy. What was the point of saving the world, if he wouldn’t be a part of it anymore? Van knew for a fact that he had no use for a world without Ventus, and he didn’t even care how selfish or cruel or maybe borderline insane this might sound. It was a sort of longing that he couldn’t explain, that he couldn’t truly understand to start with. Almost as if this wasn’t the first time that he was faced with the threat of losing the only person he’d ever truly loved. Almost like all of this had happened before – like he’d had the chance to save Ven, and he’d failed horridly.

“…It’s weird.”

“What is?”

Instead of replying, Van sat up as well and stared blankly at the floor for a moment longer – and, somehow, found himself thinking about last night’s dream. It’d been a rather idle one, but it’d combined a lot of things and memories and hopes in an exquisite way. Radiant Garden, studying to be a summoner, ice cream, the silk robe, one of the gems that was part of that staff that Roxas had customized, dragons, banter and teasing, the temple, drawing the glyphs… The Ven in his dream was still so sweet, so humble, so caring, so determined, with that same sort of bright nature that made him such a force to be reckoned with though he couldn’t notice himself how fucking astonishing he really was. It’s like Van’s mind had put together an alter-ego of the home he wanted to return to, with an alter-ego of the company he wanted to bring along. Even an alter-ego of himself, accurate in everything except for the name.

Who the hell was called Niyuhs.

That was such a dumb name.

“It’s been just a couple months… but I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.”

Ven’s eyes fluttered closed, as his guardian brought a hand to brush the messy blonde bangs off his face – then leaving his own hand over Vani’s, as it rested on his cheek. “I feel the same. I feel–” Pursing his lips, he rubbed gently at the back of that hand with his thumb, letting his gaze wander around the gold of Van’s irises. “I feel like I’ve known you from even _before_ that. I don’t know where or when. And I don’t believe in destiny, because I rather believe that everyone is free to make their own choices and carve their own path, but… it feels a bit like that. Like I was meant to find you, and you were meant to find me. Even last night–“ Now he paused for a brief instant, smiling bashfully. “It felt so familiar… you know? Even if we never did it before, and I never did anything like that with anyone else – it felt like I knew exactly what to do. Like I knew everything you like. And it felt so…” So good? So amazing? So delightful? All of those were fitting words, but there was one that fit better than all the rest. “It felt so _right_.”

Listening in silence, Vanitas nodded at the end. A perfect description of what he felt, just as much, and so he didn’t bother with adding anything else – instead crossing the distance left between them to capture Ven’s lips with his own. At least, while they kissed, they didn’t have to think about a not-so-cheery future that would hit them on the face sooner than later. And that would rob them of everything beautiful they’d been creating together.

*****

The weather around the Calm Lands was such an irony.

Sunny and bright that it was, and it honestly pissed off Van.

Sure, the climate was getting colder the farther north they went, and it already had nothing to do with the semi-tropical heat of Besaid and Kilika, and these lands were mostly barren and with little vegetation to be found… but the sky was still so blue and so clear, and the sun was still so shiny, and the grass of these plains that stretched out into the horizon was still so green. The ruins of Hollow Bastion lied by the other side of the sacred mountain of the Ronso tribe… but, apparently, the Calm Lands didn’t care one bit for that. As though they weren’t, in fact, a deceptively peaceful prelude to the miserable death that awaited a summoner at the end of the pilgrimage.

“There’s no more cities or villages beyond this point. You better stock up well.”

Despite his foul mood, though, Van had to smile as he heard that – and glanced over to find Roxas practically punching a final pack of Al Bhed Potions into the party’s inventory, as to find room for them among the other eighty-nine already crammed in there. Between that and an almost absurd quantity of Tents, Ethers, Phoenix Downs, and Remedies, they surely wouldn’t be lacking for healing items. At least that. Silver linings.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Neither of them was in much of a chatty mood, for all the obvious reasons. Regardless, Roxas was acting awfully resigned about it… Maybe because he’d already expected his twin’s final decision, or maybe because he’d reached the point of feeling so helpless that he didn’t have it in him to argue, anymore. Still, Vanitas had to feel sympathy towards poor Lea and everything he’d be putting up with in the short-term future, because no doubt this was merely an explosion waiting to happen. A bomb silently ticking off.

Roxas’ calm was as deceptive as that of these plains.

Indeed, Ven had announced his decision of continuing the pilgrimage during breakfast… and, even if everyone was prompt to support him, Terra and Aqua most of all, it was undeniable that a dark cloud now loomed above the Fahrenheit – never mind the stupid bright sky. Cid and Rin had arrived in the meantime and, truly, five minutes around the Al Bhed leader sufficed to understand whom Roxas had learned his loud and boisterous attitude from. Cid’s fierce yelling and barking had been as good as nothing, though, because Ven remained unwavering in his resolve. Eventually, Cid had quit his case and, after catching up with everything that’d happened at Home, only requested to take his nephew out for a walk around the plains, before the party left.

The two of them were currently standing atop the cliff by the exit that led back to Macalania, laughing and chatting as if nothing had happened. Vanitas was glad for that, of course, but he was also curiously studying Cid’s appearance. The twins looked nothing like him, what with his rough features, dark eyebrows and neck stubble, and a bald head with the word "Love" tattooed in Al Bhed. Then again, they didn’t look like Eraqus either, from what Van had seen of his statues at the temples and the tales he kept hearing. Ven and Roxas possibly had taken after their mother, and this somehow made Van itch to know what she’d once looked like and, even more, what kind of person she had been. Would she have also supported Ven in his choice? Or would she have sided with her brother and younger son? Futile questions that Van could only wonder about and that, really, were no more than an excuse to keep his mind from much darker thoughts.

“They’re lucky to not have been pounced by a fiend yet. It’s been a while.” Still staring at Ventus and Cid, whilst sitting on the surface of one of the airship’s exterior ramps, Van randomly tossed the otherwise quiet chat in this new direction.

“What are you, dumb? That’s not luck.” Finally done with bullying the poor potions, Roxas looked up with a smile, right before slapping a fist proudly on his chest. “That’s one of the new rings I customized for Ven, it’s got the No Encounters ability. Actually–“ Saying that, he pulled one of his capsules out of a pocket, which _poofed_ into a shield. “This one’s for you. I gotta remember to give Terra and Aqua their own, too.”

Now this was something that Vanitas hadn’t expected. He and Roxas became close friends in a record time and under very peculiar circumstances, but he couldn’t have possibly imagined that the younger twin would bother to craft a present for him, as well. Standing back up, he accepted the shield and took a good look at it, as it snuggly fit around his left forearm. It had a first layer of metal shaped like a perfect circle, with a second layer on top and surrounding the first one that seemed to be carved out of some sort of rock, its protruding ends making the shield resemble a sun. It was also slightly smaller than the one that Van had bought at the Lake Macalania travel agency, but it really didn’t matter at all because it was customized with a fantastic Auto-Haste and had a 20% boost to both defense and magic defense. Swaying that arm around experimentally, Van couldn’t keep the grin of awe off his face.

“Dude… how did you even make this? It’s fucking awesome!”

“Damn right it is!” Roxas wasn’t even trying to look modest about it. “Trust me, you’re gonna need it. It gets fucking tough, from here on.”

“Have you ever been beyond the Calm Lands?”

“No… I don’t think anyone has, since vydran <father>. It’s sacred ground and the Ronso protect their mountain fiercely. And it’s filled with ridiculously powerful fiends and the snowstorms never relent, so it’s not really a place for tourists anyway.”

Roxas, by far, wasn’t one to guard respect for Yevon traditions – therefore, if even he was talking of this place with such reverence, Van thought it truly might be worthy of respect. Still captivated by his formidable new shield, he cracked a joke just for the heck of it.

“Tougher fiends than around here? ‘Cause these are pretty freaking nasty already. I dunno who’s the idiot who named this as a calm place.”

The younger twin smiled at that, in a surprisingly gentle manner that, for a moment, had him looking exactly like Ven – save for the color of the eyes. “This is where the Machina War took place, a thousand years ago, between Bevelle and Radiant Garden. The war reduced it to this wasteland we have now… and eventually it became the place where the high summoners fight Sin, too. Here, there’s no risk of casualties happening or anything else getting caught up in the battle. So… after a summoner acquires the Final Aeon, they return here and this is where they wait for Sin. If they succeed and Sin is defeated, a new Calm is born – that’s why it’s got this name.”

Now Vanitas knew why this place provoked such a visceral hatred in him. For all intents and purposes, this was where Ven would return to die. And then everyone in Spira would be saved thanks to his sacrifice, and they would cheer and sing praise for him and talk of how great he was, despite right now branding him a filthy traitor. Roxas must know what his brother’s guardian was thinking and feeling, though, because he carried on and left a comforting little pat on Van’s back, despite looking just as forlorn.

“Since I can’t stop him, I can at least make sure he’s well equipped for it. And you better toughen the hell up as well, ‘cause I’m counting on you to cut through those fiends. If you let anything happen to him before it’s over, I’m gonna fucking bury you under that mountain myself!”

_This_ was the Roxas that Van knew, and he had to smile as he reached over to ruffle his hair like he so often would do to Ventus. Still, even if it was intended as a lighthearted gesture, at the end he found himself pulling Roxas into a tight hug. “It’s not gonna be over… I’ll think of something. I dunno what yet, but I’ll think of a way. I won’t let him die… _I promise you._ ”

People say that, if you repeat a lie many times, eventually it becomes a truth. Not that anything about Van’s intention was a lie, but… right there and then, he really wanted to believe that such a power existed and could provide a miracle. There weren’t many things left to believe on, after all, let alone for someone who’d always been so faithless.

*****

After leaving the airship behind and bidding farewell to their friends, Ven, Aqua, Terra, and Van still had a long walk across the Calm Lands ahead of them, and it was only by the dawn of the third day that they finally arrived at the base of Mount Gagazet. Gradually, the grass had been giving way to snowy rock, and the temperature seemed to be dropping with each step farther north. As the party headed towards the Sacred Gate, however, a deep voice echoed in the chilly air.

“Summoner Ventus and guardians, leave here at once!”

They stopped before Kelk Ronso, who was now standing in front of the gate and was escorted by a multitude of imposing guards. Tall and broad and covered in thick but beautiful fur, with lion-like features and mane and limbs and a large, sharp horn on the forehead, the Ronso tribe had guarded the mountain for a thousand years and ensured that only the worthiest of summoner parties would pass through. As the former maester was quick to tell them, though his austere tone made it sound more like a personal attack – if not a threat.

“Gagazet is Ronso land, sacred mountain of Yevon. The mountain will not bear the footsteps of infidels. Enemy of Yevon is enemy of Ronso... Leave, traitors!”

Despite already an elder, Kelk Ronso towered even over Terra and Ven was barely as tall as his waist, but the summoner didn’t let himself be intimidated. He gave his guardians a knowing look and then took a few steps forward and offered the former maester a respectful bow. Regardless, he held back no words and spoke from the heart.

“I have cast aside Yevon, and I follow the temple no more. They’ve warped the teachings and betrayed us all.”

In response to such bold statement, a wave of shocked murmurs and whispers began among the Ronso. More members of the tribe had gathered, not only guards but also women and children, and their expressions as they stared down the so-called traitors varied from disgusted to bewildered. And Ven breathed in deeply, releasing a puff of warm air that faded into the cold of the mountain, but he didn’t waver. This wasn’t the time to hesitate.

“Your Grace, if I may… Have you not also turned your back on Bevelle? They betrayed you as well, and they discarded you after they had no more use for you… Yet, you guard Gagazet as a Ronso, not as a maester. I am the same. I would much rather have your blessing, and pass through the gate peacefully… But, if you stand in our way, we will not flee. We will fight and continue on.”

The gossiping was now turned to a mix of outraged snarling and reluctant silence, and the maester himself took a moment to mull over Ven’s words. Although he didn’t look so angry anymore… if anything, he looked puzzled. Almost like he couldn’t truly believe what he’d just heard, which reflected on his heated tone.

“You have been branded a traitor… but, still, you would fight Sin? Lost to the temple, hated by the people, yet you continue your pilgrimage? Everything lost! What do you fight for?”

They were clearly on opposite sides, but Vanitas had to empathize with Kelk’s reasoning – if they were to trade places, he was sure he’d also be staring at Ven the same way and questioning his sanity. Why fight for the world when the world has turned its back on you? At the same time, though, he also had a good guess of what the summoner’s answer was about to be.

“I fight for Spira.”

There it was. And Van wouldn’t need to look at Ven’s face to know the smile that he was now wearing.

With that smile, anything could be saved.

“The people long for the Calm, and I can give it to them. It’s all I can give. Defeating Sin, ending pain… this, I can do. And I will.”

Kelk Ronso remained silent for an instant longer, until heaving a loud sigh of his own. “Even sacrificing yourself?” He shook his head, then, with an unreadable expression… though soon turned around and stepped away from the gate, addressing his people. “Ronso, let them pass!”

Immediately, they obeyed and the path cleared, and Kelk turned to face Ven once more.

“Summoner Ventus, your words ring clear in my soul. Small voice, small frame… but a will that towers over Gagazet’s peak. Your will is stronger than steel. Tempered steel, that even the mightiest Ronso could not hope to bend. Ventus… we bow to your will. The sacred heights of Gagazet welcome you.”

Ven’s smile grew tenfold and he bowed again, in that little jittery way that made him bounce in place whenever he was excited about something. “We thank you!”

Vanitas really didn’t think that anyone ought to be excited for a suicide mission, but he saved the bitter remarks for himself. Despite everything else, he was damn happy that finally Ven was getting the damn praise and recognition that he damn well deserved. As he walked over after Terra and Aqua though, beyond the gate and already up the slope of the mountain, the maester stopped them for one final piece of encouragement.

“The path to the sacred heights is steep and lined with the dens of fiends. Strong guardians, be prepared, and guard your summoner well. Guard your summoner with all your heart.”

No need to tell them, but it was nice and the three of them smiled gratefully nonetheless. Yet the interruptions weren’t over and, next, it was one of the little Ronso that ran up the path to go tug at Ven’s sleeve to get his attention.

“Summoner! Ronso will shine your statue brightest!”

Hearing that nearly had Ven melting on the spot. Truth be told, he’d hardly ever stopped to think that, if he did defeat Sin, then the temples might have a statue of him along with all the other high summoners. He didn’t even think he deserved such an honor, when compared to names such as Lady Yunalesca, Lord Gandof, Lord Ohalland, Lady Yocun… and his father, most of all. To be told such a thing now, it almost brought tears to his eyes and he held the Ronso child’s paws with a happy, soft squeeze.

“Thank you… But I fear that no one will make a statue for a traitor such as I am.”

Just like that, a small band of young Ronso ran to join the first one, and all of them just as enthusiastic. Everywhere he went, Ven always seemed to get along with children with very little effort.

“Then Ronso will make!” Said one of them.

“With grand horn on head!” Another promptly added.

Even Terra had to smile at that, as Ven laughed and tried his best to catch all of them in a fond hug. “That would be wonderful!”

The younglings then were dismissed by the elder’s gentle chiding, and the tribe stayed gathered at the gate – singing as summoner and guardians started their ascent for real. The same song that was heard in every temple, and that Van now knew was called the Hymn of the Fayth. It wasn’t a song that he was particularly fond of, but… as he set foot on the sacred mountain, he promised that, if he found a way to save Ven, then they would go see the statue together after Sin was gone. And he would sing this song to it, himself.

*****

It was only as they forced their way through that wicked climb that Vanitas began understanding the true meaning of Roxas’ words about Gagazet. The cold and snow and ice were, indeed, relentless, and the party’s magically enhanced clothes and armor could only provide so much protection. Not that keeping warm was too much of a problem, though, considering they were mercilessly hunt down by fiends (again, ridiculously powerful, as Roxas had warned) and plunged into battle every ten minutes at best. Of course, they could have made use of that nifty No Encounters ring… but what would be the point of not improving their skills along the journey, and then risk being unable to obtain the Final Aeon because they were too weak for it?

Not even Van thought that was a smart idea, and so they were enduring as best as they could.

On the other hand, it didn’t help that, every now and then, they would come across a sort of makeshift, more-or-less ancient monuments – graves left behind by previous summoner parties, marking those who had been bested by the mountain and fell. As if reading his mind, as they trudged through the thick blankets of snow and past yet another grave, Aqua made a comment on it.

“Summoners and guardians who die up here aren’t sent to the Farplane.”

“Why not?”

Before he was done asking, Van already knew it was a dumb question, but Aqua answered with a smile nonetheless.

“Who would send them? They die alone.”

Really, it didn’t help at all, and Vanitas wasn’t even sure what was worse – to conclude the pilgrimage, knowing for a fact that you were going to die or you were going to watch a loved one die, or to fail and die anyway whilst so close to the end. Quickly realizing that he hated both options, he chose to ignore these somber distractions and to focus his energy on the battles and the climb.

Considering the perils of Mount Gagazet, however, and after their crossing of the Thunder Plains, this was another perfect environment for Ven’s ingenuity in the art of summoning to shine. As the snowstorm started and then grew more intense, he’d summoned Ifrit for a bit of extra warmth and Shiva to shield them from the worst of the tempest. The aeons had continued the climb alongside them ever since, even when not engaged in active battle. Needless to say, the effort of keeping them present was draining Ven’s stamina twice as fast, and by now it wouldn’t be long before they had to call it a day and let him recover. With how overcast the sky was, anyway, it wasn’t like they had much more time of daylight left.

An opening in the rock of the mountainside made for a decent enough place to spend the night, and that’s where they set camp. Shiva stayed by the entrance to keep absorbing the gusts of snowy wind, Ifrit easily got a fire started, and soon the nice smell of stew was making at least that small portion of the mountain a little bit less hostile. Terra and Van took the chance to sit down with their swords to keep the blade clean and sharp, while Aqua was entertained with preparing the food – because, frankly, no one else beside her could be trusted with such a delicate task.

In the meantime, Ventus found a cozy spot by Ifrit’s side, enjoying the warmth that radiated from both his aeon and the campfire, and got to fumbling inside the inventory, in search of a few very specific and very not battle-like items: a sewing needle, a small reel of red thread, shells, and a special token that he’d been working on pretty much since the start of the pilgrimage. Between fighting fiends and sending the dead, getting married and being excommunicated by Yevon, it wasn’t like he’d had much free time to finish it. But Ven happened to be decently skilled at this sort of crafting, despite not having practiced for a while, and got so into the making of his little piece of art that only Aqua’s call to dinner managed to catch his attention again. If those mean fiends outside thought they were tough, they were about to see what a truly monstrous appetite was like!

After scarfing down more than half of that big pot of food on his own, and topping it off with the cupcakes that Olette had so thoughtfully prepared for them, Ven returned to his crafting – until Vanitas joined him some ten minutes later. The guardian observed quietly for a while, entranced by such a simple thing, but curiosity eventually made him ask.

“What’s that all about?”

“It’s a lucky charm!” Smiling proudly, Ven showed off what he had so far: a total of five pearly white shells woven together with the red thread, arranged in the semblance of a star, with a tiny spot in the middle of the charm still left blank.

It was probably the cutest thing that Van had seen in his life.

Or… second cutest, right after the person who was crafting it.

“It’s adorable. And it really suits you.”

Instead of replying with words, Ventus offered a wide, cheeky smile – and then turned around on the spot, practically hiding himself on Ifrit’s side. “Now look away! I’m gonna finish it and I want it to be a surprise.”

Van blinked in slight confusion, not certain why so much mystery was needed when he’d already seen most of it, but nodded in agreement nonetheless. He turned around too, and figured he might as well go through the inventory himself and make some order out of it – because Roxas might be great at shoving stuff in, but he sure as hell wasn’t so at organizing it. And, when being ambushed by Grenades or Nidhoggs, having your items in the right and accessible places could make all the difference. Soon Ven was leaning on him, so they were sitting back to back and basically using each other as an improvised cushion as they worked on the respective task, and it turned out to be surprisingly comfortable.

Not even twenty minutes later, though, Ven shifted and leaned farther back to give a playful little bump to the back of Van’s head with his own. “Hey, I’m done!” Announcing so, he didn’t wait nor bothered to build up suspense and reached a hand behind him still in that same position, to pass over the charm.

Vanitas accepted it just as casually, prepared to react by calling it adorable again – because, really, something made by Ven… how could it ever _not_ be adorable? – but little did he know that he was in for the surprise of his life. The charm looked about the same in its shape, but Ven had sewn some cute details along the shells, actually making a little smiley face on one of them. More than that, though… that former empty spot in the center, it now had a miniature of the symbol of the Radiant Tempests, made out of a crystal and woven in place as meticulously as all the rest. Just like the pendant of Van’s necklace, that he always wore at all the times and that was his only proof that the Radiant Garden he knew hadn’t just been a toxin-induced hallucination.

“Sorry if it’s not as pretty as the one you have… I’m not very good at carving.”

Vanitas didn’t answer just yet, for the simple fact that the charm had knocked the wind out of him. Apparently, both twins had taken the day off to spoil him with gifts… but this one went beyond anything that could be described with words. The replica of his team’s emblem, red thread that happened to be his favorite color, all of it… There was so much care and so much thought put into all of it that he almost wanted to yell at Ven for daring to say that it wasn’t good enough.

“Shut up, you idiot… _it’s perfect_. I love it.”

Ven smiled happily at that and pulled his knees up to his chest, still using his guardian for a backrest. “It’s a Wayfinder. Remember the Paopu fruit? It’s shaped like one because the Paopu represents an unbreakable connection. As long as you and your loved ones carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other. When I decided to become a summoner, and Terra and Aqua offered to be my guardians… I made a Wayfinder for each one of us, so we’d never be apart once the pilgrimage started. Soooo… I figured you should have one, as well. You’re part of our family. And–“ At this point, his voice had dropped to a murmur that mingled with the crackling of the fire like a gentle breeze. “And you’re a lot more than that, to me. A lot more.”

As he listened in silence, Van brushed his fingertips over the charm, feeling the smooth surface of the shells and the stitches so perfectly put together. And he was well aware that the roles had flipped over and reversed and that _he_ was the utter idiot now, for having no idea what to say to all of that, but… How was he supposed to, anyway, when his heart was fluttering so avidly that it was like it was trying to take flight? Every time he thought that he’d seen it all in regard to how fucking amazing Ven was, the summoner would go and nudge up the bar yet again.

It wasn’t over yet, though.

“I know you aren’t into this kind of silly things, but… Will you keep it? Then you’ll have something to remind you of me when I’m not here anymore.”

All of a sudden, Vanitas knew what to say.

“…Just shut the hell up with that.”

“Vani–“

And, all of a sudden, he also knew what to do. Even if it was no more than a jerk reaction, kinda like he’d just been punched on the throat. Straightening himself up, in a way that had Ven squeaking in surprise because his backrest was gone with no previous warning, Van’s fast reflexes had him catching the summoner before Ven could actually fall over. And maybe the position was now accidentally romantic, having his lover in arms like this and all that, but the fire burning in Van’s eyes was more out of despair than anything else.

“Shut up! Just shut up, Ven! I don’t need anything to remind me of you, because you’re not going anywhere! I won’t let you die, I won’t! I _can’t_ let you die!”

Good thing that Aqua and Terra had momentarily gone outside, to fetch some snow to melt into water for doing the dishes with, because the loudening tone of Vanitas’ voice already had Ifrit growing restless in response. Aeons never took well to their summoner being pelted with such negative emotions.

Ventus, however, wasn’t scared, despite this outburst that’d admittedly caught him off guard. What he was feeling was… an overbearing sense of sadness and heartbreak. And guilt, of course. That doing the right thing had to feel so wrong. That he had to choose between staying with the person that he loved the most in this world, or rescuing that same world from the spiral of sorrow that it was inexorably plunged in. That he couldn’t even say, right now, something like _it’s going to be okay_ , as a mean of comforting his upset lover… because that would be a lie, and they both knew it.

Sitting back up, Ven did the only thing that he could do. He tugged Van into his arms instead, tucking the guardian’s head under his chin and holding him as close as possible – and didn’t actually pull him onto his lap only because he knew that Van’s pride would never forgive that. Then he started gently rocking the two of them, as his other hand got busy with playing with Van’s hair and rubbing soothing little circles on his scalp.

And maybe it wasn’t much or, rather, not as much as Ven would like to be able to give… but, slowly, the loving touch seemed to be helping with assuaging Van’s panic. Since there was no real wall near them, Ven leaned on Ifrit’s side instead and tugged Vanitas along, making their position a bit more comfortable. He continued what he was doing and now started quietly singing his favorite part of that one song that always helped him in times of distress.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

If Vanitas could read minds, this would have been a repetition of the internal outrage of five minutes prior – because _how dare Ven think that this wasn’t good enough_. It was all he needed, truthfully. This would always be all he needed, and precisely why the prospect of losing it meant losing everything good that he’d ever had. Which was a bit surreal, because it’s not like his life before Sin (or, well, his father) dumped him in Spira had sucked – it’d been nice enough, with a nice house and a nice job and some nice friends. But there was no being rational about it. Compared to Ventus, nothing else mattered at all.

Sighing deeply, in contentment and also to kick those thoughts away for the time being, Van nuzzled the summoner’s chest with his cheek and clung a bit tighter around his waist, letting the song wash away some more stubborn tendrils of tension and fear.

No wonder he’d thought that Ventus was an angel, first time they met.

Now, more than ever, he was convinced of it.

*****

It was still dawn, when Vanitas slipped past Shiva’s guard at the entrance and ventured outside the cavern. The sky was looking as clear as it’d ever be around this mountain, with the sun peeking out from behind the summit and slowly making its way up. It was also a very rare moment of no snowflakes eagerly falling and attempting to turn him into the grumpiest snowman, so Van thought it might be a good opportunity for a walk and for some alone time, in order to clear his mind.

Acting so vulnerable in front of Ventus had been a mistake, not because he expected the summoner to judge him or to think any less of him for it, but because Ven already had more than enough shit to deal with. Someone who was willing to die for the sake of others should be comforted and pampered at all times, not the other freaking way around, and so Van definitely did not want that mishap to happen again. Which was why now he was determined to pull himself together, even if it implied jogging all the way back to the mountain base and then up again, or to smack his head against one of the graves till his ideas fell back into the proper place.

Without further ado, he started on the winding path leading up from the cavern, around a narrow corner, and up and up again. Not rushing, and aiming for no specific destination. Just for the sake of feeling his muscles rhythmically contract and extend as he climbed, and the cold breeze caressing his face and leaving a soft burn on his skin, and… and, hopefully, that horrible, thick tension would begin melting away. His neck felt so stiff that even looking around was uncomfortable, and his temples were dully throbbing as if there was a tight rubber band wrapped around his forehead.

And Van did ponder on writing a quick note, before leaving, just to not make his friends worry… but it was still so early, and everyone was still asleep. Ven, in particular, was sleeping like a rock – which wasn’t too surprising, given how his slender frame really wasn’t made for such a challenging hike while cutting through snowstorms and, let alone, while also keeping aeons around. With how physically exhausted he’d been, he didn’t even react when he was pulled away from that cozy pile the two of them had fallen asleep in, and tucked into the sleeping bag instead.

Vanitas didn’t plan on taking too long, anyway. Maybe an hour, at max. Fiends shouldn’t also be an issue, because that glorious Auto-Haste allowed him to have the first turn in battle almost every single time, so that was enough to either smash through the enemy party or to flee before they could land a hit on him. It was without much of a hassle, then, that he eventually reached a small prominence situated a few dozen meters above the cavern.

The view was breathtaking, with the Sacred Gate no bigger than an ant down there, and the Calm Lands mostly hidden by a mantle of fog. But it could easily make you feel so insignificant, just as much, when pitched against the harsh immensity of the mountain. Like you were as meaningless as one of the countless pebbles that littered the snowy path. Carefully stepping closer to the edge, Van tried to check if Hollow Bastion was possibly already visible from there, but it was no use. That must be a sight reserved solely for those who managed to reach the summit – which made sense, in a pedantic way. Almost as if the goddamn mountain had been dropped there on purpose, to keep alive the enigma about those ruins of a thousand years past. Including all the secrets about the Final Aeon.

This place was a bit like the edge of the world.

The final boundary that separated the human world from something far more ethereal.

Leaning on the side of the grave left there, and not really caring for how sacrilegious that might be, Vanitas caught himself thinking about everything and everyone while basking in this spine-tingling landscape. Were Roxas and Lea getting along and making out in an uncanny place right now, or were they in the middle of one of their quarrels? Had Olette and Pence and Hayner returned to Bikanel, or had they decided to find a new place to live? Were Sora and Riku again competing and running up and down the Kilika Temple steps, with Kairi both laughing and rolling her eyes at them? Were Xion and Naminé enjoying ice cream together while holding hands? And Flood, what was Flood doing? Was she rolling around in the snow like she loved to? Was she napping and snuggled up by the dying embers of their campfire?

This adventurous journey had allowed him to meet and befriend so many great persons, Van was realizing. To see so many astonishing sights and buildings and places and locations, to learn about so many things that he hadn’t even known existed or were possible. And it really wasn’t like him to be so mushy and so awfully clingy, but… even without trying, these thoughts always circled around and led back to Ven. Like he was at the center of everything, like he was the glue that held together everything else. Which, again… maybe explained why Vanitas was so terrified of losing him and why it felt like this loss would end up with all the rest collapsing.

What was left to be explained, though, was that dreadful sensation of déjà-vu that had nestled in his bones and refused to leave. That something very similar to this had happened before, somewhere and somewhen and somehow. That he’d once failed to save Ventus from a dismal fate. And here he was, now, _about to let it happen again_. Maybe it was just his guilt taking form and speaking? His frustration, that he knew he had no right to demand Ven to go back on his decision? His shame, that he pretended to accept it and had offered to come along, when in truth he thought it was a stupid and senseless choice? Whatever it was… Van couldn’t understand where this feeling came from nor why it was so overwhelming, and he had very little power to tame the sheer panic that it filled his chest with – as the previous night had so clearly demonstrated.

But this wasn’t even the only strange thing happening.

There were also the dreams. These weren’t necessarily as bad, some of them were in fact quite enjoyable, and yet… they were just as cryptic. The Radiant Garden he’d dream of, it was very faithful to what Vanitas remembered and what had always been his home, but how come he’d dream (and with such vivid detail) of places there that he’d never visited? Like the temple. He wasn’t even aware that there’d been a temple in the city. And, if he was going to dream about Ven, why dream of him in such different clothes and even with a different name? Such a specific one, too… It was hard to believe that his mind was repeatedly making that up as a random coincidence, but he had no other reasonable justification, either.

And, of course, there was that cave at the bottom of the Mushroom Rock, and the fact that Ventus still couldn’t recall what’d happened in there – couldn’t even recall having been there, at all. Assuming that he’d just hit his head hard and/or been spooked out by the illusions created by the pyreflies was a poor excuse, really… One that they’d welcomed because they already had a much darker tragedy to worry about, and an unexplored cave shrouded in eerie rumors couldn’t take up much of their time. Regardless, Van also couldn’t shake off the impression that they had only scratched at the surface of what that cave truly was about, and that it might still come around to bite them on the ass.

So much for coming here to stop brooding, wasn’t it?

He did feel a little better, however. The rush of serotonin that came with this impromptu morning workout was doing its job, and he was already feeling more like himself again. And his mood might keep improving if he went back for breakfast and, more importantly, for more kisses and cuddles before it was time to resume climbing. If he was going to feel clingy for unexplained reasons, he might as well make the best out of it, right?

Careful as to not completely wreck that grave, because not even he was that inconsiderate, Vanitas pulled away from it and stretched for a few good seconds, before starting on the way back down. It hadn’t been that long since he left, but the snowflakes were back and ready to make it yet another cold, gloomy, tiresome day. The shiver that suddenly rushed down his spine, though, that made him stop in his tracks and that had the hairs at the back of his neck bristling, had nothing to do with climate nor temperature.

“Ah… the son of Xehanort.”

Van knew that voice.

He knew it, even if it’d sounded faraway and muffled, as if coming from within the mountain itself. Yet, the sharp pain that hit him right after didn’t give him a chance to place the voice or to otherwise react. It felt like a spear had just been stabbed in his back, right over one of the shoulder blades and right through that lung… and the pain was so excruciating that his body became paralyzed. Exhaling a shaky gasp, Van could do nothing else as he fell to his knees and then slumped over. And the last sensation he registered, before losing consciousness, was the soft snow sticking to his face and hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this chapter was a calm one with nothing bad happening?  
> Yeah, it was a shameless lie. Just for the sake of throwing in a cliffhanger at the end.  
> MWAHAHAHAHA :D
> 
> On a serious note, we are finally learning more about Niyuhs and Ennel and how they came to be, and we are also learning a bit about the aeons of 1000 years ago and how summoning worked back then (which will be relevant soon, trust me). As I mentioned, the past chapters were packed with action and everything developed so fast, so today it was kind of like the calm /after/ the storm. And, at the same time, the calm that precedes another storm already. There is still a lot to unveil and now we also need to know what's gonna be of poor Vani and what trouble he got himself into, this time... so I hope you guys will come along for the ride!
> 
> As usual, thank you so much for your interest and for all your lovely feedback, and stay awesome ♡


End file.
